Feels so Right
by Danni1989
Summary: Elena and Stefan are together, but she knows she needs more.  So she persuades Damon to start a friends with benefits relationship with him, while she continues to date Stefan.  But will Elena be able to stop feelings for Damon from surfacing?  AU.
1. Chapter 1

Somehow she knew she wasn't stopping there to see Stefan. She didn't know how, maybe her subconscious? Or maybe something else entirely. But at that moment she was driving up the long driveway to the Salvatore Boarding house, knowing that her boyfriend Stefan wasn't at home. It was too dangerous for her to admit that she was there to see his brother, but in some sense she knew it was true. She was tired of denying that there was something between them, and as much as she didn't want to hurt Stefan, the tension between her and Damon was becoming too much. She didn't really intend on doing anything to rectify that tension but they needed to talk. Maybe argue was the better word, she didn't know, but she needed to set some boundaries for him. He always crossed any invisible line she created for him, with no care in the world to how his actions made her and Stefan feel. She needed him to stop the incessant flirting and innuendos that were constantly coming out of his mouth. It wasn't fair to her relationship with Stefan. She loved Stefan, she told herself. She walked through the unlocked door of the Boarding House intent on finding Damon. She found him in his study, mixing himself a drink at the bar. He was shirtless and his hair was wet signalling that he had just finished showering. His lower body was swathed in a pair of too tight jeans that were in immediate danger of falling off.

"So to what can I owe this pleasure Elena?" Damon asked his voice coated with a silky huskiness that she had come to expect from Damon.

"You and I need to talk." she said.

"We do now do we?" he asked mixing a second drink and handing it to Elena. "What do we need to discuss?" he asked motioning for her to take a seat in one of the two chairs in the center of the room. Once she was seated he sat down in the other one.

"We need to set some boundaries." she said firmly.

"On second thought I think I'll stand." he said standing up and walking back over to the bar.

"Damon be serious. Whatever has been going on between us for the past few months has to stop. I love Stefan, and whatever lust you have brewing inside me has to stop." she said.

"That's not my problem Elena, its yours. You're the one who cant stop thinking about me." he said shrugging his shoulders arrogantly.

"It's your fault I'm thinking about you Damon. All your sexual innuendos, and the flirting and that eye thing you do. Its all wrong. You cant do that." she said frustrated.

"I cant do that, or you cant handle it?" he questioned.

"It doesn't matter. I wont tempt myself when I am fully committed to Stefan. I love Stefan." she said uneasily.

" You keep saying that, I'm starting to wonder the truth of it. It's almost like you're trying to convince yourself." he mused thoughtfully.

"I love Stefan. So you have to stop doing what you do. No more flirting, no more teasing, no more sexual innuendos, no more doing that eye thing. And please be fully clothed when in my presence." she said ticking items off of her fingers.

"You're asking an awful lot Elena. And keep fully clothed? Its my house Elena, and I will dress as I please. If you don't like it, don't come here. I'm sure my baby brother would understand." he said.

"I'm just asking for your cooperation Damon. Please." she said rubbing her forehead where it was beginning to ache.  
>"You're asking me to change my ways Elena. That is easier said than done. If your so unconfident in your relationship with my baby brother, that my minor teasing worries you, than you have bigger problems to worry about." he whispered in her ear.<p>

"I am not worried about my relationship with Stefan. And besides that is none of your business. And your teasing isn't minor Damon and you know that." Elena said growing angrier.

"That depends on how confident you are. And believe me, I know how confident you are in your relationship. I know just how he makes you feel." he said. By this point Elena was pressed as far across the room from Damon as she could get. The conversation getting so far out of hand that she felt she had to distance herself from him physically. He strode over to where she was pressed against the wall.

"I hear the little sounds he manages to pull from your mouth when you're together. I hear all sorts of things. It's kinda hot for me, to sit in my room jacking off, hearing you moan, while knowing that I could make much different noises fly from your lips. I could make you scream my name, while you only moan Stefan's softly in the throes of passion." he said.

" We are so not talking about this Damon. That is none of your business." she seethed.

"Oh but I think that it is sweetheart. Because I know that I can make you cum so much better than Stefan can. And deep down you know it." he said huskily. By this time he was standing flush against her, his erection pushing into her stomach, just so she knew what she did to him. His hands were braced on either side of her head and one of his legs pressed between her partially spread ones. All in all his hard body caged her softer one and she was unable to escape. She refused to admit it, but his words were seriously affecting her, although she was sure he could smell it. She had no intention of giving in, and knew she needed to get out of there now before she lost control.

"Damon, I need to leave." she said.

"Oh but I was really starting to enjoy this conversation. I was really enjoying watching you try to put those boundaries up." he teased.

"The boundaries are up Damon. I feel nothing for you." she said harshly.

"And forgive me if I don't believe that." he said anger flashing in his blue eyes before an expression of resignation appeared on his face. He leaned forward and kissed her roughly, his lips bruising hers. Her hands pushed feebly against his chest as he devoured her mouth. When they finally broke apart, she brought her hand up to slap him across the face.

"Don't you ever do that again." she seethed. He took a step back allowing her to leave, before he did something he knew he would regret.

Elena drove home as fast as she could, the taste of Damon's lips still there on hers. She couldn't deny that the kiss felt amazing, and that she had wanted him to keep going. But soon enough it ended and the sensations went away. And she was left with the feeling of guilt over her. So she slapped him, she knew it was wrong, but she did it anyways. Once she arrived at home, she ran up the stairs and slammed the door to her room. Damon was right. Everything he said had been right. Stefan didn't ever fully satisfy her, and she couldn't believe that he knew that. It wasn't fair to Stefan, that he was the only one who didn't know she wasn't fully satisfied with him. She couldn't count how many times while fingering herself, she thought of Damon and his huge cock thrusting into her. Her idea of his huge cock being merely from her imagination. But the problem was that Damon shouldn't know that information. It wasn't fair to Stefan. He may not pleasure her as well as he should, but she loved him. And that counted for more than the sex ever could. She collapsed down on her bed, wishing there was a way she could get the best of both worlds. Amazing sex, while simultaneously being with the man she loved. She could tell him what she liked, and maybe he would change up his style in favor of something more racy? She knew he wouldn't go for that. Sex with Stefan was calm, and always in missionary. He didn't like experimentation, and liked it to be the same always. His reasoning being that it helped him when he was trying to control his addictions. She didn't understand that too well, and wished he would just give her what she wanted sometimes. She wasn't what anyone would call adventurous in bed by any means, but she was leaps and bounds more adventurous than Stefan was. And while fingering herself did help at times, it wasn't nearly as good as a well endowed cock ploughing her. Suddenly she starting thinking about Damon. She knew out of anyone, he could give her more pleasure. The man was walking sex, he radiated sex, he oozed sex. He was a walking advertisement for sex. And her unwilling attraction to him wasn't helping matters much.

Damon paced the floor of the Boarding House, he was so incredibly pissed off. Elena had hit him, and that didn't sit well with him. All he wanted in that moment was to have her here, and fuck her senseless against that wall. He figured that at least would show her who was boss. He casually wondered how long Stefan was going to be. He didn't think that Stefan would appreciate the things he was thinking about his girlfriend. Although he should just be happy he wasn't doing any of them, he was just fantasizing. Out of mere frustration, Damon rushed up to his bedroom and slammed the door so hard the the house shook. The altercation with Elena, had him hard and desperate while being simultaneously angry. He knew he could call any one of the girls on his phone, including Andie, but he knew it wasn't them that he wanted. He wanted Elena, and anyone else wouldn't do it for him. And he knew that. All he could think about was Elena. Her moaning his name in the throes of passion, her internal muscles pulsing around him as he fucked her. It all served to make him harder than he ever though he could be. Instead of calling any one of his fuck-buddies, he chose to undress and take care of it himself. He knew that he could take care of it better while thinking about Elena, much better than any other girl ever could. So stretching out in the middle of his bed, he wrapped his hand around his stiff length and started pumping rhythmically.

After not hearing from Stefan for a little while, she surmised that he probably left town to hunt. She knew that he sometimes liked to do that, when hunting the game around Mystic Falls became to monotonous. It helped him a little to change up his hunting habits. She just wished he would change some of his other habits too. Feeling an ache between her thighs that she knew she wouldn't be able to fix herself, she grabbed her car keys and went to leave again. Jeremy eyed her curiously from the couch.

"Where are you off to?" he wondered idly.

"I'm going out. I wont be back til late." she said.

"Uh huh. Going to find your boyfriend?" he asked.

"What? No!" she said her face turning a bright red color.

"Elena, don't lie to me. I know sexual frustration when I see it." he said laughing.

"Oh. Well I assure you, that's not the case. Stefan is out of town, I am simply going over to see Caroline. Maybe she wants to go to a movie or something." she said lying smoothly.

"Okay then. You're planning on distracting yourself with your friends in order to attempt to ignore what you really want." he told her.

"I have to go Jeremy. I'll see you later." she said not wanting to have this conversation with him.

"Bye." he said before turning back to his video game.

At way above the speed limit, she drove back to the boarding house. She hoped he wasn't still too mad about her slapping him across the face earlier. His forgiveness was key to her plan. Although maybe her plan would cause him to forgive her instantly. She parked and ran into the house. Not seeing him around, but hearing the grunts coming from upstairs, she quickly made her way towards Damon's room. She heard him moan her name, and it only served to turn her on more than she already was. She could feel her wetness pooling in her panties, and the ache between her legs was beginning to get uncomfortable. She paused outside his closed bedroom door, confused as to why he hadn't given away her presence yet. She opened the door and paused instantly at the sight that beheld her. Damon was sitting in bed with his eyes closed while fisting his cock in his hands. Between his hands he could see the engorged head of it, and she licked her lips at the sight of him. She began to wonder what he would feel like inside her. She could feel her temperature rising, and she pressed herself against the bedroom door.

Damon opened his eyes and they almost bugged out in shock. Elena had herself pressed his bedroom door. When did she get there? How didn't he hear her coming? He wondered idly. Trying to get a hold of the anger that had been previously coursing through his veins.

"Elena what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh Damon. I don't know." she said immediately second guessing her decision to come there.

"Well if you're not sure why your here, maybe you should just leave." he said pointing to the door.

"I came to apologize." she shot out.

"Fine then, apologize." he said motioning to her.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have hit you." she said softly.

"No you shouldn't have." he agreed.

"Okay, this is going to sound insane, but while I was at home thinking about everything you said, I had an idea." she said smiling for the first time since entering the room.

"What kind of idea was that Elena. As you can tell, I'm kind of in the middle of something right now." he said motioning to his completely erect cock which was starting to get painful.

"I'll be quick. I discovered that you were right. I'm not completely satisfied with Stefan, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm in love with him. I was wishing that there was a way to have the best of both worlds. Great sex, and being so in love with someone you cant think straight. That's when I had an epiphany." she said.

"Go on." he said, finding some interest in where this conversation could possibly be going.

"I want you to fuck me Damon." she said deciding to just go for it.

"You what?" he asked almost choking when he heard the word come out of her mouth.

"I want you to fuck me. I'm so unsatisfied, and I need to feel something. My fingers aren't nearly enough." she said, aware that she was practically begging.

"You do realize that if I do this, I probably won't ever be able to stop. If I do this, I won't be able to make it a one night thing." he said.

"Then don't. This can be official. I'll sleep with you, but maintain my relationship with Stefan. This can work Damon." she said growing more excited by the second.

"You want to fuck me, and then keep going back to my brother?" he clarified.

"Yes. We can be friends with benefits. Nothing will change in the public eye, but behind closed doors you can do whatever you want to me." she offered.

"You know I'm really having a hard time figuring out what's wrong with this scenario." he said. At that point he knew that the situation wasn't entirely ideal, as he was in love with her. But he needed her, and he would take what he could get.

"Alright. I'm in." he said.

"Great." she answered, crooking her finger at him, inviting him to come and get her.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you like it. It is a good 2000 words of smut here. So if you dont like. Dont read. Thank you to all of you who read the first chapter. you really inspired me to write the next chapter. Thank you all. Let me know what you think :)

PS i own nothng just my ideas.

* * *

><p>"<em>Come and get me." she said from where she was pressed against the door.<em>

The predator in Damon surfaced for just a moment but he pushed that aside. The way she told him to come and get her, had effects on his body that he didn't expect. It made his vampire features become apparent because the almost vulnerable, but yet extremely sexy way she told him. He rose from the bed, his erection curving upwards to his belly button almost painfully. Who was he kidding? It was painful. She had stopped him at the wrong time, he was so close to his release, but now he was seriously uncomfortable.

"We're not expecting Stefan anytime soon?" he questioned carefully, as he didn't think he could survive if she up and left halfway through if Stefan decided to come home.

"I don't think so. He must be hunting out of town." she said.

"Good. Because once I get going, there's no way I'm stopping until we're both satisfied." he said seriously. She swallowed convulsively at the pure look of arousal on his face. Shifting her gaze downward she eyed his obvious arousal, and licked her lips.

"Like what you see?" he questioned.

"Maybe." she answered. He smirked knowingly at her as he moved so he was standing right in front of her.

"So how do we want to do this? There are so many options." he said rhetorically.

"I don't care. You can have me however you want." she said, desperately. He grinned devilishly at her and pressed her up against his bedroom door where she was still standing. He flipped the lock on the door, ensuring that there were no interruptions before pressing his arousal into her making her moan out loud. She couldn't believe he was making sounds like that come out of her mouth while she was still fully clothed. Stefan barely made her moan like that when he was making love to her.

"Now I sat we get you out of those pants, because I am feeling seriously uncomfortable." he said. She gulped, knowing that in a few seconds he would be buried deep inside of her. It made her a little bit nervous because he was so much bigger than Stefan.

"Well then come and get me. Oh and Damon, I want to try new things. Please don't make it boring. I swear to God I'll slap you if you fuck me in missionary." she threatened him.

"Oh if i fuck you in missionary, it will still give you more pleasure than Stefan ever will." he told her.

"Don't talk about Stefan. That is my term. While we are together, you do not mention Stefan. I love him. And this between us is purely physical." she told him sternly.

"Done. But i am going to make you lose your fucking mind. Anyway i choose to give it, will have amazing results for you." he promised.

"Good. Now fuck me Damon." she told him urgently. He grinned at her before silencing her with a kiss while simultaneously started undoing the button and zipper to her jeans before slowly stripping them from her body along with her panties. She was practically dripping with her arousal.

"I cant help myself. I want to taste you." he asked huskily. She couldn't speak, she just nodded frantically. He smirked at her, before disappearing downward. He placed his hands on her hips, to hold her steady as he knew she was going to go wild when he tasted her. As predicted, the second he placed his tongue on her folds her hips jutted out trying to take more of his mouth inside her. He pressed his fingers harder into her thighs to keep her still, as he licked, nibbled and sucked on her. He knew he needed as ASAP, but at the moment her pleasure was front and centre in his mind. He wanted to make her go crazy, and he wanted to make her realize that there was something between them that ran far deeper than just being physical. But she was set on this being just physical, and her having the best sex in her short life, that he was intent on giving it to her. He would make her cum so hard, so many times that she wouldn't ever want to sleep with someone else again. Although the idea of sleeping together, probably wasn't going to happen too often, because as she worded it this was purely about sex. While he sucked and nibbled on her clit, he rammed two fingers up inside of her thrusting at vampire speed. Jumbled words and half sentences mixed with the word "fuck" started spewing from her lips. He could feel her clench around his fingers, and he knew she wanted to come. He he wrapped his lips around the sensitive little bud and sucked hard, earning a gasp flying from her lips at the sensation. The action had the desired reaction as she came violently by his mouth. Her juices flowed from her and not wanting to spill a drop he took all of her in. Once she calmed down he stood in front of her, his one hand still on her hip.

"You taste so damn good." he said hoarsely. Elena couldn't respond, her legs were like jello and she could barely stand. She couldn't imagine what it would be like once they actually had sex.

"Now that i gave you that. I'm going to fuck you." he said. Instant fear crept into her eyes. He wanted to fuck her now. She couldn't even stand. She needed more time to recover than just that.

"I need more time than that. My legs are still shaky." she said.

"Oh my God. More time." he said, his erection painfully hard.

"Yes more time. Maybe you shouldn't have made me come like that." she said. He smirked at her, loving her feisty side.

"Well how about this? Why don't i repay you for your actions." she said silkily.

"Do you want to have sex tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" she demanded.

"Because if you do that. Guaranteed i will be out of commission for a while." he told her.

"Oh. Well my legs are steadier now..." she said before Damon cut her off and picked her up, having her instinctively wrap her legs around his waist. He didn't waste any time thrusting into her hard. If she wanted to get fucked, he was going to make sure she got exactly what she wanted. He pushed her up against the door roughly, and she moaned from a combination of pain and pleasure. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and her legs tightened around his waist with every thrust. The moans and keening sounds she was making were driving Damon wild. They urged him on, and he picked up the pace on his thrusts even more. His hips were practically jack hammering into hers.

"Oh my God. Oh God. Damon." she moaned over and over.

"You can just call me Damon." he said snarkily while continuously thrusting into her tight centre. He kissed her hard, to stop the sounds coming from her lips. The sounds were driving him to distraction. He knew it wouldn't take long for him, so he reached in between their bodies to rub her clit. By now she was practically screaming from the pleasure he was inflicting on her body. While he fucked her, she commended herself on coming up with this idea. It was brilliant, her relationship with Stefan would flourish because she was so much more satisfied. Nowhere in her mind did she feel remorse for using Damon, because he was enjoying this set up as much as she was. And by the look of intensity on his face, he was enjoying this set up. His hands cupped her still shirt covered breasts and squeezed them, making her cry out. Her skin was far too sensitive and she knew the end was coming. She felt his cock twitch inside her, and knew he was close. He was rubbing her clit, sending her flying towards the precipice, knowing he was trying to make them fall over it together. Their releases hit together, and he collapsed into her, just raising his arms to the wall just before falling into her preventing himself from crushing her. Both her breathing heavily when he pulled out of her.

"that was fucking fantastic." he said setting her on the ground.

"It was. This was a brilliant plan." she said. He walked over to his bed and collapsed down on it. She stood against the door. She wasn't sure what she wanted. On one hand she should leave, because she was more than satisfied but then again, when would be the next time she had this kind of opportunity? She had no idea of when Stefan would be back. He was definitely out of town, so she had a whole night, and she could use Damon's body over and over again. And she didn't think he would object to that. There were so many things that she wanted to try with him, and do to him. Things that she couldn't try with Stefan because it wasn't his thing.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked sitting up to see her still standing by the door.

"Deciding. I don't know whether i want to go home or play with you some more." she said.

"Well why don't you come over here and "play" with me, while you decide what you want to do?" he suggested. She laughed at the quotations he put around played, knowing exactly what he was referring to.

"That's not a bad idea." she said as she walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Now how exactly do you want to play with me?"he asked.

"Um i don't know. There are so many things i haven't tried before. I want to try them all with you." she said licking her lips.

"Well then go ahead. My gorgeous body is at your full disposal." he said gesturing to his still naked body. She was about to take him in her hands when her cell phone started chiming across the room.

"Damn it." she said getting up off the bed and going over to where she dropped her purse when she arrived. She checked her messages and seen that Stefan had texted her.

"Change of plans. Stefan is at my house. I have to get going." she said.

"Damn him. When will i see you again?" he asked noticing that he sounded a bit desperate.

"I'll text you tomorrow." she told him. He smiled at her and walked over to her. She let him lean in and kiss her hotly. It served a dual purpose, it showed her what she would be missing until they were together again, and it would give her something to look forward to as well. She kissed him back for a moment before typing out a quick response to Stefan.

"At Caroline's. Be there in a few minutes. Just finishing up The Notebook." she typed. She stopped in her tracks for a moment.

"Damn it." she shouted.

"What?" Damon demanded.

"I smell like sex. Stefan will smell it on me a mile away." she said.

"Well then go take a shower. I will even behave and stay right here." he said gesturing to the bathroom.

"But my hair will be wet when i get home. Like that wont give it away." she said worried.

"I have a hairdryer in there somewhere. I have had many a girls her that had to pretty themselves up before rejoining the public." he told her.

"Thank God." she said pulling the rest of her clothes off as she walked to the door. He was glad her predicament hadn't given her a sense of modesty. He liked seeing her body like this, and he was having a hard time breaking his promise and joining her in the shower. On one hand it wasn't a bad idea, because she could wash her hair and he could wash her body, thus getting done in half the time. But who was he kidding? He knew if he joined her in there, she would not be finishing anytime soon. He would end up pushing her against the tiled wall and fucking her senseless again. There would be no cleansing getting done in that shower. None at all. So he decided to just stay put, although for his own good, he shifted his position just a little bit so he could see into the bathroom. Just because he couldn't join her, didn't mean he couldn't enjoy the view.

Once she was finished she quickly blow dried her hair and dressed.

"Do i look normal?" she asked Damon who had thankfully thrown on a pair of pants.

"You look hot." he said.

"Damon, you are so not helping." she told him.

"Yes, fine you look normal." he told her.

"Good. I'll text you." she said before kissing him once more before rushing out of the room. She drove home as fast as she could. Rushing into the house, Jeremy looked at her curiously.

"Have fun with Caroline?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah. So much fun." she said running up the stairs.

"Elena, i know Stefan is up there. So don't try hiding it. I'll sleep with my headphones on tonight." she said. She laughed nervously at him before racing up to her room.

"Hi Stefan." she said upon opening the door and finding her vampire boyfriend sitting on her bed holding a single red rose.

"I brought you this, to apologize for being gone all day." he said handing her the rose.

"Thanks Stefan. It's beautiful." she said.

"You're welcome." he said leaning in to kiss her softly. She sighed at the right time and pretended to be into it. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy Stefan's kisses, it was that Damon's were so much better. Everything with Damon was so much better sexually. She let Stefan pull her into his arms and fall onto the bed with her. But that was where she put a stop to it.

"Stefan, I'm tired tonight." she said.

"Oh okay. I'll just hold you then." he said completely okay with them not having sex. That was where Damon was so much different that Stefan. Damon probably would have fought her until she gave in. He would've teased her until she gave in. It was one of the reasons she loved Stefan so much. He never pushed her. It was also one of the reasons she started this arrangement with Damon. She felt brilliant, this arrangement was the best idea she ever had. Cuddling up with Stefan, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it up and read the message.

"You are so fucking sexy. I'll be thinking about you, while you're thinking about me. I'll see you tomorrow." the message said. She smiled and immediately deleted the message, not willing to risk the chance of Stefan ever finding it. Curling up into Stefan's arms, she couldn't wait fro tomorrow.

"Are you hunting tomorrow?" she asked casually.

"Yeah, for a couple hours. Why?" he wondered.

"No reason." she answered.


	3. Chapter 3

thank you, thank you thank you. To everyone who has taken the time to review this story. the things you've said have honestly almost made me tear up its been so kind. i hope you love this chapter ive whipped up for you as much as the previous two. i liked thsi chapter, we get some naughty Damon in this one. As always let me know what you think. you're kind words made me get this out so much faster. Sorry i was unable to send out personalized reviews, but please know that i really appreciate you taking the time to write something about the story. Thanks you all so very much.

PS i own nothing except my words.

* * *

><p>Elena walked into the boarding house, trying to find Stefan. She told herself she wasn't looking for Damon, although she wouldn't object to seeing him with or without a shirt.<p>

"Elena, fancy seeing you here." Damon said standing behind her.

"Damon, you scared me!" Elena said.

"I would apologize, but we both know it would be a lie." he said kissing a trail down her neck towards her shoulders.

"Stop. Stefan is here." Elena said.

"He's showering. He can't hear this." he whispered against her skin.

"This is so wrong." Elena moaned, instantly giving in to Damon's ministrations. Feeling her give in, he went back to kissing down her neck. She spun around in his arms and kissed him feverishly. Damon collapsed into the chair behind him, pulling Elena with him. She straddled his hips and continued devouring his mouth. Damon's hands trailed up her side, and towards her breasts. They touched and kissed, until Damon out of the blue moved Elena off his lap and rushed across the room.

"Damon, what the hell?" Elena said baffled by his reaction.

"Stefan's coming." Damon whispered. Elena nodded minutely and walked towards the stairs to greet her boyfriend.

"Elena, what are you doing here?" Stefan asked happy to see his girlfriend.

"I came to see you." she said, out of the corner of her eye she saw Damon roll his eyes.

"Well, I'm happy you did. Come here." he said reaching out for her hand and drawing her into his embrace. He leaned down and kissed her. She kept the kiss innocent, despite Stefan trying his best to deepen the kiss.

"Stefan stop." she said pushing at his chest. He immediately pulled away, confusion written across his features. He glanced over and saw Damon mixing a drink, and he understood Elena's motives. He knew she didn't like making a spectacle of their relationship, and Damon being in such close proximity to them, obviously made her uncomfortable.

"Are you still hunting tonight?" Elena asked as they walked hand in hand into the parlour.

"I plan on it. But I've been idly thinking of, maybe leaving town for a weekend sometime, to hunt. I had so much fun hunting out of town yesterday and i want to do it for a whole weekend." he said.

"You should do it." Elena said enthusiastically for a totally different reason than Stefan thinks of.

"Oh yeah, Stefan. Good plan. You should go for it." Damon said enthusiastically.

"I don't know. I don't want to leave Elena for an entire weekend. I love spending our weekends together." he said.

"Our weekends are great Stefan, but this will be good for you. You need a break." Elena insisted.

"Yeah, leave Friday and go find yourself a massive black bear and feed on it. It's good for you to indulge Stefan. When i want to indulge i find some random girl and seduce her. You don't have that option. Hunt something that you cant hunt here." Damon insisted.

"are you sure?" Stefan asked unsure.

"definitely. Do this for you. I'll take care of Elena, while you're gone." he offered.

"You would do that?" Stefan asked.

"Of course i would." he said smiling at Elena over Stefan's shoulder.

"Then its settled. I'm going camping this weekend to hunt." Stefan said excitedly.

"Great." Elena said, already picturing her sex filled weekend with Damon.

"Great. And how about to celebrate, lunch at the Grill is on me." he said clapping his hands together. Elena saw a mischevious look in his eyes, and instantly wondered what he was up to. Whatever it was, it was bound to be overtly sexual, and highly pleasurable for Elena.

"We're in." Stefan said, taking advantage of any moment when Damon is being nice. Hand in hand with Stefan, they walked out to Damon's car and all hopped in. Elena in the backseat, away from the roving hands of Damon. He looked mildly irritated at her desperate need to avoid his wandering hands but took it all in stride. That mischievous smirk still plastered on his handsome face.

Once they got to the Grill, Damon led them to a booth. He slid in on one side, and watched as Elena began to slide in next to Stefan. He frowned slightly, knowing his plan was not going to work unless she was seated beside him.

"Elena, why don't you sit next to me?" he asked.

"Why?" she asked confused.

"Because... when one...have you never seen any of those disgusting romance movies? The lovers always sit across from each other so they can stare lovingly into each others eyes. So unless you want to stare lovingly into my eyes, then you better move." he said quickly thinking of something. She raised her eyebrows at Damon as she slid in next to him, trying to figure out his motives. But that was no easy feat, figuring out Damon was like nailing jello to the wall...impossible.

"So Stefan, what are you planning on hunting when you are away this weekend?" Damon asked conversationally as his right hand snaked out towards Elena and rested on her thigh. She couldn't believe his audacity, he was openly touching her in public.

"Oh i don't know. I was thinking something with a challenge. Rabbits, and deer are only good for sustenance but they aren't good for the chase." Stefan said quietly so no one else could hear.

"Uh huh. Sounds reasonable." Damon said as his hand swiftly unbuttoned her jeans and slid his hand inside, careful not to open the zipper in case Stefan's sensitive hearing picked it up.

"I thought so." Stefan said. Damon nodded and started attacking Elena's clit with the pad of his thumb. Elena gasped loudly when Damon's thumb touched her clit for the first time, and she was sure Stefan was going to figure it out.

"Elena are you okay?" he asked concerned, as Damon continued rubbing her clit, albeit at a slightly slower pace.

"Mmmhmm. I just bit my tongue." she said lying smoothly.

"Oh." Stefan said brushing the conversation away. Elena bit her lip to keep from crying out again, and cause suspicion in Stefan. That was the only way this arrangement was going to work, if Stefan never found out. Damon loved watching Elena try to keep it together in front of Stefan. It was seriously turning him on, and he wasn't sure how long he would be able to take it. He didn't want to cum in his pants like a teenage boy, he would never live that down, and it would be hard to hide from Stefan. Elena saw Caroline and Tyler walk in, and the part of her that was still lucid was wondering what they were doing together. Last time Elena had checked, Caroline and Matt had just broken up, and Caroline needed time to herself. But Elena couldn't focus on that, because Damon's hand was still in her pants sending her closer and closer to her orgasm. She couldn't believe he was doing this, and she was enjoying it in front of Stefan. But then again, why was she surprised? It was Damon after all, he had no qualms about doing stuff like this, and Elena couldn't bring herself to care at the moment. He was bringing her up so high, and she knew she would plummet, but she didn't care. All she cared about was bringing on this delicious torment for as long as she could. Stefan sipped his drink while he watched the expression on Elena's face change, and her grip the table convulsively.

"Elena are you okay?" he asked.

"Uh yeah. Perfectly fine." she said smiling, and trying to keep her voice steady.

"You look uncomfortable." he stated.

"I'm fine Stefan. Perfectly fine." she repeated, not trusting herself to say anything else.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm fine Stefan." she said again, desperately trying to hold it together. When she came and she came down from this delicious torture, she was going to kill him. She didn't know how, but she knew she was going to kill him. She could see the infuriatingly arrogant smirk on his face, and it made her want to simultaneously slap it away, or devour it. She didn't know which at the moment. A few minutes later, Elena came, stifling her cry by biting into her lip hard, drawing blood. Damon immediately pulled his hand out of her pants and clasped them on his lap staring innocently at her.

"Are we ready to go?" Stefan asked.

"Uh yeah." Damon said, trying to figure out how to hide his growing arousal.

"Damon are you okay?" Elena asked wickedly, knowing the uncomfortable look on his face.

"I'm fine Elena." he said through gritted teeth.  
>"well then hurry up, we have to get going." she said taking Stefan's hand and pulling him out towards Damon's car. Damon pulled his jacket off, and held it inconspicuously in front of him and followed them out to the car. They drove home and Elena picked up her car and drove home. Damon desperately in need of relief, opted instead for a really cold shower.<p>

Stefan followed Elena home, and followed her up to her bedroom.

"So what do you want to do?" he asked going to lounge on her bed.

"I don't know. I was just going to take a shower." she said.

"Why don't i join you? We haven't been together in 3 days." he said suggestively. She didn't know why but the idea of making love with Stefan made her feel very unfulfilled.

"Uh no. It was just going to be a quick shower. I'll be more than fine on my own." she said trying to find a suitable reason for him not to join her.

"Well hurry then. I want to be with my beautiful girlfriend." he said reaching down to kiss her softly on the lips. She pulled away and went into the bathroom and locking the door behind her. She couldn't believe she felt weird about Stefan seeing her body. She told herself she didn't understand it, but she knew the truth was that she wasn't into sex with Stefan because his brother had done such a phenomenal job of satisfying her. It didn't mean that she didn't love Stefan, and want to be with him because she did. She loved Stefan with all her heart, and didn't think that would ever change. It was just sexually he didn't do it for her, and if she was to be honest with herself, he never did. Cue Damon, now she had the best of both worlds. She quickly showered before dressing and rejoining Stefan in her room. She laid down next to him on her bed, and instantly he rolled over so he was hovering over her and kissed her hotly. She couldnt help but compare Stefan's kiss, to Damon's. There was no comparison, Stefan's was full of love but Damon's were hot and passionate. Everything a good kiss should be. Stefan's hands started snaking up Elena's top, pushing it up and over her breasts. Knowing what he wanted, she pushed him back.

"Stefan no. I'm not in the mood." she said.

"Come on Elena. It's been three days. I want you." he said.

"I cant Stefan." she said unsure of how to explain.

"Are you not into it anymore?" he asked fearful of the answer.

"Of course i am. I just don't want it today." she said.

"Elena, come on. I love you and you love me. I want you so much, I've wanted you for three days." he begged.

"Fine." she said pulling him back on top of her and continuing where he left off.

Once Stefan left after dinner that night, Elena paced her room vacillating between calling Damon and taking care of her need herself. She reasoned that Stefan was hunting so he wouldn't be home for a couple hours, and that calling Damon was the basis of their arrangement. She called, he came. Or she needed him and she went to him. The logistics didn't matter, all that mattered was Damon's cock plunging into her over and over again. The thought process made her decision up for her and she sent a quick text message to Damon, knowing he's be there in a matter of minutes.

Damon was at home, watching a plethora of scantily clad girls parade through his house. Stefan had gone home with Elena that afternoon, and he knew just what they were up to, so he decided to have his own party. He picked six random girls from his list and now they were all there parading around in very little just for him. But the problem was that they weren't doing it for him. What he wanted was currently most likely in bed with his brother, after fake orgasming. The thought made Damon sick to his stomach, why the hell was she with Stefan when he couldn't even make her cum. He knew there was more to a relationship than just sex, but still, he would be a far better candidate for her boyfriend. At least he could keep her happy, instead of her going off somewhere else to find what she wasn't getting from him. His frustration immediately went away, when he felt his phone vibrate and he glanced at the name on the screen. Elena.

_Damon, i need you. Can you come over right now?" _

He typed a quick affirmative message, before shooing the girls out of the house and speeding over to Elena's. He climbed into her bedroom through her bedroom window, and seen her sitting on her bed.

"Thank God you're here." she said rushing over to him.

"Glad to be of service. What can i do for you, or to you?" he asked suggestively.

"You can fuck me. I need to come." she said urgently.

"Ah, baby brother still not doing it for you?" he asked.

"We don't talk about that. We don't talk about Stefan at all. This is a Stefan free zone, when we're together. I don't want to hear you badmouth him." she said.

"Fine fine." he said throwing his arms up in the air submissively.

"Good. Now that we have that dealt with. Where do you want me?" she asked.

"That depends. What do you want?" he asked.

"something new. Something hot." she said.  
>"Everything i do is hot. But something new." he said thinking. She watched him eagerly as she awaited his idea, she was equal parts nervous and excited. And she could feel her wetness pool at her thighs. She couldn't believe that just being close to him did that to her, while making love with Stefan only made her want more from someone else, someone who could satisfy her when he couldn't. Someone like his brother.<p>

"Alright, i got it. Bend over the edge of your bed." he said. She did as she was told and her ass hung up in the air. Damon took a moment and congratulated himself on all of his dreams coming true before removing his shoes, and socks.

"Spread your legs a little bit." he said as she obliged. He pulled off his pants and underwear before reaching around her and undoing her pants and sliding them to the floor along with her panties. She stepped out of them, kicking them off to the side.

"Hold on tight to the bed." he said as he positioned himself behind her. She listened to him and gripped harder the second he plunged inside of her, filling her to the hilt.

"Oh my God." she said at the first feeling of him inside her. He kissed her shoulder as he began to move at a steady pace inside her. Biting her shoulder with blunt human teeth he picked up his pace, his hips slamming into hers. Her moans and keening noises were spurring Damon on even further. He loved the sounds he could make rise from her lips, and he loved that he was the only one to hear those sounds.

"God Damon, faster." she begged, feeling the faint stirrings of her orgasm. He obliged, eager to give her whatever she wanted as he continued thrusting inside her. He could feel his orgasm appearing, but he wanted her to come before him, so he reached around her and started rubbing her clit.

"That was what got us into this mess." she panted as he went back to her clit.

"I know." he answered as he continued rocking his hips into hers. His efforts paid off because moments later he clenched around his length as she rode out of the waves of her orgasm. He followed short minutes later filling her completely. His orgasm triggered a smaller one from her and she fell forward onto the bed. He lifted her up and placed her in the centre of the bad and he laid down beside her, basking in the afterglow of their orgasms.

"I hate you, you know that." she told him as he laid beside her on the bed.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because of that stunt you pulled at the Grill." she told him.

"Oh come on Elena. You know you loved it." he said staring at her.

"Maybe." she answered.


	4. Chapter 4

"You know you enjoyed it. You cant deny it, I can see right through you Elena Gilbert." Damon teased her while still lying in her bed after their tryst.

"Maybe." she repeated not willing to give him any ammunition against her. And him knowing she enjoyed getting publicly fingered by him with Stefan sitting just on the other side of the table from them, was by definition ammunition/

"Stefan is going to be gone for a whole weekend, what ever shall we do with our time?" he asked seductively, rolling onto his side to look into her overly pleasured face.

"I never said I was spending it with you." she said teasingly.

"Ah, but you're missing the entire purpose of him being gone. He doesn't know it, but he's leaving so I can ravish you over and over again without him ever interrupting us." he said in explanation.

"Is that right?" she asked liking the way he described it.

"It is. What do you have to say about that?" he asked narrowing his eyes while that sexy smirk still graced his features.

"I say Friday couldn't come fast enough." she said.

"That's what I thought." Damon said satisfied. In response she rolled over and hovered over him, straddling his waist.

"You really are an insatiable little thing aren't you?" he asked trying to keep his laughter out of his voice. His laugh stopped in his throat when she ground into him. Instead he growled deeply at her actions.

"Well that shut you up quickly." Elena said laughing.

"Of course it did. I am a man, I am inherently ruled by the head below the waist." he said simply. He rolled over until he was hovering over her.

"Now I don't know about you, but I'm quite done with the witty banter. I want something a little more physical." he said trailing off suggestively.

"I thought you'd never suggest that." she said huskily. Silencing her he covered her mouth with his. He kissed her hotly, silencing her moans of pleasure.

"We have to be completely quiet." she said.

"I figured. Jeremy is here." he noted pulling away from her skin just long enough to say that. They made out for a while, Elena pushed Damon off of her.

"What?" he asked.

"It's getting late. And I have school tomorrow. You should go." she said.

"Okay. Will I see you tomorrow?" he asked.

"Definitely. Come over right after school. I'll convince Stefan that I have too much homework to hang out." she said.

"Sounds good. I'll be here when you get home." he said pulling his clothes back on.

"Preferably naked." she said smirking at him.

"You're wish is my command." he said before leaping out her window. Once he was gone, she pulled on a pair of sleep shorts and a tank top before sliding between her sheets, which still smelled like Damon. It was funny how earlier tonight her sheets smelt of Stefan, but now Damon was invading all her senses. The only place he hadn't invaded as of yet was her heart. And she knew that she had to keep that safe, because she belonged with Stefan. If she didn't, she knew he would find a way to sneak there as well.

Damon walked into the house whistling.

"You look happy," Stefan said sitting in the parlour.

"I had a good night." Damon said brushing off the comment, beginning to walk up to his bedroom.

"Ah. Mine was okay too." he said.

"You don't look too convinced." Damon said pausing and returning to the parlour.

"Well I don't know what to say. Elena and I were together tonight, but I practically had to force her into it. She didn't want me touching her. I kind of feel like she isn't as into our relationship as I am." Stefan said dismally.

"Stefan, she loves you, you know that." he said.

"I know that. But its almost like she doesn't want me anymore. Do you think you could talk to her for me?" he asked genuine hope appearing in his eyes. Damon didn't know how to respond.

"Stefan, I don't know. It really isn't my thing." he said.

"Come on. Please Damon. Could you just ask her if she still wants me, without sounding like you're trying to separate us please." Stefan begged.

"Fine. I'll go over there tomorrow, before I head out for my new friends house." he said.

"Thanks. I'm happy that you found someone new too." Stefan said.

"Thanks. But for the record why don't you just talk to her?" he asked.

"Because, I don't want to sound needy." Stefan said.

"Too late for that Stefan. But I will talk to her for you." he said before going up to his room. He couldn't believe that Stefan wanted him to talk to Elena. That he trusted him enough for him. Stefan knew about his feelings for Elena, and yet he still trusted him. The idea was completely baffling. He laughed at the irony of the situation, Stefan wanted him to talk to Elena, because Elena didn't seem to be into the relationship as much anymore. Stefan didn't know how right he was, Damon thought to himself.

Just as Elena was preparing for bed, her cell phone rang on her bedside table. She seen Caroline's name pop up on the caller ID.

"Hey Care, what's up?" she asked.

"Can you meet me at the Grill? Tyler and I just had a fight, and I need some good old fashioned girl time." she begged.

"Care, its 10pm. The Grill is going to close soon." Elena said.

"I know. I just need you. I need a ride home." she said.  
>"And girl time constitutes giving you a ride home before you're to drunk to do it yourself?" Elena clarified.<p>

"Yep. Please Elena. I don't want to call Bonnie." she said.

"Care, you're a vampire. How are you drunk?" Elena asked bewildered.

" I may have started drinking right after the fight." Caroline said sheepishly.

"When was the fight?" Elena asked not wanting to hear the answer.

"Last period of school. I've been here ever since." she said.

"Alright. I'm on my way. How is it that you are the first vampire I've ever seen drunk?" she asked rhetorically.

"Hurry. I don't want my mom to find me. And like you said the Grill is closing." she said.

"I'll be right there." Elena said hanging up the phone. She changed into a pair of jeans and a sweater before walking down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Jenna asked

"Pick up Caroline. She's drunk at the Grill and cant drive home." she explained.

"Why is Caroline drunk on a school night?" Jenna asked curiously.

"She had a fight with Tyler, but I have to go I'll be back soon." she said as she walked out the front door car keys in hand.

Once Elena arrived at the Grill, a very obviously drunk Caroline staggered to the car.

"I cant believe you're drunk." Elena said as she helped her vampire best friend into the car.

"Hats what happens when you have two guys you really care about." Caroline said leaning her head against the car door.

"What are you talking about?" Elena asked softly.

"That was what our fight was about. Tyler caught me hugging Matt on the quad. I insisted there was nothing romantic about it, but he doesn't believe me." she said.

"Was there anything romantic about it?" Elena asked carefully.

"No. I promise it wasn't. It was just two old friends sharing a hug. It was nothing. I was worried about him. He's lost so much in so little time, and I thought he could use a hug. Take my advice Elena, never go between guys that are close. It sucks. You're so lucky you have Stefan. You two have the perfect relationship." Caroline said bitterly.

"It's not so perfect Care." Elena said softly, feeling the need to tell someone about her trysts with Damon.

"What are you talking about? You're relationship with Stefan is beyond perfect. You love him, and he loves you. The sex is fantastic. Everything is good in Stefan and Elena land." Caroline said.

"Not quite. Our relationship like you said is perfect. But that didn't stop me from going somewhere else to get what I wasn't getting from Stefan." she said.

"I don't understand Elena." Caroline said turning her attention on the potentially horrid state of Elena's love life.

"I'm cheating on Stefan. I have a guy on the side that I have sex with. It's only sex, but its the best sex I've ever had. It's so great, that I feel so guilt as to betraying Stefan. I love Stefan with all my heart, but I love having sex with Damon." she said smiling.

"Damon? Damon Salvatore? Oh no Elena, you didn't!" she asked shocked.

"I did. I'm sleeping with Damon, and it feels awesome." she said.  
>"You're sleeping with the love of your life's brother. Oh my God. At least I know in the future your love life is going to be a disaster. Worse than even mine. Thanks for cheering me up Elena." Caroline said as Elena pulled up in front of her house. Caroline hopped out and walked up the front sidewalk before disappearing into the house. A lot of her drunkenness had disappeared already, which was good. Caroline didn't need a lecture from her mom on drinking. Elena drove home and walked in the front door before going back upstairs and crawling into bed.<p>

Elena woke up the next morning and immediately rushed to the bathroom joining hers and Jeremy's rooms. She wanted to get there first so she didn't have to wait for him. Upon getting to the bathroom she locked the door on Jeremy's side so he could walk in before stripping out of her clothes and stepping under the warm spray of the shower. She began washing her hair when she felt a cool breeze behind her that quickly disappeared being replaced by hands caressing every part of her body. She would recognize those hands from anywhere, as they belonged to the cockiest, most arrogant, egocentric vampire on the planet.

"what are you doing here Damon?" she asked while thoroughly enjoying the way his hands caressed her skin.

"I wanted to see you. And I would surprise you." he said kissing and licking the side of her neck.

"Uh huh. Well you succeeded in your mission." she said.

"I know. I rarely if ever fail." he said before moving up to her ear and catching the lobe in his mouth and nibbling it slightly.

"well since you're here already, why don't you make yourself useful" she said handing him her loofah silently instructing him to wash her back. He obliged and scrubbed her back innocently, but the actions of his other hand wasn't so. His other hand was inching it way down her stomach to the place she wanted him most. Her want for him was getting more desperate the slower he moved.

"Touch me already Damon." she said.

"Patience my dear. Patience. I am going to let you cum one way or another." he said.

"Yeah but we don't have time for that Damon. My brother needs to shower too." she said.

"Ugh fine. You ruin all my fun." he said attacking her clit with his thumb and forefinger. At the sight of her standing in front of him naked had him standing at attention quickly. All be wanted was to bury himself inside her wet heat. He suddenly stopped his ministrations before turning her around to face him.

"Damon, why the hell did you stop?" she asked.

"Because I thought you'd rather cum around my dick than around my fingers." he said.

"True." she said. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, his erection poking at her belly button.

"Damon please." she begged. Knowing they didn't have much time he slid into her core and started moving at near vampire speed. Her fingers dug into his back leaving half moon shapes in his skin. The speed he was using made her achieve bliss much more quickly that she anticipated, or maybe it was when he was playing with her earlier. She didn't know, but either way she came hard around him, sending him over the edge right after her. Once they recovered he helped her get ready for school before leaping out her window. He decided that he would save the conversation he was supposed to have with her until later, that way he could guarantee he would get to see her again tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

hope you enjoy this. As always let me know what you think. I really appreciate you're reviews they make me want to update thanks for your support.

* * *

><p>"You look remarkably happy today." Stefan said as Elena got out of her car at school that morning.<p>

"I had a good morning." she agreed, leaning in to kiss him softly.

"That's good. In celebration of this good day so far, I thought maybe we'd go to a movie today after school. Just the two of us. We haven't had a good old fashioned date for a while." he said.

"Uh..." Elena said trying to think of something, she didn't want to spend the afternoon with Stefan at the movie theatre. She would much rather spend the day naked, in bed with Damon.

"I promised Jenna that I would be home today after school." she said.

"Oh, well that sounds good too. We can spend that afternoon at your house. Maybe upstairs in your bedroom." he suggested.

"I cant today Stefan. I told you Jenna wants me home. That means that she has something she needs me to do. Sorry but we cant hang out today." she said quickly, the thought of sleeping with Stefan, not sitting right inside her. Ever since she had started sleeping with Damon, the thought of having sex with Stefan became entirely unpleasant. She was sure there was no one else who could ignite the passion inside her that Damon could. Her early morning shower sex with Damon, put her in such a good mood that morning, that not even Stefan pouting beside her could change that.

"You look happy this morning. Did you have a good morning?" Caroline asked suggestively.

"A great morning." Elena said confirming Caroline's unspoken question.

"So do you want to do something this afternoon?" Caroline asked Elena.

"Cant. Jenna wants me home for something." she said.

"Right. Jenna." Caroline said nodding her head, knowing instantly that Elena was lying. Caroline didn't have a problem with her new arrangement, she just hoped that Elena wouldn't get hurt in the process. While Elena was sitting on the quad while waiting for the bell to ring, her hand clasped tightly in Stefan's, her phone started vibrating from inside her pocket. Knowing instantly who it was, she pulled it from her pocket and glanced at the message.

"Having fun yet?" he questioned.

"Not at all. I cant wait for this afternoon. You will be waiting naked in my bed when I get home right?" she questioned.

"You know I will. But I was thinking." he typed.

"What?" she asked.

"What are you doing today at lunch?" he questioned.

"Not too much." she said wanting to know where this was going.

"Good. Meet me in my car. I don't want to wait until 4." he said. Elena smirked at the desperation that was conveyed through his text message.

"I'm in." she typed before the bell rang.

"Were you booty-calling Damon?" Caroline asked as they walked to their shared math class.

"Sort of. I need you to tell Stefan that I had to catch up on some homework today at lunch." she said.

"He's taking you for lunch. That's sounding like a date." Caroline said worried.

"No. I'm meeting him in his car, for a bit of a lunch time treat." she said smirking.

"I see. Isn't that a bit risky though. Having sex with your boyfriends brother in the school parking lot?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah. But no one will see or hear us." Elena said.

"Okay. Just be careful Elena." Caroline said. Elena nodded before taking a seat in her desk which was just across from Caroline's. Bonnie glanced at them curiously as they came in together deep in conversation. The teacher started talking before Bonnie could ask what was going on. That didn't stop Bonnie from interrogating Elena and Caroline when the bell rang.

"What were you guys talking about when you came in?" Bonnie asked casually, while failing miserably.

"Uh..." Caroline stated, knowing that Bonnie wasn't Damon's biggest fan.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone, especially Stefan." Elena said staring at her other best friend.

"Alright. Fine. What's going on?" Bonnie said.

"I'm having an affair on Stefan. I love him to death but he cant ever fully satisfy me." Elena said softly.

"Oh my God. Who is it?" Bonnie demanded.

"Damon." Elena mumbled almost too low for Bonnie to hear.

"Elena Marie Gilbert, you're having sex with the man-whoreish, psychotic, sociopathic Damon Salvatore. That Damon?" she demanded, outraged.

"Yes that Damon. But he's really good, and I am a lot happier now." Elena said smirking.

"He is rubbing off on you. You're changing Elena. Do you realize how much this will hurt Stefan if he finds out about this?" Bonnie asked.

"I know Bonnie. Which is why he's never going to find out. I cant lose him. I love him more than life." she said.

"You have a funny way of showing it. You're sleeping with his brother." Bonnie said angrily.  
>"I know, but I need this. Bonnie please don't tell him." Elena begged.<p>

"I wont. Mainly because I'm hoping that you'll either come to your senses and end things with Damon, or tell him yourself." she said.

"I'm not going to tell him about me and Damon. It would break his heart. Damon and I are being being secretive." Elena assured her friend.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better? Well it doesn't. You are in the relationship that both me and Caroline wish we had. You and Stefan are perfect together, and you're risking that for a fling with Damon. This is a mistake and you know it." Bonnie said hoping to reason with her friend.

"It's not a mistake and Stefan and I are still that perfect couple. Except now that we're happier. I'm happier and that will make Stefan happier." she argued.

"except that, what if he can smell Damon on you?" Bonnie questioned, Caroline's head snapped up at that moment because she never thought of that.

"I always shower after our tryst. I wont do anything to make Stefan suspicious. I love him too much, and if I ever find that Stefan is starting to get suspicious, then I will end it. Damon doesn't mean anything to me, I am just using him to make he happier. End of story." Elena explained.

"I still don't think this is a good idea." Bonnie said biting her finger nails.

"Come on Bon, Elena seems to know what she's doing. Let's just let her live her life." Caroline shot in, trying to take some of the pressure off of Elena.

"Yeah, we better get to class. We're gonna be late." Elena said. Bonnie nodded, not nearly finished discussing this. She didn't want Elena to get hurt, and she didn't want Stefan to get hurt. This was leading to them both getting hurt, and this time even Damon would get hurt. Damon's feelings for Elena were obvious to everyone, and the way Elena was acting with him, was inevitably going to lead him on. Bonnie hated Damon, but that doesn't mean that she wants him to die of a broken heart. She didn't wish that kind of pain on anyone. The three girls walked to their class and sat down right before the bell rang.  
>"Just on time girls." the teacher said.<p>

"at least we're here on time." Caroline said.

"True. Open your text books to page 201." he said. Everyone obliged, and Elena waited patiently for lunch time, when she could see Damon again. She idly wondered when she started wanting to see Damon more than she wanted to spend time with Stefan. She didn't know when it happened, but at this point she wouldn't take it back. She hoped that she wouldn't screw this up, because she wanted to keep this going for as long as possible. She was happier and more satisfied than ever before.

When lunch finally rolled around, Elena quickly gathered up her books and threw them in her locker before going outside. She walked past her usual table as quietly as she could as Stefan, Caroline and Bonnie were already seated. Caroline had Stefan deep in conversation, for which Elena was relieved. He would hear her walking by if his attention was focused on whatever Caroline had to say. She seen Damon's car parked in the very last row under some big trees, the car was mostly hidden for which Elena was grateful. She was surprised that Damon would think of something like that. Although on the other hand she wasn't surprised. Damon didn't want to share her with anyone, other than Stefan, he had a possessive streak inside him that could rival Stefan's.

"Hey." she said opening the door and climbing in beside him.

"Hello." he said.

"So where do you want me?" she asked wanting to get started as soon as possible.

"Do you really want to have sex? You'll smell like it when you get back to class" he stated.

"What else do you propose we do with our lunch hour?" she asked.

"Well, I don't have to go back to class. You could suck me off?" he suggested, a glint in his eye.

"That's quite the suggestion. Are you sure I wont smell like you if I do that?" she asked.

"Not really. So what do you say?" he asked excitement glinting in his eyes.

"I'm in ." she said. "On one condition. You have to be naked and in my bed looking sexy the minute I walk in my door tonight after school." she said.

"Deal. I'll be naked in your bed when you get there this afternoon." he swore.

"Good." she said as her hand reached for his belt and undoing it, before flipping open the button on his jeans and unzipping the zipper. He groaned at the first touch of her hand on his silken flesh.

"I think I said i wanted your mouth." he grunted. She smirked at him, and he raised his hips so she could pull his pants down enough to free his dick. She kissed the side of him before moving her lips to the other side repeating the action.

"Better?" she asked looking up at him from under her eyelashes. "By the way, are you terribly opposed to wearing underwear?" she asked referring to the fact that as usual he went commando.

"What's the point, when I know that you are eventually going to take them off of me anyways? I figure it's giving you a freebie. One less thing for you to peel off of me." he said smirking.

"I guess your right. But one question before I begin. What if someone walks by and sees? I cant be caught sucking you off in the car while my boyfriend is sitting with our friends on the quad." she asked.

"I'll cover your head with my jacket. Worst case scenario if someone walks by, the rest of the school will have rumours to spread for the rest of the day about the girl who had the gall to suck a guy off in a car." he said.

"And if they recognize you?" she asked.

"These are high school girls. Other than you I don't get involved with high school girls. Too young." he scoffed.

"Okay then." she said seemingly satisfied. She bent over so her mouth was just above his fully erect cock as she licked a stripe from base to tip.

"Oh God." he moaned before she wrapped her lips around his tip and sucked. He draped the jacked over her as she sucked him like a new flavour of lollipop. Her hand wrapped around the base of him where he wouldn't fit in her mouth as jerked him off while she sucked him. His moans were coming in full force now, only stopping long enough to sigh Elena's name. As she brought him higher and higher, his vision started blurring and his voice grew hoarse. He was losing touch with reality at the way her mouth was pleasuring him. He couldn't guarantee no one had seen them, and didn't really care in the slightest. With her other hand she squeezed his balls rhythmically. She belt them tighten in her hands signalling his impending release. His seed shot up from his scrotum and he burst in her mouth. She continued to suck, swallowing every single drop, not wanting to waste any. From across the quad, she heard the first bell ring.

"I better go." she said as Damon slumped against the seat. He merely nodded his assent as she slid over to the door and checking around her to make sure no one was watching.

"Be in my bed when I get home." she ordered. He nodded before she hopped out and made her way to the class.

On her way to her class she was intercepted by Stefan.

"Hey where were you during lunch?" he asked taking her hand.

"Doing some homework." she answered.

"Yeah, that's what Caroline said. You should have invited me, I could have helped you." he offered.

"It was fine. I figured it out on my own." she said.

"You always do. We better get to class. Don't want Ric to give us detention." he joked. She laughed with him and followed him into their shared history class. Elena took her seat across from Stefan and opened her text book. Her attention was diverted when she heard two girls walk into class.

"Oh my God, I was walking back to the school after lunch today and there was this car parked there. There was a girl and she was totally giving the guy a blow job. I mean can you believe it? In public." she said laughing.

"Did you see who it was?" the other girl asked.

"No. He had her covered with a jacket. But the guy was totally hot, I would've done the same thing as her." she said. Elena sighed in relief that she hadn't recognized Damon before turning her attention back to the teacher glaring unimpressed at the two gossiping girls. Elena sat through the class enjoying listening to Ric talk about history. It was the only thing other than hunting vampires that could get him to riled up. He loved and he knew his history. History teacher by day- vampire hunter by night. When the bell rang and Ric dismissed them, Stefan waited at the door for Elena.

"Did you hear what Courtney and Savannah were talking about when they came in?" he asked casually.

"Yeah, what about it?"she asked carefully.

"It's just disgusting. Who would do that? Especially in a public place. You know I'm not the biggest fan of oral sex in any case, but to do it in public is just wrong." he said.

"Whoever it was, obviously enjoys that kind of thing. And if she likes it, there's nothing you can do about it. Its only wrong to you." she said hoping she didn't sound guilty.

"So you are okay that people are doing that in public? You're into that kind of thing?" he asked.

"Not for myself no. But if others want to partake in that, then that's their business. We have no right to interfere." she said walking hand in hand with him to her last class. He dropped her off before heading towards his final class. Elena was shocked to hear that the rumours had made it all throughout the entire school in under a class. There were theories on who it was that was under the jacket and Elena was pleased to know that her name didn't come up once. She listened to the teacher blabber on and on about stuff while anxiously counting down the minutes until home time. When the bell finally rang Elena packed up her bag and rushed out of the class only to be intercepted yet again by her boyfriend.

"Elena, are we hanging out tonight?" he asked.

"I cant Stefan. I told you this already. Jenna needs me home." she said exasperated. She wanted and needed to get home so she could canoodle with a very naked Damon Salvatore.

"Alright." he said, remembering that he had sent Damon over to find out if there was something wrong. Damon would figure it out Stefan thought.  
>"I'll see you tomorrow Stefan." she said climbing into her car and driving home at above the posted speed limit.<p>

Arriving home she rushed upstairs and into her room, happy that no one was home. Jeremy would be going to Bonnie's, and Jenna had class until 5. she had over an hour to use Damon's body as many times as she could. Opening her bedroom door she found him exactly as she wanted him, naked and on her bed. He sat above the covers with no a single thing covering him. The sight was distracting that was for sure.

"Good day at school?" he asked seductively.

"My favourite part was lunch." she said.

"That was my favourite part of today too." he said reaching out to touch his cock. Her eyes nearly bugged out when she seen his hand touch his cock. She dropped her bag on the floor and unconsciously started moving to the bed. He laughed at the expression of pure unadulterated lust on her face.

"See something you like?" he asked huskily.

"Uh huh." she answered climbing up on the bed. She covered his hand with hers, stopping his movements.

"Allow me." she said. He removed his hand from his penis, only to flip her over and press her into the mattress. His hard on pressed into her denim covered centre causing her to moan loudly.

"Good thing no one is in the house." he mused.

"Uh huh." she replied. He smirked at her as he ground his cock into her core yet again. He was going to bring her to orgasm without even touching her beneath the barriers of her clothing. He repeated the action and she moaned again.

"Oh Damon. You're gonna make me cum and you haven't even touched me yet." she said. He smirked at her and ground his hips into her again. He could smell her arousal and knew she was close. He continued his ministrations until she called out with her orgasm.

"Oh my God Damon." she said as she came down. He laughed at the expression on her face, she seemed completely baffled that he had made her cum without even really touching her.

"But now, if you're up for it. I would like to fuck you." he said. Unable to speak she merely nodded her assent. At vampire speed he tore their clothes off of them before settling himself in between her thighs. Without warning he plunged into her silken core and immediately started moving. He didn't feel the need to tease her, he wanted a release even more than she did. At that point he was desperate, watching her cum under him earlier made him impossibly hard.

"God Elena, you're so tight...and hot...Shit." he said as he moved within her. The moans and keening noises she made spurred him on still further. Her nails raked down his back, breaking the skin causing him to bleed. The smell of the blood sent his senses into overdrive, but he knew he couldn't bite her. Stefan would suspect something then, and he couldn't have that. If Stefan grew suspicious, then his sexy time with Elena would stop, and Damon wouldn't have that. This time with Elena was the highlight of his existence. At least she was being generous with it, she wanted him as much as he wanted her. He picked up his pace a little bit, and thrust into her at near vampire speed desperate for release.

"I'm so close." Elena panted, knowing what she needed to push her over the proverbial edge he slid his hand between their sweat slicked bodies and rubbed her clit. She writhed beneath him, and he loved seeing the look of pure rapture on her face. His dick felt impossibly hard in her mouth, and he knew it wouldn't be long now. He felt her orgasm when it appeared, she started pulsing around him as she let out a strangled moan. He followed closely behind her, and spilled himself deep inside her, collapsing on her.

"That as fantastic." she said.

"Yeah. But now apparently we need to talk. Stefan sent me over here to talk to you." he said.

"Stefan asked you to come to talk to me? What's wrong?" Elena asked sitting up and pulling the blanket to her chest.

"He wants to know why you aren't as into your relationship as you used to be. He was quite distraught that he had to practically coerce you into sleeping with him. He wants me to find out if something is wrong?" he stated.

"Uh huh. I just don't like having sex with him anymore. He's not as good in bed as you are. Don't tell him that though. I love Stefan and I always will. It will always be Stefan for me. I know that. I cant believe he doesn't have the same confidence in our relationship as I do." she said frustrated.

"In his defence, here you are in a post coital bliss after fucking me." he said.

"This is so I am happier in my relationship to Stefan. It's all for Stefan." she said.

"Ah, so you're having sex with me for Stefan's well-being?" he asked sarcastically.

"Pretty much, except not the way you say it. It's helping me, keeping me happy, which in turn helps Stefan." she explained.

"Well you need to talk to him. Tell him you're not thoroughly repulsed by him. He thinks you don't want him anymore." he said.

"Because I don't. I don't want him sexually, but I want and need him romantically." she said collapsing back against the pillow.

"Just talk to him. You love him, you owe it to him to tell him that." he said. He couldn't believe he was defending Stefan and his lack of sexual prowess to the girl he was desperately in love with. He knew if they continued growing apart, that someday he could have her. But that wasn't the way he wanted it to happen, he wanted to earn her. He wanted her to realize that at the end of the day it was him she belonged with. Not Stefan. But right now, she was certain her future lied with Stefan, and Damon would bide his time until she gave him to him, heart, body and soul. Elena sighed and nodded her agreement.

"I'm gonna go. I'll see you tomorrow probably." he said redressing quickly. He left through her bedroom window the same way he came in and disappeared from sight. Once he was gone, Elena picked up her phone and dialled Stefan's very familiar number. He immediately agreed to come over and sounded excited on the phone. Stefan silently thanked Damon for working his magic on her, not knowing just what magic he worked on her.

Elena sat in bed and waited for Stefan to appear. She had gotten dressed again right after calling him and changed the sheets on her bed. Not willing to risk him smelling Damon on her bed. He walked in through the front door and up to her room.

"Hi Elena." he said slightly awkwardly.

"Hey. Damon was here." she said.

"I know, I asked him to come and talk to you." he said.

"I know. I'm sorry if I made you insecure. I love you Stefan. Just you. I've just been really busy lately, and I haven't needed to have sex. I think our relationship is perfect even without the sex." she said.

"do you not enjoy it as much anymore?" he asked.

"Of course I do. I just don't need it. I don't need sex. I just want you. You're arms around me, holding me close. That's all I want." she said.

"I can do that." he said smiling and closing the distance between them. She buried her face in his chest and felt the familiar comfort envelope her. She loved it when he put his arms around her like this. It felt like home, and that was what she needed. He kissed her forehead but yet again when his lips touched her, she saw a completely different face. A face that had been popping up more and more.


	6. Chapter 6

hope you like it. There is a bit of a developement in the delena relationship in this one. Let me know what you think. Thank you to everyone who has made this story so popular. thank you all.

* * *

><p>The rest of the week went by agonizingly slowly for Elena. On one hand she couldn't wait for Stefan to be gone for a whole weekend, but on the other hand she was scared. She didn't know what she would do being stuck with Damon alone for the entire weekend. She knew that he had feelings for her that went beyond their "friends with benefits" relationship. She had known it for a long time, and even knowing that she couldn't find the motivation to end things between her and Damon. Stefan was leaving the following morning and he was currently lying on her bed waiting somewhat impatiently for her to come to bed.<p>

"Elena are you coming to bed?" he called. She glanced over to him from where she was sitting on her window seat writing in her diary. She saw the blanket pooled around his waist and knew that he was naked underneath the covers, and that he would try to get her to have sex with him tonight. She was quickly starting to lose excuses for saying no. There was only so many times she could tell him she had a headache or she was tired before he would start suspecting something was up. Sometime she would just have to give in and give him what he apparently so desperately craved. He wanted her, but she wanted _him._ Him, being the other Salvatore, the sexier, hotter, much more talented Salvatore. Sadly, that Salvatore wasn't Stefan, thus the basis of her issues. Having the two relationships going at the same time. She knew it was a risk writing about it in her diary when her boyfriend was sitting just across from her, when he could easily read her diary sometime. But she needed to tell someone absolutely everything to. Tell the things she couldn't tell Caroline. She just needed to let it all off her chest and her diary was the only viable way.

"Elena, come on. I'm lonely sitting over here." he asked. She sighed and closed the leather bound book and placed it on her window seat, hoping that Stefan wouldn't find the urge to read it. The things that she wrote in that little book, would make Stefan blush and then probably plot murder on her and Damon. She slid in between the sheets beside Stefan, donned in her tank top and sleep shorts hoping that it would make Stefan realize that yet again she didn't want to have sex. As she had predicted he was completely nude under the covers and she felt slightly repulsed. Stefan in comparison to the other body that often laid in her sheets was laughable. There was no comparison. She had only had sex with Stefan once since she began her little arrangement with Damon. Everything about the possibility of having sex with Stefan turned her off. She supposed she could pretend it was Damon that was thoroughly making love to her. Stefan leaned over and started kissing up her neck. Elena felt herself stiffen at the feeling of his lips on her neck. Stefan obviously felt her pull away as he pulled away and turned to look at her.

"Elena, I'm leaving tomorrow for the whole weekend. I want you. I need you tonight." he said.

"Stefan, I'm really tired." she said, hoping to dissuade him.

"You've been tired all week, you can sleep after we're done." he practically begged. Elena couldn't believe that she reduced Stefan Salvatore to a man begging for sex. She couldn't ever imagine Damon begging, it wasn't in his nature. He would take it before he would ever be reduced to begging. She kind of liked that about him. Maybe if Stefan were a little bit more like him in that department, maybe she would find herself attracted to him. But he wasn't, and he probably never would be.

"Stefan please." she said.

"Elena, please." he said pleading with his eyes. She saw his hardness raised against the blanket, and sighed.

"Fine." she said giving in. She stood up and stripped off her clothes, before laying back down on the bed. Stefan slid onto her and Elena tried to bite back Damon's name as Stefan thrust inside her.

Damon sat at the Grill drinking. It was one of his two favourite past times. And the first favourite past time was probably currently locked in a lovers embrace with his brother. That didn't mean that Damon couldn't do that, find some girl in the bar, and take her home. Use her, then send her home. It didn't bother Damon to do that, use women as his personal toy and happy meal on wheels. It didn't affect him. And he knew they weren't exclusive, so why was he sitting in here drinking instead of having an orgy with a group of hot, naked girls? He could answer that question in one word. Elena. Ever since they started their little arrangement, he hadn't felt the urge to have sex with anyone else. He hadn't even felt the urge to drink from anyone else, even though Elena hadn't offered that yet. He knew that when, or if, she did it would be mind blowing, an explosion of senses. He knew it would be like that for her too, but she wasn't ready to try that yet. He contemplated texting Elena to see if his suspicions were right, that she was sleeping with Stefan, but he didnt. Instead he finished his fifth glass of scotch and waved the gorgeous bartender over to him compelling her to keep them coming.

"Well well, look who finally made an appearance." a female voice asked from behind him.

"Hello Andie." he said never looking away from his drink.

"I've been in here every night waiting for you to show up." she said.

"I've been busy." he answered not turning to look at her.

"I'm sure. But you're here tonight. Why don't we make up for all the time we haven't been together?" she suggested.

"Why don't you just sit down and have a drink." he countered.

"Fine. But I knew that's not what we need." she said. Her hand rested on his thigh and it was making it hard for him to concentrate. He was a man, a single touch could excite him. Especially tonight, when he hadn't been able to see Elena at all today. He was sexually frustrated as hell, and he needed someone. He started arguing with himself, one part of him was all for going home and screwing and feeding on Andie until she couldn't take it anymore, the other part wanted to wait until Elena was free. The first part told the second part to shut up and he turned to look at Andie.

"So, do you want to get out of here?" he asked. She grinned naughtily at him and nodded. He smirked back, but noted that her naughty grin had nothing on Elena's. They drove to his house separately as he made it clear that she was supposed to leave when they were done. Once they were in the boarding house, Damon instantly pushed her against the wall in the parlour.

"Aren't we going up to your room?" she asked breathlessly.

"No." he answered, he didn't want any other girl in his bed other than Elena. She was the only one that belonged between his sheets.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because." he answered.

"Is there someone else?" she asked.

"Yes." he answered, wanting to end the conversation and get back to the task at hand. Andie seemed deflated, but she quickly picked up her enthusiasm again as she realized maybe she could screw Damon Salvatore back into her arms.

Elena laid on her back staring up at the ceiling while Stefan slept beside her. He had passed out right after he had finished, and Elena had pulled her clothes back on and laid beside him, feeling extremely unsatisfied. She knew she couldn't go over to Damon's, because it would wake Stefan. And she knew Damon couldn't come over because Stefan was here. Elena opted to just go to sleep instead, hoping that in the morning she could see Damon and he could fix her little problem.

The next morning, Elena woke up and Stefan was staring at her.

"Good morning." she said kissing him softly.

"Morning. You look beautiful in the morning." he said.

"Thank you. When do you leave?" she asked.

"Soon. But I figured that we could make love once more before I left, to hold me over until Monday." he said.

"Stefan, I cant. I have stuff to do today, and I have to go shower." she said.

"I can join you in there, save some water." he suggested.

"Stefan..." she said exasperated.

"Fine. I'm sorry." he said.

"I'm sorry too Stefan. But I just have a really crazy day today and I really need to get started." she said.

"OK. I'll just go now then, maybe I'll make it back earlier Monday morning then." he said pulling on his pants and shirt.

"Sounds good." she said smiling at her boyfriend. After kissing her goodbye, he left through her window, promising to call her often. She watched him leave and then went to shower quickly. She new the effort was mostly futile, as she would be smelling like sex again shortly. She showered and did her hair and makeup before stepping into a pair of jeans and a tank top. She didn't care what she was wearing and she knew he wouldn't either because shortly all of it was going to be on the floor anyways. She walked downstairs and saw Jeremy and Bonnie sitting at the table. Bonnie shot her a withering stare, which immediately told Elena that Bonnie still didn't agree with her decision to sleep with Damon. Elena couldn't change her mind now, she loved what her and Damon were far too much.

"I'm just heading out. I'll see you later Jeremy." Elena said as she grabbed her purse and car keys.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asked suspiciously.

"Just out. I have some things to do today." she lied. It wasn't technically a lie, she had someone to do today, she thought to herself.

"Mind if I tag along?" Bonnie asked.

"Would love the girl time Bon, but like i said busy busy day. Gotta run." she said backing towards the door.

"That was odd." Jeremy said.

"Not really. Wish I could tell you Jer, but Elena is my friend and I cant betray her that way." Bonnie said.

"Oh." Jeremy said.

Elena drove over to the boarding house and climbed out of her car. She walked in the front door without knocking.

"Damon." she called out knowing he could hear her from anywhere in the house or its surrounding area. She walked into the kitchen and stopped dead in her tracks. She felt righteous anger flare up inside her at the sight of Damon and Andie in the kitchen making breakfast together. She knew she didn't have the right to feel jealous, they weren't exclusive, but it didn't change the facts.

"Damon." Elena said standing in the doorway.

"Good morning Elena." he said.

"Andie." Elena greeted her frostily, deciding immediately that she hated that woman.

"Uh, maybe I'll just leave. It looks like you two have something to take care of." Andie said walking out of the room. Elena raised her eyebrows at him demanding an explanation. He didn't offer one as he left the room and pulled a t shirt on his lithe frame. They both heard the door shut moments later, but still the two stood in the same positions as before.

"Why was she here?" Elena demanded.

"Andie?" he questioned.

"Yes her. Who the hell did you think I was talking about?" Elena demanded.

"You have no right to be pissed about this. You were with my brother last night." he yelled.

"That is so different. Your brother is my boyfriend." she yelled back.

"Andie is sort of my girlfriend. It's no different." he said back.

"Yes it is." Elena said stubbornly.

"What, so you can have all the sex you want with my brother, but I cant fulfil my needs unless you're willing to be here. Sorry it doesn't work like that." he said growing angry.

"This was my set up Damon. I cant stop sleeping with Stefan because he would get suspicious, but you on the other hand don't need to be parading yourself around like a man-whore." she said.

"Ah, so this is how it is. You can sleep with more than one person, but I am forced to act as a monk when you aren't with me." he yelled.

"It makes me look like a fool when your screwing around with other girls behind my back." she yelled.

"No one knows about us Elena. You wont tell anyone, because A) your ashamed of being with me in any capacity, B) you don't want anyone to think badly of you and your perfect reputation, or C) You don't want anyone to think that your relationship with Stefan is less than perfect, or D) all of the above." he yelled throwing his arms up in the air.

"You know what screw you. I don't need to take this. I shouldn't have come over, and I shouldn't have started this thing with you. I knew it was going to end badly." she said turning and stalking out of the house. He let her leave knowing that if and when he talked to her, he needed to be calmer. Talking to her now would just end with more yelling and more things being said that weren't meant. He couldn't guarantee she didn't mean the things she said to him, but he knew that he didn't mean half the things he said to her. He wanted to fix it, but refused to grovel at her feet.

Elena drove home, bitter and angry at Damon and the way he acted. She knew she was being unreasonable too, she was still periodically sleeping with Stefan, so she couldn't fault Damon on finding someone else to curb his urges. She couldn't believe the jealousy that cursed through her when she seen Andie half clothed in the kitchen that morning. Just the fact that she was there that morning meant that she spent the night. The idea made Elena uncomfortable, she wanted to be the only girl in his bed. She hated the idea of sharing his bed with a plethora of other girls. Once arriving at home she stomped up the stairs to her room, still angry. She may have understood why he did it, but that didn't stop her from being angry about the way he spoke to her. She grabbed her diary and flipped to the next blank page and started writing her feelings out. It was the only way to get her anger out, she didn't want to beat something she didn't want to attempt to punch a hole in the wall. Writing it out worked the best.

"Elena?" Jeremy asked at her closed bedroom door.

"Yeah." she said.

"I was just going to head out for lunch with Bonnie. Are you going to be okay here? You seemed pretty upset when you got home." he asked.

"It's fine. I'm just a little pissed." she told him.  
>"I can see that. I definitely don't envy whoever pissed you off." he said. She smiled slightly before turning back to her diary.<p>

She sat writing for a bit longer before getting up and pacing the floor of her room. She didn't know what to do. The fact that she got jealous, meant that there was a possibility that she was getting too close to Damon, which would inherently cause problems in the future. She knew how he felt about her, and if she let jealousy become a part of their relationship, then he held all the power. But ending things with him would be bad for her physically. She would be frustrated and Stefan would suffer because of it. He wouldn't be able to fix that ache so deep inside of her that only Damon could reach. She paced to her door and then turned around to pace the length of the room again when she saw Damon standing by the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she demanded, her anger flaring up again.

"Apparently we need to talk." he said.

"No we really don't." she said.

"Just tell me why you're jealous of Andie." he demanded.

"I'm not jealous of her. I just didn't like feeling like a fool." she said.

"That's not it and you know it." he seethed, her dismissal of any feelings that she may have for him, really starting to irk him.

"Then what is the point?" she demanded. He took a few steps forward and caged her between his arms and the door. Instead of answering he leaned in and kissed her roughly, devouring her lips and tongue. She was still beneath him, and he knew she was mad because of his kiss. He separated their lips and took a single step back to take in her expression. Angrily she swung her hand back and it connected with his cheek. Just as she was about to repeat the action he caught her hand and squeezed her wrist tightly.

"Don't you ever hit me again." he warned her. His grip was starting to hurt, but rather than making her fear or hate him, it only served to turn her on. Instead of pulling away from him, she launched herself towards him, kissing him just as hard as he kissed her moments ago. Damon was bewildered, but it didn't take him long to start feeling the same way. She pushed him back towards her bed and he fell down on it, while she climbed up and straddled is waist.

"Whatever happened to being pissed at me?" he wondered humorously.

"I'm still mad, I just want you too much right now." she said.

"So we're about to have angry sex." he said his eyes glinting.

"I don't know about that." she said. She bent over him and captured his lips between hers, sucking and biting gently on the lower one. His hands slipped under the fabric of her shirt and caressed the skin there. His hands ran over her entire back and fumbled with the clasp on her bra. Instead he grasped the hem of her t shirt and she let him pull it over her head. Her hair fell about her in long silky strands. He pulled her down so her body was laid along the length of his as he kissed her hotly. The way his tongue and his teeth were devouring her mouth made her moan low in her throat. She grabbed the hem of his t shirt and pulled it over his head revealing his muscled torso to her greedy gaze. He quickly undid the clasp to her bra and pulled it down and over her breasts revealing them to his also hungry stare.

"Fuck, you're gorgeous." he said.

"So are you." she said before bending down to kiss him again. Sitting up more, he enveloped her lips in his kissing her. His hands went to the button on her jeans and undid it. She raised her hips to allow him to push the jeans down her hips, leaving her clad in only her panties. She stood up and undid the button on his jeans, pulling the jeans down his legs, he assisted her by lifting his hips so the jeans could pass over his hips. She saw he was naked under the jeans and it didn't surprise her in the least. He was constantly going commando, he clearly had something against underwear. He didn't like her wearing it, and he didn't like wearing it himself. She couldn't bring herself to care because it was one less thing she had to pull from his body. Seconds later her underwear was tossed to the floor, and he settled himself in between her thighs. Instead of thrusting into her, he vampire sped them off the bed and she was pressed against the door.

"Better idea. Bend yourself over the the bed." she said.

"Ooh, I like it rough." she said smirking up at him. He grinned, knowing she was a woman after his own heart. She liked it the way he liked to give it. She gave him what he wanted and bended over the bed, wiggling her ass in the air. He grunted at the obvious invitation and moved up behind her. He gripped her hips and thrust inside her filling her to the hilt.

"Oh my God." she said. He planted a kiss to the back of her neck as he slowly started moving in and out of her, hoping to torture her for hitting him earlier.

"Damn it Damon. Move faster." she demanded.

"I don't want to. I want to torture you a bit more." he said.

"Fuck Damon. Just fuck me already. As fast as you want. I want it rough." she demanded as she moved her hips against his cock. He couldn't deny her anything when she spoke like that and he picked up his speed monumentally. He was going at near vampire speed and she was moaning out a string of curse words that sounded like one garbled word. He could feel his release inching closer and closer very quickly. He reached around her and started rubbing her clitoris quickly at a speed that left her ever more breathless than before. He felt her muscles start fluttering around his shaft and he knew she was going to fall headlong into an orgasm so intense that it left her boneless. He followed right behind her and collapsed on top of her. He rolled over to the side so as not to crush her and she nestled herself closer into his arms.

"I'm sorry. I just got jealous I guess." she admitted.

"It's okay. If you want me to stop seeing other girls. I cant do that. But you have to make more time for me. I cant stop you from being with Stefan, because he's your boyfriend." he told her.

"Its not fair to keep you from having sex with other girls, when I'm still having sex with Stefan." she said.

"Do you want to keep having sex with Stefan?" he asked.

"No. I want everything with him. I just don't want that." she admitted.

"Then don't. Save that for me, and tell him that you don't want to have sex anymore. I don't know how to do it, but if that's what you want then that's what you'll get." he told her.

"Damon, it would bother Stefan." she said.

"And sleeping with him is bothering you. Put yourself first this time." he asked.  
>"Okay. You wont sleep with other girls and I wont sleep with Stefan." she said.<p>

"Sounds good to me. I cant believe you got jealous." he said laughter evident in his voice.

"Shut up. But now I want to rest for a little while. Then maybe we can go for round 2." she said. He grinned at her before kissing her temple and let her settle herself in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

this chapter is extremely M rated. there is a good 4000 words of smut in here. the smutties thing I have ever written. I hope I didnt go overboard with they're first morning together since Stefan left, and I hope there's not too much smut. I really hope you enjoy this, I think it turned out pretty good. Things are going to begin to change in the next chapter as you can see by the end of this one. As always let me know what you think. I loved hearing it. :)

PS i own nothing. Not Damon. Not Elena. Not Damon. Not Damon. *sigh*

* * *

><p>After four more rounds Elena was completely spent. She was passed out on her pillow with Damon next to her. Having sex five times in one night with Damon Salvatore was enough to make one sleep for an indefinite amount of time. She was sprawled on the bed, sheet down around her hips, not caring the her entire top half was completely exposed. All she wanted was sleep. Damon seeing her breasts exposed, brought the sheet and wrapped it around her shoulders as he laid down beside her. That night had been the best of his existence. The first time that night he has with her, his cock could have sang a benediction to the Lord in that moment. It was heavenly being inside her. He had made some developments that night, she had promised to not sleep with Stefan anymore, only having sex with him. Their sex life was now exclusive and Damon couldn't be happier. He was the only one who would see and have Elena in that way. It was a privilege that he wasn't about to give up for the world. Settling into the pillows he allowed his eyes to close, knowing that when Elena woke up she was going to be ready for round 6.<p>

When Elena woke up several hours later, she glanced over at Damon who was fast asleep on his side of her bed. She smiled at him, as he looked so adorable when he was asleep. His arm was draped over his face and the sheet rested low on his hips hinting at what lay below it. Feeling devilish and already desperate for more of him she slid closer to him and dove under the covers. If her movements didn't wake him up, her following actions sure would. She laid on her stomach and positioned her mouth right over his semi hard cock. She wondered what he was dreaming of to have him partially hard already. She knew he had to be awake, he had vampire instincts and would have heard and felt her moving closer to him. She licked a stripe up his length before cupping his balls in her hand and squeezing slightly. His hands tangled in her hair in response and she knew he was awake.

"Elena." he moaned as her mouth continued to work him over. Taking his length into her mouth, she decided to attempt to deep throat him. She relaxed her throat and every couple seconds she took more of his length into her mouth until he was all the way in. She never thought it would work like that her first time doing it, but it did. She moaned around him and it sent delicious vibrations through his length.

"Oh." he said as his eyes rolled back in his head. He fought himself to stop from thrusting into her mouth. Using her tongue she laved at the underside of his cock while he was in her mouth. He was impossibly hard in her mouth and knew it wouldn't take him long to cum. His fingers tangled in her hair as she started moving her mouth up and down on his shaft. She switched placed with her mouth and her hands pumped his dick while she took his balls in her mouth and sucked at them. He shouted out like he'd been burned but she knew it was out of pleasure not pain. She could feel his balls shrink up against his body and quickly moved her mouth back to his dick and started sucking again. Almost immediately he shot a stream of hot cum down her throat. She swallowed greedily as tremors wracked Damon's body as he orgasmed. When she drank everything she could from him, she removed her mouth and slithered up his body.

"Holy shit, that was quite the wake-up call." he said. She reached up and kissed him, and he could taste himself on her tongue. He could feel his previously limp cock spring back to life as they kissed and even he couldn't believe his rebound rate. In the past 24 hours he had cum 6 times and he was ready to go again. She felt him resting against her thigh and she looked down at him impressed.

"Ready to go already?" she asked.

"My cock cant get enough of you." he said.

"This is going to be a fun weekend." she said licking a trail around his mouth before kissing him again. She sucked his bottom lip into her mouth and nibbled on it slightly before releasing it and sucking his tongue into her mouth. She sucked and nibbled on his tongue and he shivered in response. Damn, the girl could use her mouth. She had the most talented mouth he had ever encountered. She broke the kiss and reached between them to grab his cock and rub it against her slit. He piled a few pillows behind his back so he could sit up and watch her. She continued to run his cock on her slit, slipping it inside her before pulling it back out.

"Fuck Elena. I love it when you use me as your own personal sex toy." he moaned. She grinned at him before continuing her ministrations. He loved watching the head of his cock disappear into her tight, wet heat only to reemerge seconds later. She continued to tease herself and her face scrunched up adorably. He knew she was running out of patience for her teasing. When she had finally had enough, she let him slip all the way into her. She held still on stop of him for a moment before beginning to ride him furiously. Her hips were practically jack hammering into his. Enjoying the view of her above him, he clasped his hands behind his head and watched the view. He could feel himself getting close and he wanted her to cum with him. He knew she wouldn't let him touch her at this point as she was firmly in charge at the moment. He started talking dirty to her, to push her closer to the edge.

"You are so hot when you're bouncing above me like this. It's so hot to watch my cock disappear into your tight little pussy. I love watching your breasts bounce tantalizingly against your chest. All I want to do is take one of them in my mouth and suck." he said softly. He loved watching the expression change on her face as she rode him even faster. She rode him hard and fast and she had him cursing her name in a continuous jumbled mess. When she finally came around him she collapsed into his chest as he thrust upwards until he came seconds later. His hot cum spilled into her womb as he wrapped his arms around her. He was still inside her and she didn't want him to ever leave her. Before she could suggest round 7 her stomach started growling.

"Maybe we ought to feed the human." he suggested. She nodded meekly and reluctantly pulled herself off of him. She pulled his shirt on and opened the door checking the hallway to make sure no one was home. She crept into the hallway and checked Jeremy's room and seen that it was empty and then did the same thing to Jenna's. Seeing both bedrooms were empty and hearing no sounds coming from downstairs she knew that they must not be home. She was relieved and returned to her room to pull Damon downstairs with her. They went into the kitchen and she brewed a pot of coffee while he started cooking some eggs. When the coffee was done, she seen him standing by the stove clad in only a pair of boxers. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. Her hands snaked around him and dove into his boxers. His eyes opened wide at the feeling but decided to see where she was going to take this. Was she intent on giving him a hand job while they were standing in the kitchen and he was cooking? He wouldn't put it past this Elena. It seemed she was intent on sexually exhausting him, but she still had quite a ways to go yet. Her hands pretended to be innocent as they rubbed down his length and back up. He was quickly hardening again from her touch. He idly wondered how many times she was going to make him cum today. If she continued what she was doing he would be at 3 already this morning and they hadn't even been awake for an hour yet. He felt his cock grow to full tumescence and she continued to stroke him. He bit back a moan as he flipped the eggs. He had to be careful that he didn't lose control, he was sure Jeremy and Jenna wouldn't appreciate the house being burnt down.

"Fuck Elena." he said as her hand picked up its pace. She smiled against his back and continued her actions, loving making him come apart beneath his hand.

"Elena I'm gonna cum." he warned her. Out of the blue she pulled his boxers down and took him into her mouth. He was relieved because he really didn't want to cum in his boxers. As promised he came moments later and for the second time that morning, he came down her throat. She moaned and swallowed him greedily. When she was finished she stood up and grinned at him.

"You are a naughty girl." he said smirking at her as he flipped the eggs onto a plate.

" I am. What are you going to do about it?" she asked as she took the plate out of his offered hands.

"Undecided." he said as he went to sit across from her while she ate her breakfast. He quickly grew bored watching her eat, so in a blink of an eye he was under the table and lifting up the hem of his t shirt so he could see her glistening, wet core.

"You are so wet for me Elena. Did your little show turn you on?" he asked.

"Yes." she moaned, knowing just what he was going to do down there. She opened her legs as far as they would go in a blatant invitation. Without warning, he dove into her, nibbling and sucking on her swollen flesh. The moans got caught in her throat as she tried to eat. He placed his hands her hips as he ate her out.

"Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God." she chanted as he pleasured her. It didn't take him long, but he had her as high as the moon. Knowing just what she needed, he took her swollen clit into his mouth and sucked at it. That on its own sent her spiralling into an orgasm so intense she couldn't breath and couldn't think. Innocently he slid back to his side of the table and sat with his hands clasped in front of him as he waited for her to finish eating.

"That was..." she said unable to find a word describing how mind blowing that was.

" I know." he answered cockily. She quickly finished eating before standing up and placing her plate in the sink.

"I'm gonna go shower. Are you coming?" she asked.

"Do you really need to ask?" he asked as he followed her up the stairs to her bathroom. She started the shower and adjusted it to her preferred temperature. Once she was inside Damon followed her. He let her go under the spray and shampoo her hair before switching spots with her.

"You do know this shower is going to be redundant right?" he asked.

"I know. But I always start my days off with a shower." she said.

"I'm not complaining. I think you should let me take you to the Grill for lunch later." he said.

"A date?" she asked wrinkling her nose.

"Not exactly." he said with a glint in his eyes. It didn't take her long to agree wholeheartedly with his idea. Sex in a public place with Damon Salvatore. Heaven. Once they finished in the shower they climbed out and he stood there pouting in front of her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"We never had sex in the shower?" he said.

"We have a whole weekend together, it will happen." she assured him. He appeared satisfied as she started running a brush through her hair. He stood behind her kissing her neck and shoulders while she readied herself for the day.

"If you ever want to get out of here, you need to let me do this." she said. He raised his hands apologetically and went to lay on her bed, clad in nothing but the towel sitting low on his waist. Once she was finished she walked back into the bedroom and pulled some underwear out of her drawer. She went for one of the sexiest sets she had, black and red with lots of lace. How she loved Victoria's Secret. All of that was wasted on Stefan, he never noticed her underwear anyways. She saw how Damon's eyes never left her as she pulled on the underwear.

"I must say, I really really like that set." he said appreciatively.

"So do I." she said. Her phone started ringing on her bedside table and she quickly answered seeing it was Stefan. She sat down on the bed beside Damon and pressed talk.

"Hi Stefan." she said happy to be talking to him. Damon getting an evil glint in his eye started attacking her neck with kisses and nibbles. She had to fight back a moan as his mouth worked its magic on her neck.

"It's going well." she assured hm as she tried to keep control of her body. Damon's hand trailed down her stomach and into her panties and started rubbing her clit. She gasped audibly and Stefan voiced his concern.

"I'm fine. I just cut myself. I really really shouldn't be talking to you right now. I have to go." she said hanging up on him without letting him say goodbye.

"You incredibly sexy, hot ass." she said unable to be mad at him with the way he was making her body feel. He smirked up at her, even her insult turned into a pretty amazing compliment.

"You should finish getting ready." he said removing his hand from her panties. She glared at him unimpressed and he kept the innocent look on his face.

"Stupid, egocentric, ass of a vampire." she muttered lowly as she walked over to her closet to pick something to wear.

"I'm glad you think so highly of me sweetheart." he said. She shot him a glare over her shoulder and chose a pair of jeans and a t shirt to wear for the day. She finished dressing and when she was done she left the room. He appeared behind her seconds later fully dressed.

"So where to now?" he asked trailing his hands up her side.

"Anywhere but here. I don't want someone to walk in." she said.

"Anywhere but here. Okay done." he said walking her out to his car and opening the passenger door. Once she was inside he walked back to his side and climbed in. She looked at him quizzically.

"What?" he asked.  
>"Who knew you could be a gentleman?" she asked rhetorically.<p>

"Only you." he said. She smiled at him as they drove towards the boarding house. While they drove Elena got a text message from Caroline inviting her to join her and Tyler for lunch at the Grill. When she responded negatively, Caroline told her to invite Damon along too. Elena thought about it for a moment and decided there was nothing wrong with that, friends went out all the time.

"So do you want to meet Caroline and Tyler at the Grill for lunch since we were planning on going anyways?" she asked.

"Do you want to?" he asked gauging her response.

"Yeah, it might be fun." she said.

"Then I'm in." he told her. She sent a quick message back to Caroline and told her that they would be there. Before she could even get out of the car, Damon had her seat laid back and he was hovering over her. He undid her jeans and pushed them down along with her panties with one hand while undoing his with the other. After the way he teased her earlier she needed some relief. Without asking her if she was ready because he knew she was, he thrust inside her. He moved at near vampire speed knowing she could handle it. She was made for him. Her body was wasted on Stefan, he couldn't please her, as evidenced by the fact that she was in his car with him fucking, and she had spent last night and this morning fucking him. He continued fucking her and she could barely catch a breath he was moving so fast above her. His name and a string of curse words fell from her lips as he rocked into her. Her orgasm came out of nowhere and she was cumming all over his long thick cock. She trembled under him as he continued to fuck her. He fucked her hard and deep and it only took a couple more thrusts for him to follow her into oblivion. When they both recovered from their respective orgasms he took her hand and pulled her into the house.

"So what now?" she asked. He thought about it for a second before smirking at her "Wanna play a game?" he asked.

"What kind of game?" she asked.

"Strip hangman? Strip tic tac toe? Strip monopoly? Strip poker? Strip hide and seek? Strip connect four? I think you get the idea, anything where stripping is necessary.

"I'm kind of intrigued by the idea of strip hang man." she admitted.

"Well then." he said smirking at her.

"How exactly do we play strip hangman?" she asked.

"Same as usual, except of drawing the hangman, every letter you guess that isn't there, you have to take an article of clothing off." he said.

"Oh." she said. He grabbed some paper and a pen before sitting across from her.

"I'll go first." he said. They started their game and Elena started guessing letters. At first she was doing well but after a few turns she started losing her clothes. When all she had left was her bra and underwear he smirked at her.

"Do you want to go on, or do you want to guess. You only have two chances left." he said.

"she asked for the letter "m" and was forced to remove her bra. She pouted for a minute as she analyzed the words she had spelled out in front of her. After studying it for a moment she gasped.

"You perv, it says "I want to fuck Elena's tight wet pussy?" she said staring at him.

"And its true. Alright, its your turn." he said. She grabbed a new piece of paper and made her own, she was going to make him pay for his. She wanted him to get as turned on as she was from his. She wrote her spaces out on the paper and turned to face him. He fared much better than she did thanks to his massive ego. He only lost his shirt and pants when he figured out hers.  
>"And you say I'm pervy. "I love sucking off Damon's hard, massive cock."" he read out loud.<p>

"Well then. I guess we're both pretty transparent." she said.

"We definitely are," he agreed before taking a couple predatory steps towards her. She couldn't bring herself to be afraid of him, all she could feel was how turned on she was. Never in her life would she have thought that a game like hangman would have the ability to be so overtly sexual. Instead of continuing over to her, he sat down on one of the big easy chairs in the room.

"Come here." he said crooking his finger in a come hither motion. She obliged and moved over to him. She sat down on his lap and could feel his erection straining against his boxers. She was amazed how hard he was just from playing their game. It was a real turn on, but if she was being honest with herself, she was just as turned on. She rose up enough to free his cock from its confines and pull her panties off. She didn't want to risk Damon getting his hands on them, she didn't want them torn to pieces from his inability to wait for them to be removed safely from her body. She held herself over him teasingly for a few moments and he glared at her in response.

"Just put me inside you already woman." he demanded. She smiled evilly at him before doing as he asked and sinking down on him.

"This is becoming a bit of a habit for you, being on top." he said.

"I like being on top." she told him. He smiled at her as she started moving on him.

"We have to make this quick if we're going to make it to the Grill on time and not smelling like sex." he told her.  
>"Well then, why don't we make the best of this, and you use the awesome vampire speed of yours and speed us up to your room so we can shower and finish this at the same time." she suggested as she continued moving over him. He smiled at her suggestion and picked her up supporting her under her ass so he could speed them up to his room. Putting her on the floor once they were in his bathroom he spun around and turned on the shower before stepping inside. She stepped in after him and he shut the door behind her. He immediately pushed her against the wall and she wrapped her legs around his waist lining her pussy up with his cock. He plunged inside her without warning and she moaned at the feeling of him filling her to the hilt. She was already stretched from having him inside her so often that day. He ploughed into her over and over again as she felt him bring her body higher and higher. Unable to say anything she just held on for dear life and prayed that he gave in and let her cum. He gave in and rubbed her clit with the pad of his thumb sending her soaring over the edge chanting his name like a mantra. He spilled himself inside her right after and they came down from their mutual highs together. When they were fully lucid again he grabbed a loofah from his shelf that she left there for when they were together, and started washing her body down. She couldn't deny the intimacy that the action created but also didn't care. He could think whatever he wanted to think as long as he kept fucking her. She returned the favour for him once he finished and washed his body for him. It was an extremely sensual feeling washing Damon down. The cloth ghosting over his most intimate parts. She loved being with him like this, it was purely sexual without actually having sex. It was something else too, but she couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was. Once they were both finished, he shut off the shower and stepped out grabbing a towel for her to wrap around her body. She dried off and pulled her clothes back on before moving over to the mirror to brush out her tangled hair. He was beside her in a matter of minutes and seen her brushing out her hair.<p>

"Don t straighten your hair." he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because it looks amazing wavy." he told her. That did it for her, she opted out of straightening her hair, if Damon thought it looked sexy then she would leave it for him. Stefan thought she looked too much like Katherine when her hair was wavy, Elena personally didn't see it. Katherine's hair was always perfectly curled, but Elena's was wild. Her curls were wild and she kind of liked it. Damon obviously didn't see her as Katherine, and she would save herself some time this weekend and not straighten her hair. When they were both ready they walked out of the house and towards the Grill.

When they arrived Caroline and Tyler were already seated somewhat awkwardly. Elena seen why when she seen Matt working.

"There you guys are." Caroline said happily. She got up and hugged Elena. Elena returned the hug confused.

"Where were you guys?" she demanded.

"Um..." Elena said unsure of how to defend herself, while Damon just smirked.

"You two were so having sex." she said.

"Shhh Care, not everyone needs to know." Elena said shushing her best friend.

"Right. Sorry. By the way your hair looks amazing. You should wear it like that more often." she said pushing Elena into the bench opposite her and Tyler.

"Thanks Care." Elena said. Damon casually slung his arm around the back of the seat and Elena couldn't bring herself to care. Her right hand snaked into Damon's lap and intertwined with his. He rubbed his fingers down the length of her hand sending shivers down her spine. Matt chose that time to show up and take their orders.

"What can I get you guys?" he asked looking confused at seeing Elena and Damon together and looking so cozy.

"I just want root beer." she said. He nodded and turned to Damon.

"The same and bring us a plate of fries." he said. She smiled at his refusal of alcohol and his insistence that she eat something. She knew that he would make a really good boyfriend to some lucky girl who deserved him. She couldn't deny that the idea of seeing him with someone else made her so jealous. He continued stroking her hand and she couldn't deny that it felt amazing. So tender and sweet. She didn't understand why he was doing it, but she didn't want him to stop either. At the beginning it was all about sex between them, but then she got jealous and things monumentally changed for her. It may not be obvious to others, but to her, the second she felt jealous, it changed the entire game. She found herself thinking of him in different situations. Not only wanting him for sex, but just genuinely wanting to be with him. Spending time with him was beginning to gain importance. She let him spend the night in her bed, normally she would send him home to get away from the intimacy of sharing a bed with someone. She let him take her to the Grill with her friends and buy her fries. But the problem was she still loved Stefan, and it would always be Stefan. She knew she needed to talk to Damon, knew she needed to reset those ground rules not only for him, but for her as well.

When they left the Grill they drove back to the boarding house.

"Is everything alright?" he asked halfway home noticing her silence the entire drive home.

"Yeah, everything is fine." she said noncommittally.

"Yeah right." he said sarcastically. When the arrived he put the car in park and got out. She reluctantly followed him into the house.

"Now are you going to tell me what's wrong?" he asked.

"Why are you doing this?" she demanded.

"Doing what?" he asked.

"Buying me lunch. Holding my hand. Being tender and caring. What happened to our setup? It was only supposed to be about sex. It wasn't supposed to be anything more." she yelled.

"How could you even ask me to make it only about sex?" he demanded.

"You said it would work Damon. You told me that you could do that." she yelled accusingly

"I lied. It will never be only about sex with you." he said.

"It has to be about sex Damon. It cant be more. Why cant it be only about sex?" she asked not really wanting to hear the answer.

"Because I'm in love with you Elena. And I know I don't deserve you, but it doesn't change the fact that I love you." he said.

"You cant love me." she said.

"Why not?" he demanded.

"Because I could start feeling the same way if I'm not careful. We cant do this anymore Damon. I can't betray Stefan like this." she said.

"You mean more than we already have?" he asked.

"Yeah. If it cant be purely physical, then we cant be together." she said.

"Fine. I'll pretend for you. I wont lose you, and if I have to lie to keep you. I'll do that." he said.

"Can you do that?" she asked, not wanting to lose what she had with him.

" For you I can." he said.


	8. Chapter 8

I got this out much faster than I thought I would. Forgoing all my other responsibilities for a couple hours was brilliant. Thank you to all who've reviewed this so far. Now this chapter doesnt have any smut but it will be back next chapter. I hope I didnt make this move too quickly but I couldnt stand the thought of another smut-less chapter. Hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think. the next one should be out tomorrow or the next day since I have three days off work. Yay me. I didnt have time to read this over more than once so I hope I caught most of the mistakes.

* * *

><p>After making love once more that night, Elena fell asleep sprawled in her bed. Once she was asleep, Damon redressed and snuck out through her window. When Elena woke up the next morning, she reached out for Damon, but only encountered only the cold blankets. She opened her eyes to be greeted with the evidence that he had left. Part of her was hurt that he just left, but the other part understood. She threw herself out of bed when she realized that she had to get ready for school. She would put her fight with Damon behind her for the day so she could concentrate on school and on Stefan who was coming home today. Her weekend with Damon hadn't went as well as she had initially planned, but for a little while- a small sliver of time- it was the perfect weekend. But then it had to get all serious. Once she was ready she picked up her phone and sent a quick text message to Damon.<p>

_Meet me here after school. We can have some fun._ She waited for him to reply but he never did. Deep down she understood why he wasn't replying to her message, but the more dominant part of her refused to acknowledge that. He was Damon Salvatore, he wasn't hurt by something she said. She was Elena Gilbert, she couldn't hurt Damon Salvatore with words. It didn't work that way. Damon was the big bad-ass vampire and she was the naive, innocent human. The one who depended on Damon to get through her lack-luster sex life with Stefan. Glancing at the clock she sighed audibly, realizing that if she didn't want to be late for school she had to leave. She would have to leave without seeing Damon, and that didn't set well with her for reasons she couldn't admit.

Damon sat at home drinking through his second bottle of bourbon since he'd arrived home last night. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and something told him it was Elena bootycalling him. He couldn't answer that, and on top of that he wouldn't answer her. If she refused to realize her feelings for him then she could live without them. He knew she felt the same way he did, it may be buried deep inside, but the feelings were there. She just wouldn't admit them. He was done being her toy, the one she went to when she needed sex but wouldn't share anything else with her. At this point he would willingly give up the sex if only he could have one honest moment with her. Without her relationship with Stefan hanging over his head. Why did the girls he love always fall for Stefan? It was Damon's all time conundrum. It happened with Katherine, and now it happened with Elena. History had a way of repeating itself. He poured back another drink when he heard the front door open. He turned his head and seen Stefan saunter in. Yes, Stefan actually sauntered into the house.

"Why are you so happy?" Damon asked.

"I had an amazing weekend. I may have to do that again. Thanks for making me go." he said happily.

"No problem." he said refilling his glass.

"You're starting early." Stefan noted seeing the empty and the half empty bottle of bourbon sitting next to Damon.

"It's five o'clock somewhere." Damon said shrugging.

"I suppose. But I better get to school. I miss my beautiful girlfriend." he said.

"I bet she misses you too." he said bitterly. If Stefan noticed his tone he never mentioned it as he just left the house.

"He just left me last night. We had sex and then he left after I fell asleep. What would make a guy do that?" Elena asked Caroline as they sat at their usual table.

"You really want to know? Keep in mind that I thought this was a bad idea from the start. Everyone knows how he feels about you." Caroline said.

"I really want to know. You seem to be the queen of relationship advice." Elena said.

"He wants a relationship with you. Damon loves you, and maybe he just got tired of being your dirty little secret." Caroline suggested. Elena thought that over until she felt a pair of lips kiss her cheek. She smiled when she turned to see Stefan behind her.

"Welcome back." she said spinning around and hugging him.

"Thanks. I missed you so much." he said pulling her tighter against him. Elena was relieved that he seemed to have not heard her conversation with Caroline. Although Caroline would have heard him arrive as well.

"I missed you too. I'm happy your home." she said.

"So am I. But Elena, I've got to tell you. Hunting like that was amazing. It was an experience unlike any other I've ever done. I'm gonna have to do it again and again." he said his eyes lighting up at the thrill of the chase. Elena nodded and slid over on the bench to let Stefan sit down. She hoped that maybe being around Stefan would put a stop to the feelings of unease she had swirling around her.

The day went by slowly and at lunch time Damon had another text message from Elena. He didn't read it, just hit delete, knowing that it was her asking him to meet her somewhere. It was always her rules, her times, whenever she needed it. It had nothing to do with him. Hell, she could have chosen any random male from the streets and had the same setup with him. Only with some random guy, hearts wouldn't be involved. He knew he deserved everything he got, especially from her, with all the things he he had done to her. But that didn't make it any less painful. He knew he could temporarily get rid of the pain, but he didn't want that. He didn't want to be with someone else when all he could think of was Elena. He knew he had two choices and neither of them got him Elena. He could end their arrangement and tell her that unless she found that she wanted more with him then he couldn't help her. Or he could continue on with what they're doing and ignore the aching pain in his heart that was always around. He didn't know which to do, so he chose to continue drinking. He hated being so vulnerable, hated it with a passion. He was the bad-ass vampire, nothing should be able to weaken him like that. Out of anger he threw the bottle of bourbon into the fire, making the flames rage.

Later that afternoon after Elena arrived home from school alone, she went up to her room and shut the door. She wanted and needed Damon, but he wasn't answering her calls. She collapsed back into her bed and covered her face with her hands. The one time she desperately needed him and he wasn't there. Go figure. While she laid there she sent up a private prayer for him to be sent to her to alleviate the throbbing ache between her legs. When she sat up she was surprised to see Damon leaning stiffly against her wall.

"It worked." she said quietly. He got a confused look on his face when she said that.

"What worked." he demanded.

"Nothing." she said getting up and walking over to him. She reached up and kissed him with everything she had, but she quickly realized that he wasn't reciprocating. She was kissing by herself. His hands stayed stiffly by her side and his lips remained still beneath hers. She tried again and kissed him as hard as she could, but he still remained motionless. Almost like a statue. He grabbed her shoulders and used little effort to push her away and keep her standing at arms length so as not to mess with him mind.

"Damon, what the hell?" she demanded trying to get closer to him.

"No." he told her firmly.

"No?" she asked confused while still trying to kiss him, to get closer to him.

" No. You see I had an epiphany last night. And i figured out why should I be willing to give you what you want when you wont do the same for me." he said keeping her at arms length.

" You are getting what you want. You get my body. You're the only one that has my body." she said still trying to fight to get closer to him.

"What if I want more? What if your body isn't enough anymore?" he demanded.

"I cant give you anything else." she said.

"That's what I thought. You wont admit that you feel something for me other than the need to screw me over and over again." he yelled.

"No Damon I cant admit that. I have a boyfriend. Your brother do you remember him?" she yelled back.

"No Elena you wont admit it. You could if you really wanted to. I know you. You willingly engaged in our little setup for weeks without worrying about Stefan." he said.

"It doesn't matter I wont end things with Stefan, to be with you." she said.

"Then its over. We'll go back to the way things used to be. And you will forget everything that we went through." he said.

"You better not compel me to forget." she seethed to him.

"I wont. I want you to remember everything you felt in bed with me, while your in bed with my brother." he said. After saying that he disappeared from the room, leaving Elena standing there confused. She couldn't deny that many of the things he said were true, and she knew he meant everything he said. She loved Stefan, but there was something there for Damon too. She told herself she wished she could erase the feelings that Damon gave her, but she knew that even if she could she wouldn't. She laid back on her bed until her phone started vibrating. She glanced at it and seen a message from Stefan. She sighed wishing she could just spend the day holed up in her room with all her confusion.

_Why don't you meet me at the Grill for lunch. Want to spend some time with my beautiful girlfriend._

She sighed but knew things needed to get back to normal. She sent him a message telling him that she was just going to take a shower and she'd be there. He replied with a "sounds good" and she went and took a quick shower. While in the shower she couldn't stop thinking about Damon, she didn't like how the relationship went from being strictly physical to being something more. Once she was done she pushed the thought out of her head and dried off before dressing and doing her hair and makeup. She wasn't looking forward to this lunch date with Stefan but knew she had to go. Once she got to the Grill she seen Stefan sitting at a table and he waved her over. He stood up and kissed her quickly before sitting down. She couldn't help but miss this feeling sitting around with Stefan. She loved how she knew just what to expect with him. He never surprised her, and he was constant. She needed someone like him in her life. Regardless she couldn't figure out why she missed the passion that being with Damon gave her. It was like she had to choose between passion and safety- an impossible decision.

* * *

><p>A couple weeks later, Elena had still not seen Damon. She was beginning to worry about him, but figured he was fine. Stefan always told her that he was at home drinking. Every time she asked, she got the same answer. She figured he was drinking away the pain, but didn't want to seem egotistical. He could be drinking for several reasons. She pulled herself out of bed and took a quick showered. Not having the desire to straighten her hair, she left in its natural waves. She remembered how Damon said he loved her hair like that, and the memory made her feel warm inside. Damon could be romantic when he wanted to be. Once she was ready she glanced at her watch and seen it was time to go. She rushed out of the house and drove herself to school. She seen Stefan sitting with Caroline and Tyler and Bonnie and Jeremy and she walked over to them. She reached down and kissed Stefan's cheek before planting herself beside him.<p>

"Good morning." he said smiling over at her.

"I love your hair like that Elena. It looks amazing." Caroline shot in. For the first time Stefan actually looked at her and his smile changed slightly looking more like a frown.

"You didn't straighten your hair." he said.

"No time." she answered.

"No offence or anything, but I don't really like it like that. It makes you look more like Katherine." he whispered.

"I'm not Katherine." she said.

"Yeah I know that. But looking like that you look more like her than I'm comfortable with. I don't want to mistake you for her." he admitted. Elena gasped, she couldn't believe that he could even possibly think she was Katherine. The first time she had worn her hair like this for Damon, he loved it. It had nothing to do with Katherine. He had told her that it makes her look wild and passionate, nothing like Katherine.

"My hair is nothing like Katherine's." Elena said.

"Its in curls. Curls are Katherine's trademark. I want you to continue looking like Elena. I don't want you to pretend to be someone else." he said touching her thigh.  
>"I'll be right back." she said standing up and signalling Caroline to follow her. Caroline followed her after watching the exchange between Stefan and Elena.<p>

Elena locked them in a bathroom and leaned over the sink.

"He could mistake me for Katherine." she said softly.

"He's not Damon." Caroline said finishing Elena's thought.

"What?" Elena asked confused, she wasn't entirely sure where Damon came into this conversation.

"That day at the Grill with you and Damon, when your hair was like this. I could see it in his eyes you were still Elena." she explained.

"I know how Damon feels. He made it quite clear. And he doesn't think this makes me resemble Katherine. He still sees me. Stefan doesn't." Elena whispered not wanting to risk a chance of Stefan overhearing their conversation.

"Now I promise I will never ask this again. But do you love Damon?" Caroline asked.

"I- no- I don't know. I feel something for him. But I don't know." she said confused.

"Do you love Stefan?" Caroline asked.

"I don't know. I still love him that's for sure. That will never change. But I just don't know if I'm in love with him. I don't even really know if I know him anymore. If he could easily mistake me for Katherine just because my hair is in a different style. I don't know." she said.

"Wanna know what I think?" Caroline asked leaning against the sink with Elena.

"Sure." Elena nodded.

"I think your in love with Damon. I could see something in your eyes that day at the Grill. I think him telling you that he liked you with your curls and that you would never be Katherine made you love him. You told me that Damon said he could never mistake you for Katherine no matter how your hair was done. Damon loves you Elena. I find it hard to admit this but I'm pulling for you and Damon. I've never seen you so happy than you were at the Grill that day. And it wasn't because of the massive amounts of sex you had already had but because of the man you had seated beside her. The one who was holding your hand throughout the meal. And you let him spend the night with you. You love Damon." Caroline insisted. "How do I know. With Stefan it was all "I'm in love with him" I do know how to tell with Damon." she said.

"How do you feel when you're around him?" Caroline asked.

"I feel happy and it feels like I'm flying. My heart races like crazy when I'm around him, even if we're just standing together. It doesn't matter if we're being intimate." she said.

"See." Caroline said.

"I'm in love with Damon." Elena said shocked.

"What are you going to do?" Caroline asked happy that she made Elena realize something that she herself had realized long ago.

"I have to end things with Stefan and go talk to Damon." Elena said.

"Okay. Sounds like we have a plan." Caroline said unlocking the door and leaving the room.

"Stefan we need to talk." she said once she arrived back at the table. He nodded and looked concerned but followed her anyways. They walked off the school grounds and around town. Elena didn't know how to start this conversation. She didn't want to hurt Stefan but she couldn't live a lie anymore either.

"What's going on with you Elena?" Stefan asked as they walked.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Your hair. The way you've been acting. It's all so weird. I've noticed changes spanning back as far as a few weeks ago. Your happier all of a sudden, more satisfied. And we rarely had sex." he said. Elena took a deep breath before stopping. She turned to face Stefan and took his hands.

"I did something." she said.

"I kind of figured. But how about this, I can see you're sorry so why don't we just forget it. It doesn't matter who it was and what happened. I want to be with you and you want to be with me. Lets just move forward." he suggested.

" No you need to hear this. A few weeks ago I went over to your house to confront Damon about something. The way he acted around me mostly. You were hunting out of town that day. We were fighting and he kissed me, and then I slapped him and left. I got home and started thinking. I couldn't deny the fact that I was attracted to Damon that he made me feel things I had never felt before. So I went back over there and made him a deal. That was the first night I slept with your brother." she explained.

"The first time?" he questioned not liking where this conversation was going.

"For the past several weeks we've been hooking up. It was the reason we were so insistent on you taking that hunting trip." she said.

"You wanted me out of town so you could have sex with my brother?" he asked.

"Yes. And I'm so sorry." she said.

"Its okay. I forgive you. My brother has done so many unforgivable things in his existence but stealing my girlfriend is the lowest of the low. It's not your fault." he assured her.

"No, its not Damon's fault. It was my idea. I wanted this. And somewhere along the way I began to want him too. And not just for sex. I'm so sorry Stefan, but somewhere along the way I fell for him." she admitted.

"You love my brother." he stated. It wasn't a question, it was a statement of fact.

"Yes. I'm so sorry Stefan. But I've tried and I cant forget him. I cant forget the way he makes me feel or how he loves me unconditionally." she said.

"I love you unconditionally too Elena." Stefan said.

"Not like Damon. He loves me every way. He loves my hair like this, he doesn't think it makes me look like Katherine." she said.

"Oh." he said.

"That was the moment I fell in love with him." Elena admitted.

"So I guess this is it isn't it?" he asked. Elena nodded tearfully.

"Do you want to walk back to school?" he asked.

"No. I have to go talk to Damon." she said. He nodded defeated knowing there was nothing he could do about it then turned and walked back in the direction of the school.

Elena slowly walked to the Boarding house. It was a long walk but it gave her time to think about what to say to him. She didn't know what could be said to fix what she said to him. She arrived far too soon for her liking and took a deep breath before knocking on the door. Moments later, he opened the door.

"We need to talk." she said.

"I think everything that needed to be said was already said." he said.

"Please Damon. I ended things with Stefan today." she said just before he shut the door in his face. Confused, he stood to the side and let her pass into the house. She walked into the parlour and poured herself a glass of his bourbon before turning to face him. He had his arms crossed across his chest as he stared her down.

"Why would you do something like that?" he asked unable to stop the hope that flared up in his chest.

"Because I want you." she said.

"Not good enough." he said.

"Because I need you." she tried again.

"Not good enough." he repeated, knowing that she knew what he wanted her to say.

"I miss you Damon. And I want you. And I need you. And I know now that its you I want to be with all the way. I want to let you into my heart and keep you there forever. It took longer than it should have but I fell in love with you and I wouldn't change it for the world. You make my heart race and my head spin without even touching me. You think I look beautiful with my tangled mess of bedhead in the morning, or if I go out without straightening my hair. You make me feel safe. And now if you still want me, you can have me. Heart body and soul." she said the tears she had so carefully pushed away threatening to fall over.


	9. Chapter 9

hope you enjoy this. There's not as much smut as I originally planned, and honestly this chapter went off my plans really badly. this is what the characters want and this si what we've got to deal with. the characters had a mind of their own tonight. There is more of everyone else in this chapter than usual because they didnt want this one to be all about delena. Let me know what you think, next chapter is the dance and there will be more smut. Thank you so much for all the reviews this story has been getting. i never dreamed it would be this popular. Let me know what you think. Please review with Damon on top. ;)

PS I own nothing.

* * *

><p><em>"If you still want me, you can have me. Heart, body and soul."<em>

He stared at her for a couple minutes that felt like an eternity. Completely unsure of how he was going to respond-if he was going to respond- she turned around and started walking away feeling foolish. She felt stupid for coming over here and declaring her feelings for him after the way she spoke to him the last time she saw him. She had told him to his face that she was just using him for sex and that there was no room for him in her heart. She told him that and he believed that. She had no right to come over here and change her mind. She knew and understood that, she also understood that she may have lost him forever. She hadn't even made it to the door when he was standing in front of him.

"So you say those words, then you walk out." he said blocking her escape.

"You didn't say anything." she said tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

"I was processing. I've waited almost three years for you to say that and now you have. Forgive me if it takes some time." he said.

"I understand if you don't want me anymore after the way I used you and treated you." she said quietly. He looked at her with an expression that consisted of disbelief and confusion.

"How can you even suggest that? That I don't want you. I'm 100% sure that I would be completely incapable of ever not wanting you. Do you really love me or is it because you broke up with Stefan and don't want to be alone? Because you know how I feel. I just don't think I could survive if you chose Stefan or anyone else over me again." he said.

"I love you Damon. I meant what I said. I love you." she said. He smiled and leaned in to kiss her softly, something they hadn't experienced together. Their previous kisses had been rough and sexy but this was soft and romantic.

"Say it again." he said once he pulled away from her mouth.

"I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you." she said between kisses.

"Now if you're up for it, I would really like to take you upstairs to my room and make love to you." he whispered. She reached up and kissed him once more before lacing her fingers through his.

"Lets go." she said.

"Now I have to warn you, I may not be the best boyfriend. I don't have much experience with this. I'm not Stefan." he said.

"You'll be just fine. Be only with me and then we'll be fine." she said.

"That wont be a problem" he said as he vampire sped them up to his room and shut the door behind them. Once the door was shut they tenderly kissed and undressed each other. It being unspoken that their first time together as a couple was going to be soft and romantic. Moments later clothes were strewn throughout the room and Damon had Elena laid along his bed and was hovering over her. Their hands were laced together as they kissed, his cock hardened and was poking into her stomach desperate to feel her warmth around him.

"I need you." she said. He knew just what she meant and unlaced one of their hands and placed his cock at her entrance. He slowly pushed inside and held still for a moment before beginning to rock inside her. He moved slowly but gave her so much pleasure as they kissed and caressed while their lower bodies didn't miss a beat. Both bodies had a slight sheen of sweat covering them as he slid within her body. The pace was deliciously slow and intimate at the same time, making it perfect for their first time as a couple.

"I'm almost there." she said as she raised her hips to meet his on every downstroke.

"Me too." he said. Wanting them to cum at the same time he reached in between them and proceeded to rub her clit. The action sent her into a frenzy as she raised her hips more insistently to meet his. His efforts paid off and she flew over the precipice and he followed right behind her. Once he recovered he rolled to the side bringing her with him cradling her to his side. For the rest of the night they made love just enjoying their newfound intimacy and togetherness.

The next morning Stefan sat at the kitchen table more depressed than he ever remembered being. Elena broke up with him because she was in love with Damon. And currently and all through the night Damon had a girl upstairs in his room. He could hear the moans and the sounds of passion coming from his room. He just hoped to God that it wasn't Elena. He had a small amount of hope that his brother had turned her down because he grew tired of waiting for her. But he knew the effort was most likely futile. The only hope he had came from the fact that he never heard him shout her name. It was always "baby" or "sweetheart." He heard the couple rouse upstairs and the sound of water running told him they were showering. He drank his cup of coffee as he waited for the couple to appear. When he heard the footsteps on the stairs and the familiar laugh his hopes were dashed. Hand in hand they walked into the kitchen as Damon poured them both a cup of coffee.

"Thank you." she said softly as she reached up for a kiss. He obliged her and kissed her softly keeping it innocent for Stefan's benefit.

"I have to go." Stefan said as he rushed out of the house.

"This is going to be hard for him for a while." Elena said.

"Yeah, he doesn't take stuff like this well. He's going to be even more broody than usual." he said wincing.

"Are you driving me to school since my car is still at school?" she asked.

"Certainly. There's no chance that I'm missing the chance to kiss my girlfriend once more before she goes to school for 8 long hours." he said.

"Good. Although I'm sure you'll be fine" she said grabbing her backpack and taking his hand. He drove her to school and when he stopped in front of the school she pulled him in for a hot, dirty kiss.

"What was that for? Not that I'm complaining." he asked smirking.

"Because I don't get to kiss you again until after school." she said kissing him once more.

"That sounds like as good of a reason as any." he said kissing her once more before hopping out of the car.

Stefan was sitting at the table with Bonnie and Jeremy and Caroline and Tyler when he seen Elena kiss Damon in front of the school. Caroline was secretly cheering for the new development, not that she didn't like Stefan, she just loved how Elena was with Damon. Bonnie was sitting across from her scowling not impressed with their friend.

"How are you doing Stefan?" Bonnie asked.

"As well as can be. My girlfriend broke up with me for my brother." he said. He seen Courtney and Savannah walking past and listened in to the conversation.

"Elena Gilbert is with the guy that I seen on the receiving end of the blow job that day. Remember that. I seen him in the car and she was kissing him just now. I'd never forget a face as beautiful as that." Savannah said.

"Do you think it was her that day?" Courtney asked.

"No, she was dating Stefan. Everyone knows that Elena is not like that." Savannah defended.

"Well she did move on to that guy. My gosh he is hot. And the way they were kissing it was practically one step away from having sex." she said as they walked into the school. Stefan paled, he had never thought that it could be Elena that day. That was insanely risky, he could have caught them if you thought about it. And he really didn't want to think that Elena was giving his brother blow jobs while they were dating.

"Morning." Elena said as she skipped up to the table and took a seat beside Caroline.

"You are certainly happy this morning." Caroline said.

"Life is good right now. I took your advice and told Damon. I couldn't be happier." she said not meaning to rub it in Stefan's face. She just needed to tell someone and her best friend seemed like the best bet.

"I cant believe that you went from screwing Damon to being in a relationship with him." Bonnie said angrily.

"I know you don't like him Bon, but please just accept this. I love him. And he's such a good boyfriend right now." Elena said wistfully.

"And how would you know that, you've been dating since last night?" Bonnie asked sarcastically.

"Just never mind Bonnie. If you're not going to accept it then I just wont talk to you about it. I don't need you ruining my amazing mood." she said.

"Can I ask you a question?" Stefan asked making himself known for the first time since Elena sat down.

"Of course." she said.

"Okay, you know a couple weeks ago when we were talking about the girl and the guy in the car that Courtney and Savannah discovered?" he asked.

"What about them?" she asked somewhat timidly.

"Well they just figured out the guy was Damon, was the girl you?" he asked.

"How did they figure it out?" she asked.

"They seen you and him kissing today and they recognized the car and him. Was it you?" he asked.

"I don't want to answer that question." Elena said.

"And I don't want to hear the answer to that question. The idea of my sister sleeping with Damon is a hard enough pill to swallow especially after just finding out about it now." Jeremy shot in.

"Plug your ears Jeremy. Elena was it you? Did you do that in the school parking lot to my brother while we were dating?" he asked.

"I did lots of things to Damon while we were dating." she said avoiding the answer.  
>"Elena just answer the question. I suppose the answer doesn't really matter now since we're broken up and all, but I just hope that you had enough decency to not take your affair with my brother somewhere where you could get caught." he said. She shrunk back at his tone and didn't want to answer his question.<p>

"Whats the difference if it was me or someone else? You said it, its not like we're together anymore." she said.

"Just please answer the question. You owe me that much as least." he said. Everyone at the table was staring at her with curiosity in their eyes except Caroline who already knew the answer. She was looking at her in sympathy not liking the way Stefan was talking to her.

"Yes. Alright yes it was me." she said hesitantly.

"I thought so. I thought you were better than that Elena. But I guess I was wrong." he said.

"You met Elena at the wrong time Stefan. This is the real Elena Gilbert. Damon brought her back." Caroline shot in, desperate to defend her best friend. She put an arm around her friends shoulder as she slumped down feeling dirty all of a sudden.

"Well then I'm happy that I found out. I have to go." he said walking towards the school.

"I cant believe you." Bonnie said shocked at Elena's actions.

"Cant believe what? That I fell in love?" Elena demanded.

"Now that you acted like that in public when you had a boyfriend who would do anything for you. I told you it was a bad idea. But now you and Damon deserve each other, you changed Elena and not for the better." Bonnie said standing up and leaving the table. Jeremy sat frozen, unsure of where to go. Should he comfort his sister or his girlfriend? His sister made some mistakes but she was happy now. He could tell that from the look on her face when she walked up to the table and Bonnie said some cruel things to her. Elena didn't deserve that. Elena sat there warring between anger and understanding for Bonnie's words. She didn't understand how a day that started out so perfectly turned out so awful. The bell rang and Caroline and Elena walked to their first class together.

"Don't listen to her Elena. She's just upset. You and Damon are together. Enjoy it." she whispered. Elena thought about it for a moment before smiling and nodding. She knew Caroline was right, there were going to be people who didn't agree with her choice, and she shouldn't care about those people.

"I have an idea. Why don't you and Tyler double date with me and Damon tonight. It can be our first official date." Elena suggested.

"Sounds perfect. Want to know what I think? I think you should make your first official solo date for the winter formal dance on Saturday." Caroline suggested.

"That sounds great. Now just to convince Damon to go to a high school dance without having to be there to protect me. Since now there's no danger left to think about." Elena mused.

"Come on. If you tell Damon you want to go, he will come with you. I've noticed that if Elena commands Damon follows." she said.

"Its not quite like that. Its more like if Elena bribes with sex Damon obeys." Elena corrected.

"There you go. Bribe him with sex." Caroline said laughing as they walked into their first class.

After the initial crappy start to her day, it started improving. Bonnie and Stefan wouldn't talk to her, but she could get over that. She understood Stefan's attitude but Bonnie's really pissed her off. Texting Damon to tell him that she would come by his house after she drove her car home, she drove home and dropped her stuff off before returning to the boarding house. She walked into the house and seen him sitting in the den drinking.

"Another typical day for Damon Salvatore?" she asked gesturing to the cup in his hand.

"Yep, needed something to occupy myself until you got back." he said standing up and kissing her.

"Of course. I can understand that. Life is boring without me around. What would you say if I told you that you and I are going to the Grill on a double date with Caroline and Tyler?" she asked.

"Do I have to?" he asked pouting.

"Yep. It kind of ruins the idea of "double date" if you're not there." she reminded him.

"Fine. How was school?" he asked.

"Fine. It didn't start out so hot. Stefan and Bonnie found out about me sucking you off in the car that one lunch hour." she said.

"Ooh I bet that sucked." he said.

"Oh yeah. Neither of them are speaking to me. Jeremy's confused on who to side with. The beginning of the day was shit." she told him.

"Sounds like. What changed it?" he asked wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Caroline. And thinking of you. But mostly Caroline. There is a reason she is my best friend." she said.

"That's good. I now have a newfound respect for Blondie." he said kissing her temple.

"Good. Because she is my best friend and is going to be forever. You better be nice to her. And besides it was her who told me to tell you how I felt." she said.

"I love Caroline Forbes." he said smiling.  
>"Good because so do I." she said reaching up and kissing him. After they broke apart she took his hand and led him out the door.<p>

On the way to the Grill, Elena gathered up the courage to ask him to the winter formal. She knew she shouldn't be nervous it was just that she didn't know if he would want to go. It was a high school dance and he was a 170 year old year old vampire.

"What's on your mind?" he asked glancing over at her and seeing she was thinking of something.

"Oh,you saw that?" she asked.

"Yeah. Now what's on your mind?" he asked.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to come with me to the winter formal dance on Saturday?" she asked.

"This Saturday?" he asked.

"Yes." she answered.

"I would be honoured." he said grinning.

"Good. I was hoping you'd say that. Friday I have to go dress shopping with Caroline, so if you want you can pick a colour and we can go matching." she suggested.

"You want to match? If you do that's fine." he assured her.

"I don't know. I just don't want to go wearing green and you end up with a red tie for example. I just want us to match so our colours don't clash in the pictures." she said.

"How about you pick your dress, tell me the colour and I will find something that will go with it." he suggested.

"Sounds perfect. But just so you know traditional dating rules will apply for that outing." she told him firmly.

"And what exactly are your version of traditional dating rules. Keep in mind I was born in 1840. My version of traditional is probably quite a bit different from yours." he told her.

"You pick me up from my house, knock on my door and wait for me to come down. And then at the end of the night you drop me off at home and kiss me softly before going back to your house." she told him.

"Uh huh. The first part sounds good, the last part not so much. I was thinking we'd go to the dance and after it I would take you back to my house and make hot sweet love to you for the rest of the night." he said placing his hand on her thigh as they drove through town.

"I gotta admit, I like your idea better. If you behave I'll consider it." she said. "I always behave" he said grinning as they pulled into the parking lot at the Grill. They seen that Tyler's car was already there and they walked hand in hand into the Grill.

"Good you came." Caroline said as she hugged her best friend.

"We're here." Elena said sliding into the booth beside Damon. "By the way we're going dress shopping on Friday. I know it doesn't leave a lot of time but I don't have time any other time." she said.

" Sounds good to me. I say we skip school Friday and just shop all day." Caroline said.

"That sounds great. Girl time with you would be awesome." Elena admitted.

"Of course it will. We can hang out in the mall and check out cute guys." Caroline said giggling. Both Damon and Tyler shot her dirty looks at her remark.

"Oh yes, checking out guys is definitely in order." Elena agreed.

"Or not. You Miss Gilbert have a perfectly perfect boyfriend sitting right next to you. There is no need to be stealing glances at other boys." he said.

"Well when you put it that way... Care we definitely need to check other guys out." she said laughing at the possessive look that immediately came over him.

"Yeah, Damon's right. You have no need to check out other guys. Why would you need to you have me." he said gesturing to himself arrogantly.

"In that case some full on flirting wouldn't hurt anyone." Caroline shot in.

"Okay then, change of subject, or else I'm taking Elena home so you cant put anymore stupid ideas in her head." Damon said seriously.

"Fine fine. No more talk of checking out or flirting with other guys." Caroline said giving in. Damon appeared satisfied and put his arm around Elena. She snuggled a little closer into his side.

"Aren't they cute?" Caroline asked.

"Oh yes, so cute." Tyler said sarcastically. Caroline smacked his shoulder at his attitude.

"We should probably get going, I have a semi romantic evening planned." Damon said.

"You do?" Elena said looking excited.

"Yup." he said.

"Ooh now I'm excited." she said.

"Have fun." Caroline called as she followed Damon followed Damon back to his car.

"So what's this plan?" she asked as they walked into the boarding house a few minutes later.

"Well it involves chocolate covered strawberries, a couple glasses of champagne and my bathtub." he said.

"Ahhh sounds wonderful." she sighed happily.

"Oh it will be." he said as they made their way into the kitchen. They walked into the kitchen and seen Stefan sitting at the table drinking from a bottle of Damon's prized liquor.

"Normally I would stake you for drinking something that belongs to me, but today I will let you survive." he said.

"Well I figure what's mine is yours and vice versa right? Considering you stole my girlfriend." he said.

"Are you ever going to stop pouting?" Damon asked.

"I'm just going to go wait upstairs." Elena said releasing her hand from Damon's. Damon nodded at her and turned his attention back to Stefan waiting for an answer to his question.

"It's only been a day Damon. Normally girls have what's called a rebound period but yet my girlfriend crawled into bed with you mere hours or less after breaking up with me." Stefan pouted.

"For the record she crawled into bed with me long before she broke up with you, but for the sake of argument I'll agree with you. You have the right to pout and brood more than usual for a while. Just stop harassing Elena with it. She feels bad for you, don't use that to your advantage. She doesn't need anymore guilt added to her already burgeoning pile of it." he said.

"I think a little more guilt would be good for her." Stefan said taking another swig from the bottle.

"No it wouldn't. She has Bonnie pissed at her and you holding this over her head constantly. She made her decision and she chose me so live with it. Move on, do something. You're 162 years old, you only dated her for a short while in comparison. Move on with you life Stefan, because she's not coming back. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a very beautiful girl waiting for me upstairs." he said opening the fridge and grabbing the champagne and the strawberries.

"You have a romantic night planned." Stefan sighed.

"I do. That girl brings out my romantic side. Maybe you should leave the house if you're going to brood because my plan for the night may make you brood even more." he smirked.

"Could you not rub yours and Elena's sex life in my face. I don't want to know." he said.

"I'm not. I'm just warning you." Damon said shrugging his shoulders and walking upstairs.

Deciding to follow Damon's suggestion he rushed out of the house and headed to the Grill, deciding to pull a Damon and get drunk. When he arrived he saw Bonnie sitting at the bar by herself.

"Bad night?" he asked sitting beside her.

"The worst. You?" she asked.

"Same. What's so bad about your night?" he asked.

"Jeremy broke up with me because of what happened today at school. He took Elena and Damon's side." she said.

"So he broke up with you because he thinks Damon and Elena are good together?" he clarified.

"Not exactly. He just took Elena's side and he hated the way I talked to her. He told me that he would always defend his sister even if it was against me. So after a tearful and angry fight he ended things telling me I wasn't who he thought I was. I thought about doing a spell to make things go back to the way they were, but I didn't want to take advantage of him. But maybe it was time. I don't know, but we've been growing apart for quite some time. Why has your night been so crappy?" she asked.

"Well lets see here. My brother is taunting me at every opportunity that he has Elena and I don't. He brought her home with him tonight having planned an evening involving champagne, chocolate covered strawberries and his bathtub up in his room." he said wincing at the picture that created.

"I have to give it to him that's pretty romantic." Bonnie said.

"I know. And she was so excited but honestly I think he could have picked up fast food and they could have sat in front of the TV watching sports and she would have reacted the same way." Stefan said.

"So here we are two upset people drinking over a Gilbert breaking up with them." Bonnie said.

"Cheers to the Gilbert's breaking our hearts." Stefan said holding up his glass to clink with hers.

Back at the Boarding House, Damon was running the water in the tub as Elena sat on he sink behind him.

"I love your bathroom. Its fantastic. I wish mine looked like this." she said glancing at the palatial bathroom.

"It is pretty amazing. Especially with you sitting on the sink like that" he said shutting off the water and walking over to where she was sitting. She opened her legs and pulled him to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Her mouth opened under his and he slipped his tongue in to tangle with hers. He slipped her shirt over her head as she repeated that action with his. Undoing her bra he flung it to the floor and gaped at her.

"Your beautiful." he said.

"Your not so bad yourself." she said as her hands worked to get his pants off. She managed to undo the button and zipper and pushed them down over his hips.

"Still adverse to underwear I see." she noted seeing his bare physique displayed in front of her.

"I don't see the point." he told her honestly. She smiled and hopped down off the counter and pulled her own pants and panties down. He placed the champagne and the strawberries on a small table he had brought in for the occasion and stepped into the bubble filled tub. Once he was settled she climbed in and settled herself between his legs. He handed her a glass of the bubbling champagne and she took a sip, her nose wrinkling because of the bubbles. He took a bite out of a strawberry and then kissed her. She moaned into the chocolate and strawberry flavoured kiss. His hands caressed her body under the water and bubbles and she moaned. Her hands found his penis under the water and felt him harden in her hands. He trailed kisses down her neck and shoulder. She could feel her arousal heighten as his kisses trailed back up and towards her ear. He nibbled on her lobe and licked the shell of her ear.

"I want you." she said. He didn't need to respond, he drained the water and had them over by the bed in seconds. They kissed languidly until Damon pulled away.

"I have an idea." he said. She sat up as he disappeared and came back with the strawberries and the champagne. "Lay back." he instructed as he took the glass and poured some over her stomach and down to her most intimate parts. He didn't care that some got on the bed spread. He lowered his mouth and lapped up the champagne that was on her body. She moaned at the feeling of his tongue on her overheated skin. Anticipation grew as he inched closer to where she most desperately wanted him. The closer he got that more hot she got. Just before he got there he pulled away with a look of confusion on his face.

"What the hell?" he asked standing up.

"what?" Elena asked.

"Stefan's home, with a date." he said of the human heartbeat that he heard that wasn't Elena's.

"Should we go check it out?" Elena asked.

"Yes, you can stay here if you want." he said.

"I'll come" she said standing up and pulling his shirt on. The shirt came down to mid-thigh level. Damon pulled his pants back down, trying to ignore his raging hard on. He opened the door and took Elena's had leading her down the hall and towards the stairs. Both were shocked at what they saw at the bottom of the stairs.

"Stefan what the hell are you doing?" Damon demanded and Stefan pulled away from kissing the girls lips.

"Bonnie?" Elena asked shocked to see her friend making out with her ex boyfriend. The friend that was supposed to be dating her brother.

"Elena." Bonnie said.


	10. Chapter 10

hope you like it. let me know what you think. the reviews for the last chapter blew me away. thank you all so much. i loved reading everything you thought of the chapter. i hope this one lives up to the expectations. i only had time to proofread it once so hopefully i didnt miss too much. let me know what you think. Review pretty pretty please.

PS i own nothing.

* * *

><p>"What on earth is Bonnie doing with Stefan? I mean last I checked she was dating my brother." Elena asked curled up into Damon's side, the romantic sex filled night completely forgotten.<p>

"I don't know. All I know is this isn't like Stefan. But I guess we should be happy he's moving on." Damon told her kissing her temple.

"Ugh I'm not going to get any sleep tonight. I can hear them all the way down here." she whined.

"Look at it from my point of view. I can hear it better than you can." he told her wincing at Stefan and Bonnie's sounds of passion coming from Stefan's room.

"Do you think this is his retaliation from our first night together?" Elena wondered out loud.

"Probably. Lets just get some sleep." he said pulling her closer to his side and closing his eyes. He felt her nod off with her head rested on his chest. Breathing in the scent of her and listening to the sound of her breathing lulled him to sleep. Stefan and Bonnie a few doors down completely forgotten, at least temporarily.

The next morning Damon and Elena dressed and went downstairs. Elena had gotten up later because of hers and Caroline's plan to skip school and go shopping for the entire day. Elena made a pot of coffee while Damon cooked some eggs and bacon for her for breakfast.

"So I'll go shopping with Caroline, take my stuff home and then come back over for a while." she said eating her breakfast.

"Sounds good to me, are you spending the night?" he asked.

"Nope. Sorry. You know the rules. The winter formal is tomorrow and you don't get to see me at all until you pick me up for the dance." she told him.

"Oh right. Damn it my bed is going to feel empty tonight." he whined.

"Well I'm sure you'll survive one night." she told him leaning up to kiss him. Damon pulled away and frowned.

"Are you ready? Here come Stefan and Bonnie." he said hearing them rouse upstairs. Elena took a deep breath and as promised Stefan and Bonnie walked into the kitchen minutes later.

"Well good morning you two. Hope we didn't disturb you last night." Stefan said smiling. Damon glared at him and Elena stood by confused. Thankfully Caroline texted and said she was waiting outside the house.

"I have to go. Caroline is here." Elena said reaching up and kissing Damon quickly before grabbing her bag.

"I'll see you tonight." he said.

"You sure will." she said kissing him once more. Caroline honked her horn trying to make Elena move quicker.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asked.

"Shopping for the formal with Care." Elena said.  
>"I'll come." she said reaching up and kissing Stefan. Damon looked at her questioningly as if he would make her stay if Elena didn't want her going. Elena shrugged her shoulders in response and walked out of the house.<p>

"Bonnie's coming too." Elena said as she climbed in the front seat.

"Why is Bonnie here?" Caroline asked confused.

"She's sleeping with Stefan as of last night apparently." Elena said.

"She's dating Jeremy." Caroline exclaimed.

"I know, and I plan on getting some answers." Elena said as Bonnie climbed in the backseat. The car ride was frosty the entire way to the mall. Elena was still angry and Bonnie and vice versa. Once they got to the mall the girls immediately walked into the dress store and started browsing the racks.

"Why were you with Stefan last night?" Elena questioned speaking for the first time since Bonnie got in the car.

"You're with Damon, why cant I have Stefan." she said.

"Bonnie, you're dating Jeremy. How could you betray him like that. I know your mad at me for betraying Stefan but you shouldn't take it out on my brother." Elena said.

"Its not like that Elena. You're brother broke up with me last night and its your fault." Bonnie said.

"How is it my fault?" Elena asked back.

"He broke up with me because he hated how I spoke to you. He sided with you over me. And it was you who was in the wrong. So I slept with Stefan because we both got our hearts broke by the Gilbert's." she said.

"What happened between me and Stefan isn't your concern Bonnie. But for he record I'm happy now. Happier than I've ever been, but now I have to find a dress." she said walking over to where Caroline was examining a rack of knee length dresses.

"So did you and Bonnie work things out?" she asked.

"Not really. She's sleeping with Stefan because Jer broke up with her because of our fight yesterday." Elena said.

"That sucks for her. But the things she said to you were worse." Caroline said firmly joining "Team Elena."

The girls wandered throughout the store picking out possible dresses and storing them in a fitting room.

"Ready to try these on?" Caroline asked.

"Yup. Lets go." she said. They ran into Bonnie at the fitting room who had picked out a navy blue spaghetti strapped dress that flowed out at the knees.

"Nice dress." Caroline said.

"Thanks. But I'm going to head home I'll see you at the dance tomorrow night." she said outwardly ignoring Elena.

"Yeah, I'll see you there." she said. The girls went into the fitting rooms and tried on dress after dress. Caroline finally chose the sixth dress she tried on a hot pink strapless dress that poofed out at the bottom. She knew it was an odd choice for winter but fell in love with it anyways.

"I've got it." she called out to Elena in the fitting room one over.

"Let me guess the pink one?" Elena asked.

"How did you guess?" Caroline asked.

"Because you're Caroline Forbes." Elena said zipping herself into a black dress. She groaned when she saw the dress and immediately pulled it off. She had one dress left in the room a champagne coloured knee length dress. It was strapless and silky with a textured bodice. The dress flowed out at the hips. Pulling it on she realized that it was the one. Dress number 10 was perfect. She came out of the fitting room dressed in her usual clothes and walked over to Caroline.

"Found my dress." she said.

"Good. Now shoes and we're done." Caroline said.

"I have the perfect shoes for my dress at home and accessories and I have a pair of shoes that would match your too if you want." she said.

"Sounds good. Lets go sit down for a while." Caroline said. Elena agreed and they walked to the sitting area the mall had to offer and sat down on one of the plush chairs situated there. They talked about nothing serious for a while, they laughed about nothing. The girls were in the midst of talking about Caroline's love life when two guys walked up to them. They couldn't deny the guys were hot, but they were no Damon Salvatore and Tyler Lockwood.

"Hey, we seen you over here talking and thought we'd come say hi. I'm Chris and this is my buddy Kevin." the one called Chris said.

"I'm Elena and this is my friend Caroline and we're not interested." she said hoping to brush them off.  
>"Come on. You two are about the hottest girls we've seen around here. We're from Atlanta, here for a football game against the team here." he said.<p>

"We're flattered. We really are. But still not interested." Elena repeated.

"Come on. Let us show you a good time. We're big city boys, you cant go wrong there." Chris said. Caroline snorted and glanced at them.

"We don't need big city boys like you." Caroline said trying to keep control of her vampire instincts.

"Come on. What could you possibly have here that we don't have? Nothing right." Chris said again targeting Elena while Kevin ogled Caroline.

"We're going to just walk away now right Care." Elena said grabbing her bag and taking Caroline's hand.

"Fine, you play hard to get. We'll be here for a while yet." he said smirking. Elena wanted to smack the stupid smirk right off his face but knew they had to get away. Caroline was getting angry and that wasn't a good thing.

"Know what I think?" Elena asked as they walked away.

"What?" Caroline asked once she calmed down.

"We should give Damon and Tyler a call and get them to come down here. Then we can go find our admirers again." Elena said.

"That's pretty brilliant. Kevin doesn't have anything on Tyler." she said proudly.

"Likewise with Chris and Damon." she said. Elena and Caroline both pulled out their phones and texted their boyfriends. And both girls got affirmative responses almost immediately. They waited by the front doors until Damon strode in with Tyler following a couple minutes behind him.

"So why are we here?" Damon asked wrapping his arm around Elena's shoulder.

"Because we found ourselves a couple admirers whose persistence should win some kind of award." Elena explained. Damon grinned and Elena knew he had some sort of plan for them as he wrapped his arm tighter around her shoulder. Tyler repeated the gesture as they went off in search of Kevin and Chris. It didn't take long for them to find them. Elena and Caroline stopped and turned to their boyfriends.

"I want to play a game." Caroline said.

"Okay." both guys said hesitantly.

"Me and Elena are going to walk over to them and let them flirt with us and then you will come in as the knight in shining armour that you are and rescue us." she explained.

"That actually sounds kinda fun." Tyler said. Damon nodded slightly before smirking. Elena knew instantly that he was going to have fun with this, there weren't many things that Damon liked more than competition and showing someone else up. Elena and Caroline took a bench near where the guys were standing and started giggling. Instantly Kevin and Chris turned their head and smirked.

"Well well what do we have here?" Chris asked moving to stand in front of Elena and Kevin sitting on the arm of the bench beside Caroline.

"We're back." Elena said.

"I can see that. I told you guys that you couldn't resist us big city boys." he said.

"Well... no ego there I can see." she said.

"Its not ego, its confidence." he retaliated.

"Isn't it the same thing?" Elena asked. Caroline watched as Elena had the guy wrapped around her little finger. It was a good thing she wasn't a vampire because then no one would be able to resist her. Caroline had Kevin drooling over her too.

"What makes you think I'm interested in a big city BOY" she said enunciating the word boy.

"You should be. I'm the best you'll ever get." he told her smirking widely. Every time she saw that smirk she wanted to slap it off his face. It was nowhere near as irrestible as Damon's. Speaking of Damon him and Tyler started walking over to them. Both guys took a different approach as Tyler strutted over to Caroline.

"Hey babe." he said inserting himself between the two and kissing her hotly. Kevin looked on annoyed at Tyler, and Caroline grinned playing along.

"Where have you been. This boy has been bothering me." she said.

"Well I'm here now." he said kissing her again. Damon took a completely different approach and tapped Chris on the shoulder.

"Who the hell are you dude?" Chris asked seeing Damon behind him.

"Dude? Really dude?" Damon said incredulously.

"Yeah dude, who the hell are you?" he asked wanting to impress Elena, who was trying to hold back laughter. The comparison between the two guys was comical to say the least.

"I'm Damon Salvatore and you are?" he asked.

"Chris. Now if you'll excuse me I was busy flirting." he said gesturing to Elena who was struggling to keep a straight face. Damon raised his eyebrows at the expression on her face and knew she was enjoying this more than she should be.

"Well Elena, would you like to come with me or stay with this guy." Damon asked holding out his hand.

"Well you see here this is quite the predicament. Should I stay with this " big city boy" or should I go with the sexy man named Damon Salvatore. This is a no brainer." she said taking Damon's hand. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder as Chris and Kevin looked on aghast.

"What the hell was this?" Chris shouted.

"This is what we would like to call a set up. You big city boys are too stupid to realize that. We'll be leaving now." Elena said picking up her bags and walking with Damon out to his car.

They laughed the entire way back to the boarding house.

"That was so immature but so fun anyways." Elena said tears rolling down her face from her laughter.

"It was." he agreed. He pulled into his parking space in front of the house and they walked into the house together. Stefan appeared hearing their entrance and walked up the stairs. Now that Bonnie wasn't with him he seemed broken again.  
>"I should probably talk to him. Have that awkward post breakup talk." she said.<p>

"Yeah. That's probably a good idea." Damon sighed. She walked up the stairs and towards Stefan's bedroom. She opened the door to find him sitting at his desk writing in his diary.

"We need to talk." she said. He glanced up and looked away.

"You can say whatever you need to say." he said.

"I did love you Stefan but I moved on with my life when our relationship died. You need to do the same thing. I'm not going to watch how I am around Damon just because you're up here pouting. You need to get over it. And if you intend to just sleep with Bonnie to help you or to get revenge on me don't. It doesn't affect me anymore. I'm in love with Damon now, so just get over it." she said knew she was being harsh but also knew that tough love is probably what he needed. He stared at her for a moment before looking away. Knowing she wasn't going to get a response she left the room and rejoined Damon in the parlour.

"That was fast." he noted.

"I said what had to be said and was done with it." she said. They spent the rest of the afternoon together before he drove Elena home. He was excited for the dance with her, but would never admit it.

The next morning Elena got up and was happy. She was excited for the dance that evening, mainly because she was going with Damon. She slept late that morning in order to get her "beauty rest" and no one interrupted her. As she relaxed in her room she was practically humming.

"Are you okay?" Jeremy asked from the door as she was writing in her diary.

"Yeah. Why?" she asked confused.

"You're humming. I don't think I've ever seen you hum." he said.

"I'm happy. Super excited about tonight. Are you coming to the dance?" she asked.

"I don't know. I broke up with Bonnie. It might make it a little awkward." he said.

"Bonnie's already rebounded." she said disgusted with her friend- former friend?

"With who?" Jeremy asked.

"Stefan. She slept with him. I know I shouldn't tell you this but I think you should know. If anyone deserves to go to a dance and let loose its you." she told him.

"She's slept with Stefan? As in your ex boyfriend Stefan?" he asked shocked.

"The one and only." she agreed.

"Damn." Jeremy said.

"I guess they bonded over having their hearts broken by us." Elena said.

"I'll come to the dance. After all it was me that broke up with Bonnie. There's no reason for me to hide out." he said.

"Good idea and besides there are several single girls in the school that would be lucky to have a guy like you." she said standing up and walking to her closet. She hung her dress on the back of her door until it was time to get ready for the party. For the rest of the afternoon she hung out with her brother, spending some one on one time with him.

When late afternoon hit Elena started getting ready for the dance. She showered and washed her hair before blow drying it. Knowing that Damon liked her hair curly, she opted out of not straightening it and just pulled a section back and fastening it with a silver barrette. Satisfied with her hair she moved on to her makeup as she went for neutral shades that matched her dress. Debating between red lip stick and nude gloss she chose the nude gloss, loving how it felt and looked natural. Once she was done in the bathroom she ventured back into her bedroom and pulled her dress on. She heard the shower start running and was happy knowing that Jeremy hadn't changed his mind about going to the dance. Slipping a pair of black peep toe pumps on her feet she stood in front of her full length mirror and smiled. She was completely satisfied with her appearance and hoped Damon would approve. Thinking of Damon she mentally chided herself. She was going to make this night special and had forgotten on of the most important parts. Slipping off her shoes she pulled off her dress and exchanged the lingerie she was wearing for a new set she had bought for this occasion especially. She knew he would appreciate this new set and knew it would set his temperatures rising and his blood boiling. She was looking forward to his reaction to her little surprise. Pulling the dress back on she yet again analyzed herself in the mirror. Once she was satisfied she sat down and waited for Damon.

Damon buttoned the plain white shirt and pulled on the black suit jacket well aware of Stefan pacing a hole in the floor in his room. He tried not to care, tried to focus only on getting to Elena's, picking her up and spending the evening with her. But Stefan kept sneaking into his thoughts with his obnoxious pacing. He pulled on a pair of black shoes and glanced in the mirror to check his reflection. Once he was satisfied he walked down the hall and stood in Stefan's doorway.

"What the hell are you doing? Are you trying to wear a hole in the floor?" Damon demanded.

"What does it matter to you? You have everything that ever meant anything to me." he said.

"Well welcome to my life Stefan. You had everything that ever mattered to me for the past 147 years." Damon said.

" Are you going to go after Bonnie now too, you know since I slept with her?" he asked.

"No. The judgemental little witch doesn't do it for me. But I gotta go, big date tonight." he said backing out of the room and leaving the house. Damon drove to Elena's house and smiled at the little bouquet of wildflowers he'd picked from outside the Boarding House. If she wanted "gentleman Damon" tonight then she was going to get gentleman Damon. He would blow her mind he told himself. He parked outside the house and walked up the front sidewalk. Knocking on the door he waited for it to be answered.

"Damon, come on in." Jenna said letting him pass.

"I'm here to pick up Elena." he said smoothly.

"She'll be right down." Jenna said before leaning against the stairs. As promised moments later Elena came down the stairs, her dress covered by a stylish black button up jacket.

"You look amazing." he said planting a kiss on the back of her hand.

"So do you." she said.

"These are for you." he said handing her the flowers.

"They're beautiful. I'm impressed you're really pulling out all the stops here tonight." she said as he crooked his elbow for her to slip her hand through.

"You asked for it." he told her.

"Bye Jenna." Elena said as they walked towards Damon's car. Elena couldn't deny that it was cold outside but Damon's body and being so close to him warmed her right up again. They drove to the school in silence and portraying the gentleman he sped around to her side of the car and opened the door for her once they were parked.

"Why thank you." she said smiling as he led her into the dance. They immediately joined Caroline and Tyler who were leaning against the wall talking quietly.

"Hey." Elena said unbuttoning her coat and slipping it off her body.

"Wow." Damon said upon seeing her dress for the first time.

"Thank you." she said smirking up at him.

"Damon's right. You look amazing." Caroline said.

"Thank you." she repeated. They danced all night and studiously ignored Stefan who was pouting and Bonnie who was glaring. They weren't willing to let anyone ruin they're perfect date. After dancing for a couple hours Elena reached up and whispered in Damon's ear.

"Are we done here, or do you want to dance some more?" she asked.

"That depends on what the other option is." he whispered back.

"Well I thought I'd come back to your house and we'd finish what we started the other night." she told him trailing a finger up is chest.

"Let's get out of here." he said taking her hand and leading her off the dance floor. They grabbed her jacket and purse and bid goodbye to their friends before fleeing the dance. The drive back to the boarding house took half the time it usually did as he sped them up to his room and laid her on the bed.

"Whoa slow down. I don't want to wrinkle my dress" she said pushing him up.

"Oh right." he said letting her stand up.

"Lay back. I'll be right back." she said. He did as she told him as she went into the bathroom and pulled off the dress. She stood their clad in only her new red and black lingerie set and her black heels. She knew that he would like the total package especially the garter belt and thigh high stockings that she had just added to the outfit. The bra pushed her breasts up and together and barely contained them and the panties only covered the smallest amount of skin possible. She took her barrette out and let her hair fall around her face.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"Yeah." he called back. She stepped around the corner and his mouth fell open and he lost the ability to speak.

"So what do you think?" she asked. He nodded and swallowed convulsively trying to communicate his opinion on her particular outfit.

"You should totally wear lingerie all the time. You look phenomenal." he said once he regained the ability to speak. She smiled at his compliment and sidled up to him. He sat up and opened his legs so she could stand in between them.  
>"What do you want to do to me?" she asked, whispering in his ears.<br>"I want you. I want you in every way. I want to fill you up." he said huskily. She bent down and fastened her lips to his as his hands went to her bra and undid it. He pulled the cups away from her breasts and tossed the useless garment to the floor. Her hands went to the buttons on his shirt and sped through them even though she was otherwise involved. His hands slid down and cupped her perfectly rounded ass as he pushed her closer to him. She could feel the bulge in his pants and moaned at the contact. She didn't think she could wait much longer. She needed him inside her.

"Baby, please. " she begged. He flipped her over and laid her down at the head of his bed as he finished disposing of the res of her clothes.

"Please what?" he asked knowing full well what she wanted.

"You know what." she said.

"I want you to say it." he said as he rid himself of his pants and stroked his long, hard erection along her slit. He wanted to just bury himself inside her wet heat but wanted to her voice her desire first.

"I want your hard cock inside me right now. Please just fuck me Damon." she begged.

"I may be able to oblige you that." he said as he continued to tease her entrance with his tip. She moaned and thrust herself upwards trying to take him inside but in response he shifted back slightly.

"Damon just put your fucking cock inside me now." she demanded growing frustrated at his teasing. Seeing he'd pushed her enough he shoved inside her in one thrust and she moaned contentedly. He began moving at a perfectly satisfying pace as he couldn't take any more teasing either. Her legs wrapped around his waist as she tried to pull him even closer than he already was. Their mutual orgasms were fast approaching and when they hit at the same time fireworks exploded in the room.

"Holy shit that was intense." he said once he recovered.

"It always is." she answered. He rolled over and pulled her to his side spooning her from behind.

"Don't ever tell anyone I do this." he said.

"It'll be our little secret." she told him.

"Uh huh. So... are you ready for round 2?" he asked smirking into the back of her neck.


	11. Chapter 11

I know its short but it ended up being so long that I had to split it into two chapters. the next one will be out tomorrow probably. This is basially 2000 words of smut and the next one is going to be mostly smut too. If thats not your thing, then dont read the next chapter or this one. As always let me know what you think of this little smut-fest.

PS I own nothng.

* * *

><p>"Round 2? Are you kidding me? I'm human I need time to recover." she said.<p>

"Fine. Fine. Rest for a while." he said snuggling into her body. She relaxed in his arms and fell asleep excited for round 2 when she was up for it. While she slept Damon got out bed bed and pulled some pants on and went downstairs to pour himself a glass of his favourite whiskey.

"Are you having fun ruining my life?" Stefan asked sitting in the dark like the proverbial vampire.

"Why are you sitting in the dark, like a Bramstoker vampire?" Damon asked turning to see his brother sitting in a easy chair.

" Why are you enjoying ruining my life?" Stefan asked back.

"I'm not trying to ruin your life despite what it looks like. I am simply living my own life regardless of your happiness getting in the way." he explained.

"Right, because in the grand scheme of things your happiness is more important." Stefan scoffed.

"Not exactly. Elena's happiness is most important. And right now I make her happy so why don't you just live with it. By the way where is judgy? Aren't you two some new thing now?" he asked.

"No, we slept together. There's nothing else there. She loves Jeremy and I love Elena. We may sleep together from time to time but that's it." he said.

"Wow, Stefan Salvatore willingly participating in a friends with benefits relationship. I'm impressed. But now I have much more pressing matters to deal with. I have a gorgeous naked girl upstairs in my bed who will be begging to be ravished again in a few minutes." he said turning and leaving the room.

"Damn it Damon." Stefan shouted. Damon ignored him as he made his way back to his room where Elena was still asleep in his bed. He climbed back into the bed beside her and laid back. He quickly grew bored, and thought that she'd had enough rest for a while. He dove under the covers and placed his hands on her thighs spreading herself to him like a carnal smorgasbord. He inhaled the scent of her before diving in. He licked and nibbled every inch of her, and she gasped in response. Her hands threaded in his hair as she held on for dear life. She refused to let him go anywhere, couldn't let him leave. He had to give her the release she so desperately craved. Taking her clitoris into his mouth he sucked at her with wild abandon.

"Oh Damon. Oh my God." she shouted out when she felt herself go over the edge. He slithered back up the bed, his newly hardened erection sliding along her body.

"Awake now?" he asked humorously.

"I would say so." she said reaching down to take a hold of his throbbing erection.

"Soooo, what now?" he asked his eyes glinting mischievously.

"What do you have in mind?" she asked.

"Well I'm kind of liking the idea of teaching you a new position for sucking me off today, since after the sexy show you just put on I need my own release." he said.

"Teach away because I'm not ready for you inside me again yet. Need recovery time." she said.

"Good. Now you just need to lay still and I'll do all the work. More or less I'm just going to fuck your throat like I do your pussy." he said. She swallowed and grinned up at him trusting him implicitly. Seeing the approval in her eyes he slid up her body and straddled her head and bracing himself on his knees. He held onto the headboard as he took his erection in hand and led it to her open and willing mouth. Sliding just his tip into her mouth to tease himself. Finally giving himself what he wanted he slid most of the way into her mouth, not wanting to make her gag. She closed her lips around him as he began moving in and out of her mouth. His hands gripped the head board tighter and tighter as his hips began moving faster and faster although still maintaining enough control to not get too rough with her. She moaned around his cock and he shouted out her name in ecstasy.

"Oh fuck." he said as he felt his release shoot up through his scrotum just before he exploded in her mouth. She eagerly drank all of him in as he slumped against the head board. Once he retained his strength he moved to sit next to her.

"That was..." he said trailing off not knowing a word in his vocabulary that suited how that felt.

"Awesome. Superb. Great. Phenomenal." she supplied.

"Fan-fucking-tastic." he supplied.

"That works I guess." she said shrugging her shoulders. She rubbed her thighs together to try to rid herself of the ache that started when he slid his cock into her mouth the first time.

"Is my girl getting desperate?" he asked seeing her rub her thighs together.

"Yeah. I need my own release after the sexy show you just put on." she said repeating his words from before. He smirked at her.

"Alright. I want to try something different. Get up." he said. She eyed him confused but did as he asked. He rose as well and walked over to where she was standing.

"Bend yourself over the desk." he told her. She obliged and wriggled her ass in the air in a blatant invitation. He sent a silent thank you to whomever sent him this girl who was the perfect match for him in every way. He walked up behind her and slapped her ass before teasing her entrance with the tip of his cock.

"Oh God." she said as she pushed back towards him. He gripped her hips with one hand keeping her in place and guiding his cock to her entrance before plunging in.

"Oh God." she shouted as she leaned her head into the top of the desk. Moving his hands from her hips to her breasts he started squeezing them in time with his thrusts. She let out a string of curse words that he was faintly surprised that she even knew as he fucked her hard from behind. At his pace it took very little time before he was cumming inside her and she was exploding around him. He pulled out of her and watched as she staying in position.

"You can move." he told her. She stood up and smiled at him.

"That all you got?" she asked.

"Not a chance." he told her before pulling her to his body again. Before he could start again her stomach started growling.

"Maybe we should feed you first." he said.

"That may be a good idea, get me refuelled before we continue on." she said. He pulled on a pair of silk pyjama pants and watched as she buttoned his shirt and pulled her panties on to cover her nude frame. She ogled his lower body which was covered by the pants that were sitting dangerously low on his hips.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah." she said taking his hand and walking down the stairs with him. He took her into the kitchen and she hopped up on the counter while he went about pulling stuff from the fridge for her breakfast. She swung her legs out as she sat there. The shirt rose up slightly and he could see much of her lower body.

"You're pretty hot you know that." he said smirking at her.

"Why thank you. You're not so bad yourself." she said smirking back. She had that well fucked look to her and he was glad he put the expression there.

"What are you making?" she asked.

"Eggs and bacon? Does that sound good?" he asked.

"It sounds perfect." she said. While he was cooking she hopped down and wrapped her arms around his narrow waist hugging him from behind.

"Can you two ever stop touching?" Stefan asked coming into the kitchen and digging through the fridge.

"It's not really any of your business." she said stepping back from Stefan.

"How about coming downstairs fully clothed?" he asked gesturing to Damon's shirt on Elena's frame.

"We were heading back up there shortly." she defended.

"Ah right to let my brother ravish you some more right?" he asked bitterly.

"Not that its any of your business Stef, but yes. Aren't there bunnies you can go torture?" he asked pointing to the door.

"It would be better than being here." he said storming out of the house. Elena sighed and hopped back onto the counter.

"Don't worry about him. He'll come around eventually." Damon said moving to stand between her legs.

"I know. I just want him to grow up. I want you and that's all that matters." she said.

"Good. Because I want you too." he said kissing her lips once. She smiled around his lips and wrapped her legs around his hips.

"What are you doing?" he asked once he realized that he was trapped.

"You want me. I want you. It's a win-win." she said.

"Right. But you're breakfast is cooking over there and I really don't want to burn the house down." he said.

"Fine. Well hurry." she said huskily. He laughed and turned back to the stove. He finished cooking and put the food on a plate for Elena.

"Aren't you going to eat?" he asked as she pulled him in closer to her.

"Yeah, but you said after you finished cooking..." she trailed off. He smirked and nodded.

"So I did. I'll make this quick so you can eat your breakfast." he said. She smiled at him, she loved it when he made it hard and fast. He gently pulled her underwear from her body as he loved that pair, normally he would just tear it from her body. Then he pulled his pants down just enough to free his erection. She slid forward on the cupboard and he slid inside her in one thrust. He immediately started ploughing her hard. Her nails sunk into his skin leaving small crescent like shapes in his skin. The smell of his blood filled the air and they healed before he ever really noticed the pain. As promised it was quick and she came hard around him, he followed directly behind her. He kissed her lips once before pulling out of her and fixing his pants.

"You eat now." he said handing her the still warm plate. She dug into her breakfast as he sat down and drank a bag of blood. Once she was done eating she rinsed off her plate and went to stand beside her boyfriend.

"Soo what now?" she asked.

"Well..." he started before her cell phone started chiming. "I'm gonna go take a quick shower while you answer that." he said as he began walking upstairs. She groaned when she saw Caroline's number pop up.

"This had better be good, I'm missing out on shower sex with Damon at the moment." she said into the phone.

"Sorry. But I really needed your opinion on something." Caroline said not sounding too sorry at all.

"What?" Elena asked.

"Well I want to make tonight really special for Tyler and I wasn't sure whether to go all out with a bra, thong and garter belt and stocking combo. Or just the normal I'm not trying too hard bra and panties?" Caroline asked.

"Uh well you'll never forget the look on his face when he sees you in the whole set. Damon's eyes nearly popped out of his head." she admitted.

"So you think I should go that way?" she clarified.

"Then there's the easy access that comes with just the bra and panties." Elena said.

"I know, you just voiced my entire dilemma." Caroline whined.

"Well what do you think Tyler will prefer?" she asked.

"He's always liked the slow striptease. It really turns him on." she said.

"Then the choice is obvious. Stockings and garter belt are your answer. You can turn it into a sexy striptease." she said.

"Thanks. You're the best." she said.

"You're welcome." she told her best friend.

"I really am sorry for keeping you from shower sex with Damon." Caroline said genuinely.

"It's fine. I'll just go upstairs and wait for him in his bed." she said.

"Good plan. I'll call you to tell you how my evening with Tyler goes later." she said before hanging up. Elena loved Caroline Forbes to death but sometimes the girl could be a major pain in the ass. She walked up the stairs and went into Damon's room and unbuttoned his shirt before laying across his bed. She could hear the water running and it was severely tempting.

"Screw this, I am going to enjoy this." she said walking into the bathroom and jumping up onto the counter. She could see his hands lathering soap into his lean body. The sight alone made her wet. She wanted to get in there with him but was enjoying the show far too much. She knew he knew she was there because he was spending an inordinate amount of time washing his lower abdomen as his hand trailed lower and lower slowly. She could see his smirk through the steam on the shower, he knew just what he was doing. She was trying to resist touching herself but the temptation was getting too hard to resist. By now he had his hand wrapped tightly around his massive cock and was rubbing it slowly. He had his head leaned against the shower wall.

"Oh Elena." he moaned knowing what it would do to her. She lost the battle with herself and ran a finger down her slit until she found her opening. She pushed her finger inside her and rubbed her clit with her thumb.

"Damon..." she moaned as she worked herself over. He picked up his pace and rubbed himself faster, thrusting his hips into his hand.

"Fuck Elena, just like that. Fuck that's good." he moaned.

"Oh Damon that feels so good. Just like that." she said once the other hand went to her own breast and started teasing her nipple. Damon groaned realizing that she was just as good at this game as he was. He picked up his pace again and in no time exploded in his own hand.

"Ahhh Elena. Fuck that was so good. Fuck." he said as he slumped against the shower wall. She pinched her clit between her thumb and forefinger as she pushed herself to orgasm. Her hand squeezed her nipple and she fell over the edge.

"Damon..." she shouted leaning back against the mirror. He opened the shower door just enough to stick his head out of the shower.

"Are you coming?" he asked. She grinned back at him and hopped down from the counter before sliding into the shower with him.


	12. Chapter 12

here is the other new chapter. the second part of the last one. its mostly smut again, but there will be some plot starting in the next little while. Enjoy the smut. I only had time to review this one once so I hope its not too bad. Let me know what you think.

PS i dont own anything

* * *

><p>She slipped into the shower with him and slid the door shut. His hands immediately attacked her body touching everywhere all at once. He had the best hands on the planet she decided. They were so soft but calloused and hard at the same time. His hands could bring her high enough to come without much effort on his part. His entire body was made for her pleasure it seemed. He was able to do things to her that no one else ever had. (Stefan) Her hands were far from idle too as they traced down his body as they kissed passionately. He pulled her against every line of his body and she could feel him harden. If there was one thing she loved it was his rebound period. And since they got together for real he had seemed intent to show her just how impressive that rebound period could be. And just how much she belonged with him. She knew he would never give her up and she couldn't bring herself to have a problem with that. She never wanted to let him go either. She didn't know what she would do when Monday came and she had to go back to school. She pressed herself up on her tiptoes so he didn't have to bend to kiss her anymore. Taking a couple steps back he pushed her into the shower wall, the cold wall shocked Elena but she couldn't bring herself to care. Damon was touching her, kissing her. She couldn't bring herself to care about anything when he was doing that. She didn't know how much more kissing she could take before she exploded with need for him.<p>

"Damon... I need you." she begged. He obliged her and lifted her up to wrap her legs around his waist. He thrust into her in one thrust and started slamming his hips into hers. She screamed and moaned and he was suddenly happy Stefan left the house. This would surely send him over the edge. At the pace he was doing it didn't take her long to come apart, between that and the foreplay her orgasm was explosive. She slumped in his arms and he continued fucking her hard. He followed after a couple more thrusts and spilled himself inside her. He recovered, pressing her into the shower wall. When he was able to move again he turned off the shower and reached out to grab a couple towels from the rod. He wrapped one around her and another low on his hips.

"I'm tired." she yawned.

"Go to sleep." he encouraged her pushing her gently towards the bed she crawled into her side and fell asleep instantly. It didn't matter that it was only mid afternoon. After the thorough fucking he put her through today so far it was understandable that she needed sleep. Once he was sure she was asleep he dressed and left the room shutting the door softly behind him. He drove to the Grill and saw Stefan sitting there.

"Hello brother." he said taking the stool next to him.

"Ditch Elena already?" Stefan asked.

"No, shes asleep. I thought we should talk," he admitted.

"What about?" he asked.

"Elena. Look I'm sorry about how it happened. I know it sounds odd coming from me. But I am...sorry." he said.

"Wow, Damon Salvatore apologizing?" Stefan said turning to face his brother.

"Yeah. Amazing huh." he stated.

"You must really love her if your apologizing to me about how you feel about her." he said.

"I do. She means more to me than Katherine ever did. Elena I would do anything for and for some unknown reason she chose me. She chose me Stefan. For once in my life someone chose me." he said.

"People have chosen you before Damon." Stefan said refusing to admit that Elena truly did belong with his brother.

"No. Those girls throughout the years that I have slept with don't count. I mean chose to be with me and love me. Katherine chose you, she loved you. She only liked having sex with me. Look even our own father preferred you to me. For once it feels good to be preferred." Damon said.

"I do understand that Damon. I just wish it wasn't Elena that had to fall for you." he said.

"I know. And I really am sorry. But can you just give us a chance. I love her Stef. She keeps me from doing bad things. I changed for her. I can guarantee without her, I will just turn the switch off again." he said.

"She keeps you sane?" Stefan asked.

"Yes." Damon nodded.

"Fine. I'll let up on you guys. But I'm doing it for you, not for Elena." he said adamantly.

"Fine." Damon said ordering himself a drink. For the first time in a long time the brothers had a drink together without wanting to kill each other.

Elena woke up alone in the bed and called out Damon's name. When he didn't respond, she knew he wasn't there.

"I cant believe the ass left me." she said angrily. She got up and pulled some clothes on. She was walking down the stairs when he walked in the front door.

"Are you going someplace?" he asked.

"Yes. I woke up. You weren't here. It kinda makes a girl feel cheap." she said.

"I went to talk to my brother. We needed to have this talk." he told her meeting her on the stairs. He placed his hands on either side of her face and kissed her softly.

"Why didn't you wake me and tell me you were leaving? Or tell me before I fell asleep." she asked.

"Because I didn't want to worry you. And besides I thought I'd be home before you woke up. I didn't expect it to go so well. So I stayed and had a couple drinks with him." he said.

"It went well?" she asked.

"Yes. He's gonna try to be better." he said leaving out the part where Stefan said he was doing it for him not Elena.

"That's good." Elena said relieved.

"It is. Now turn around and walk back up those stairs." he said.

"I still don't forgive you though." she said.

"Then don't. Let me earn your forgiveness the best way I know how." he told her. She turned around and walked up the stairs. She met him in his bedroom and once he was inside she shut the door and pushed him against it.

"What do you want from me?" he asked huskily.

"You tell me what I want." she said.

"Okay. Lie down." he told her. She laid down on the bed and lifted her head so she could watch him.

"Wait a second. I want my revenge first." she told him.

"Okay?" he said.

"Lay down on the bed." she said. He listened and leaned against the pile of pillows. "Lift your hips." she instructed and he pulled his pants his legs. She smirked when she saw as always he went commando.

"Now you behave." she told him as she started her torture. She took his cock in her hands and sucked the tip into her mouth.

"Fuck... this is creative torture." he spat out. She smirked at him, he didn't know what was coming. She took most of his length into her mouth and sucked on him. He moaned as she worked him over.

"Shit. I'm about to cum. Suck harder." he told her. His eyes shot open when he felt her mouth leave him completely.

"What the hell?" he demanded.

"I told you I was going to punish you." she said standing up and taking her pants off. She left her panties on, deciding he hadn't earned that yet. She positioned herself over his cock, pulling her panties to the side so she could tease her entrance with his tip. Choosing wisely not to say anything he bit his tongue wondering how far she was going to take his. She slid him into her a few inches and he sighed blissfully. Her torture hadn't lasted very long, he thought to himself. She started rocking her hips over him and he laid back and watched the show.

"I'm so close." he groaned out. And again she removed herself from him and he glared at her with faintly masked fury in his eyes. She was playing with fire.

"Are you ever going to let me cum?" he demanded.

"I haven't decided yet." she admitted.

"Screw this. I will do it myself." he said.

"Ah ah. No you will not. If you touch yourself then you don't get to touch me ever again." she threatened him.

"How will you stop me from touching myself?" he asked liking the naughty twinkle he saw in her eyes. She took up and walked over to his night stand on the other side of the bed. He watched her as her hips swayed sexily. She opened the drawer and produced a pair of silver handcuffs.

"I see." he said swallowing a lump in his throat.

"Are you going to sit still?" she asked.

"No." he told her liking this game.

"Fine. I guess I have to make you." she said. He willingly lifted his arms above his head and she locked the hand cuffs around his wrists and around the bed post. He knew he could break free if he so chose but he didn't care to. He had rarely been submissive in the bedroom and somehow Elena made it sound desirable. She went back to her torture and she licked from his base to his tip causing him to moan. She could taste their combined juices on him and it made her hot. She rubbed her panty clad heat against his leg as she fondled him. She squeezed his balls in her one hand as she stroked his cock. By now his hard on was incredibly painful. He was so desperate to cum that he would willingly beg if that was what she wanted.

"Elena please let me cum. I will make it up to you. I don't care how you do it. In your hands. In your mouth. In your pussy. I don't care, just give me release. I'm begging here." he begged in agony.

"Alright." she said putting her mouth on his cock and scraping her teeth up his length. He let out a hiss and exploded deep in her mouth. He slumped back strained against the cuffs. She undid the cuffs and let him slump back, that orgasm had taken a lot out of him. She still rested above him and removed her panties tossing them to the floor.

"Make me cum." she told him rolling off of him and laying beside him on the bed. He rolled on top of her and slid down her body until his face was level with her core. Deciding to torture but get this done as fast as he could he dove in and nibbled and sucked at her most intimate parts. Her hands threaded in his hair and pulled him even closer to her. He sure was talented with that mouth of his.

"I'm going to cum." she gasped. With one flick of his thumb on her clit she exploded and he drank every available drop of her. She rolled back on top of him.

"Now what?" he asked. She gripped his cock and started stroking him from base to tip. Getting an idea he started rubbing her clit with his thump making her gyrate above him. They got each other off using their hands. It was an erotic experience that neither had experienced other than in the shower earlier. She came first soaking his leg and the bed with her juices, he came after shooting his cum all over her hand and his stomach. They moaned in unison.

"Have I earned your forgiveness yet?" he asked.

"Not quite. I want one more thing from you." she said rolling over and pulling him with her. He hovered over her, his newly hard erection jabbing at her.

"And what would that be?" he asked.

"You're long hard cock buried deep inside my pussy." she whispered.

"Ah fuck." he said hearing the words fall from her lips. They made him even harder than before. He positioned himself at her entrance and thrust inside. He loved being inside her, she was so tight, so warm. He started moving his hips trying to get her to the proverbial cliff.

"You're so fucking sexy Elena. I love how your pussy clenches at my dick when I'm inside you. I love how your pussy milks me dry when I cum inside you. You're so fucking hot when you call my name. I love watching my dick disappear into her tight cunt." he groaned into her ear. His words sent her deliciously close to the edge.

"I love how your cock fucks me. It hits spots deep inside my that no one else can. You get me so hot. I love watching you fuck me." she whispered, not nearly as experienced with dirty talk as he was. But her words had the desired effect and he came spilling himself inside her at the same time she exploded.

"Have I earned your forgiveness yet?" he asked.

"Oh yeah." she said blissfully.

"You gave me an idea." he said smirking.

"What might that be?" she asked not having the energy to try something new today.

"A sex tape..." he said grinning like the devil.


	13. Chapter 13

hope you enjoy. I know I said there would be less smut this time but the temptation of a naked Damon was just too much and my muse just couldnt say no. There is a little more other stuff in this story though too to mix with the smut. Let me know what you think.

PS I own nothing, oh how much fun I could have if I owned Damon, *sigh*

* * *

><p>"I don't think I'm quite ready for that yet." Elena said shyly after he suggested they make a sex tape.<p>

"Alright. It would be hot though. But I get it, and I'll wait." he said kissing her softly.

"Good. I may not be ready right now, but I'm sure I will be in the future." she said returning his kiss.

"I hope so. There's nothing better than making a sex tape with you. I'm assuming this through my fantasies of similar situations." he said smirking at her.

"Ah so you thought about me and you in this situation before huh?" she asked smiling.

"Of course. I'm not ashamed to admit that I've often thought about setting up a camera while we fucked. So figuring out how to approach the subject to you." he said.

"Well on the subject of approaching a subject to each other... I was wondering how strongly opposed would you be to inserting some dating into our relationship. Not that all the sex hasn't been great, because it totally has but you know a girl needs a little romance." she said looking up at him from under her eyelashes.

"The sex has been great hasn't it?" he asked smiling at her.

"And of course that is all you take out of that whole spiel." she said glaring at him.

"Relax I heard it all. And if you want romance. You want me to wine and dine you. I will. And I'll do it better than my whiny brother ever did." he said.

"You're okay with this?" she asked.

"Of course I am. So when do you want this date to be?" he asked.

"How about tomorrow night?" Elena suggested.

"Sounds perfect. But now you better get your sexy ass home to I can get to work. I am going to blow your mind." he said. She grinned and leaned in to kiss him before dressing and heading out the door. She decided that talking to him was the best idea ever, he was the most attentive and greatest boyfriend ever. He was going to go against his nature and take her out on a romantic date.

Once she left Damon set to work on planning. He was Damon Salvatore, he was going to make this the best date anyone had ever experienced before. It was going to be incredible. It was going to blow her mind and the sex afterwards was going to blow both their minds. He found she was far more responsive when she was happy, and that made it an even better experience for both of them. He called ahead and booked the restaurant for 7pm and picked out the menu. The staff was extremely helpful and in no time he had the perfect dining experience planned. When that was finished he called the florist and had them put together a bouquet filled with all of her favourite flowers. If she wanted romance, she was going to get the whole nine yards. He ordered a box of chocolate truffles from the restaurant to be delivered after dinner along with the decadent white chocolate cheesecake he ordered. Going to the grocery store he ordered a tray of chocolate covered strawberries and then drove home to unearth a bottle of champagne.

"Ah ha." he said producing the bottle.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked curiously.

"Elena wants romance, she's gonna get romance." he said dusting off the bottle.

"Is she coming over tonight?" Stefan asked.

"No this is all for tomorrow. So don't touch anything. I'll know if you do." he said.

"I wont touch it, you don't have to worry." he said.

"I'm also going to give her this." he said producing an ancient locket from his pocket.

"You're giving her moms necklace?" Stefan asked surprised. That necklace was one of the only personal item that Damon had gotten from his mother. And he only got that because his mother had given it to him personally before she died along with her wedding and engagement rings.

"Yeah." Damon nodded.

"You must really love her. You've never gotten close to giving it to anyone before. Not even Katherine." Stefan said surprised.

"Yeah, as hard as it is to believe. I'm not with Elena because she was yours, or to torment you. I actually do love her." Damon said.

"I believe that. The necklace proves it. I'll stand by what I said, I'll back off." Stefan said.

"Thanks." Damon said placing the necklace into a velvet box and slipping it back in his pocket.

The next morning Elena got up to go to school. She was tired and she missed Damon. Instead of coming over last night he had chosen instead to text her and simply telling her to be at the restaurant at 7 sharp. She had been excited and she still was. She couldn't wait to see what kind of romance Damon could cook up. The first half of the day went well but the second half went horribly bad. She failed a test and gotten detention. The contents of her locker exploded and she locked her keys inside her car. After having the janitor break her side window she got inside the car and drove home.

"Jenna what's for dinner?" an upset Elena asked Jenna when she came inside after school.

"Casserole." Jenna said frowning.

"Do you know how to make anything else. But I don't care. I'll eat anything." she said forgetting all about her date with Damon.

"Is it all right if Caroline comes over for a while tonight? I had a horribly crappy day and need some girl time." she said.

"Of course. What happened?" Jenna asked.

"everything. I failed a test, got detention. My locker exploded and I locked my keys in my car. The janitor had to break my window." she said.

"Yeah your day sucked." Jenna nodded. After Elena ate, Caroline came over and the girls went up to her room and talked.

When 7 rolled around Damon waited at the table for Elena. Everything was set up and everything was perfect. When 7:30 came and went she still wasn't there.

"Where the hell is she?" he asked. Knowing he wasn't going to get an answer from anyone he pulled his phone out of his pocket to check on her. She could be sick or something worse could have happened. You never really knew. When she picked up the phone she sounded happy.

"Hello." she said perkily.

"How are you?" he asked still worried.

"Wonderful. Having a girls night with Care. How's your night?" she asked partially wishing she could see him.

"Just peachy." he said hanging up on her before he said something he'd regret. Although at that point he wasn't sure he would regret it. She blew him off for a night with Caroline. He was pissed.

"She's not coming. I don't care what you do with the food. Put the tab on my credit card." he said walking out. He went home and slammed the door, he knew Stefan was out for the night and wouldn't be home. He was most likely spending the evening with Bonnie. He poured himself a glass full of Bourbon and drank it down intent on drinking away his anger.

"That was odd," Elena said once she hung up with Damon.

"What?" the pretty blonde vampire asked.

"He seemed really upset when he hung up. I don't know what's wrong?" she asked.

"Maybe he wanted you all to himself tonight?" Caroline suggested.

"Oh my God." she said covering her mouth with her hand. She couldn't believe she forgot the date. It was her that asked him for one and she still ditched him. He sat at the restaurant waiting for her until 730 because that was when he called her. And she never showed up.

"I have to go see Damon." she said.

"What happened?" Caroline asked.

" I asked him for some romance and he delivered in the form of a date tonight at 7. Which I didn't even show up for. He's so mad at me right now." she said.

"You better go fix this. I'll see you at school tomorrow." Caroline said hugging her friend. Elena pulled her jacket on and followed Caroline down he stairs.

"Where are you off too?" Jenna asked.

"I have to go see Damon. I missed a date tonight." she said.

"Ooh kiss of death. Good luck." she said. Elena knew she needed the luck, she was lucky if he didn't end things with her or go off on her. Elena drove carefully over to the boarding house, her apologies weren't worth much if she was dead. Not wanting to barge in if he was in a rage, she knocked softly on the door. He opened it a couple minutes later and his expression of tolerance was changed to intense anger.

"What do you want? Aren't you having some sort of "girls night" with Caroline?" he demanded not letting her past.

"I'm sorry." she said.

"What are you sorry for? We never had plans." he said sarcastically.

"Don't act like this Damon." she pleaded.

"Why not? It's not like you spent an entire day planning something romantic for someone. No that would be me. I was the one who booked the table and ordered the entree's. Ordered the dessert and even had them bring over some of those chocolate truffles that you like so much. I was the one who went to the grocery store and picked up a tray of chocolate covered strawberries and dug out a bottle of champagne to share with you. You didn't do any of that. And my favourite part of this was the fact that you asked for it and then you don't even show up. Classic." he said venomously.

"I forgot okay. I'm sorry. I had a horrible day and it slipped my mind." she cried.

"It slipped your mind." he said not caring that they were standing in the open doorway.

"Can I just come in please. Then we can talk about this. The night isn't over, we can still have our date." she said hopefully.

"No we cant. Its done. You wanted romance, that ship has sailed. Too bad. You missed out." he said finally stepping aside to let her pass into the house.

"I really am sorry. Can I make it up to you?" she asked hoping there was still some of the Damon Salvatore that she knew and loved in there.

"No. Why don't you just leave. I don't want to see you and I don't want to hear your voice." he said coldly before taking a deep drink out of his tumbler. She stood up and turned to leave. She knew he'd be upset but she never expected it to be like this. He was mean and cruel right now. She got to the front door before she let out a sob.

"Damn it." he said hating how his heart lurched at that. He got up and grabbed her arm before she could leave. He pulled her towards him kissing her breathlessly. His lips devoured hers. He was not being soft and loving tonight, he was being rough and sexy and she liked it. At this point if it meant him forgiving her, she would do almost anything. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Slamming her against the wall he heard the combination between a pleased sigh and a whine of pain come from her. Using one hand he freed himself from the restrictive confines of his jeans and then set her on the ground pulling her pants from her legs and tearing her panties from her body. Once she was bare he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist again. Not wasting any time he plunged into her to the hilt and called out her name. She bit her bottom lip and dug her nails into his shoulder as he fucked her relentlessly. It was like he had something to prove, she just didn't know what it might be. He was moving at near vampire speed and he went back and forth between sucking and nibbling on her breasts and devouring her lips roughly. Her release came out of nowhere as she came violently around him. He spilled himself inside her seconds later and after he recovered he pulled out of her and let her legs fall to the floor. Once she had her balance back he let go of her.

"You can leave now." he said his eyes still containing the coldness that was there when she arrived.

"I really am sorry." she said crying again.

"Just leave." he said. He knew he was being overly harsh, but he didn't know how else to respond. In order to protect himself from emotions he didn't want, he opted to be angry and cruel and heartless. It had worked out so well for him in the past. She drove home and managed to keep her tears contained until she was home.

"How did it go with Damon?" Jenna asked.

"Not well. He's so mad." she said.

"You'll get through it. All you have to do is do something for him. Make him realize that you really are sorry." she said.

"I don't know how." Elena admitted.

"Make an evening for him. Do something romantic like he did for you. If you want Jeremy and I can go spend the night with Ric so you can fix this." Jenna offered.

"You would let me spend an entire night alone with Damon here?" she asked.

"Yeah as long as you maintain some respect and dignity." she said.

"Thank you Jenna. But I'm going to go to bed, I'll see you in the morning." Elena said climbing the stairs to her room.

Damon drank through 2 full bottles of bourbon before deciding to go sleep it off. He loved her, he did, but he was so pissed at her that it was best to just avoid her at all costs. He didn't want to see her, and he didn't want to hear from her. Climbing into bed he idly thought about her. Wondering if he hurt her during their coupling earlier, he was so rough with her. He had poured all his frustrations into the sex and it had turned out rougher than expected. Deciding to think more about it tomorrow he closed his eyes and prayed for sleep to come.

The next morning Elena opted out of going to school and much to her surprise Jenna didn't fight her on it. She would have thought that Jenna would have went into responsible guardian mode and made her go to school. She must have known how important making Damon forgive her was to her.

"I'm going to school and then going to Ric's. I already told Jeremy the plan." she said.

"Sounds good. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Elena said.  
>"Have a good night. Be responsible. I'm trusting you here." she said firmly.<p>

"Don't worry." Elena said hugging her aunt before she left. Once Jenna was gone Elena drove over to the grocery store. She smiled at the older lady who was running the till who was watching her curiously.

"Elena, aren't you supposed to be in school dear?" she asked.

"Not going today. I have something much more pressing to deal with." she said.

"Alright sweetie" she said smiling at the young girl. Elena wandered down the aisles picking up stuff she needed. She grabbed some fettuccine noodles and the ingredients for a homemade Alfredo sauce. Then picked up some chicken breasts. She wanted to cook for him she wanted to show him how much he meant to her. Walking down the aisles she picked up a bottle of champagne and placed it in her cart. She hoped Nancy would let her pay for it even though she was only 18, it wouldn't be the first time. She walked over to the bakery and picked up a plain cheesecake and went to pick up some whipping cream so she could make her own whipped topping for it. Adding a bit more romance she picked up a package of strawberries and some dipping chocolate to make chocolate covered strawberries. Once she had everything she needed she went to pay for her purchases.

"Well well, what do you have planned for tonight dear?" Nancy asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

"A romantic night with my boyfriend Damon. I have to make something up to him. If he chooses to come. I messaged him when I woke up this morning and he hasn't responded yet." she said worriedly.

"Well with all of this, he will definitely be there. What do you have to make up for?" she asked.

"I asked him for romance the other night, and so he planned the most romantic date ever for last night. And I accidentally blew him off." she admitted.

"How does one accidentally blow someone off?" Nancy asked curiously.

"By having a terrible day and forgetting all about it. I had Caroline come over and we hung out. He called and was so angry." she said.

"Well, just so you know, you're young sex will fix it." Nancy said winking.

"Yeah." she said softly.

"Well whoever this guy is would be stupid to not forgive you Elena. You seem to be planning a pretty spectacular evening." she said. Just as Nancy finished talking Damon walked in the store heading straight for the liquor shelf.

"Damon." Elena said seeing him walk in.

"Hi." he said stopping knowing he couldn't avoid her.

"Are you going to come over tonight? I need to make this up to you." she said.

"I wasn't going to." he admitted. She clutched the brown paper bag to her side not wanting to reveal what she bought to him.

"Please Damon." Elena asked looking up at him from under her eyelashes.

"Fine. I'll be there at 7." he said turning and leaving the store, deciding he didn't need a bottle.

"So that's the boyfriend. Good work. He's a looker." Nancy said.

"That's Damon. Sometimes I wonder." she said.

"Wonder what dear?" Nancy asked.

"How I fell for him. He's arrogant, he an ass, egotistical, he rude and conceited." she said.

"There has to be something good about him dear." Nancy said.

"He's kind, and gorgeous and protective and he loves me." she admitted.

"There you go. Now go home and make this night perfect." she said gently shoving her out the door.

"Thanks for letting me buy the champagne, its going to make this night easier." she said.

"No problem, I'll pretend I sold it to the sexy man friend of yours." she said smirking.

"Thanks Nancy. I better go, I have a couple other places to stop at before I go home." she said.

"You bed that man of yours well, just don't tell anyone I gave you that advice." Nancy said as Elena opened the door.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me." she said. Elena drove over to the mall to buy a new dress. She wanted to look nice for Damon tonight, but she knew that he wouldn't care what she was wearing. He'd be more into what was on underneath. Knowing he loved the colour blue on her, she picked up a royal blue corset style dress with thick straps over the shoulders. It was tight and showed up her figure, something that Damon was always very fond of. She knew with a dress that sexy she needed something sexy underneath as well. Walking into the lingerie store she perused the shelves for a little while until she found the perfect set. It was sexy and innocent at the same time. It was so perfect. The light colour would go well with her skin tone.

Once she got home she started getting stuff ready. While she was cleaning up the house she found a video camera. She glanced at it for a moment before putting it away. Ten minutes later she went back to retrieve it and took it upstairs to her room. She wanted to make this Damon's prefect night, and if he wanted to make a sex tape with her then they would make a sex tape, as long as it was for their own personal use. When 5 hit she started cooking and once she was done she went upstairs to get ready. Glancing in the mirror she was entirely satisfied with how she looked. The dress stopping at her knees led down to the highest black fuck me heels she owned. The dress pushed her cleavage up and out and made the rest of her look slim. She curled her hair knowing he loved it like that. At 630 she went down stairs and served the food onto dishes and put them on the warmer in the oven for when he got there.

Damon got ready to go over to Elena's, he didn't know why he was even going there. He wanted to make her suffer but he couldn't. Besides he was interested in whatever she had planned for tonight. Not wanting to make an effort he wore his usual jeans and button up combo with boots. Not wanting to be early he left the house at ten to 7, driving over to the house at the speed limit.

At exactly 7 he rang the doorbell. She sighed in relief and opened the door to him standing on the front step.

"Come on in." she said happy he came.

"It smells good in here." he said taking his leather jacket off and putting it over the railing on the stairs.

"I made chicken alfredo ." she said.

"Sounds good." he said following her into the kitchen. She sure wasn't making it easy for him to be mad at her. She looked incredible in the tight fitting blue dress and black fuck me heels, with her makeup dark and her hair in sexy messy curls.

"Sit down. I'll go get the food.." she said walking into the kitchen making sure there was a little extra sway in her hips. His eyes were glued to her body and he felt himself stiffening in response. He cursed himself trying to tell his other self that he was pissed at her, and not turned on by the sexy image she created. She brought out the plates and placed on in front of him along with a glass of champagne.

"Nancy sold me this." she said proudly.

"Congratulations." he said. She knew he was still mad and she didn't want to talk about it at the moment. She would rather earn his forgiveness through everything she had planned for the evening. His wall had to come down at some point whether it took until she was naked in bed with him with a camera rolling for it to happen. They ate in silence for a moment the silence getting more and more awkward the longer it went on.

"I bought a cheesecake too. And made my own whipped topping." she said proudly.

"Yeah." he answered. He couldn't deny that the food tasted fantastic, but he wanted to. He was trying really hard to stay mad at her. Once they finished eating and the dessert was finished they stood up and took his hand.

"Come with me." she begged.

"I was thinking I'd just go home." he said.

"Damon please. There's more to this evening." she said.

"Fine." he gave in and let her lead him up the stairs. She pulled him into her bedroom and he seen the strawberries and the rest of the champagne upstairs on a small table. The champagne was chilling in an ice bucket.

"I'm impressed." he said trying to ignore the tightening in his jeans.

"I'm trying to convey how sorry I am." she told him standing slightly behind him.

"I already know. I'm still mad though." he said not turning to face her. She sighed, the wall wasn't even starting to crumble. He was still maddenly in control of himself. Reaching behind her she pushed the zipper down so she could pull the dress from her body.

"What are you doing?" he asked hearing the zipper lower. He spun to face her and was left speechless. Elena in light purple lingerie was something Damon would never forget.

"New set?" he questioned.

"Yeah. You like?" she asked.

"Yeah." he said swallowing the sudden lump in his throat.

"I thought you might." she smiled. He did like, more than he wanted to admit. The light purple, almost lilac colour did wonders for her skin tone. The bra pushed her breasts up and together creating a tantalizing cleavage. Her panties the sexy boy cut ones had a sweet little bow at the front and lacing trimming them. She looked innocent yet fuckable. It was incredible.

"Will you just stay and let me show you how sorry I am for ditching you? I promise you wont regret it." she said staring up into his eyes. The wall crumbled completely around him and he nodded. He couldn't have left now even if he wanted to. She was a magnet pulling him closer and closer and he had no desire to pull away. The only desire he had at the moment was for her. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer so her panty covered heat was pushing against his denim covered erection which was fighting for freedom. She reached up and kissed him softly, before he deepened it shoving his tongue between her open lips. Her hands rested against his chest clutching him to her while his hands tangled in her hair. She broke the kiss to stare at him with heavy lidded eyes.

"We need to stop. This is going against my plan." she said.

"Sorry. What's your plan entail." he asked.

"First I was planning on giving you the best blow job you had ever received." she said smirking up at her.

"You were, were you?" he asked.

"Yes. Besides that's what I missed most about our coupling last night. I didn't get to feel you massive, hard, cock in my mouth. I didn't get to feel you shoot your hot cum down my throat. And I missed that." she said.

"Well, you have your fun. Where do you want me?" he asked.

"Wherever you want. This is your night." she said.

"I'll lay down." he said not sure he'd be able to stay standing when her mouth was on him. He laid down on the bed still fully clothed. She went to the button on his jeans and popped it open before pulling the zipper down. She stuck her hand in the jeans and frowned, he was wearing underwear for the first time since they'd been together.

"I wanted to make you work for it." he said. She smiled at him and he raised his hips so she could pull the jeans down. She could see him erection pushing at the tight fabric of the black boxer briefs as she slid her hand inside and stroked his hardness. He bit his lip but refused to call out. She tugged at the boxers and he lifted his hips again to let her slid them off. His erection rose high towards his belly and she watched it with rapt enjoyment. He piled some pillows behind his back so he could watch her as she sucked him dry. Wanting to make this good for him she licked a stripe along the underside of his dick before pulling away getting an idea.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I had an idea." she said.

"And what might that be. I kinda hope it has something to do with getting me off." he said.

"It does. I wanted to know if you wanted to do this on camera?" she asked shyly.

"Do you want to?" he asked.

"Sure. I think I'm ready and I want to make you happy. So if you want to, I'm in." she said.

"Oh I definitely want to, only if I can eat you out on camera too." he said.

"OK, but we have to promise to hide this tape where no one will ever find it." she said.

"Deal. You hide it when we're done." he said.

"Deal." she said grinning. She got off the bed and went to the camera, positioning it on the high dresser knowing it'd be the perfect height for filming them in various positions. She made sure it was a new tape inside before pressing record. She walked back over to him where he was laying on the bed with his erection high on his stomach. The nervousness had all but faded as she brought her mouth back to his cock. Knowing he was on camera now, he let loose everything. He didn't hold back at all. Laying flat on her stomach she sucked and nibbled at his length causing him to call out her name in ecstasy.

"I'm about to cum baby. Oh fuck... baby. Oh fuck. You're mouth feels so fucking good on my fucking dick. Holy shit. Oh fuck. Fuck." he chanted out until he came violently. By this point Elena was rubbing herself on the bed in order to alleviate some one her aches. But he bed wasn't nearly as talented as Damon's mouth, Damon's fingers, Damon's cock.

"That was fantastic." he said when he had recovered.

"My turn?" he asked.

"If you want. Like I said this is your night." she said.

"My turn." he said grinning like the devil which she was beginning to think he was. He crawled down the bed as she took his spot on the bed. He hooked his thumbs in her panties and pulled them down her legs and tossed them over his shoulder not caring in the least where they landed. She was glistening wet just for him and he could smell her arousal acutely. She smelled heavenly and he couldn't wait to have a taste. Spreading her legs as far as they would go, he had a look at her moist kitty.

"You smell so good. I cant wait to taste you." he said. She knew he was playing for the camera, and she knew all the extra talking and screaming was going to make the video even better to enjoy in the future. He licked down her pussy with a broad tongue.

"Damn your pussy tastes go good. " he said before repeating the action. She moaned loudly not wanting to hold back and why should she? There was no one home. He rammed a finger up inside her and slowly started pumping it in and out of her as he lapped up the juices flowing from her body.

"Damon..." she moaned as he worked her over, brought her to a new height. Replacing his fingers with his tongue he thrust it around inside of her. She moaned at the wonderfulness of the sensation. Suddenly he pulled away from her with a naughty look on his face.

"What..." she started. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her upwards so her pussy was level with his mouth.

"We're going to make this good. And this is the sexiest position I know for this." he said as his tongue darted out to taste her. She ground her hips downward to his mouth as he darted his tongue inside.

"Oh God Damon. Oh God." she said as she felt her climax hit. Moments later she exploded and her juices flowed out of her and into Damon's eagerly waiting mouth.

"Oh fuck." she said slumping into the headboard.

"You taste so good." he said still licking down there. Once he had his fill she he moved her to straddle his hips.

"I need to be inside you." he said lifting her up and impaling her on his dick which was standing at attention. She screamed and it sent her into another orgasm while she was still recovering. He watched amused as she came from him just sliding into her.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"I need you to fuck me. I cant move yet." she panted.

"Sounds good to me." he said getting out from underneath her and setting her up onto her hands and knees. She could barely stay up with the force of her last orgasm and his arms wrapped around her waist keeping her up. He rubbed the head of his dick up against her entrance before plunging in and moaning loudly.

"You're so tight." he said. She moaned as she moved back against him as he took control. He plunged into her, their moans and cries of passion filling the air. When they were almost there, he pulled out and laid back.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I want you to ride me hard. Get on me. I want your pussy clenching around me." he said. Her eyes darkened again and she slid up his body and held herself over his erection which he was stroking tenderly. He teased herself with his tip for a moment and he looked at her like he was planning a mutiny. When she plunged down enveloping him inside her she stayed still.

"Ah fuck." he said as she took all of him inside her. Placing her hands on his chest he started riding him hard. Their skin slapped together as the passion took them over again. He pinched her nipples through the bra she was still wearing between his thumbs and forefingers causing her to pick up her pace. They both came at the same time as she collapsed into his chest.

"That was amazing." she said.

"Did you expect anything less?" he asked smirking widely.

"Of course not." she said getting off him and turning off the camera. "Bath time." she said walking into the bathroom and running some water. He joined her seconds later and climbed in the tub. She climbed in after him and rested between his legs.

"How are you enjoying the evening so far?" she asked him.

"It's quite satisfactory." he said.

"Satisfactory? You've got to be kidding me." she said turning to look at her.

"Yeah. Its phenomenal. I don't even remember being mad." he said.

"Good. That was what I was hoping for." she said leaning her head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her. She could feel his penis come to life under the water and she reached out to stroke him.

"Do you want to get out and make love before going to sleep?" she asked.

"Do you even have to ask?" he retaliated. She giggled and drained the water from the tub. Without drying off they went into the bedroom and laid down on the bed.

"I want to show you a new position." he said rolling her onto her side.

"Okay." she said eagerly.

"It's one of the most intimate positions I know." he said spooning her and placing his cock at her entrance. He shoved in and they started rocking together. They couldn't move much but it was the intimacy of it that made it so hot. They both came together and fell asleep, the fight forgotten.


	14. Chapter 14

Here we go, some more smut for my wonderful loyal readers. There's a little more other stuff in this one combined with the smut. The muse has been very insistent lately on blessing me with many ideas for naked Damon. I'm sure there aren't too many complaints, because who doesnt love naked Damon? Anyway on with the show. Let me know what you think. :)

PS I own nothing. How I wish I owned Damon.

* * *

><p>When they woke up the next morning, he leaned in to kiss her softly.<p>

"I really am sorry. I wouldn't blame you if you never wanted to do something like that for me ever again." she said pressing a kiss to his chest.

"I know you are. And maybe we can try it again. We can go to a restaurant. I'll get you flowers. Champagne. Chocolate covered strawberries." he said.

"That would be wonderful." she said sighing.

"So what happened that was so awful, that made you forget our evening?" he asked.

"I failed a test, got detention. My locker exploded. And I locked my keys in my car, and the janitor had to break my window so I could get in." she said.

"Wow. I kind of understand how you forgot. It's alright. You're already forgiven." he said tightening his arms around her.

"Know what kind of advice Nancy gave me?" she asked laughing.

"No, first of all who is Nancy?" he asked.

"She used to babysit me when I was younger. She's the nicest lady I know." Elena said.

"Now what did she tell you?" he asked.

"She said I'm young and sex fixes everything. She also told me to bed you well." she said.

"Wow, I may need to meet this Nancy. It seems like we would get along famously." he said.

"Did I succeed?" she asked.

"At what?" he asked.

"Bedding you well?" she asked smirking.

"Oh hell yeah." he said grinning.

"I had an idea. What if we didn't do the whole roses and chocolate's romance thing. I would totally kill for pizza, chips, chocolate bars and movies." she said.

"Well that's easy. What would we drink?" he asked.

"pop. Beer. It doesn't matter. I just want to have a relaxing movie night with you. That's the best kind of romance." she said.

"I'm in. Why don't we get up and you go to school. Then I'll pick you up and we'll go to the grocery store and pick everything up we need before commencing our movie night." he suggested.

"Ah school. Last time I was there, my day was so bad that I forgot we had a date." she said.

"That wont happen this time." he assured her before kissing her. While they were kissing her cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey, just letting you know that school is cancelled. My mom just called me and said a pipe burst at school and its practically flooded." she said.

"Really. That's an interesting development." Elena said.

"Why?" Caroline asked.

"Because I have a date with my boyfriend." she said hanging up. " So change of plans. School is cancelled today. We can spend the whole day together" she told her boyfriend.

"That sounds fantastic. Let's go shower and then we can head to the store and do our grocery shopping for tonight." he said. She grinned, agreeing with his suggestion wholeheartedly.

After two showers they were finally ready to start their day. She took his hand lacing their fingers together as she climbed in the passenger seat of his car as he drove to the grocery store.

"Maybe Nancy is working and I'll get to formally meet her." Damon mused.

"Maybe." Elena agreed, drawing a pattern on the hand she still held with her finger. He parked outside the store and they walked in together.

"Look who's back. It's my dear Elena and her sexy man-friend." she said grinning at the couple.

"Good morning Nancy." Elena said smiling at the lady.

"So did you use my advice?" she asked conspiratorially.

"I did. I bedded him real well." she said smiling.

"Well good for you dear. Hello I am Nancy," she said holding out her hand for Damon to shake.

"Damon Salvatore." he said.

"Oooh he's Italian. And hot. You've picked yourself a winner. But you better watch your back maybe I'll dump Gus and I'll come after your man." she said.

"I will. But we better go do our shopping. We're having a movie day." Elena said excitedly.

"Code for randomly having sex throughout the day while pretending to watch movies?" Nancy asked.

"Undecided." she said walking towards the back of the store where the junk food was.

"I must say I really, really like her." Damon said as the perused they shelves of potato chips.

"What kind do you want?" he asked.

"Salt and vinegar." she said without hesitation.

"Yuck. I'm getting dill pickle too." he said.

"Fine." she said grabbing the two bags of chips and placing them in the basket that Damon was carrying.

"Chocolate bars?" he asked.

" Kit Kat." she answered. He rolled his eyes and put one into the basket as he perused the shelf.

"What's wrong with a Kit Kat?" she asked.

" Boring. The least you could do is go for something fun. Ergo, Oh Henry. Peanuts, fudge, caramel all mixed together covered in chocolate. You cant go wrong." he explained.

"What kind of pop? I'm kinda afraid of the answer." he asked.

"I cant decide between root beer and cream soda." she said.

"We'll buy both. I cant complain about either of those." he admitted.

"We should get ice cream." she exclaimed as they walked towards the till.

"Why? Do we seriously need anymore junk food?" he asked.

"Because cream soda makes the best floats." she said looking at him as if he were stupid.

"Fine fine. Go pick up some ice cream." he said as he went to the till so Nancy could begin ringing in the items.

"So how did you and Elena meet? I've never seen you before." she said.

"She dated my brother before me." he said.

"Ah. Is your brother Stefan?" she asked.

"Yep. The one and only Stefan Salvatore in all his pouty, broody appeal." he said.

"For what its worth, you make her smile a lot. Stefan was obviously a good guy but I think you're better suited." she said.

"Thanks." he answered. Elena reappeared carrying a bucket of ice cream.

"Is that all now?" he asked.

"Yep" she said her lips popping on the "P."

"Good." he said. Once they were done there they took their groceries back to the boarding house.

"What do we do now?" she asked when they put the groceries away.

"I have a few suggestions." he said pulling her flush against the hard planes of his body.

"I'm sure you do. It's too early to start our movie night and regardless of what you may think I can keep my hands off of you." she said.

"Why would you want to? I'm so sexy." he said.

"I'm not even doing to dignify that with a response. Why don't we go to the mall for a while?" she asked.

"You want to go the mall instead of having hot, sweaty sex with me?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. I want to do shopping. I need some new shoes." she said.

"Ugh, shoe shopping." he said disdainfully.

"Yes shoe shopping. And I was thinking maybe I'd buy some new lingerie." she trailed off.

"Lingerie huh? Well how bad can shopping for shoes really be?" he asked. Elena laughed at him. He was all man, hearing the word lingerie made him do whatever she wanted him to. He was inherently ruled by the head below the waist. For the next hour they went from shoe store to shoe store trying on shoes.

"My God woman are you done yet?" he asked pacing the floor.

"I cant decide which shoes." she said holding up two almost identical converse shoes up.  
>"They look the same to me." he said.<p>

"But they're not." she said.

"I don't care. They both look fine to me. Can we get to the lingerie shopping yet?" he asked.

"I'll get these ones. But now look at these. Aren't they sexy?" she asked picking up a pair of red heels.

"They are. Just buy them." he said.

"But they're $80." she debated.

"Elena Gilbert just buy the damn shoes. Better yet I'll give you money to but the shoes." he said.

"Are you sure? I don't really need anymore heels." she said.

"I'll buy you the shoes as long as we're getting out of here." he said.

"Fine fine. Let's go pay." she said. He sighed in relief when they were finally leaving the store. He steered Elena to the exit so she didn't get distracted with another pair of shoes. She laced her fingers through his as they walked into the lingerie store.

"Is it bad if I can see you in all of these?" he asked pointing at a wide array of naughty nighties.

"Maybe a little. How do I look in them?" she asked.

"Hot." he told her. They walked through the store perusing the racks.

"Oooh edible panties." he said grinning.

"Put those back. We are not trying that." she said.

"Fine. You ruin all my fun." he said. She laughed as she found a rack of outfits complete with garter belts and stockings. The majority of them were costumes and were all hot in their own way.

"Have you ever considered role play?" he asked gesturing to an extremely sexy teacher costume.

"Let me guess you want me to dress up as a teacher for you?" she asked.

"Uh huh." he said nodding eagerly.

"Do I get to be in charge?" she asked.

"I suppose." he agreed. She agreed and picked out her size before moving on to lingerie sets complete with garter belts and stockings. A corset and panty set complete with stockings caught her eye.

"Look at that." she instructed.

"Wow. That would look incredible on you with your new red heels." he said.

"Should I get it?" she asked.

"Yeah." he nodded frantically. She laughed and picked out her size before taking her items to the cashier.

"Special night planned?" he cashier asked.

"Maybe. He hasn't earned that yet." she said.

"Ah." the woman said. Once they had paid they drove back to the Boarding House and walked inside. They saw Stefan sitting in the living room.

"Hey." he said as they walked in.

"Hi Stefan." Elena said surprised he was being accepting.

"So what are you guys doing tonight?" he asked.

"Having a movie night." she answered.

"And then with any luck I'll get the new outfits modelled for me." he said wagging his eyebrows.

"Perv." Elena said.

"Ew." Stefan said. "I'm going to head out." he said.

"That's probably a good idea." Damon said and Elena smacked his arm.

"I mean we're having pizza if you're interested?" he asked.

"I'll hang around for pizza as long as you don't turn it into a dirty food fight." he said.

"He wont." Elena said blushing a deep scarlet colour.

"You ruin all my fun." he pouted as he reached for the phone book and the phone. 45 minutes later the pizza arrived and the three started eating. Elena put a movie in the DVD player and they started watching it.

"What are we watching?" Damon asked.

"Dirty Dancing." she said.

"Ugh." Damon said frowning.

"I am definitely leaving after this. I don't have to be here for Elena's chick flicks. That's all you now brother." Stefan said realizing one positive to having his brother dating his ex girlfriend.

"I hate you Stefan." Damon said although secretly happy his brother was leaving. When the pizza was gone and Stefan had left Damon took a deep breath.

"There was something I wanted to give you the other night." he said.

"What?" she asked.

"I'll be right back." he said rushing up the stairs and returning seconds later with a velvet box.

"What is that?" she asked.

"Open it." he said. She opened it and was floored by the beautiful yet simple locket inside the box. It was silver and it had the words "Amore mia" etched on the back. It was old, and there was no picture inside.

"It's beautiful. What does Amore mia mean?" she asked.

"My love. It was my mothers. My father gave it to her just after they married. My mother gave it to me before she died." he explained.

"Damon it's beautiful." she said caressing the antique locket.

"Will you wear it?" he asked.

"Of course. I'll never take it off." she promised as she handed him the necklace and held her hair out of the way while he fastened it around her neck. His hands lingered on her collar bone a little longer before she turned in his embrace to kiss him softly but passionately.

"I love you." she whispered against his lips.

"I love you too. So much." he replied before kissing her again. He backed her towards the stairs before flashing her to his bedroom.

"What do you say we try out that new teacher costume?" he asked against her lips.

"Okay." she said stepping out of his embrace and grabbing her shopping bag before locking herself in his bathroom. He sat on the edge of the bed and took a deep breath as he awaited her.

In the bathroom she piled her hair up onto her head into a messy bun and stripped off all her clothes. This costume was obviously made for stripping. The white button up shirt was buttoned up half way exposing half her midriff. It came with a black push up bra which was pushing her breasts up, giving her an immense amount of cleavage that Damon was going to appreciate. Her new locket was nestled in between her breasts. She wore a short plaid skirt and thigh high stockings that were clipped to a garter belt. On her feet she wore her brand new red fuck me heels. Finally she put the glasses on her face and glanced in the mirror. She looked every part the sexy teacher and knew Damon was going to be thrilled. She grabbed the ruler that came with it and opened the bathroom door walking out, swaying her hips to the side.

"Holy shit." he said when he seen her.

"It's time for a pop quiz." she instructed.

"On what Miss Gilbert?" he asked falling into character.

"On me. If you fail I shall punish you. If you pass I shall reward you." she said smirking.

"Okay. I should do real well on this topic." he said.

"We'll see wont we. Where do I most like your lips and tongue Mr Salvatore?" she asked as she paced back and forth in front of him.

"In your pussy and you love it when my lips and tongue kiss you." he said.

"Very good. Where do I most like your fingers? And what do I like them doing to me?" she asked.

"You like my fingers rammed up inside you as far as the would go and crooked forward so I can find your G spot. And you like them pressing on your clit. And you like them pinching your dark little nipples." he answered.

"Very good. Final question what do I like you doing with your cock. And where do I like you putting said cock?" she asked.

"You like it when I fuck you good and proper. You like it when I put my cock in your mouth and you like it when I put my cock deep inside your pussy and plough you until you cant move." he said.

"Very good. You pass." she said taking a step towards him.

"Your prize is a lap dance." she said straddling his legs as she started to gyrate over him. She could feel her wetness seeping into her panties and she could feel his bulge on every downstroke. His hands went to guide her hips but she smacked his hand with the ruler.

"Ah ah ah. No touching Mr Salvatore." she said pointing her finger at him.

"Sorry Miss Gilbert." he said. After a couple minutes of gyrating she got up and took a couple steps back.

"Do you want me Damon?" she asked.

"Yes I want you Miss Gilbert." he said huskily.

"What do you want me to do? After all you did pass the test." she said.

"I want. God I want you to suck me off Miss Gilbert. Down on your hands and knees I want to fuck your throat like I would your pussy." he said standing up.

"Good choice." she commended him as she undid his jeans and pushed them to the floor. Her erection curved upwards towards his belly as she took him in her hands and placed him in her mouth so he could start thrusting. He started gently before picking up his pace once he knew she was comfortable. She relaxed her throat so she could deep throat him. His hands threaded into her hair which was still tied back from her face as he fought his way closer to completion.

"Fuck." he yelled when he came down her throat. Once he recovered he sat back down on the bed.

"Now what do you want?" she asked.

"I want you to strip." he said.

"Whoa slow down there. One thing at a time." she said.

"Okay I want you to take off your shirt." he said. Her hands went to the buttons on her shirt and started unbuttoning them agonizingly slowly. Once all the buttons were undone she pushed the shirt to the floor and waited for him to suggest something else.

"I want you to take off your bra." he said needing to see her. Her hands went to the front clasp on the bra and popped it open, leaving the cups to ping open. She dropped the bra to the floor and stared at him

"I want the skirt gone." he said. Her hands trailed seductively down her stomach until she got to the zipper on the side of the skirt. She unzipped that and stepped out of it leaving her clad in only the black lace panties, garter belt, stockings and shoes.

"Garter and stockings." he gulped. She obliged him and rid herself of the useless items of clothing before staring at him expectantly.

" Panties. Keep the shoes on." he said. She slipped the panties down her legs before stepping out of them. She didn't feel self conscious at all standing in front of him like that.

"Take your shirt off Damon." Elena said. He pulled the t shirt over his head and tossed it into a pile on the floor before standing to face her.

"Now I want you wrapped around me in every way possible and I fuck you as hard as I can." he said creeping towards her.

"come and get me." she said as she backed towards the door. His eyes flashed as he caught her pressing her against the door. He positioned his cock at her entrance and then thrust in filling her to the hilt. She dug her heels into his ass as he moved within her. She bit her lip to keep from calling out while he bit into her shoulder. He pounded into her relentlessly and knew it was possible that she wouldn't be able to walk the next morning. She exploded around him and he pulled out of her, his erection uncomfortable. He bent her over the bed and thrust into her again. She was still pulsing around him from the force of her first orgasm and it didn't take much time for her to spiral out of control again. He slid out again as he slammed her back into the wall front first and thrust into her from behind. He was well aware he was being rough but she seemed to be revelling under the roughness. Her moans were coming out constantly as she was never brought back from the highs he sent her to. When she came again he flashed her over to his bed and dropped her on it before climbing on top and thrusting into her from behind. Her back was pressed against his chest and her chest was pressed into the bed as he fucked her roughly. He nibbled and sucked on her neck knowing he was going to leave a mark. She was in no position to do anything as she was completely submissive to him. When she came again, he finally let himself cum and he exploded inside her. After allowing himself to recover for a moment he pulled out of her and stood up. She laid sated and exhausted on the bed from their activities.

"Are you okay?"he asked as she hadn't moved yet.

"Uh huh." she mumbled. She rolled over and tried to stand up but ended up stumbling into his arms.  
>"Oh wow. That hasn't happened yet. I fucked you until you couldn't even stand up straight." he said amused.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Okay for reasons I cannot begin to fathom, my muse didnt want Damon to take his clothes off this chapter. So because of my muses stubborness there is no naked Damon in this one and no smut. Hope you like it regardless. The smut will be back next chapter. Let me know what you think.

PS I own nothing. No Damon. Believe me, if I did he would wear less clothes than he does now.

* * *

><p>"So what did you do yesterday, since there was no school?" Caroline asked.<p>

"I spent the day with Damon. He gave me this." she said pulling the locket away from her neck to show her friend.

"Wow. That's beautiful. Where did he get it?" Caroline asked fingering the antique locket.

"His mom gave it to him before she died. His father gave it to his mother just after they got married." Elena said.

"He must love you if he gave it to you. It's beautiful." Caroline said in awe.

"I love him too. More than anything. I mean our relationship is perfect. Everything about it is perfect." she said.

"That's good. You know its refreshing to see you so happy." Caroline said.

"I am happy. With him, its easy. I don't have to pretend to be someone else and he doesn't pretend either. It's an amazing feeling." she said as they walked to lunch the next day.

"How's Stefan been about it?" Caroline asked.

"He's better. He's accepting us now. I don't know what Damon said to him but whatever he said worked." she said taking a seat at their usual table. They sat talking at the table until Bonnie came and sat down.

"Hi Bonnie." Elena said hoping their feud would end soon.

"Hi Elena." Bonnie said.

"How are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine. How are you?" she asked.

"I know you don't agree with me, but getting with Damon was the best decision I ever did. I love him Bon." she said honestly.

"You love him?" Bonnie asked.

"I do. More than anything. And Stefan is okay with us now so, I was kind of hoping you would be too. I know the way we got together was unconventional to say the least. But it worked and we're together now. I'm just hoping that maybe you can accept that now." Elena said.

"I can try." Bonnie relented.

"Thanks." Elena said. She relaxed for a couple minutes until she felt a pair of very familiar lips press against the side of her neck.

"Miss me?" a very familiar, seductive voice asked.

"Always." she said standing up and kissing him.

"Well here I am delivering lunch for my beautiful girlfriend, in hopes that she decides she likes me enough to come over tonight after school." he said.

"Well that all depends on what you brought me." she said sitting back down.

"How does fettuccine sound? I made it myself this morning." he said handing her the covered plate.

"Ooooh yum. So much better than cafeteria pizza." she said shoving her other plate away.

"Well yeah. I knew that already." he said cockily.

"Well Damon, I hear you are an amazing boyfriend." Caroline said.

"Hmmm, who would have said that?" Damon asked eyeing Elena with a smirk on her face.

"Oh yeah, she's talked about it all day today. Every conversation has centred around how wonderful you are, how kind, how loving and how amazing you are in bed?" she listed.

"Well now. Bragging are we?" he asked Elena.

"Well of course. Is it not my right to brag about my man?" she asked.

"In that case. Brag away." he said tossing an arm around her shoulder casually. They talked for a while longer until a guy in Elena's history class walked by.

"Hey Elena. Going to the carnival Friday night?" he asked flirting, ignoring the peeved vampire beside her.

"I hadn't thought about it." she answered truthfully.

"Well you should totally come with me. I'll save you a seat on the Ferris wheel beside me." he winked. Elena smiled and laced her fingers through Damon's.

"If I go, I'll be going with my boyfriend. Not you. I think sitting at the top of the Ferris Wheel with Damon Salvatore could be extremely romantic." she said staring at Damon. He smirked at her and felt his anger dissipate. She openly chose him in front of a guy who obviously liked her. The guy strode away with his hands in his pocket.

"So are we going to this carnival on Friday? The carnival I knew nothing about?" he asked.

"If you want to. Like I said sitting on the Ferris Wheel in your arms would be extremely romantic. Especially considering I"m a little scared of the Ferris Wheel." she said.

"Well I would protect you." he said. When the bell rang she kissed Damon goodbye and walked with Caroline and Bonnie to their class.

The rest of the day went by much the same and when the final bell rang she rushed out of the school and drove to Damon's. She walked right in and found him in the parlour having a drink.

"Hey." she said walking up and kissing him. He tasted of the bourbon he was drinking.

"Hey. How was school?" he asked.

"Fine. I missed you." she said.

"Well that's good." he said wrapping his arms around her and resting them on the small of her back.

"It's good that I missed you?" she asked.

"Well yeah. So why didn't you ever mention the carnival?" he asked.

"No reason." she said.

"Elena..." he probed.

"I don't really know. I guess maybe I was just no planning on going." she said.

"Elena, is it because people know you went from Salvatore to Salvatore and you think that they may think badly of you?" he asked.

"No." she said.

"Elena what is it? I'm starting to think it has something to do with me." he said. She looked at him and shook her head.

"Damon, it has nothing to do with you." she said.

"I felt you stiffen when that tool asked you to go with him. When he mentioned it. Were you planning on going with someone else?" he asked.

"Fine. I was planning on going with Caroline and Tyler." she admitted.

"Were you going to invite me?" he demanded some of his earlier frustration coming through.

"No." she admitted.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because its a high school carnival. Because you're the brother of the guy I just dated for over a year. It would look bad if I went with you." she said.

"And yet going to the winter formal with me wasn't that bad?" he demanded.

"No. People go with friends once they break up with someone all the time. It's different if we went to the carnival too." she said.

"You're the one who said you wanted to go on the Ferris Wheel with me. I think you're living two different lives here. The high school girl who wants nothing to do with me, and the other girl who tells me she's in love with me." he said.

"I'm not. And I would love to sit on the Ferris Wheel with you. I would love it. Just not at the school carnival. Is it so bad that I want to go by myself?" she asked.

"So basically you're ashamed of moving on to the brother of your ex boyfriend. You don't want anyone to think of you differently." he said losing control of his anger.

"Just never mind. I'm going home." she said.

"Fine." he said turning back to the bar.

In hindsight that was the worst thing she could have done- walking away. He had it in his head that she was ashamed of him, when that wasn't the case. In reality she didn't know why she didn't tell him about it. She couldn't explain it, she had no idea of why she did that.

"You're home early." Jeremy noted when she walked in the front door.

"Yeah." she answered.

"Not spending the night with Damon?" he asked.

"No. Who are you taking to the carnival?" she asked changing the subject.

"A girl in my art class. Claire. It'll be fun. Are you going with Damon?" he asked.

"Probably not. He's not exactly speaking to me at the moment." she said.

"Ah, why?" he asked.

"I don't understand it all myself right now." she said.

"When you figure it all out, come and talk to me if you want." he said as he watched her climb up the stairs.

The next day Elena went to school and sat with Bonnie and Caroline at their usual table.

"So how was last night in the epic love story of Elena and Damon?" Caroline asked.

"It sucked. He's mad at me, and I understand why." she said.

"Damon's mad at you. What happened?" she asked.

"Well we've known about the carnival for what two months now and I never told him about it. I never mentioned it. And I told him I didn't want him to take me, and I don't even know why." she said.

"Ah, makes sense for him to be mad at you." Caroline said.

"And now he wont answer my calls. It was a mistake leaving last night." she said.

"So now you're going by yourself." Caroline clarified.

"I was going alone regardless, but now I don't have Damon to think about." she said. Caroline looked at her sympathetically.

Meanwhile Damon was sitting at the Grill. He motioned for the bartender to fill his glass again, he didn't know whether he was angry or hurt. They both felt the same to him. He decided instead that he didn't care. She could go to the carnival by herself, he didn't care. She could be ashamed of him,he didn't care. She could be whatever she wanted and he wouldn't care.

"Hey." Stefan said pulling up a seat.

"aren't you supposed to be at school?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, but a little birdie told me that you might be upset and I know that's not a good thing for Mystic Falls." Stefan said.

"I'm not upset. That shows I care. And I don't. I don't care." he said.

"Yes you do. You know you do. Whatever Elena did to piss you off, think of it as are you willing to lose her over it?" he said. Damon stared at him before resuming drinking his whiskey. Stefan had a point, Damon wasn't willing to give in yet though.

When Friday came around, Elena pulled herself out of bed and dressed for school. It had been two days since she had lost spoken to Damon. He still wasn't answering her calls. She decided to leave early for school and make a stop at the Boarding House before. Once she got there she walked right up to his room, he sat up when she walked in.

"Aren't you supposed to be going to school?" he asked.

"I am. I'm just here to apologize to you. I'm not ashamed of you. I could never be ashamed of you. It had nothing to do with that and I just went with it because it was easier than admitting the truth. The truth was that I'm worried how I'll react with all the girls ogling you at the carnival. And I'm worried you could find someone new. I know you love me and I know the idea is ridiculous but it was still going through my head. So I'm sorry. If you still want to take me to the carnival. I have to be there right after school to help Caroline set up. But if you want to be there just meet me there around 6. I'll wait for you." she said before leaving the room. He sat there confused for a second. The thought that he would find someone else was inconceivable. It was laughable. It was downright hilarious. Elena drove to school proud of how she handled that and worried he wouldn't show up. She walked to the table and sat down. Bonnie and Caroline stared at her curiously.

"I talked to Damon." she said fingering the locket that hung around her neck.

"And what did he say?" Caroline asked.

"He didn't say anything. I went there, told him what I needed to say and then left." she said.

"Okay, what did you say then?" Caroline asked.

"I told him I was sorry and that there was no way I could possibly be ashamed of him. It was more of how I feared that he would find someone else he wanted more than me because I'm nothing special. There are so many girls more suited for him than me and the idea of him moving on scares the hell out of me. And then I asked him to meet me at the carnival at 6." she said.

"I bet he'll come." Caroline said.

"I hope so. I was serious when I said that I wanted to ride the Ferris Wheel with him. At the time I just assumed we could go there after the carnival was over like Stefan did last year." she said.

"Don't compare him to Stefan. You and Damon have a completely different dynamic." Caroline said.

"Okay, changing the subject for just a second. I need to ask something. Is Jeremy going to the carnival with someone?" Bonnie asked vulnerably.

"Why?" Elena asked.

"Because I kinda hoped that if he wasn't he would want to go as friends with me." she said quietly.

"He's taking a girl from his art class. Claire." Elena said.

"Oh. That's good I guess." Bonnie said shifting her gaze downward.

"Do you still care for him Bon?" Elena asked.

"Yes. I always will. I miss him and I know its my fault we're over. Its my fault that I couldn't accept you and Damon and Jeremy sided with you. I shouldn't have hooked up with Stefan." Bonnie said apologetically. Elena smiled at Bonnie, unsure of how to respond to her friends meltdown.

When school was done that afternoon Elena drove to the carnival with Caroline and Bonnie as they started setting up booths and stuff.

"Do you think Damon will come?" Elena asked.

"I do. He loves you. You love him. It'll all work out in the end." Caroline said for the tenth time that day.

"Thanks Care." Elena said calming down slightly.

"You really need to stop asking me that. You already know what I'm going to say." she said unloading a bag of stuffed animals into a bin.

"I know. It's just your words make me feel so much better." she said.

"I know. That's why I'm not mad at you, although you are getting extremely annoying." she said moving on to the next booth. At 5:30 people started showing up. Elena saw Jeremy walk in with his new friend Claire.

"Elena. This is Claire." he said walking over to her.

"Hi. I'm Elena. Jeremy's sister." she said.

"I'm Claire. It's nice to meet you." she said smiling. Elena concluded that Claire was a nice girl, but inside she hoped for a reunion between her brother and friend. Caroline rushed around finishing off tasks as the carnival started running.

"It's done Care. Go find Tyler and ride the Ferris Wheel because I don't think my date is gonna show." she said.

"I'll find Tyler and maybe ride the Ferris Wheel but I know. Damon will show." she said.

"I want to believe you, but I don't know if I can." she sighed. Caroline smiled sympathetically at her friend before venturing off to find her boyfriend. Elena walked to the entrance to the carnival where she was planning on meeting Damon and sat down on a bench where he would be sure to see her if he came.

"Hello Elena. Here all alone? Dean the boy from earlier asked.

"My date should be here anytime." she said glancing at her watch and seeing it was 6:01

"Well you should let me take you on the rides. I'll take you on the ride of your life." he whispered.

"And I'm not interested. I have a boyfriend. One I love very very much. Go run along." she said dismissing him. He scoffed at her obvious refusal of him and stalked away from her obviously upset. She sat back and glanced at her watch again. He was never late. She looked up and saw him approaching through the gate and let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

"You came." she said when he made it over to her.

"I wasn't planning on it." he admitted.

"Why did you?" she asked.

"Because you seemed sorry,and because as much as I hated to admit it, I missed you." he said.

"I missed you too. So much." she said wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging him. He returned her embrace hugging her close to his body. He kissed the top of her head before unwrapping her arms from around him.

"How about you show me around?" he suggested taking her hand.

"Sounds good. I was needing to find the cotton candy booth anyways." she said. He smiled at her and walked beside her through the carnival. They walked until they found the Ferris Wheel.

"Do you want to?" he asked.

"Honestly I'm afraid. I'll go on as long as you wrap me in your arms and protect me." she said looking up at him.

"Of course. I'll never let anything happen to you." he said.

"Good. We better get in line. This is kind of the make out spot of the night." she said glancing at all the couples present.

"Are we going to make out up there?" he asked with that infuriating smirk on his face.

"If you know whats good for you. That is the best way you can distract me." she said kissing his lips. They slid into line as they waited for their turn. The line moved slowly.

"You know I could compel everyone to let us go ahead of them." he suggested.

"No you don't. This is a compulsion free zone." she said.

"Fine. You ruin all my fun." he said. Elena laughed at the almost pouty look on his face. She stood up on her tip toes to kiss his pouty bottom lip.

"Come on pouty." she said. Once it was their turn they climbed into the swinging chair and she slid closer to Damon. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder pulling her closer.

"Did this scare you when you did it with Stefan?" he asked.

"Yeah, he just never noticed." she replied. He didn't respond, just pressed a kiss into her hair as he held her, as the chair began its ascent. When the chair finally stopped at the top, Elena squeezed her eyes shut not willing to look.

"Elena open your eyes." he insisted.

"No." she said determined to keep her eyes shut.

"Come on. I wont let anything happen to you." he insisted. Fully trusting him she opened her eyes and were met with the beautiful blue ones of Damon.

"See. It's not so bad." he said. She leaned in and pressed her lips to his needing to forget the height of the car they were in. He returned the kiss with equal fervor, his hands cradling her face as he pulled her closer. She pulled out her cell phone and snapped a photo of the two of them before returning her hands to clutching his chest. God, he could kiss. She couldn't believe it. His lips on hers was making her completely forget she was currently around 80 feet in the air. She felt like she was floating the way his lips brought her to a whole new world. Moving her fingers to tangle in his hair she felt the car start moving again. She broke the kiss in desperate need of air as they moved downward. When they finally got off the ride she turned to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"What do you say we get out of here?" she asked.


	16. Chapter 16

the smut is back. the muse couldnt stand another day without a naked Damon. She decided this time around to mix and naked Damon with a wet Damon. anyone interested? Let me know what you think.

I own nothing.

* * *

><p>"I'd say lead the way." he said taking her hand and having her lead him out of the carnival. She grinned at him before turning and kissing him passionately.<p>

"Sneak peek of what will happen when we get back to the house?" he asked when she broke the kiss.

"Maybe." she answered as they began walking to the car.

"Let's take your car, I'll come back tomorrow to get mine." she said.

"Okay." he said pulling her in the direction of his car. Once they got to the Camaro he pressed her up against the side of it and kissed her. She could feel his obvious hardness pressing against her as they kissed.

"Come on. You cant do that here!" the principal said walking up to them.

"Sorry Mr Adams." Elena said pushing Damon away from her.

"Elena Gilbert, I never thought I'd see the day you were making out with your boyfriend in a public place. I'm shocked." he said.

"Sorry." Elena said as Damon opened the car door for her and she stepped in. Damon flashed around to the other side and started up the car.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. Just a little embarrassed." she said.

"Okay. But if you want I can compel him to forget." he offered.

"No. It's time he learned that I'm not a perfect angel." she said. While he was driving towards the boarding house her hand snaked onto his lap.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Demonstrating how much of an angel I am." she said as she undid the zipper on his jeans and pushed her hand in. Her hand encountered his bare flesh as she started stroking up up and down.

"Fuck..." he trailed off as she pumped him. She ran her thumb over the head of his cock spreading the small bead of pre-cum along his length. He took his bottom lip into his mouth to stop from calling out.

"That feels so fucking good Elena." he said as he maintained control over the car.

"Oh but darling, just so you know I'm not going to let you cum like this. I just like playing with you." she said smirking at him.

"You evil little minx." he said. When he felt himself getting close he pulled over on the side of the road and shut off the car.

"What are you doing?" she asked confused about why they were stopping.

"I'm going to cum." he said flipping the latch on her seat that made it lie down. She squealed in shock as she was laid flat along the seat. Using his vampire speed he undid her pants and pushed them along with her panties down to her ankles. In seconds he was on top of her and thrusting inside. She moaned at the contact as he pumped himself inside her. If she could be cruel then he could too. He thrust until he achieved bliss and then pulled out leaving her wanting more.

"Damon!" he exclaimed feeling him leave her when she was so close.

"what?" he asked as he tucked himself back into his pants.

"You have to fix this, I would never have done this to you." she whined knowing she was close.

"You did and I called your bluff." he said as he put the car in gear and sped away. Pouting, she readjusted her clothes and looked out the window. She was seriously unsatisfied and needy and she hated that. If Damon thought he was getting anymore tonight, he had another thing coming.

When they made it back to the Boarding House, Elena opened her car door and stomped into the house. He followed behind her chuckling slightly. He knew he could catch her if he wanted to, but he didnt want to. He watched as she walked up the stairs and straight into his bedroom where she locked the door.

"Elena...come on...open the door." he insisted.

"No. I'm busy." she said crawling onto the bed and removing her clothes.

"What are you doing?" he asked amused at her anger.

"Fixing this." she said as she slid two fingers into her wetness. He heard her moan as she thrust her fingers in and out of her heat.

"You know I can just break down the door." he warned her.

"Then you wouldn't have a bedroom door anymore. And I'll never fuck you with the door open." she said.

"Huh." he said knowing he'd lost that exchange. He had no response and instead he sat down leaning against the door listening to the sounds of her moans. Every time she moaned, he got harder. It was getting to be painful and all he wanted was to bury himself inside her warmth. He heard her call out her release and slump against the headboard.

"You're done now, so let me in." he said standing up. Much to his surprise she answered the door a couple minutes later, that was the good news. The bad news was that she was dressed in a pair of flannel pyjamas and was clearly ready for bed.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm going to sleep. So you can either join me or leave." she said.

"It is 8:30. It's took early to go to sleep. It's still light out." he said pointing out the window.

"Oh well. I'm tired." she said turning down the bed and crawling in.

"And I want you." he said.

"Pretend your hand is me. Because I'm not helping." she said stubbornly.

"Fine." he said disrobing. Her eyes widened slightly at the sight of his prominent erection rising against his belly. "Be strong Elena." she muttered to herself and she swore she saw him smirk in response. He crawled under the covers on the bed and rolled onto his side.

"Meh, I'm not going to jack off. I'll wait until you come to me. It wont be long and those repulsive flannel pyjamas will be at best laying on the floor, at worst torn into pieces." he said sweetly.

"You'll be waiting awhile." she said. He rolled his eyes as she turned the light off on her side of the bed and rolled onto her side facing away from him. He nearly shrieked when her foot came up and grazed his length.

"Elena." he warned.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"You know what." he told her gritting his teeth when she did it again.

"Elena." he said again in warning. She turned her head back and smirked at him. She knew exactly what she was doing to him. He wanted her and he wanted her now.

"What can I do for you Damon?" she asked innocently.

"I am going to take you right here, if you don't stop that." he said.

"Don't threaten me with a good time Salvatore." she breathed. He gulped in shock. If she wanted it rough, she was going to get it rough. All this agonizing foreplay was over with now. He was going to take her and she was going to be entirely submissive. He got out of bed and she rolled over so she could watch him with a curious expression on her face. Rummaging through his closet he came back with a silk tie, her eyes widened in what could only be described as lust. He walked over to her side and pulled her up so she was sitting on the bed. He pulled her shirt up and off her body along with her bra, before moving down to get rid of her pants and panties. He laughed to himself, she was even wearing socks to bed it seemed tonight. He pulled those off too, before looping the tie around one of the bedposts and tying her hands up.

"This my dear is what happens when you play with me." he said huskily as he climbed up onto the bed and positioned himself at her entrance. She thrust her hips up and took a couple inches of his length inside her. She bit her lip at the feeling of his length teasing her.

"Come on Damon. Please." she begged.

"Please what Elena?" he asked.

"Please fuck me. Damon just fuck me." she begged. He grinned lecherously at her before thrusting the rest of the way inside her.

"I am going to make you scream." he said as he started ploughing her into the mattress. His hands gripped hers as he fucked her within an inch of her life. She bit her lips as she tried not to scream. She didnt want to give him the satisfaction of making her scream out his name.

"Damon...harder...faster...deeper." she begged. He grinned again and picked up his pace. He was thrusting so hard that the bed was banging against the wall.

"Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God." she screamed as he fucked her. He could feel the fluttering of her muscles around his shaft and knew she was close. He took a pebbled nipple into his mouth and sucked while he picked up on his thrusts and she came apart under him,trembling violently and screaming out his name. He followed close behind her and spilled his seed deep inside her womb. He slumped against her, momentarily exhausted. Remembering that she was tied to the bed, he sat up and untied her letting her arms slump down. Her body had a faint sheen of sweat covering it as he rolled to the side to lay beside her. She looked like a thoroughly fucked woman.

"Just...need...sleep..." she said before laying her head on her pillow and falling asleep. He figured he could add that to the list, fucking her until she desperately needed sleep. And it only took one orgasm. He went to sleep beside her unable to wait until the next time she challenged him in any way.

The next morning Elena woke up to Damon's head nestled in between her breasts. She laughed which woke him up. He sat up and looked at her.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Well I woke up to find her practically drooling over my breasts." she said.

"Well they are drool worthy." he said

"So its Saturday what are we doing?" she asked,

"You are coming with me. Get dressed." he said.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked.

"It's a surprise." he said.

"Do I need to bring anything?" she asked.

"Nope. I've got everything we need." he said. He pulled on a pair of jeans and a black t shirt while she got up and found her cache of clothes in his closet. The shelf was getting fuller and fuller every time she spent a night there. Following Damon's lead she pulled on a pair of jeans and a t shirt before throwing her hair into a ponytail and meeting him downstairs. She really hoped he wasn't planning on taking her somewhere in public. She looked like a mess. In fact she still looked completely ravished.

"Get in the car." he said from the front door armed with a blanket and a few towels.

"Where are we going?" she asked suspiciously.

"Just get in the car." he said holding open her door. Deciding to give in for now she climbed in a put on her seatbelt. In a second he was inside the car and they were pulling out of the garage.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"It's a secret. All you need to know is that I am planning on checking another place off our list of places we've had sex." he said.  
>"Ah." she said leaning her head against the window. They drove out of town and took a turn on a hidden road.<p>

"Now I'm worried. Whee are you taking me?" she asked.

"It's a secret my dear. Just shush and enjoy the ride." he said as they drove along the bumpy dirt road. They stopped seemingly in the middle of nowhere.

"Where are we? Are you planning on killing me?" she asked.

"Ha ha. No. This is as far as I could drive. We have to walk from here." he said. She got out of the car and tripped on a couple branches that just happened to be where she was trying to walk. Damon caught her by her upper arms and slid his hand down her arms so he could link their fingers together. She sighed happily as they walked slowly through the trees and underbrush. She could faintly hear the sound of running water and splashing so naturally she grew curious. She picked up her pace slightly as they walked a little faster through the woods. She could see Damon glower unimpressed at the sound of the splashing. They made it through the dense trees and came to a small freshwater lake with sparkling blue water.

"Wow, how did you know this was here?" she asked.

"It's been here forever. I came here in 1864." he whispered still glowering at their company. Their company was a family of four obviously camping nearby as evidenced by the backpacks laying by the water.

"Come on, lets swim." she said before stopping and staring at him. "You didn't bring swim suits did you?" she asked suspiciously.

"We weren't supposed to need them." he whispered bitterly.

"It's fine. Let's just set up the blanket and sit down. Maybe they'll leave eventually." she said.  
>"I could always..." he trailed off when she interrupted him. "No Damon, this too is a compulsion free zone." she said.<p>

"Fine fine." he said dropping the blanket and the small cooler on the ground. He spread the blanket out on the ground and sat down gesturing for her to sit between his legs.

"They're cute arent they?" she asked of the young kids splashing around happily in the water with their parents watching over them diligently.

"I guess. I've never really liked kids." he admitted.

"Oh. They look so happy though. So innocent." she said.

"Are you remembering when your family was like that?" he asked carefully.

"My family was just like that. I had a mom and dad who loved me and I had a little brother." she said.

"You still have your little brother. Jeremy is still around." Damon reminded her.

"But its different now. We're not the same without mom and dad. We were supposed to have more times like this." she whispered.

"I know. You're always supposed to have more time. I was supposed to have more time with my mom too." he said kissing the side of her neck. She leaned her head into his chest, loving it when he opened up with her. It didnt happen to often but when it did she fully embraced it.

"Nice day out isnt it?" a middle aged man asked.

"It is. A nice day for a swim." Elena answered the man.

"Are you guys camping too. There's a really nice camp ground under a mile from here." he said.

"No, we live in Mystic Falls. Just decided to come for a swim this afternoon." she said.

"The water is really nice. If we could ever get the kids out we would be heading out." he said looking over to his wife who was struggling to get her kids out of the water without getting in herself.

"My parents used to have to fight to get me and my brother out of the water too. I think its a rite of passage as a parent." Elena said.

"I suppose it is. I better go help my wife. It's nice to meet you..." he said trailing off when he realized he didn't know them.

"I'm Elena, this is my boyfriend Damon." she said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jim, that's my wife Michelle and our kids Ava and Dustin." he said pointing to the screaming children who were being forced out of the water.

"You have a beautiful family." she said.

"Thanks. But I better go the kids are obviously giving Michelle a hard time. Nice to meet you Elena and Damon." he said jogging off to where his wife had two screaming children wrapped in towels. About ten minutes later they were gone and Elena stood up.

"What do you think? Time to swim yet?" she asked.

"I would say so." he said pulling his shirt off to reveal his taut, and fit upper body. She had to fight the urge to run her hands down his body as he stripped without a care in the world in the open. Once he was completely naked he walked into the warm water.

"How is the water?" she asked.

"Nice and warm. Are you getting in?" he asked seeing her standing there still fully clothed.

"I was a little distracted by watching you get undressed. Little Damon gets to me more every time I see him." she said.

"Little Damon? There is nothing little about my dick." he said.

"You're right of course." she said pulling her t shirt off along with her pants and shoes. She waded into the water clad in her underwear.

"It's hard to show you how not little "Little" Damon is when your still partially clothed." Damon remarked.

"Just a second." she said as she unclasped her bra and pulled her panties off and tossing them to the pile of clothes on the blanket.

"Oh." he said.

"Not everyone is as proud of their body as you are. Some of us still have a wee little bit of dignity." she said.

"I know I look good. Everyone else should know it too." he said as he pulled her closer to him. They started kissing languidly, but the kiss quickly grew in force and desperation. Soon they were practically devouring each other with tongues, teeth and lips. The way he kissed sent shock-waves all the way to her core and she felt herself heat up. She could feel his hardening cock press insistently at her womanhood. Reaching into the water she stroked his length from base to tip trying to get him completely hard in record time. She succeeded in her mission and he positioned himself at her entrance. She wrapped her legs around his hips as he slowly entered her. She dug her heels into his firm ass as he started moving slowly within her. She bit into his shoulder at the wonderful feeling of him moving inside her.  
>"Damon." she moaned lightly as he picked up his pace. He thrust into her more insistently wishing he had something he could push her against. There was nothing. His hips moved practically at lightning speed as he fucked her brains out again. When she came she bit into his shoulder to hold back the moans. He followed behind her, exploding deep within her as he walked them to the shallower water so he could sit down.<p>

"Do you want to head back to the house?" he asked.

"No. Can we stay here all day? This water feels amazing." she asked.

"Of course. We'll stay as long as you want to." he told her. She turned her head and kissed him softly before sneaking out of his arms and swimming across the small lake laughing. He immediately chased after her having the feeling that was exactly what she wanted.


	17. Chapter 17

This is not a happy chapter. Something I like to call Katherine drama. I hope you dont think it moves too quickly, its mostly just a filler. There will be more Katherine drama coming up in new chapters. we'll find out her true motivation in being here. Now naked Damon in this one, but he will be back in the next one. unless you deem the very beginning and the teeny tiny shower scene yummy enough. As always let me know what you think. reviews are food for my muse.

I own nothing.

* * *

><p>They stayed at the small lake all day, until the sun started setting.<p>

"We should get going." he said.

"Yeah. I guess we should." she sighed and got out of the water. She walked over to the blanket and wrapped a towel around her body. Once she was dry she pulled her clothes back on and waited for Damon to finished dressing.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yep." she said lacing her fingers through his.

"Are you coming to my house or going home?" he asked.

"I better go home tonight. I have a massive math test tomorrow I'm not nearly ready for. My only chance at passing is getting a good nights sleep. And we both know there wont be much sleeping done if your in bed with me." she said bumping his hip with hers.

"Very true." he said as they walked back to his car. She stuck close to his side, not liking the woods when they were dark. Hearing her heart rate pick up he wrapped his arm around her shoulder pulling her flush against him.

"Come here. I'll rush us back to the car." he said picking her up and flashing to the car in seconds. Her heart beat slowed down slightly once she was in the car.

"The woods are creepy at night." she said.

"Sorry. I should've thought about that." he apologized.

"I knew I was safe. I was with you." she said. He smiled at her and took her hand. They drove back to her house and he kissed her goodnight before driving back to the boarding house. He walked into the front door and Stefan walked up to him.

"Thank God you're here." he said.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Hello Damon..." a sultry voice said from the parlour.

"Katherine. How is it that you manage to pick the times that I am happy to come here?" he asked.

"I missed you." she said getting up and running her hands down his chest. "I missed us." she said.

"There was never an "us"" he said pointing between the two of them. " There was an "us"" he said pointing between the three of them.

"I know. That's how I wanted it. And it's how I want it now. I want you and Stefan again. And this time there would be no secrets." she whispered.

"And this time I would say no. And you cant compel me to say yes." he said taking a step backwards.

"Come on Damon. You know you want me. You spent 145 years searching for me. That doesn't just go away." she said.

"It's gone Katherine. I don't want you and I don't love you. And I definitely don't need you. I'm going to bed." he said.

"Told you so Kat." Stefan said as he sat back and watched the exchange.

"What is wrong with him?" she asked rhetorically.

"Her name is Elena Gilbert. You may remember her. She's your doppelganger." he said.

"That slut took Damon too." she snarled.

"She gave me up." he reminded her.

"Right. Well I'm gonna give it one more shot." she said walking up the stairs to Damon's bedroom.

She walked into the bedroom and climbed onto the bed laying on top of the covers. He came out of the bathroom clad in silk pyjama pants that were sitting very low on his hips revealing the deep V of his pubic bone.

"Damon. Fancy meeting you here." she said appraising his body. "You still look good enough to eat." she said licking her lips.

"What game are you playing Katherine?" he demanded, standing next to his bed.

"No game. I want you. I want Stefan. No rules." she said.

"I dont want you. You can have Stefan. I bet he's still hot for you." he said.

"I want both of you. And we both know you cant resist me." she said standing up.

"I can resist you. I'm immune to your charms Katherine." he said.  
>"Really?" she said as she pulled her blouse up over her head and dropped it to the floor.<p>

"Still resisting me?" she asked.

"Yes, You don't do it for me Katherine, and if I'm being honest you've never done it like Elena can." he said smirking.

"Right." she said as she removed the rest of her clothes and stood in front of him completely naked.

"I'm not interested Kat. Go find someone else to turn into your own personal sex and chew toy." he said pointing to the door. Not willing to give up just yet she walked over to him and kissed him hotly. He fought to remain still beneath her, not give her any encouragement at all. She broke away from his lips and trailed her hands to the top of his pants.

"Someone is still hard for me though." she said.

"I'm a man Katherine. Naked women make us hard. It doesn't mean that I want you though. You can leave now." he said getting angry.

"Fine. You'll be begging for me soon enough." she said pulling her clothes back on and leaving the room. Out of anger he through the glass of whiskey he had sitting on his bedside table against the wall. He couldn't believe he responded to her. He didn't want to and he tried thinking of anything to stop his reaction. But yet she still managed to turn him on, not like Elena. But she still could do it. He climbed into bed and fell into a fitful sleep.

The next morning Elena got up and got ready for school. She knew the plan was to just go over to the boarding house after school. Once she was ready she drove to school to get a little bit of last minute studying done. Meanwhile Damon woke up and went to shower. While he was in there he felt a cool breeze and turned around to find Katherine.

"Did you think you could get past me?" he demanded.

"I thought I'd try." she said.

"Elena has a heartbeat. You don't even have a heart." he said turning away from her.

"Come on Damon. It would be fun. Make love to me. Don t you wanna try to see if we're as good as we were back then?" she asked.

"No." he said angrily as he shut off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist.

"Come on Damon. I would rock your world better than your little human can." she said pouting slightly.

"You see the thing about a monogamous relationship is that there is no one else. And that's what Elena and I have. We are together. You can go screw yourself for all I care." he said dressing. Once he was done he walked out of the bedroom and walked downstairs.

"You need to keep a better leash on your girlfriend. She wont leave me alone." he said angrily.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Out. I'm pissed. I need booze and I'm not staying here for it. You need to deal with Katherine. She's your responsibility because I want nothing to do with the dirty skank." he said. Stefan looked on impressed, he knew now that he was truly serious about Elena and wanting no one but Elena. Katherine came downstairs and walked over to Stefan.

"Let him be Kat. He really loves Elena. And he's entirely monogamous with her." he said.

"Fine. I'll leave him alone, as long as you'll entertain me." she said huskily.

"You know I will." he said as they flashed up to his bedroom.

After school was done Elena drove over to the boarding house but didn't see Damon anywhere.

"Damon? Are you home?" she called out.

"He's not here." a deeply familiar voice said. Elena spun to find Katherine standing before her wearing Stefan's robe.

"Where is he? And just what the hell are you doing here?" she asked

"I'm pleasuring the brother that you left." she said as Stefan walked down the stairs.

"Sorry about this Elena but I would check the Grill. He's pretty pissed." he said. Elena nodded and left the house and drove over to the Grill. She walked in and as predicted Damon was sitting at the bar throwing back glass after glass of whiskey.

"Hey. I went to the boarding house and you weren't there." she said placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I choose to not go anywhere near that house until the bitch is gone." he said bitterly.

"You're mad because Katherine is there with Stefan?" she asked.

"No. I'm mad because she's there." he said swirling the amber liquid around the glass.

"I guess that makes sense. But she's there making Stefan happy. Isn't that what we want?" she asked.

"You don't get it She's Katherine. But like I said you wouldn't understand. I'm going home." he said finishing off his drink and standing up.

"You're going home. I thought we were going to spend the rest of today together." she said.

"I cant. I have a evil, bitch vampire at my house that I need to get rid of." he said as he threw back the last sip of the drink.

"Now I'm sorry to say this, but are you sure that you don't want Stefan and Katherine together because you don't like the idea of Stefan having the girl you chased after for 145 years?" she asked. He turned and glared at her.

"Oh yes because I feel so much jealousy for Stefan sleeping with Katherine and all I have is you." he said sarcastically.

"That's not what I meant." she said hurt.

"It doesn't matter. I have to go." he said.

"If Stefan is happy with Katherine, cant you just leave him alone. Why do you need to take that from him too?" she asked not realizing what she said until it was too late.

"Ah so its my fault you came into my room that night and practically begged me to fuck you. So I took you from him. Well I didn't know that was what our relationship was. I stole you from Stefan. You're the whore who slept with me while dating Stefan." he said before walking out. He instantly felt guilty for saying that to her, he knew that wasn't what she meant. He drove home and found Katherine and Stefan sitting in the living room.

"Did Elena find you?" Stefan asked as Damon walked right past them and towards the stairs.

"Oh yeah she did. And I went off on her. Thank you for ruining my life AGAIN Katherine." he said as he walked up the stairs.

"And why is this my fault?" she asked.

"Because I told Elena you were back. And she seen the two of you together. She thought you came back for Stefan which is true now I guess since I refuse to be with you. And she thought I should leave the two of you alone. Well that pissed me off even more than I was earlier and I went off on her." he said.

"This is Elena. She'll forgive you for almost anything you say. What did you say to her?" he asked carefully.

"I called her a whore," he said.

"What?" Stefan said his eyes opening wide in shock.

"I called her a whore. I'll explain. We were fighting and she asked me why I wanted to take Katherine from you too. And I know that's not how she meant it and I snapped. I called her a whore because she was sleeping with me at the same time she was still dating you. It wasn't my finest moment." he acknowledged.

"I would say so. You may be able to fix it. Elena is nothing if not forgiving." Stefan said.

"I don't know what to say to her." he said running a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry. Is always a good start." he said.

Elena drove home with angry and sad tears flowing down her face. She was mad at him, and she was hurt. He was so cruel, this was a Damon that she didn't know. She didn't care to know. She walked in the house and Jenna was in the kitchen making another casserole.

"How was your day?" she asked not looking at Elena.

"Hell." she answered

"Why?" she asked seeing the tears coursing down Elena's face.

"Damon and I had a massive fight in the middle of the Grill." she said.

"Ah. Well I'm sure you two will find your way past it. What was it about?" she asked.

"Nothing really. It was awful though." she said.

"Well call him up and apologize." she said.

"What if the fight wasn't entirely my fault. What if he said some things that he should apologize for too?" she asked.

"Well would you rather take the high road and apologize to him or live with the "what ifs" in your relationship. You can wait and wait for him to apologize and it may never happen. And you'll lose the best relationship you've ever been in. I mean come on the guy gave you antique jewelry that belonged to some distant relative of his. And he loves you. And he dotes on you. And he's ridiculously good looking. He's a keeper Elena." she said.

"I guess your right." she said going upstairs. She was surprised to find that he wasn't on her bed when she walked in.

Downstairs there was a light knock at the door. Jenna rushed to open it.

"Damon. Hello. I think Elena was just about to call you." she said.

"Yeah. I guess I have some apologizing to do. I better go do that." he said walking in the house.

"Yep, you're definitely a keeper." Jenna whispered.

"What?" Damon asked.

"I said you're a keeper. I told Elena to keep a hold on you because you the best relationship she's ever been in." Jenna admitted.

"Well thank you." he said.

"Tell Elena that dinner will be in probably about an hour." she said as he walked up the stairs.

"Alright." he said walking the familiar path towards Elena's room. For a second he debated whether he should just walk in or if he should knock. Deciding that since he's here for forgiveness he should knock. He tapped lightly on the door twice and heard her get up off her bed and walk over to it. He also heard the heartbreaking sound of sniffles as she walked over. She opened the door and stepped aside letting him pass.

"Why are you here?" she asked once she was seated against her pillows with a box of Kleenex beside her and her teddy bear cuddled on her lap. She had her phone sitting beside her with his number ready to be dialled.

"Because I'm an ass and I have to apologize to you." he said standing against the wall, not wanting to push her.

"You called me a whore Damon, you expect me to just forgive you?" she asked.

"Maybe if you understood what put me in that mood you'd be more willing to forgive." he said.

"Fine." she said.

"I came home last night after dropping you off and found Katherine. She'd come back for both me and Stefan. Like old times. She spent the rest of the night trying to seduce me. She came into my bed, she did other stuff. She joined me in the frickin shower this morning. And as much as I hated to admit it, my body still responded to her. And I hated that. So I was pissed and I went to the Grill and started drinking. But the more I thought about it the angrier I got. And then you came in and I went off of you. I didn't mean anything I said. You know that don't you?" he asked.

"I know that. She tried to seduce you?" she asked.

"Yeah. And I kept turning her down. I think she must have given up because her and Stefan are pretty hot and heavy now." he said.

"I didn't know. I'm sorry Damon." she said.

"So am I." he said.

"Come sit with me." she said patting the spot next to her on the bed. Relieved he moved from his spot against the wall and sat next to her on the bed.

"By the way dinner is going to be in about an hour. And I heard rumours that I'm a keeper." he said offhand.

"You are. You came and apologized to me. And I forgive you only because you went through hell today and last night. Just never call me a whore ever again." she said.

" I promise." he said kissing her forehead.


	18. Chapter 18

Here is some more delicious smut for your reading pleasure. This time we get dessert flavoured Damon, I hope thats all right with you. ;) The muse really wanted Damon covered it tasty goodness and I couldnt pass her up. it was too delicious to deny. Hope you enoy. Let me and muse know what you think.

PS I dont own anything. How I wish I owned Damon, but I dont. I just take him out and play with him once in a while.

* * *

><p>"I don't get it Stefan. 145 years shouldn't have made that big of a difference to him. He's a vampire. He's supposed to still want me." Katherine whined as she wrapped a blue silk robe around her body the next day.<p>

"He spent those 145 years searching for you. And you knew it was happening and never came to him. Must we rehash this over and over again. Damon's moved on. I haven't. You can have me." Stefan said.

"I want you Stefan. But I want Damon too. Come on Stef. Admit it, you and I were so much better when I had Damon on the side pleasuring me." Katherine said.

"So I wasn't enough pleasure for you?" Stefan asked hurt.

"You were and still are to this day wonderful. It was just with two of you on waiting for me was so good for my ego." she whined.

"Well tough luck on that one Kat. Damon is not interested." Stefan sighed running a hand through his hair.

"Where the hell is he anyways. He didn't come home last night." Katherine exclaimed frustrated.

"Being not interested in you. He's probably with Elena." he said standing up and walking into a bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Why is every bed more comfortable with you in it?" Elena asked yawning when she woke up that morning.<p>

"Well obviously because I'm in it. But my bed is still better." he said running his hand up her bare back.

"It is. And at least at your house we can be as loud as we want. Here we have to respect the other patrons." she said.

"Very true. But last night was great too. It was different." he said.

"I know. You were so tender with me, so passionate, so intimate and so gentle. It was perfect. I didn't think you had it in you." she said smiling at him.

"Come on. We both know I can be whatever you want in bed." he said with the infuriating smirk on his face.

"I suppose that's true. I just want to stay here forever." she said snuggling in closer to his warm body.

"Then do it. Isn't it some sort of developmental day at school today?" he asked.

"Yeah. I forgot about that. But its actually a developmental week. We go back to school next Tuesday. How did you know?" she asked curiously.

"I knew because Stefan's been talking about it. He was planning on going hunting out of town or something. I wasn't really listening. But now the bitch is back and I don't know what his plans are." Damon said.

"Maybe he'll stick around and keep the bitch occupied." she said.

"That would be nice." Damon said snuggling closer to her body.

"Who knew you were a cuddler?" she asked quietly.

"No one but you. Don't let it get out." he whispered.

"I wont." she said burying her head in his chest. They laid in silence for a few minutes before Jeremy came barrelling into the room.

"Oh. Oh my God, I'm sorry. Cant you guys keep it in your pants?" he asked as he immediately retreated from the room.

"Jeremy it's okay. We're mostly decent. What do you want?" she asked wrapping the blanket tighter around her upper body.

"Jenna sent me up to ask what you wanted for breakfast." he said staring anywhere but the couple on the bed.

"Whatever she makes is fine. As long as she doesn't find a way to make a breakfast casserole." she said.

"I second that. She makes a lot of casseroles doesn't she?" he asked.

"Oh yes. I think she needs to let Damon teach her how to make something else." she said.

"Would you do that?" Jeremy asked him hopefully.

"Yeah. Why not? I don't have much else to do with my time." he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Dude, that's awesome. I'll meet you guys downstairs. Don't make me come back up here, or else." he said. Damon visibly cringed at the word "dude", hating the retro feel to the word.

"We'll be down in a few minutes." Elena said.

"I'll be timing you. If I sense something freaky is going on up here, I'm sending Jenna up to deal." he said leaving and shutting the door behind him.

"How do you feel about letting Damon give you some cooking pointers?" Jeremy asked when he returned to the kitchen.

"Why? Is my cooking that bad? Damon can cook? Damon is here?" she said without giving Jeremy a chance to answer any of them.

"No your cooking is not bad. We're just sick of casserole. Damon can cook incredibly well Elena said. And yes Damon is here." Jeremy said answering all her questions.

"Did he sleep here?" Jenna wondered.

"Probably, considering at the very least he was shirtless in her bed and I'm pretty sure she was too." he said wincing at the mental image.

"Oh. My teenage niece is openly having sex in her room with her slightly older boyfriend. That's just great." Jenna said pulling a pan out of the cupboard.

"Aren't you letting Damon teach you? They'll be down in a couple minutes." he said.

"Yeah, I suppose so. I cant believe you guys don't like my casseroles." she said taking a sip out of her coffee.

"We like them. We just want to change it up a bit. Damon can cook anything apparently." Jeremy said.

"Damon stop. Damon we have to stop. Jenna could come up." she squealed as he assaulted her neck with his lips.

"Jeremy said we have a few minutes. I say we take advantage of that." he said continuing to nibble on her neck with blunt teeth.

"Damon stop. I'm hungry." she begged, knowing that she was likely to have a massive hickey on her neck from the way he was sucking on her.

"I'm hungry too. Just not for food or blood." he murmured against her neck.

"You're supposed to be helping Jenna." she said trying to wiggle out from underneath him.

"You wiggling like that isn't helping matters." he said as he ground his hips into hers and she felt his hardness for the first time that morning.

"How are you so hard already?" she whispered in awe.

"With the way you were wiggling underneath me, how was I not this hard?" he asked

"Damon, I really need to go. I need food. Humans need food to survive." she said.

"And I need to buried inside you to survive." he said.

"You can wait. Get up." she said shoving him hard. Her shove took him by surprise and he rolled off of her while she leaped out of bed and pulled on some clothes.

"You're really going to leave me like this?" he asked.

"Go take a cold shower. I promise I'll make it up to you." she said pulling a T shirt on that was way too big for her. She was sure that at one point it probably belonged to Damon and he had left it there.

"You look ridiculously hot in my shirt. By the way I've been looking for that." he said getting out of bed and walking unabashed into the bathroom completely naked.

"I like it. I'm going to keep it. I'll meet you downstairs." she said shutting her bedroom door behind her. Jeremy peeked out from the kitchen when he heard her coming down the stairs.

"Where's boy toy?" he asked seeing her by herself.

"In the shower." she said her eyes glinting at what got him into the shower.

"I'm not even going to ask. It might gross me out." he said.

"Morning Jenna." Elena said hopping up onto a stool at the island.

"Morning. Where is lover boy?" she asked.

"Showering." she said.

"Ah, he didn't want to come downstairs smelling like sex?" Jenna said. Elena face grew as red as a tomato as she tried to deny everything Jenna said. A couple minutes Damon came downstairs dressed in the same clothes he wore the day before and his hair wet.

"So what do you want to learn to make?" he asked Jenna going to lean against the stove.

"I don't know. It depends on what they want to eat." she said pointing at Jeremy and Elena.

"What do you want to eat?" he asked them.

"Waffles. Lots and lots of whipped cream. Strawberries." she said her eyes glinting.

"Yup, that sounds good." Jeremy said. Damon's mind wandered when she mentioned whipped cream, a bunch of dirty fantasies playing through his mind.

"Okay. I'll teach you how to make the perfect waffle." he said.

When breakfast was done Damon swept Elena out of the house.

"Where are they going?" Jenna asked.

"I'm assuming it has something to do with the look on Damon's face, while they were cooking. Oddly enough the look appeared when Elena mentioned whipped cream." Jeremy said.

"Oh! Ew." Jenna said.

"Oh my God. How did I not get that immediately." he said hoping to unsee that image.

"Where are we going?" Elena asked as he sped through town.

"First we're going to the grocery store. Then we're going back to my house. And maybe give the bitch a bit of a show." he said.

"I am not doing anything with you in front of Katherine." Elena said firmly.

"Don't worry. And please refer to her as the bitch. But I was thinking of letting her hear me to things to you and vice versa. Let her know that I am completely satisfied." he said huskily.

"Are you completely satisfied?" she asked.

"Not right now. You left me high and dry before my shower this morning. I've been waiting very patiently all morning." he said as he parked the car. Elena grinned when she saw Nancy running the till. She waved at the older woman who was ringing in a customer at the moment.

"So what are we here for?" Elena asked as they walked hand in hand through the grocery store.

"Can of whipped cream. Chocolate sauce. Strawberries" he said as they wandered through the store grabbing the items they needed.

"I'm not even going to ask what you have planned." she said as she eyed the products and the look he had in his eye.

"That's probably a good idea." he said

"Do I get to play with you, with the stuff you bought too?" she asked.

"Of course. Damon Salvatore is not a selfish lover." he said.

"Good. I have a feeling you will be quite tasty with whipped cream covering every inch of you." she whispered.

"We may need another can of whipped cream." he said hearing her plan.

"Not your entire body. The entire length of Damon Jr." she said. Realization dawned on him and he cursed himself for his moment of naivety. When they got up to the till and placed all the items on the counter, Nancy looked at them curiously.

"Please tell me this stuff is for an ice cream sundae." she said.

"It is... of sorts." Damon responded.

"Oh. Well I hope you have fun with it." she said smirking. Elena flushed a deep red colour and Nancy looked at her.

"Come on Lena, there is no need to be shy. I mean, come on if I had a man that looked like him I would want to lick whipped cream off every surface of his body too." she said smiling at the young girl. Elena turned redder and Nancy laughed before ringing in the purchases.

"God I like that woman." Damon said as they walked back out to his car.

"She's amazing although I think she gets some sort of perverse pleasure out of embarrassing me." she said.

"Ah, she just loves you." he told her starting up the car and driving back to the Boarding House. When they arrived they walked inside and saw Katherine and Stefan arguing in the parlour.

"What's going on?" he demanded as he came in hand in hand with Elena.

"Hello Elena." Katherine said greeting Elena.

"Katherine." she said as form of greeting.

"You wouldn't mind too terribly is we shared Damon would you. There's enough of him to go around" she said trailing a finger down his chest.

"You do that again and there wont be a finger left to do it with." Damon warned her.

"And yes I would mind." Elena said.

"Told you Kat. Elena is Damon's and vice versa." he said.

"And while you guys are having this little lovers spat, I have a sundae to make myself and devour." he said pulling Elena to the stairs.

"That sounds kinky." Katherine said as she sat down on the couch.

"You know, I think that Damon's right. You are a bitch." Stefan said.

"And you're just figuring that out now. I do love you Stefan but I love it when Damon is fucking me. For now it seems I will just have to suffer through fantasizing while he's fucking Elena." she said.

"So even you're fantasies of Damon are better than me?" he demanded growing angry.

"No of course not Stefan. But you know me, I am essentially a selfish creature and I want the both of you." she said.

"You cant have both of us. You have to decide if you want Damon or me. I will not be in a relationship with you and Damon again. And neither will Damon. So make up your mind Katherine. It's either me and no one else, or no one. Because no one else is willing to give you a shot." Stefan said harshly.

Damon pushed Elena in through the bedroom door and shut it behind them before continuing to push her towards the bed. Pulling her borrowed t shirt over her head and pushing her pants to the floor he gazed at her incredible body covered in only tiny panties and a matching bra.

"You're so hot." he said reaching behind her to undo the clasp to the bra making it hang from her arms. Tossing the bra to the floor he tore her panties from her body earning a gasp from Elena.  
>"Lay down." he instructed. She did as he said and laid down in the centre of the bed. He pulled out a can of whipped cream and sprayed it around her nipples before covering them completely and drawing a swirling line all the way down her abdomen. She moaned at the cold foam touching her skin but she couldn't wait until his hot tongue was licking it all off of her. He circled her belly button with the cream before making another trail back up towards her neck. He moved her hair and tucked it behind her so it wouldn't get covered in whipped cream. He sprayed the thick white foam around her neck covering the hickey's he left on her neck. Moving the can down again, he sprayed a generous amount all over her hot pussy. He made sure some hit her clit and it made her arch up towards the can needing more. He placed his hand on her belly to push her back down. She was a vision covered in whipped cream, wound up so tight that she was desperate to cum. Putting the whipped cream to the side he took out the squeeze bottle of chocolate and retraced the same path he had earlier with the whipped cream. He could hear her heart pounding out of her chest in excitement. Once he was finished with the chocolate sauce he pulled his shirt off so he didn't get it dirty in the process of enjoying his tasty treat. She moaned when his tongue darted out to lick thee cream and chocolate off of her neck taking his time, and savouring the combination of the dessert and her skin. He moved downward and took one nipple in his mouth licking all of the confection off of her before switching to the other one. He rubbed his denim covered cock up against the bed needing some sort of relief from the agony. Moving his way down her stomach, licking every last bit of whipped cream and chocolate from her body, he stopped just before he got to her pussy. He lifted her legs over his shoulders opening her up deliciously to him. Licking his lips he started licking with broad strokes down the length of her pussy. Her breathy moans and sighs were driving him to distraction as he continued rubbing himself on the edge of his bed. He slid his tongue just inside her slit and licked all the cream from her clit and just inside her channel. When she was all cleaned out he grabbed a strawberry from the container on the bedside table and dipped it inside her slightly. She moaned at the feeling of the object teasing her opening. Once he'd played enough he popped the strawberry in his mouth and chewed it. He loved the taste of the strawberry and her juices. Once he was done chewing he went right back to sucking on her clit with wild abandon needing to make her cum. His efforts paid off because she came apart underneath him calling out his name and various expletives over and over again. When she recovered her sat up and looked at him with a devilish smirk on her face.<p>

"My turn?" she asked.

"Definitely. I desperately need to cum." he said.

"You ask and you shall receive." she said as she helped him take off his pants. She smirked when she seen that as usual he wore no underwear underneath those low slung jeans. His cock rose proudly against his belly when she freed him from his confines. Licking her lips she leaned in and pressed a small kiss to the underside of his dick.

"Mmm, you taste good without the whipped cream and chocolate. I wonder how you'll taste with it?" she asked rhetorically.

"Maybe you should try it out." he answered anyway. She smirked at him and grabbed the can of whipped cream and sprayed it down his stomach and towards his fully erect dick. She held it in her hand as she coated his entire length in the foamy, white cream. The coldness shocked him at first but he quickly grew accustomed to it as he took in the fire of Elena's gaze. He was so turned on he was in physical pain and he knew it wasn't going to be his finest moment when she finally put her lips on him. He released his hard as steel cock and let it rest against his stomach again as she went to work at cleaning his upper body of the whipped cream. His mouth hung open as a continuous moan left his lips. God, his girl knew how to use her tongue. She was incredible. And somehow her licking at his chest and stomach made him even harder. He hadn't known it was possible.

"It's time for the main attraction." she said to herself as she eyed his cream covered dick with hungry eyes.

"Get on with it already woman. I'm going to explode if you don't. And then you'll miss out on my hot cum." he said.

"I cant let that happen." she said as she wrapped her mouth around the mushroom shaped head of his penis sucking every last bit of whipped cream off. Just before he came she removed her mouth and licked off the whipped cream from the rest of his cock before moving back to his head to have mercy on him. She sucked at him recklessly and seconds later he released a massive load in her mouth and down her throat. Once she took all of him in she released him with a loud pop and crawled up his body.

"You taste fantastic." she said kissing his lips.

"So do you. Now are you ready for round 1?" he asked.

"That wasn't a round?" she asked in shock considering how hard she came.

"Oh no baby. That was just foreplay. Now its time for the main event." he said cockily.


	19. Chapter 19

here is a longer chapter with a fair amount of smut. let me know what you think.

Rated M

PS I own nothing at all related to the vampire diaries.

* * *

><p>"I want to try something different. Do you trust me?" he asked.<p>

"Of course. What do you want to try?" she asked.

"Well we've toyed with bondage before but we've never went this far. You'd be completely open to me and unable to do anything." he said.

"Okay?" she said trying to urge him on.

"I want to use whatever I can find I guess. Ties, silk scarves whatever. But I want to tie your arms up and your legs. Leaving you completely open to me and at my mercy." he said.

"That sounds kinky, but why do I have to be tied up?" she asked.

"Because I let you lick whipped cream and chocolate sauce off my body earlier, and I let you suck the confection off my dick. I am feeling seriously unmanned right now and need to feel dominant." he explained.

"Ah. If that made you feel unmanly there could be a problem." she said.

"Are you game?" he asked.

"I'm game." she said.

"Good. I'll be right back. I'm going to see if Katherine has any silk scarves." he said winking.

"You're evil. Going to rub it in her face like that." she said grinning. He pulled on a pair of jeans before walking out the door.

Katherine sat across from Stefan on the couch trying to get him to talk to her. He was still ignoring her, while simultaneously trying to ignore the actions going on upstairs. Never in the entire time she had known Damon had he ever sounded like that with her. It made her extremely jealous. After a little while she drowned out all the sounds from that bedroom.

"Stefan, come on. Talk to me. Make love to me. Yell at me. Do something." she insisted.

"I choose to ignore you." he said. She glowered for a second before Damon came down the stairs.

"Damon, where's your new girlfriend?" she asked sullenly.

"Jealous are we?" he asked smirking.

"Maybe. I heard you up there." she said.

"You did. Well, we'll try to be quieter next time." he said.

"You do that." she said.

"Hey, Kat do you by chance have any silk scarves?" he asked.

"Why?" she asked glaring at him.

"Well I have a beautiful, sexy girl upstairs who is interested in being tied up. So can you help me?" he asked.

"No." she said glaring at him.

"Oh well. I'm sure I'll find something." he said making his way back upstairs smirking the entire way. He stopped at a linen closet on the way back to his room and grabbed an old bed sheet which he proceeded to tear into strips.

"Were you successful?" Elena asked from the bed.

"Katherine wasn't willing to help. But a sheet will work just fine." he said.

"Okay." she said the nervousness creeping back in.

"Are you okay?" he asked stopping what he was doing and going to sit next to her on the bed.

"I'm fine. I'm just a little nervous at being completely submissive." she said.

"Don't be. Maybe sometime I'll let you tie me up like this." he said. She smiled at him and leaned in to kiss his lips softly.

"I know I shouldn't be nervous, but I've never done this before." she said.

"I'll make it feel good." he promised. She nodded and laid back against the pillows in a position she would be comfortable in. He tore the strips for her hands and tied them to the bedpost. He didn't make it too tight knowing she was going to strain against the fabric. He made the ones for her feet a little longer and tied them to her ankles and then to the bedpost. He stood back and admired his handiwork before ridding himself of his jeans and climbing onto the bed. He settled himself in between her thighs and kissed her lips sweetly.

"Do I need to tell you how incredibly hot you look tied to my bed like this?" he asked.

"I can feel how hot you think I am." she said feeling his erection nudging her belly. He leaned in and kissed her again as he positioned himself at her entrance. She ached to run her hands through his hair to touch him in any way, but she couldnt. How she wished she could wrap her legs around his waist to keep him embedded inside her. But tonight she had to completely rely on him feeling charitable to her sexual needs. He slid into her slowly, not wanting to hurt her. She bucked her hips when he was fully inside her and he smirked at her.

"If you are going to tie my arms and legs to the bedposts the least you could do is give me a really good fucking to compliment the setting." she said. He raised his eyebrows at her officially falling in love with her all over again. He gave her what she wanted and his hips started jack-hammering into hers. She moaned loudly and the need to touch him was getting to hard to ignore. She strained against the ties as he gave her a thorough fucking. Knowing she needed to hold onto something he trailed his hands upwards to hold hers, lacing his fingers with hers. She bit her lip drawing blood instantly and he bit back the urge to bite her. He could feel his balls tighten and he reached between them with one hand to rub her clit furiously, needing her to cum before him.

"Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God." she moaned over and over again as he continued to plough into her. Once he brought his mouth to her nipple along with his hand on her clit and his cock ploughing in and out of her she came violently, her hands and legs pulling on the ties desperately needing to be freed. Damon felt his release travel from his scrotum to his dick and exploding out. He yelled out his release as he continued pumping inside her. With all the energy taken from him he collapsed down on her prone body.

"Oh God. That was fan-fucking-tastic." he said.

"Uh huh." she said. He rose off of her and untied her arms and legs before settling in beside her.

"Does that not bother you?" Katherine demanded hearing the screams and moans coming from upstairs.

"Not anymore. I think you're the only one that it bothers. So it gives him a really good excuse to keep doing it." Stefan said reading the newspaper.

"Come on Stefan. You know it bothers you." she said.

"It doesnt. It's okay. It doesnt bother me. And it wouldnt bother you either because you could have been in bed with me. But no. You had to get greedy." he said.

"Stefan come on. I'm sorry. What do you want from me. I told you that I love only you." she said.

"I wanted you to say you loved only me, but instead you said that but yet you still went after Damon. So now I think I want you gone for another 145 years." he said.  
>"Come on Stefan. I dont want you to be alone anymore. I'm here for you." she said.<p>

"You're here for me, but yet you pine after Damon. Sounds much like it did 145 years ago, except this time Damon isnt getting involved." he said.

"So you're saying I would have to be completely monogamous with you?" she clarified.

"Yup. And now I'm going hunting. Hope you dont mind." he said getting up and walking out of the house. Katherine watched him go and couldnt deny what he said sounded nice. After over 500 years of using people to get what she wanted, someone wanted to be with just her because he loved her genuinely. It was nice, but she didnt know how to do it. She didnt know how to be monogamous, she didnt know how to give herself totally over to one person. She didnt know how to give up her heart.

Damon rolled over and looked at Elena while she was sleeping. She had a small little smile on her face while she slept. A smile that told him that she was completely satisfied. She slipped closer to him and laid her head on his chest. He smiled and kissed the top of her head. This part of their relationship he was still new to, the easy, effortless tenderness that she exuded with him. The way she laid her head on his chest, of smiled at him, or even the way she merely looked at him. Never in his entire existence had he found a girl that he wanted to romance with or without the sex afterwards. He wanted to try the whole date thing again with her. He decided that he would. He swept a stray lock of hair from her face as she slept and leaned down to kiss her forehead. He saw the locket hanging around her neck and smiled at that. He hadnt seen her without it since he gave it to her. Completely at peace he laid down beside her and fell into a restful sleep.

The next morning Elena woke up and unwrapped herself from Damon's embrace. She was a little sore from the rough lovemaking the night before, but it wasnt anything she couldnt handles. Needing coffee, she got out of bed and pulled his shirt over her frame. Hoping she wouldnt run into anyone while she was down there she didnt put anything on underneath. As quietly as she could she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Katherine was there drinking a cup of blood and staring straight ahead.

"I hear you had a nice night with Damon." she said not looking at the human.

"I did." Elena answered.

"Have you heard from Stefan? He never came home last night." she asked genuine worry creasing her forehead.

"No. Did he leave?" she asked brewing a cup of coffee.

"Yeah. We had a fight and then he went hunting." she said.

"He sometimes hunts out of town for thrill of the chase. Maybe he did that. Why do you care?" she asked.

"Because despite everything I've done and all the lies I've told, the one thing I've been truly honest about are my feelings for Stefan. I love him and my greedy, selfish nature has pushed him away yet again." she said.

"Well you need to fix it. Stefan is a serial monogamist and you have to show him that you only want him. The way I've shown Damon and Damon has shown me that we are here only for each other." she said grabbing her coffee and heading back upstairs.

"Elena? Thanks." Katherine called after her. Elena walked back up the stairs in shock. The female vampire had been almost easy to talk to. She hadnt tried to kill her or steal Damon from her. She had been almost likeable. Almost. Damon was sitting up in bed when she returned.

"I brought coffee." she said.

"I see that." he said.

"Yeah. I talked to Katherine." she said.

"And?" he asked.

"She was almost likeable. I seen her as a nervous girl who is in love and doesnt know how to handle it." she said.

"Ah. Stefan?" he asked.

"Yeah. Stefan wants her to be monogamous but she doesnt know how." Elena explained.

"Now, onto happier topics. I think you should let me take you out on a date tonight. A proper date. I'll pick you up at your house and take you for dinner then something else romantic. And then I'll either take you home or bring you back here depending on the feeling after the date." he said.

"That sounds wonderful. I kinda want to erase the last one." she said.

"Then its settled. We're going out tonight. And I'll be on my best behavior. You're gonna get a taste of 1864 Damon. But you have to get out of here. Go home." he said shooing her out of his bed.

"You want me to leave?" she asked.

"Yep. I cant very well plan a romantic date for us if you're here, can I?" he asked.

"I suppose not." she relented.

"Good, now put some clothes on before I change my mind and ravish you again." he said gently shoving.

"Fine. God, you're pushy." she said pulling her jeans and t shirt on over her head. Once she was presentable Damon walked her to the front door wearing just a pair of silk sleep pants.

"I pick you up at 7." he said kissing her sweetly before pushing her to her car.

"I'll be waiting. What should I wear?" she asked.

"Something nice." he said.

"That narrows it down." she scowled.

"Just wear something you'd wear to a nice restaurant." he said.

"Will do." she replied before getting in the car and pulling away.

Jenna and Jeremy looked surprised when Elena walked in the front door.

"What are you doing home?" they asked at the same time.

"Damon kicked me out. He's planning a romantic date to make up for the last one." she said.

"That makes sense. Where is he taking you?" Jenna asked.

"No clue. He's picking me up at 7 and I doubt I'll be home tonight." she said.

"At least you're letting me know." she said staring at the TV.

"I am being responsible." Elena said.

"Yeah I suppose so. You're having mind blowing awsome sex pretty much every night." she said jeaously.

"Jenna, are you jealous?" she asked.

"Well Ric is always so busy, between school and that other thing he's always doing. We only get to be together like that a couple times a week." she whined.  
>"Ah." Elena said.<p>

"Ew. You do realize that you are my sister, and you are my aunt, and you're talking about sex in front of me. Elena, I couldnt care less what you and Damon do at his house. Jenna keep in mind that I live in the same house as you and my room is just down the hall from yours. And its my history teacher you're screwing." he said disgustedly.

"Well, I'm going upstairs." Elena said needing to escape this particular conversation. Once she was safely in her room she nearly jumped out of her skin. Sitting in the centre of her bed was Caroline.

"Care, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Girl talk. Come on Lena, we havent had girl talk in a long time. I want to hear all about the wonderful state of affairs between Elena Gilbert and Damon Salvatore." she begged.

"Fine. I'll tell you one thing. I had a Damon sundae this morning." she said.

"That sounds intriguing. Do explain." she said.

"Well I covered him in whipped cream and chocolate sauce and licked it off." she said not wanting to give too many details.

"Sounds hot. I may have to try that with Tyler. What else?" she asked mentally taking notes on how to spice up her sex life with Tyler.

"We went for all out bondage this afternoon. He tied my hands and legs to the posts of his bed." she said.

"Kinky." Caroline said.

"And that is all I am telling you. I need to pick somethign to wear tonight." she said.

"What is tonight?" Caroline asked curiously.

"Damon's taking me out for dinner." she said.

"Oooh romantic." Caroline squealed.

"Well help me. I only have a couple hours to get ready." she said.

"Make sure you're a little late when you come down. He has to wait for you." Caroline said as she started rifling through Elena's closet. After a few minutes she produced a short back dress that Elena had forgotten she owned.

"Wear this. It's hot." she said.

"I'll try it on with the lingerie I picked out." Elena said grabbing the corset and panty set she'd bought with Damon the day she bought the teacher costume. Once she was locked in the bathroom she quickly showered then changed into the short black dress and lingerie. She couldnt deny it was perfect. Caroline really had a gift for things like this. The dress was tight on the top and skimmed over her hips like a second skin. But at the bottom which stopped mid thigh it flared out. Hoping Caroline felt the same way about the outfit she opened the door and walked out.

"Wow. You look hot. Damon wont know what hit him." she said.

"You really think so?" she asked.

"Hell yeah. That dress was so made for you. You have to wear your peep toe slingbacks. They are the highest shoes you own, and with all the leg your showing off you need high shoes." she said pulling out the black shoes. Not sure if she agreed with Caroline's assumption she slipped the shoes on and stared at herself in the full length mirror.

"Wow, you're right again Care. The shoes complete the look." she said.

"I'm almost always right in fashion situations. Now hair and makeup. We are going for sultry and sexy." she said pushing Elena into the bathroom.

"I'm sure I could do this part by myself." she said.

"Oh no. I am making you look hot." she said making Elena sit down whiles she brushed and blowdried her hair. She swept it back into a low bun to showcase her neck and shoulders. The only thing adorning her neck was the locket Damon had given her. Her made up was dark and smoky and yet again Elena praised Caroline's instincts. When she was done she sat down on the bed and waited for Damon to show up.

After booking a reservation at the nicest restaurant he could find in Mystic Falls, he went and pulled on black pants and a blue shirt that brought out the color of his eyes. He chose to go without a tie, opting to leave the first couple buttons undone, knowing Elena would appreciate that. Once he was ready he got in the car and stopped to buy some flowers before going over to her house. He rang the doorbell at exactly 7 and Jeremy answered the door.

"Oh joy its you. Come on in." he said.

"You officially corrupted my sister. She was talking about sex openly with Jenna today when she got home from your place. You guys need to find another hobby. You cant spend all your time screwing around." he said.

"For the record, I am taking her out for dinner tonight." he said.

"Right. But she already told us not to wait up. She wasnt going to be home." Jeremy said.

"She said that. Well my naughty girl. She has plans." he said his mind wandering to all the things she could do.

"I dont want to know." he said. "Elena hurry up." he called up the stairs.

"Aw, you brought flowers. That's so cute." Jenna said walking in from the living room.

"Yeah. I'm doing this whole date thing right tonight." he said.

"Well, she'll like that." Jenna said walking into the kitchen to start dishes. He started impatiently tapping his foot waiting for Elena. He wanted to get out of here, get to the restaurant and then potentially make sweet love for the rest of the night.

"Sorry I'm late." she said as she came down the stairs. His retort got stuck in his throat when he seen Elena coming down the stairs dressed in the short black dress and black fuck me heels.

"It's fine. You look beautiful." he said instead. He handed her the flowers and seen a beautiful smile grace her lips.

"Thank you. How did you know I love daisies?" she asked smelling the flowers.

"Lucky guess. But thats good to know. Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah. Just let me put these in water." she said.

"I'll do it." Jenna said taking the flowers from her nieces hands. Elena nodded and took Damon's hand as he led her out to the car. It was a little chilly out and she was glad she grabbed her button up jacket. He opened the door for her and she slid in, the dress inching further up her thighs. It was official he loved that dress. That was his favorite garment on her yet.

"So where are we going?" she asked as he took her hand and laced their fingers together.

"You'll see." he said pulling her hand up to his mouth and pressing a kiss to the back of it. She smiled softly at the attentiveness he was displaying here tonight. It was a completely different Damon Salvatore. He pulled into the restaurant and she looked surprised.

"Baby this is the most expensive restaurant in town." she said.

"It's a good thing you're worth it then." he said. She smiled at him and waited for him to get her door. He opened the door and held his hand out like a Southern gentleman.

"Thank you sir." she said.

"You're welcome Miss Gilbert. Shall we?" he asked. She grinned at him and took his hand as they walked into the restaurant.

"Table for two, under Salvatore." he told the maitre d.

"Ah yes. Right this way Mr Salvatore." he said leading the way to a secluded booth in the corner.

"This is so romantic." she said of the table set with a white tablecloth and candles.

"That's what I was going for." he said as she slid into one side of the booth and he slid in opposite her. He played with her fingers while they waited for their dinner to be served and they talked companionably. He told her more about how it was growing up in 1864 and she told him about her parents and what they were like. It was a deeply personal conversation and it lasted until their food arrived.

"This looks so good." she said of her steak and lobster plate.

"I'm impressed." Damon said simply. She smiled at him as they started eating. They were mostly silent during the meal but when they were done, he looked at her.

"Do you want dessert?" he asked.

"No. I'm stuffed. I just want to go back to the boardng house." she said.

"Ah. I'm with you on that desire." he said. He waved over the waiter and handed him his credit card.

"But the bill on this." he said. The waiter nodded and went to swipe his card. He came back and handed Damon the slip to sign and then Damon stood up and held out his hand.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes." she answered grabbing her jacket and pulling it on. They drove back to the boarding house in comfortable silence with her hand on his thigh and him holding it tightly. When they got back to the boarding house they walked in hand in hand. They seen Katherine sitting in the living room and neither heard any sign of Stefan.

"No Stefan?" Elena asked.

"No. I'm going to search for him." she said.

"That's a good idea." Elena said as she walked out of the house.

"Take me upstairs." Elena whispered in Damon's ear. He responded immediately and pressed his lips to hers before flashing them up the stairs into his bedroom.

"Wow, I'll never get used to that." she panted once she was safely on the floor again. He chuckled softly before pressing his lips to hers again. She wound her fingers through his hair pulling him closer to her.

"Make love to me." she said against his lips. He felt himself harden at her words and he reached behind her searching for a zipper. Once he located it, he pushed it down until the dress hung loose around her breasts. She lifted her hand and let the garment fall to the floor. His breath was completely sucked right out of him when he saw the lingerie she wore for him. The corset pushed her breasts up creating a tantalizing cleavage. The corset had laces up the front but they were more for decoration as it fastened together at the front too. It stopped an inch or so above her matching panties. The "cheeky" style looked incredible on her, and he could see how wet she was seeping through the lace of the panties.

"I want you." she said softly. He refused to hold back from her so he tore his shirt from his body sending buttons scattering everywhere before removing his pants at vampire speed. She noticed that he chose to wear underwear tonight and his erection was straining against the fabric. She slipped her hand inside the black boxer briefs and he stifled a gasp at the feeling of her small, warm hand cupping his needy penis. He tore the corset from her body and sent it flying across the room. She gasped seeing the expensive piece flying away.

"I'll buy you a new one." he said. He wasted no time in ridding her of her panties too before picking her up and laying her on his bed. He loved seeing the her laying in his bed like this. She sat up and pushed his boxer briefs down his hips. He stood up and pushed them the rest of hte way to the floor before stepping out of them.

"How do you want it? Fast and hard. Or slow and intimate?" he asked.

"Slow and intimate. I want to be made love to. I dont want to be fucked tonight." she said. He kissed her long and deep while lining himself up against her entrance. Sliding in slowly he savoured the sensation of being intimately joined with her. She gasped at the feeling of him filling her so compeltely and she wished they could be like this all the time. He moved just fast enough to bring them both pleasure and push them closer to their releases but not fast enough to be constituted as fucking. He reached his hands up and laced his fingers through hers as they moved together in a rhythm as old as time. He could feel himself getting closer, sometimes there was nothing hotter than making love to Elena. He didnt need to fuck constantly, sometimes making love would more than suffice.

"Oh God. Damon I love you so much." she said as she kissed and nibbled at his neck trying to hold back her moans of pleasure.

"I love you too." he said just as he pushed her over the edge and followed right beihnd her. They laid sated afterward in eachothes arms and fell asleep dreaming of the bliss they had with each other.


	20. Chapter 20

dont hate me for the itty bitty little bit of smut in here. the next one will be smutty again. this one has a little more other stuff. let me know what you think. thank you so everyone who has made this story so popular. my most popular story on here, thank you so much. As always let me know what you think. Hope you enjoy a more comforting side to Damon. Enjoy.

I own nothing. all characters are property of the show and the books.

* * *

><p>A few days later when Elena finally got out of school for her first day back she immediately headed over to the boarding house. It had been a long day especially after not having school for a few days before that. She missed her boyfriend. Her incredibly hot and sexy vampire boyfriend. She walked in the door and didn't see or hear him. She made her way up to his bedroom and seen the door shut. But behind the door she could hear a series of grunts and groans. When she opened the door she was greeted with the image of Damon jacking himself off with his eyes pressed tightly shut. With the amount of concentration he was using it was unlikely that he knew she was there. She wanted to enjoy the show so she quietly shut the door and leaned against it waiting patiently for him to finish. With the expression on his face and the speed in which his hand was going she knew he was close. She could feel herself getting wet, who knew watching Damon masturbate would be so hot? She rubbed her thighs together when he started chanting her name. When he came he yelled out her name and by that point Elena was so turned on it was bordering on painful. His eyes snapped open and focused on her.<p>

"Wow, it seemed like I've acquired a peeping Tom." he said staring at his girlfriends flushed state.

"Imagine my surprise to walking in here to find you jacking off." she shot back.

"I feel violated." he said standing up and walking over to her.

"You do now? What can I do to fix that?" she asked reaching up to kiss him softly.

"You can repay the favour. Let me watch you..." he said trailing off.

"You want to watch me touch myself? Why would I touch myself when I have your gorgeous body at my full disposal?" she asked.

"That is a valid point." he acquiesced.

"Yeah." she said proudly.

"But the way I see it, I can smell your arousal from here. And I have absolutely no intention of making it better for you. You're stuck with it until you deal with it." he said smirking.

"You're evil. Fine. You win." she said.

"Good. Now take off your clothes and get on the bed. You can do whatever you want but you have to do it to yourself." he instructed. She did as she was told and removed her clothes. She watched Damon and almost burst out laughing as he backed away towards the wall and leaned against his hands so he couldn't reach out and touch her. She knew he was having a hard time with this. He wanted and needed to touch her and it was seriously getting to him. She sat in the spot he had vacated and wasted no time in plunging two fingers deep inside of her. She moaned out loud and her eyes closed reflexively. With her other hand she started rubbing her clit at a speed that was perfect for bringing her pleasure.

"Oh God Damon." she moaned. His eyes remained fixated on her as she continued to stroke herself all over. Removing her fingers from her heat she brought that hand up to tweak her nipple over and over again. He could feel himself hardening again at the sight and he praised his ability to hold out for as long as he did.

"Damon." she sighed as she continued to touch herself. Every time she moaned or sighed his name like that he grew even harder. And his dick was practically begging to be inside her. He had two options, he could either wait it out and be left in agony. Or he could take matters into his own hands and stop her ministrations in order to give them both what they truly want. Decisions. Decisions. His decision was obvious.

"Elena stop." he said walking closer to the bed.

"Damon..." she whined feeling how close she was to the proverbial edge.

"Don't worry. I want you and I cant wait any longer." he said huskily.

"Then you better take me." she said. He climbed on top of her and slid into her easily. Her previous foreplay lubricating her up quite nicely. As he started moving he heard the door slam and the easily recognizable sound of Stefan march through the door.

"Ignore it." Elena begged. Damon nodded and picked up his pace needing to make them both cum.

"I cant fucking believe that you fucking vervained me, in order to get me back here." he yelled at Katherine who followed him into the house.

"What else was I supposed to do? You wouldn't come back any other way." she yelled back.

"I would've come back when I was done hunting. I wasn't finished yet." he yelled.

"You were simply avoiding me. I tracked you all the way to Atlanta Stefan. Atlanta." she screamed.

"Maybe you should've taken the hint. I don't want to see you and I don't want to talk to you." he yelled.

"Look I'm sorry that I vervained you, but it had to be done. You needed to come home." she yelled.

"That's just your selfishness coming in again. You wanted me home. Damon and Elena would have let me stay gone, knowing I'm safe. You just want to drive me crazy again." he yelled.

Damon picked up his pace again needing to make them cum before Stefan and Katherine tore the house apart downstairs in their anger. He thrust his hips into hers roughly until she came apart beneath him and he followed right after her.

"We better go check that out." he said getting up and pulling his pants on. She pulled her clothes back and followed Damon out of the room and down the stairs.

"What the hell is going on down here?" Damon demanded walking into the parlour.

"The bitch vervained me to get me home." Stefan said.

"Well..." Damon said.

"He wouldn't come home. I had to do something." she defended.

"Have you given any thought to what we talked about a few days ago?" Elena asked Katherine.

"Yeah. I don't know how." she said.

"You just do." Elena said leaning her head on Damon's shoulder.

"You guys have been talking?" Stefan asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, does that surprise you?" Katherine asked.

"Well yeah. You're an evil bitch who wont be exclusive with me and Elena isn't." he said.

"Keeping in mind Stefan that I slept with Damon over and over again while we were together. Stefan maybe you should just give her a chance." Elena said.

"See my doppelganger is just like me." Katherine said gleefully.

"Elena is nothing like you. " Damon shot in.

"Well other than our taste in Salvatore men, we are alike. Whether she intended it or not. Now, I am going to put an end to this conversation. I will attempt to be monogamous and if that isn't good enough for you Stefan then too bad. I am going to leave and stay in a hotel. You can come and find me when you make your decision." she said walking out the door.

"What the hell just happened?" Damon asked confused.

"She's giving Stefan what he wants but she too vulnerable to actually do it." Elena explained.

"How is it that you understand her better than we do and we've known her so much longer?" Damon asked staring at her in awe.

"Because we're both women. We are both insecure around the men that make our world go around." she said.

"Ah." Damon said not sure how to respond.

"So what do I do?" Stefan asked.

"Do you love Katherine?" Elena asked.

"I do. I don't think I ever stopped." he admitted.

"Then there is only one thing you can do. You have to go after her." she said.

"I love her. But I don't trust her." Stefan said.

"She told you that she'd be exclusive with you. I believe her because she wants that just as bad as you do. The only difference being that she's spent the last 500 years running from commitment. You've spent the last 150 embracing it" she said.

"I'll consider it." Stefan said finally.

"You do that. But now I better head home. Lots of homework to do." she said reaching up to kiss Damon.

"Damn homework. I could do it for you, much faster than you could." he offered.

"No. How would that help me Damon? I need to know this stuff." she said.

"I know. So will I see you tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yeah." she nodded and reached up to kiss him again before leaving.

The next morning when her alarm went off and she opened her eyes, she felt an overwhelming wave of sadness and grief hit her. It was then in that moment when the other alarm went off inside her head signalling that today was three years since her mom and dad were killed. Three long years since she's been able to see their faces. She couldn't believe she didn't remember this yesterday, but she instantly knew why. She was selfish. She was more worried about her own happiness and the amazing situation her love life was in to remember that this was the day her mom and dad died. And this day wouldn't exist at all if it hadn't been for her going to that party. Even after three years she still blamed herself. She got out of bed and walked over to Jeremy's room. She opened the door to see him sitting on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands.

"Jer, are you alright?" she asked.

"It's the anniversary of mom and dads death. I just miss them you know. I miss them so much." he said.

"I do too. Are you going to school today?" she asked.

"I am. I'm okay I really am. It just hit me this morning but I should be fine. I wanted to see Claire anyhow." he said.

"I'm skipping today. You don't have to deal with the fact that if you hadn't insisted on going to a stupid party then they would still be here." she said.

"Okay, what do you want me to tell Caroline and Bonnie if they ask?" he asked.

"They will automatically know, why I'm not there. They sat with me every day after they died." she said wiping a tear from her eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I thought I would be. I've been fine for so long now. My life has been almost perfect. But this morning I wake up and this alarm goes off in my head reminding me that today I lost." she said.

"It'll be okay. I better get ready for school though." he said.

"Yeah. I'm going back to bed." Elena said leaving the room and crawling back into bed.

After sleeping for a couple more hours Elena dressed and drove over to the cemetery. She went to her mom and dads graves and sat in front of them holding her diary in her hands. She didn't know what to say to them. She couldn't bring herself to speak. Instead she cried.

When four o'clock hit Damon opted to go over to Elena's to surprise her. He found it odd that she didn't just come over after school, but wouldn't dwell on it. Chances are she just went home to drop off her books and got sidetracked. That was likely what happened. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. When Jenna answered the door she smiled slightly at him.

"Is Elena home?" he asked.

"No." Jenna said walking back to the kitchen where Jeremy and Ric were sitting.

"What's up?" he asked seeing the small circle of people sitting around the table.

"Three years ago today Grayson and Miranda were killed in a car accident. We all cope in different ways but Elena deals with it on her own. I don't know where she is. I thought she'd be with you." Jenna said.

"She's not with me. Did she even go to school today?" he asked.

"No. She was pretty torn up about it earlier. She blames herself." Jeremy said.

"Do you have any idea where she might be? She shouldn't be alone right now." he said.

"I would try the cemetery. She goes to visit with them quite often." Jeremy offered.

"Thanks. I'll find her." Damon said leaving.

Elena sat in front of her mom and dad's grave and let the tears fall.

"I'm so sorry. I miss you so much." she said. Of course they didn't respond. They never would. She laid her head between her knees and let the tears take over.

"It's not your fault." she heard a deeply recognizable voice say from behind her.

"Damon, how did you find me?" she asked wiping the stray tears from her eyes.

"Jenna and Jeremy told me what today was." he said sitting down next to her. She instinctively laid her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer.

"Jeremy told me you blame yourself. Why?" he asked.

"They wouldn't have left the house that night if it weren't for me. It was family game night and I wanted to go to a party instead. So I did. My parents came and got me and drove off the bridge. Stefan saved me but my parents died." she said.

"It's not your fault." he said instinctively.

"It is. There would have been no accident if I hadn't went to the party. If I would have just sat through family game night and had fun with my family instead of getting drunk." she cried.

"It's okay." he soothed her.

"I'm sorry." she said.

"What for?" he wondered.

"I never came over this afternoon. I just cant believe I completely forgot what today was. It just hit me this morning." she said.

"It's okay. They were your parents. Even after over a century I still mourn my mom." he confided.

"You do?" she asked.

"Yeah. She died right around this time too. The fact that I still mourn her is one of the reasons I gave you her necklace. I love you and I know you will take care of the one thing my mom left me." he said.

"Can you just hold me for a while?" she asked.

"Of course." he said.

"How do you think my dad would have reacted if he knew I was dating you? I mean you're a slightly older,vampire, former womanizer, lethally sexy, and you totally corrupted me?" she asked.

"Well right now I think he's probably rolling over in his grave. But I think he would have yelled and screamed and banned me from ever seeing you. That's what any good father would do." he said.

"You're probably right. My mom would have forbid it but would have been more reasonable. And then she would have sat me down and asked me what I saw in you, and if it was the same things she seen in dad, and if my love for you was real and pure she would have convinced my dad to let me be with you." she explained remembering her moms methods.

"How would you have answered her question?" he asked.

"I would have said that I see something beyond the careful, hardened exterior he puts up. He loves me and cares for me more than anyone else. He would do anything for me and I can ask him anything. He is my best friend and lover. I love him more than anything in the entire world." she reiterated.

"Would she have let us see each other?" he asked.

"She would have. She would have seen my feelings for you in my eyes, and she would have needled my dad until he gave in. He wouldn't be happy about it, and I would have lots of rules, but we could be together. And you would be forced to participate in family game night." she said smiling.

"I would have liked that." he said smiling.

"You would?"she asked shocked. All of her friends avoided family game night like the plague.

"Yes. In fact. If

you want, we can have a game night in tribute to your mom and dad tonight." he offered.

"That would be wonderful. Thank you." she said leaning in and kissing hm sweetly.

"Do we want to go together. We can pick up your car later." he said.

"Yeah. I'll meet you at your car. I just want to say goodbye." she said.

"Take all the time you need." he said kissing her once more before walking over to the car. She stood in front of the graves and smiled.

"Isn't he wonderful? I love him very much. I know if you would have met him and after you got over the initial shock, you would have loved him. He's perfect. He's my perfect match all the way through. I know you can hear me, and I just want to let you know that I miss you. And I always will. I want you to know that Jeremy is fine. He dated Bonnie for a while, but then they broke up. They're slowly working their way back together. It just takes time you know. Jenna is the best guardian you could have chosen for us. She's perfect, I know she'll say quite the opposite, but its true. She is perfect and she's happy too. As for me, I'm very happy. I'm in love and I have a solid group of friends. And I know that Damon will be around forever. It took us time to get to where we are today, but we're here now. I hope you can rest easy knowing that we're okay. We miss you." she said touching the gravestones lightly before turning and walking to the car.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

"I'll be fine. I just had to tell them that I'm okay. That everyone is okay. And we're getting by." she said laying a hand on his thigh.

"Okay." he said driving along the city streets towards the Gilbert House. When he parked in front of the house they walked in hand in hand.

"Elena? Are you home?" Jenna called.

"Yeah, its me." she said walking into the living room with Damon trailing close behind her.

"Are you alright?" Jenna asked concerned.

"I'm fine. Damon actually had an amazing idea. Why don't we have a game night like the ones my parents always insisted on. It would be a fun tribute to them. And besides Damon really wants to be involved." she said linking her arm through his.

"I think that's a wonderful idea. I remember all the ones I was here for. You're mom adored family things like that." she said.

"She did. I'll go fine the games." she said.

"Sounds good. I'll order pizza. Actually Jeremy go find the games. Elena you go to the store to pick up snacks" Jenna said.

"Okay." Elena said. Jeremy got up and went up the stairs, Elena and Damon walked out the door and drove to the store while Jenna picked up the phone.

By the time Damon and Elena got back from the grocery store, the games were situated on the floor along with the box of pizza sitting on the table.

"What took you guys so long? Wait, I don't think I want to know." Jeremy said.

"For the record, the grocery store was busy. That is why we're late." Elena said.

"Likely excuse." Jeremy scoffed.

"Actually its the truth. Not even I would take advantage of my hot girlfriend on this day." Damon said.

"Fine." Jeremy said grabbing a pile of plates and bringing them into the living room.

After destroying everyone at pictionary, Damon proceeded to get his ass kicked at monopoly and charades.

"My God you guys suck at this." Damon said to Elena and Jeremy who were his teammates in charades. Jenna and Alaric were winning by a long shot.

"It's so not my fault Jer doesn't know how to act." Elena shot in as Jeremy was doing a poor depiction of a fire truck.

"You're no better. Maybe I would have been better off with Ric as my partner." he said.

"and that wouldn't have been fair. Ric's a teacher and you're you." Elena said.

"At least then I would be winning." he said as he watched Jeremy having no idea what he was portraying.

"I was a firetruck. God you guys suck at this." Jeremy said. Alaric got up and did his best portrayal of a hairdresser which Jenna immediately figured out.

"My turn." Damon said flipping open his card and glaring at the word on it. He got up and walked to the far end of the room and put his hands on his hips.

"I hate this game." he said as he started swaying back across the room. When he got in front of Elena he stopped and turned before walking back the way he came. Elena and Jeremy burst out laughing as Jenna's mouth dropped and Alaric tried to hold back laughter.

"Should I be concerned? You do that quite well." Elena said.

"What am I? I am not doing that again. I am feeling extremely unmanned right now." he said.

"A model. And a very pretty one at that." Elena said.

"Correct. And never ever again refer to me as pretty. Hot. Sexy. Handsome. Devilish. Ravishing. Smouldering. Erotic. Any of those would suffice." he said pointedly.

"Fine you were a very hot model." she corrected.

"Better." he said. The game night went on for a while longer before everyone got tired.

"I should probably head out." Damon said.

"Will you stay with me tonight. Just hold me." she begged.

"Alright." he said giving in immediately. She could probably ask him to walk into open sunlight without his ring and he would probably do it, that's how eager to please her he was. He was completely whipped and he didn't care. All he cared about at this moment was making sure his girlfriend was okay and if she wanted him to stay and hold her, then he would.


	21. Chapter 21

Enjoy. Let me know what you think.

I own nothing.

* * *

><p>"I don't know how to thank you for being here for me yesterday." she said waking up next to her vampire the next morning.<p>

"I have ideas." he said trailing off.

"Ideas that I don't have time for. School. Gotta get ready." she said pulling herself out of bed. For the first time since they'd been together she woke up with clothes on which was a victory in of itself.

"Come on. I'm more fun than school." he whined.

"I know that. But I need school to get anywhere in life. And being Damon Salvatore's girlfriend that spends the rest of her life in bed with him isn't going to cut it." she said stretching.

"But you'd be so good in that position. But I digress, go to school and I'll just see you later." he said standing up and pulling his jeans up and pulling his boots up.

"You're giving up easily." she said.

"I know its a lost cause and I know that you will just go to school anyways. So I give in and maintain some dignity." he said kissing her quickly before leaving.

"You're just leaving?" she asked shocked.

"Yeah, if I don't leave. I'll take you, and then you'll be late for school. I'll just see you after school. Come over." he said.

"Sounds like a fairly reasonable explanation. I'll be there right after school." she said kissing him.

"Yeah. I'll be waiting. And probably desperate, especially with only Stefan and Katherine to keep me company." he said wincing.

"That sounds awful, especially with the way they've been fighting." Elena said.

"Oh they're not fighting. Stefan went over yesterday while I was waiting for you and brought her back. They've been having more sex in the last day than we have." he noted.

"Oh." Elena said smiling slightly.

"Yeah. But now I am leaving or you will be very late to school." he said disappearing out the door.

"Elena how are you?" Caroline asked rushing over to her friend when she arrived at the school.

"I'm fine. Damon made the day better." she said.

"That's good. If you would have asked I would have skipped school to be with you." she said.

"I had Damon. It was fine. Besides I wanted to be alone in the morning you know." she said.

"I do. I'm just glad you're back." Caroline said releasing her friend.

"I'm glad you're better." Bonnie said honestly from the table. Her friendship with Elena wasn't repaired enough to join in the best friend hug that Caroline had initiated. She just opted to voice her happiness from the table

"So I hear you and Katherine made up." Elena said to Stefan when she sat down across from him.

"Yeah. We did. I'm worried though. She's home alone with Damon all day today. I just fear history will repeat itself." he said.

"It wont. Katherine isn't stupid enough to try and seduce Damon now." Elena said confidently.

"How are you so sure Damon wont try anything? How well do you really know my brother?" he asked surprised at the sureness in her voice.

"He loves me. And he loves only me. I'm sure of that. He gave me his moms necklace. A necklace that has been around since before 1864. He wouldn't have given it to me if he didn't care. He was with me all night yesterday while I struggled with the death of my parents. If I were you I would be worried that Damon will kill Katherine." she said.

"He wont. I'm sure of that. He loved her once too." Stefan said sure.

"Probably not. Damon will just avoid her like the plague waiting eagerly for me to come over tonight." she said happily.

"What do you have planned?" Caroline asked curiously with a smile gracing her face. She knew what happened when Elena got that look on her face, especially when it involved Damon. It always ended with Caroline having new ideas on things she can do with and to Tyler.

"I need to thank Damon for him being there for me last night. I'm going to make him so happy." she said.

"Let me know if you try something new. I'm sure Tyler will appreciate it." she said leaning in to her boyfriends side.

"Oh yeah. That sundae thing was fantastic. Caroline tastes so good covered in caramel and chocolate." he said smirking.

"Good to know. But I better go to math class. I'm sure Mr Thomas isn't too happy with me missing the test yesterday." she said.

"I told him you were mourning your parents." Caroline said.

"What did he say?" she asked.

"He asked when they died. And I said three years ago. He then didn't seem very impressed, so maybe you should go talk to him." she said.

"Thanks Care." Elena said getting up and grabbing her bag.

"I'll see you at lunch." Caroline said as her best friend walked away.

"Mr Thomas." Elena said walking into the classroom.

"Miss Gilbert. Take a seat." he said.

"Alright." she said.

"The way I see it, mourning your parents is one thing. But they have been dead for three years. There is no reason for you to be taking time off anymore. So the way I see it you skipped, therefore you were truant for yesterday. Therefore, you have now received a zero on the exam. And a detention tonight after school." he said smirking.

"I cant have detention tonight. I have stuff to do." he said.

"I really couldn't care less about your social life Miss Gilbert. You will be here, in this room with me for an hour after class. All alone." he said.

"Alright." she said resigned. The bell rang and she went to her desk as other students started filing in. There was something about Mr Thomas that creeped her out a little bit.

When school was finally over, Elena stopped and called Damon before going to detention.

"Hey." he said when he seen her name on the caller ID.

"Okay bad news. I have detention for missing school yesterday. And my teacher is a complete creep." she said.

"What did he do?" Damon asked immediately concerned.

"He's a dick. He basically failed me in the entire class. And then told me that I would be in the classroom with him for an hour all alone. It was creepy as hell." she said.

"I'll be right there." he said hanging up. Elena sighed and went to detention with Mr Thomas, knowing full well she wasn't going to be spending all hour in detention.

"Miss Gilbert. Take a seat." he said. Elena sat down and stared straight ahead.

"Miss Gilbert, the way I see it you are bad. You skip school. And I have heard the rumours about you. How you gave some guy a blow job in the middle of the school parking lot. So the way I see it, is if you want to get out of here, all you have to do is blow me like you did that guy." he said trailing a finger up the length of her arm and around her neck. Elena froze and prayed that Damon would walk through the door.

"It'll be kinda hard to touch my girlfriend when your arm is no longer attached to your body." a cold and angry voice sounded at the door.  
>"You should be gone now. This is none of your concern. I am punishing my student for ditching my class." he said glaring at Damon.<p>

"You are pissing me off. And I'm none too kind when I'm pissed off." he hissed moving into the room to pull Elena out of her desk. He pulled her body behind his and she wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his back.

"And you are?" Mr Thompson asked.

"The one that is going to rip your heart right out of your chest if you don't stop now." Damon said grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

"I think you are all talk." the teacher said.

"Do you really want to tempt me?" he asked his vampire features becoming obvious.

"What are you?" he asked officially afraid.

"I think you know. But I'll let you dwell on that because I will be taking Elena and leaving here right now. And for the record even if she wasn't with me. My girl has far too much dignity to blow you. And you will be giving her a chance to write that test." he said firmly. Mr Thompson could do nothing but nod, his eyes wide with fear.

"Now it seems I have something else to thank you for." she said as she held his hand tightly as they walked out to the Camaro.

"Well I'm sure you'll think of something. I'll just drive you to school tomorrow. And you can pick up your car from there." he said.

"I'm sure I'll think of something." she said.

"Well you have until we get back to the Boarding House, before I take you my own way." he said with a threatening lilt to his voice.

"Don't threaten me with a good time Damon." she said smirking beside him. He laughed and wondered where this girl came from. This girl was completely different from the one who dated Stefan for so long. The smirk that was on her pretty face was turning him on to extents that he wasn't willing to admit. Before Elena, he was always in control, but now he was firmly under her thumb. He was hers and he wasn't unwilling to admit it.

"But honestly though, thank you. You're always there for me." she said leaning her head against his side as he drove.

"There's nowhere I would rather be." he assured her.

"How did I get so lucky?" she asked rhetorically.

"Well I seen you, and decided that you were hot. And I realized that I had to be able to eventually put my dick inside you." he said lewdly.

"Oh my God. Such a beautiful moment and you had to ruin it." she said laughing at his crudeness.

"I so didn't ruin it. I turned a sappy non-Damon moment into something Damon-esque." he explained.

"Well I was thinking about how I could repay you for your devotion yesterday and this afternoon." he said.

"And?" he asked growing excited. Whatever she had in mind was going to be immensely pleasurable for him.

"Well I was thinking I would let you try something new with me. I'm open to anything. You can do whatever you want to me." she said.

"Well..." he said staring at her excitedly.

"And you only have until we get back to the boarding house to decide. Or else I'm taking you my way." she said smirking.

"Bitchy move Elena, throwing my words back at me." he mock glared.

"We're almost there. Better hurry darling. Tick tock." she said smiling. They drove in silence for a couple minutes while he contemplated his options.

"Ah ha!" he said excited.

"Yes?" she asked as they pulled into the garage.

"I'll tell you once we're upstairs. But it will be intensely pleasurable." he said smirking. She shivered in anticipation, she knew there were several things that she hadn't experienced sexually, and it really broadened what he could possibly have in mind. The house was silent when they walked in and immediately headed up to his bedroom. Once safely inside she went and sat down on the bed while he closed and locked the door.

"What did you have in mind Damon?" she asked somewhat nervously.

"69." he said smirking devilishly.

"Oh." she said.

"If you don't want to do this, we don't have to." he assured her.

"No I do. I've never done that before, I don't know how. You'll have to show me." she said.

"Are you sure?" he asked kneeling in front of her.

"Yeah. So where do you want me?" she asked.

"Stand up." he ordered. She obliged and he pulled her shirt up her body his fingertips trailing along the skin as it was exposed. He unclasped the front clasp of her bra and dropped it to the floor. He was being slow and tender, giving her time to back out if she didn't want to do this. She sighed breathlessly at the little touches and caresses he used as he removed her clothes one article at a time.

"Damon please." she begged, the ache between her legs growing more and more pronounced.

"Just a minute. I am slowly undressing you, totally enjoying the view." he said as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to each breast before pushing her pants to the floor along with her soaked Victoria's secret thong. After he was finished undressing her, he quickly removed his clothes at vampire speed.

"I didn't get to undress you." she pouted.

"Maybe another time. How do you want to do this? There are a couple different ways." he said.

"You'll have to elaborate. I've never even thought of doing this." she said.

"Okay, you can be on the bottom, or I can be on the bottom, or we can stand and you would be upside down." he told her.

"Um, how about you're on the bottom." she said, the standing up one seeming a little bit uncomfortable for her at the moment.

"Okay. Get into position whenever you're ready." he said laying down on the bed. She took a deep breath and climbed up onto the bed to straddle him. She positioned her lips above his erection as he pulled her back and stretched her out above him, pulling her heat to rest just above his waiting mouth. She went in for it and started sucking at his head until she felt his tongue enter her for the first time.

"Oh." she said around his cock as she stopped moving.

"Baby, you have to do something too. It's mutual pleasure not, Damon pleasures Elena and Elena sits back and enjoys." he said.

"I'm sorry. You're just doing such a fantastic job down there, its hard to keep my mind on bringing you pleasure too." she admitted.

"Well yeah. I know I'm talented." he said before returning to work, as Elena made a conscious effort to bring him even more pleasure than he was bring her. Damon's tongue licked up her entire length before slipping inside her opening. He nudged her clit with his tongue as she sucked his head hard.

"We have to stop." he said suddenly.

"Why?" she asked as she continued to lick his length.

"Because I want to cum inside your pussy, not in your mouth. Not that there is anything wrong with cumming in your mouth, its the hottest thing I've ever seen. But I need to cum in your pussy." he said. She moaned and unwillingly removed herself from his cock and turned herself around. He pulled her in for a steamy kiss before rolling them over and pressing her into the mattress. His fully erect and painful penis nudging her core desperately. She slid her hips along him trying to take him inside her but Damon kept denying her.

"Please baby." she begged. He was in no position to deny her anything anymore so he gave her just what she wanted and he thrust slowly into her. He knew that slow pace wasn't going to last so he sped up his movements immediately. Her nails raked down his back and the scratches healed themselves almost immediately. He sucked at the side of her neck desperately trying to mark her. He seen the purple-ish bruise raising against her skin and he smiled in satisfaction. His release hit him like a freight train and he collapsed on top of her. His release signalled hers and she fell apart underneath him. He kissed her neck leisurely as they recovered.

"Damon, that was fun. Can we try it again?" she asked.

"Yeah. But even I need a moment to recover baby. Wake me up in a little while" he said closing his eyes and resting into the pillow beside the one she was resting on.


	22. Chapter 22

Here is another chapter. As requested I brought a little more protective Damon in and a lot of intensity. I know the content in this one isnt going to be popular with all readers, so I apologize if I offend any of you. I just wanted to go with a little realism. there is a tiny little lemon at the end and I couldnt rightly put in a bigger one after what happens before that. So I hope you all enjoy the chapter. And let me know what you think.

PS I own nothing.

* * *

><p>"Where are you taking me tonight?"she asked him over the phone while she was sitting next to Caroline at their usual table the next morning at school.<p>

"We're going for dinner tonight, in Richmond." he said.

"Damon, you cant spring stuff like that on me. Last time you did that I got grounded." she said.

"Don't worry. I called Jenna this morning before making the reservations. She's good with it." he said.

"Really? Okay then. I'm sorry for freaking out. But I have to go, I have to go write that test before class starts." she said.

"Okay. I'll see you after school." he said.

"Bye." she said hanging up.

"What does Damon have planned for tonight?" Caroline asked.

"He's taking me for dinner in Richmond." she said.

"Oooh romantic. It would be awesome if I had a boyfriend who did stuff like that other than always trying to get into my pants." she said staring straight at Tyler as she said it.

"Well it would be nice if I had a girlfriend who wasn't so picky." Tyler shot back.

"You shouldn't complain Caroline, at least you have a boyfriend." Bonnie said sadly.

"You did too, and I'm sure you could again. You and Jeremy were perfect together." Caroline said sympathetically.

"Maybe so. But look at him, he's clearly happy with her." she said staring across the quad at Jeremy and Claire.

"He is happy. Claire really mellows him out and she's entirely unrelated to the supernatural drama we have going on. She's good for him." Elena said.

"I guess he deserves that. It's just hard letting go." Bonnie said as Matt came and sat down at their table with them.

"Hey Matt." she said smiling sadly.

"Bonnie. Hi everyone." he said. They all murmured hellos and divided up into their own conversations until the bell rang.

"Its hard to see how unhappy Bonnie is." Caroline said.

"I know. But as much as I loved how happy they were together. Claire is better for him. She can pull him away from all the drama we have going on." Elena said.

"I know. I just feel bad for Bon." she said.

"I do to." they said walking into math class where Mr Thomas studiously ignored Elena after his confrontation with Damon the day before.

"Mr Thomas can I write the test after class today. I have a free period next." she asked.

"Yes." he said. She nodded and went to take her seat next to Caroline.

"There's something different about him." Caroline noted quietly.

"Let's just say Damon got to him." Elena said.

"What happened?" Caroline demanded immediately.

"Mr Thomas was harassing me. He told me that if I gave him a blow job I could get out of detention because he heard that I had blown Damon in his car in the school parking lot." she said.

"Creep. What did Damon do?" Caroline asked.

"He compelled him and threatened him with his life." Elena explained.

"Good." Caroline said satisfied. When class was over Elena stayed behind and waited for Mr Thomas to hand her the test. When he did she wrote it as quickly as she could wanting to get out of the classroom. Mr Thomas creeped her out even after Damon fixed him. When she was finished she brought the test up to him and he immediately marked it.

"Very good Miss Gilbert, 89%." he said.

"Thank you." she said grabbing her bag and leaving the room. She walked outside and sat down at her table to get some homework done before her history class with Ric. When the bell rang she walked to history and sat down in her desk smiling at Ric.

"You didn't come home again last night." he noted as he stood at the front of the room.

"Sorry. Jenna probably knew that already though." she said.

"She just assumes that if you're not home you're with Damon." he said.

"And that's true. The only bed that's more comfortable than mine is his. And any bed is more comfortable with him in it with me." she said smiling.  
>"And that is too much information." Ric said.<p>

"I would like to hear more about Elena's bed hopping confessions."Dean said.

"But I don't. Sit down Dean." Ric said pointing to Dean's desk across from Elena's.

"Thank you Mr Saltzman. For the record Dean, I'm pretty sure what beds I hop into aren't any or your concern because it will never be your bed." she said.

"And now we're ending this particular conversation. Everyone open your books to page 232." he said ending the conversation effectively.

When school was finished Elena got in the car and drove home, knowing that Damon was going to pick her up from there.

"So I hear you and lover boy are going to Richmond for dinner." Jenna said as she walked in the front door.

"Apparently." she said as Jeremy and Claire walked in the front door behind Elena.

"Hi Claire." Elena said smiling at the girl.

"Hello Elena. How was your day?" she asked politely.

"Good. I'm just getting ready to go for dinner with my boyfriend." Elena said.

"Damon Salvatore? The older one?" she asked.

"yeah, that's him." she said.

"I've heard rumours about him." Claire said knitting her eyebrows together.

"And a lot of them are probably true. He was quite different before we got together. He's been tamed though." she said.

"Who's been tamed?" Damon asked walking through the door.

"You of course." she said stepping up to kiss him.

"I have not. I'm still the same bad ass vam..." he trailed off when he seen the human girl standing beside Jeremy.

"I'm still the same bad ass as I was before." he corrected.

"Oh come on. You have definitely mellowed out." she said bumping her hip with his.

"And you're wounding me." he said pouting slightly.

"I better go get ready. I'll be back in a few minutes." she said starting up the stairs.

"I could always help you. Get done in no time." he offered, smirking.

"And that would so not save us anytime. You can stay down here." she said.

"fine, you ruin all my fun." he said walking into the living room to sit down.

"That's Damon Salvatore? He's so good looking." Claire whispered.

"Don't say that out loud, we don't need his ego any bigger than it already is." Jeremy muttered.

"He shouldn't be able to hear me." she said.

"When someone is talking about him, his hearing becomes exceptional. Some would say inhuman." he explained.

"Oh. So what do you want to do?" she asked.

"I don't know. Let's go sit out there with Damon." he said leading her into the house. Damon sat on the couch and flipped through the channels on TV too fast to actually be finding something to watch.

"What are you doing Damon?" Jeremy asked.

"Impatiently waiting for Elena to get ready. You see she would be done already if she had let me come up and help. As it is, she's just getting out of the shower." he whined.

"Right. And for the record I'm pretty sure that if you were helping her shower, you would still be in there." he corrected.

"Probably. But it would be so much more fun." he said. When Elena finally came downstairs in a tight red dress Damon sighed happily before having all the unnecessary air in his body being sucked out.

"Wow." he spit out while staring at her generous curves encased in the tight fabric. I thought you'd appreciate this." she said.

"Uh huh." he muttered. She grabbed her jacket and pulled it on before picking up her small black purse.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"Uh huh." he asked following her out the house but staying behind her so he could stare at her ass while she walked. Completing the look she was wearing the locket he gave her and sky high black heels.

"You are evil." he said.

"Why?" she asked staring at him.

"You're wearing this and all I want to do is take you right here. But I cant because we have a reservation to make. You planned this. You planned on torturing me all the way to Richmond." he said.

"Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't." she said refusing to give him an answer.

When they finally made it to the restaurant the sexual tension in the car was so thick you could cut through it with a knife.

"Finally." he said once he parked the car and he leaped out of the car and walked around at human speed to open the door for her. She stepped out and they walked into the restaurant hand in hand. If any other woman had worn the dress that Elena was she would have looked slutty, but Elena made it look beautiful. She looked hot, she looked sexy, she looked beautiful. She looked entirely fuckable. Once they were seated and she look his hand across the table lacing their fingers together, he finally removed his eyes from her for the first time since she came downstairs. They talked throughout dinner and and throughout the dessert he convinced her to order even through she was full from dinner. She had a glass of wine that he'd had to compel the waitress to get for her. It was by far the perfect dinner.

"Are you ready?" he asked when she was done eating.

"Yeah." she replied standing up and pulling her jacket on.

"If you want you can go wait by the car and I'll be right out." he said.  
>"Alright. It's kinda hot in here. I need to cool off." she said<br>"I don't think the heat is because of the restaurant." he told her.

"Neither do I." she answered smirking at him. He stood in line at the desk and waited for his chance to pay the bill. He smiled at how perfect the evening was so far, and how perfect it was going to get.

Elena walked outside and leaned against the car waiting for Damon to come out. She knew he was going to be a few minutes, the lineup was huge at the till.

"What are you doing out here all alone?" a man asked her.

"Waiting for my boyfriend." she answered reaching behind her to see if the car was unlocked. It wasn't.

"What kind of boyfriend would leave a pretty girl like you unattended. What if someone like me approached you." he asked with an evil lilt to his voice.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked.

"Well me and my friends here, are going to take you for a little stroll and have some fun with you my dear." he said.

"Don't touch me. My boyfriend will kill you." she warned him. Then three other scary, burly men showed up and caged her around the car. And before she could scream one covered her mouth with his hand and the other two dragged her away. She felt herself get thrown against a wall and the coldness shocked her.

"No little girl, we're going to have fun with you." the one she met first said as he tore her dress open. She fought him and managed to bite down on the one assailants hand. He moved it away and yelled for Damon.

Damon heard her scream acutely like she had yelled it directly in his ears. He slapped some cash down and rushed out of the restaurant. She wasn't by the car and a feeling of dread went through him. He stopped and focused his hearing, vowing that whoever had her was going to die a horribly painful death. He vamped out as he heard the easily recognizable sound of Elena's sobbing and pleads for whoever had her to stop.

The assailant kept touching her and so far it hadn't went further than that. She hoped that Damon heard her and it was highly unlikely that he didn't. He shoved her up against the wall again and she could feel the cold bricks cutting into her back.

"Don't. Please." she begged. Just before he was about to shove his engorged length inside her he collapsed down in front of her dead. Her saviour Damon was standing there holding the mans heart which he had managed to to yank out of his chest from his back. He turned to the other three other guys who immediately began running. Their speed was no match for Damon's and he caught them all shoving them against the wall of the building. Taking the first two he shoved both his hands into their chests and came out clutching their beating hearts. They collapsed immediately in the same way their buddy did and the other guy was leaning against the wall trembling from fear. The veins under Damon's eyes and his fangs created a terrifying image for him and he begged and pleaded him not to kill him. He could have pleaded for as long as he wanted it wouldn't have made a difference.

"You shouldn't have approached my girlfriend." he said his voice dripping with danger and hate.

"I'm sorry." he said.

"Too late." he said before effectively removing his heart. He cursed himself for the most unoriginal killings of his life but he only had a one track mind as of this moment. His features went back to normal and he rushed over to Elena. She was curled in a ball, sobbing. Completely broken after what just almost happened. Thank God for almost.

"Elena." he said touching her arm. She looked up and launched herself into his arms clutching him tightly to her. He didn't even care that she was mostly naked that what was left of her dress was hanging from her body in tatters. He wrapped his arms tight around her trying to make her feel secure. Her underwear had been completely destroyed and her dress was beyond useless.

"What am I supposed to wear back to the car?" she asked sounding completely broken.

"Take this." he said shrugging out of his leather jacket and sliding it over her arms. She zipped it up and it covered most of her body stopping at mid thigh.

"Can we get out of here?" she asked.

"Of course." he said. When they got back to the car he helped her into the passenger seat of the car before walking around to his side still trying to reign in his anger. He reached behind him and grabbed the blanket he kept there for whenever he and Elena went somewhere. He draped it over her and she leaned against the window still trembling slightly. He wasn't sure how to comfort her and he definitely didn't know what to say.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked.

"I don't know. Can we go to your house? I don't want to worry Jenna and Ric." she said.

"Of course." he said getting on to the highway and driving back to Mystic Falls as fast as he could. She wrapped the blanket tighter around herself and she watched the scenery go by in front of her. She couldn't close her eyes for each time she did she seen her attackers. She didn't want to cry because that made her feel weak. She didn't know what she could do. She knew she should thank Damon for saving her.

"Thank you Damon." she said.

"What for?" he asked.

"Saving me. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't." she said.

" I would always save you." he told her. She lapsed back into silence, resting her head on the window and her feet curled up underneath her. She had kicked the shoes off to the floor of the car and he watched her carefully from the corner of his eye. She sat up slightly when he pulled into the driveway of the boarding house

"Let's get you inside." Damon said getting out of the car and flashing over to her side of the car. He opened her door and gathered her up in his arms and walked her inside. She couldn't believe his attentiveness. He'd never been like this before and it warmed her heart when she felt so cold inside. He walked in the front door where Katherine and Stefan were engaging in an argument about Katherine's desperation to try new things in bed.

"Kat, I'm happy with the way things are." he said pacing.

"But why cant we try a new position or two. Missionary and me riding you are getting so old." she said.

"What happened to Elena?" Stefan asked when he seen them slowly walk into the house.

"Let's just say there are four men laying in an alley in Richmond missing their hearts." he said bitterly as his arm was wrapped tightly around her.

"What happened?" Katherine asked more interested in this than her argument with Stefan at the moment, plus she felt something for the human girl.

"They assaulted her and almost raped her." he admitted unwillingly.

"Oh my God. Are you okay? Damon where were you?" Stefan asked worried for his ex girlfriend.

"I was inside paying the bill and I said she could go stand out by the car. I never thought in a million years something would happen." he said. Elena lifted her head and stared at him. "I should get her up to bed. She needs to get past this night." he said leading her towards the stairs.

"Don't blame yourself." Elena whispered once she was safely in his bed dressed in a pair of sleep pants that were far too big for her and a t shirt.

"It's my fault though, if I would have had you wait with me or simply unlocked the car for you nothing would have happened. I made a mistake and you paid for it." he said.

"I'll be okay Damon. You got me out of there." she whispered.

"Okay. Just get some sleep." he said trying to comfort her. She nodded and settled into the pillows. He wrapped his arm around pulling her close.

Several hours later she woke up covered in a sheen of sweat. She had been dreaming about what almost happened. She turned her head to see Damon sleeping soundly beside her. She placed her hand on his arm and started shaking him.

"Damon." she said insistently.

"What's wrong?" he asked sounding sleepily.

"I had a bad dream." she admitted, hating how she sounded like a little kid.

"It's okay. You're safe." he said immediately pulling her into his arms and rubbing a hand down his back.

"I know what might help me forget." she said softly needing to help him forget as well.

"What? You know I'll do anything you want me to." he said.

"Make love to me." she said softly. He stared at her unsure if she really meant it. He didn't think she'd want that after what almost happened.

"Are you sure?" he asked uncertain.

"Yes. It'll make me forget, even for a moment. And you need to forget what happened too." she insisted.

"I have to ask again. Are you sure? You almost got raped tonight." he said.

"I know. And that is part of the reason I want to do this. I want to get the feeling of him off my skin. I need to forget this even for a few moments." she begged.

"Alright." he said rolling over and kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him atop of her, his legs straddling her hips. She sat up and allowed him to pull her borrowed shirt off of her body. She returned the favour by pulling his shirt off. Her hands trailed down his defined upper body as he pulled off of her to remove her pants.

"you're so beautiful." he said. Instead of answering she pulled up to fasten her lips to his, kissing him insistently. He rose off of her and removed his pants before hovering astride her hips again.

"Are you sure?" he asked again. She nodded and gripped his shoulders while he slid home inside her. Her let out a soft moan as he started moving slowly inside her. He moved slowly, just enough to send them closer to their orgasms but not fast enough to be considered fucking. This was making love, it was the only way to classify it.

"I love you Damon." she said while he loved her tenderly.

"I love you too, so much." he said.

"If you want, you can bite me." she offered.  
>"Not tonight. Maybe some other night." he told her as he felt his release getting closer and closer. When she fell apart under him lifting her head to bury it in his shoulder he spilled inside her.<p>

"Thank you Damon." she said softly when he rolled off of her and collected her in his arms.  
>"What for?" he asked.<p>

"Making me forget for a little while. Maybe I can sleep now." she said as she finally closed her eyes.


	23. Chapter 23

its short but its smutty. It's Elena's way of recovering from the almost attack. Let me know what you think as alwasys. Hope you like it. Enjoy, it should go back to the originally scheduled smutty goodness in the next chapter or so.

PS I own absolutely nothing. wish I did, but I dont. End of story. :(

* * *

><p>She slept dreamlessly for the rest of the night, nestled safely in Damon's arms. She woke up early in the morning and glanced at her phone. If she got up now she could make it to school on time but she really didn't want to go. Not after what almost happened. She nestled back down into Damon's arms and laid her head on his chest. His cheek was pressed against the top of her head and his arm tightened around her reflexively. How she loved him, he saved her life last night.<p>

"Are you staying here from school today?" he asked with sleep coating his voice.

"Yeah. I don't feel like going." she said.

"Okay. You can stay here all day with me. I don't want to let you out of my sight." he said kissing her hair.

"Thank you. Just being with you makes me feel safe." she said pressing herself closer against him. He stifled a moan at the way her body was now pressing at his erection. He knew she could feel it, but she seemed intent to just cuddle in his arms. He wasn't going to mention in. Anything she wanted at the moment would have to be brought on by her. He refused to hurt her.

"I love you." he whispered as he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too." she whispered back against his chest. He closed his eyes again and they fell into a deep sleep until the arguing downstairs woke them both up.

"What are they fighting about now?" Elena demanded.

"Same thing as last night it seems. Katherine isn't happy with how timid Stefan is in bed." he said wiping his eyes.

"Do you mind if I go take a shower?" she asked.

"Of course not. You don't have to ask Elena." he assured her. He hated what the attack took from her, it seemed to have taken her confidence and her ability to be self sufficient. He was more worried about her than he could put into words. He watched her as she got out of the bed without bothering to put clothes on. He knew why that was, she had explained. She still felt safe around him, it was still the same with them. It was just the rest of the world she was trying to get cut off with. When she walked around the bed towards the bathroom Damon let out a gasp. Her entire back was covered in tiny cuts and scrapes from the wall of the building.

"My God. Elena are you alright?" he asked.

"I guess." she said confused.

"You're back is severely scratched up." he said getting out of bed and taking a closer look.

"Must be from the wall." she muttered.

"I know. Does it hurt?" he asked.

"A little. Nothing I cant manage." she said.

"Do you want me to heal you?" he asked.

"Not like that. Come shower with me." she asked taking his hand.

"Are you sure?" he asked needing to know.

"Stop asking that. Nothing's changed between us. I still want you the same way. It's just the rest of the world I'm not sure of." she explained.

"I know" he said leaning in to capture her lips softly between his.

"Are you going to treat me like a china doll while we're together forever?" she asked.

"I just want to make you comfortable." he assured her.

"Well don't. I don't want comfortable. I want you. The you from the other day before the attack." she yelled.

"The attack changed things Elena. You don't know what you want right now." he insisted trying to keep his voice down. He didn't want it to turn into a full blown fight in her unstable condition.

"Maybe it changed things for you, but it didn't for me. So I'm just going to go home." she said walking around him to his closet to find something of hers. She pulled out a pair of jeans and a t shirt along with some underwear. She quickly pulled the clothes on, wincing as she fastened the bra over the cuts and scrapes on her back and when she slid the t shirt down.

"How exactly do yo intend on getting home Elena?" he asked.

"Since you're going to be difficult. I'll walk." she said brushing past him angrily. She grabbed her cellphone before leaving the room and walking down the stairs. She walked past a still arguing Stefan and Katherine and out the front door. Damon stood there wondering just why she had to be so difficult. He didn't want to hurt her after what she went through last night. She shouldn't want sex at all, but yet she did and he was happy that she was still in there at all. But it worried him. And now he was letting her walk home alone by herself. What kind of man did that make him?

Elena tightened her sweater around her body as she walked as quickly as she could away from the boarding house. She wasn't trying to escape Damon, it was more like she was trying to get home faster. There was so much less that could happen if she made it home faster. Much less time for something to go wrong. Her phone vibrated with a message from Damon, instead of looking at it she ignored it. She didn't want to talk to him. She felt her phone vibrate again and seen it was Damon again. In a fit of anger she threw the phone as hard as she could into a tree. Once she had done that she realized that now had no way to call for help if something happened. Instead she picked up her pace and decided to take the short cut through the woods. Wrapping her sweater even tighter around her she started jogging through the woods. The only time she was comfortable in the woods was when Damon was with her and he wasn't with her now. She could feel someones gaze on her and it caused her to pick up her pace even more. Soon enough she was flat out running through the woods dodging branches and roots that were sticking up through the ground. She could still feel the stare on her, it was as if whoever it was, was following her with no real intention of catching up. She started running in different directions trying to lose her follower. It didn't work because a couple minutes later she felt herself get pushed up a tree. She screamed instinctively and shut her eyes. He pressed his hand over her mouth to stop her screaming.

"Stop." he said. She would recognize that voice anywhere, she opened her eyes to the concerned, yet angry ones of Damon.

"Were you following me?" she asked.

"Yes. I seen you go into the woods by yourself. How stupid can you get?" he demanded stepping away from her.

"I wanted to get home and you wouldn't drive me." she said.

"I never said I wouldn't drive you." he said.

"I don't care. Just leave me alone, I'll get home by myself." she said.

"I cant let you do that." he said.

"Why the hell not? It's not like you care what happens to me." she snarled.

"Why the hell not? I wonder if what happened to you last night rings a bell. Care to imagine what would have happened if I wasn't there. Are you that eager to replay the situation?" he demanded. His temper was scaring her a little bit and she shrunk back from him, pressing herself into the tree as hard as she could. It was causing her immense pain because of all the scrapes on her back.

"Damon, it hurts." she said.

"What hurts?" he asked the anger leaving instantly and being replaced with concern.

"My back. The tree is pressing against all the cuts." she said. He backed off a little bit and let her slip away from him.

"I'm sorry." he apologized.

"It's okay. But I need to get home." she said.

"No. You need to come with me, back to my house." he insisted.

"No. I don't want to be treated as though I'm some fragile doll. I'm not. I'm strong." she insisted.

"I know you're strong. You're the strongest person I've ever met. But I just don't want to hurt you." he said. Her gaze shot up to his and seen the softness and the worry in it.

"You wont hurt me. I just want to go back to life and I know I cant do that right now with everyone. I'm not ready for that yet. But with you I was hoping for some normalcy. I know I can handle that." she insisted.

"Okay. We'll go back to normal." he relented.

"Good. Now you can take me back to your house. I want to wash the blood from my back. It really hurts." she said.

"Well it'll give you a good reason to be on top until your back doesn't hurt anymore." he said as he took her hand and they walked back towards the road. His car wasn't parked there and she could see the boarding house in the distance.

"I got dressed and rushed from the house but you were faster than I expected. I seen you go into the woods and I chased you. I shouldn't have." he said.

"It's okay." she said. They walked back to the house together hand in hand.

"What happened to your phone? I texted you twice." he said.

"I got mad that you texted it twice and I threw it against the tree." she admitted.

"Oh." he said.

"Yeah. I have a bit of a temper." she said.

"You do. Remind me to avoid that side of you." he said.

"I don't know. It could be kind of fun." she said. He laughed as they walked into the house. He raised his eyebrows because Katherine and Stefan were still arguing about suitable sex positions.

"One of them just needs to give in." Elena said.

"Oh yeah. But there is a bathtub waiting for you upstairs." he said. He led her into his room and into the bathroom. He ran the water for the tub while she stripped off her clothes.

"It's ready whenever you are." he said.

"You're not joining me?" she asked.

"Not this time." he said. She pouted as she climbed into the water wincing when the hot water touched her back. He grabbed a washcloth from the rack and started running it over her skin before dipping it into the water.

"This feels heavenly." she said.

"I know. I happen to have another talent." he said.

"Shut up." she sighed as she enjoyed what his hands were doing. He ran the cloth over her breasts but didn't stop to pleasure her. It really was about healing her and washing her body clean of the events of last night.

"Damon, can you touch me?" she asked him.

"Where?" he asked knowing what she wanted, but he wanted her to take the reins.

"Anywhere." she sighed. He ran his cloth over her body again.

"Not like that. I mean really touch me." she said. He wrung the cloth out and hung it on the edge of the tub before cupping her breasts in her hands. She sighed in pleasure and arched her back to press her chest into his hands more fully.

"Damon." she groaned.

"What do you want?" he asked her.

"More." she answered, not sure what she wanted entirely. She wanted so many different things all at once and she couldn't settle. His hand trailed down her body and into the water. Under the water his fingers encountered her nest of hair covering her womanhood. He trailed his finger over her slit until he found her opening. He slid a finger inside her and she moaned in pleasure.

"More Damon." she begged. He slid another finger inside her and used his thumb to rub her clit.

"So good." she moaned. Her head laid back against the tub as he worked her over.

"I'm so close." she moaned. He picked up his pace trying to send her over the edge. When she went he kept his fingers inside of her worked out even more of her release.

"God that felt so good." she said.

"I'm glad." he said shifting uncomfortably. His cock had gotten so hard while he was pleasuring her that it was beyond impossible to ignore.

"A little uncomfortable are we?" she asked.

"More than a little." he admitted.

"Well why don't you go get undressed and I'll meet you in bed in a couple minutes. The water is starting to get cold anyhow." she said.

"I'm in." he said smiling. He was still worried about her, but he learned from his mistake. He would never make her do something or tell her not to do something. If she wanted his body and she thought it would fix everything, he was powerless to stop her. He did as he was told and undressed before climbing into bed to await her. He heard the water start draining and he swore his dick gave a benediction to the Lord. It was like it knew what was coming. She emerged a couple minutes later mostly dried off and completely naked.

"Look at you." she said eyeing his dick like she was starving.

"Yeah, all aroused just for you." he said.

"I'm glad. Now do you want me to fix it?" she asked quirking her eyebrows.

"Yes please." he stated.

"Okay then. Would you mind terribly if I had a taste before I stick you inside me?" she asked knowing way before hand what his answer would be.

"Fuck yeah." he answered.

"Good." she said leaning over and darting her tongue out to lick at his sensitive flesh.

"Jesus." he groaned. His girl had the most talented tongue on the planet, she could do things to him that no other woman has ever done. She sucked his head into her mouth before pulling off.

"I hope you don't mind but I must have you inside me now. I'm starting to ache." she said. He couldn't answer he just swallowed thickly and waited for her to put him inside her wet heat. She positioned herself over him and wrapped a hand around his length while she sank over him, having him fill her to the hilt.

"God you feel so perfect inside me." she said.

"You are perfect." he told her.

"This is what's going to fix me." she said.

"Sex?" he questioned.

"That's definitely part of it. But just being with you. It all feels normal." she said.

"I'm glad." he said sitting up to capture her lips between his.

"You better get moving you I'm going to flip us over and pound you hard." he warned her. She giggled and picked up her pace exponentially. When they both came and recovered from their intense orgasms he turned to her.

"So how was that?" he asked cockily.

"Not bad." she stated.

"Not bad? My cock fucking someone is never not bad. It's always fantastic, or perfect, her amazing, or any other work like that. Never not bad." he glared at her.

"Not bad." she said getting out of the bed.

"Oh you better run." he told her getting out of bed and chasing her down.


	24. Chapter 24

Its short but I felt we needed more plot. As always let me know what you think. there is a teeny tiny little lemon in here. Enjoy.

PS I own nothing, if I did Damon and Elena would be together in the show a long time ago.

* * *

><p>When Damon woke up the next morning Elena wasn't next to him. He sat up and focused his hearing, trying to pick up on her heartbeat, or voice or anything that would tell him she was still here. He sighed in relief when he heard her downstairs. He slipped on a pair of black drawstring pants and walked downstairs. He walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed the back of her neck.<p>

"You were supposed to stay in bed." she pouted leaning in to his embrace.

"I woke up and you weren't naked in my bed. I had to investigate." he said.

"I wanted to bring you breakfast in bed." she whined.

"Well what if we eat down here and then go back to bed..." he said trailing off knowing she knew just what he meant.

"Sounds good to me." she agreed.

"Good." he said kissing the back of her neck.

"You have to stop that or else I may burn your house down." she said.

"I wouldn't want that. What are you cooking?" he asked.

"Eggs and bacon. Nothing too special." she said.

"It looks fantastic." he told her kissing her cheek.

"Now back away Mr Salvatore. I kinda like this house." she said pushing him away from her. He scowled and went to lean against the counter so he could let her finish.

"Now was that so hard? New positions aren't so scary are they baby?" Katherine asked when she started walking down the stairs that morning with Stefan following behind her like a puppy dog.

"A little out of my comfort zone but interesting nonetheless." he noted.

"Come on you loved it. Taking me from behind bent over the desk was so hot." she said.

"Can you keep it down. I really don't want my brother knowing all about our activities." he said.

"Too late. I heard it all." Damon called from the kitchen.

"Damn you." Stefan snarled to Katherine.

"Oops." Katherine said sounded not at all repentant.

"You don't sound sorry." he noted.

"I'm not really." she agreed. They walked into the kitchen and saw Elena cooking and Damon leaning against the counter.

"Don't you two look like the perfect image of domestic bliss?" Stefan asked.

"It kinda is domestic bliss." Damon said.

"And speaking of domestic bliss, I am spending the night at home hanging with Jeremy, Ric and Jenna." she said.

"And no you're not. I'll miss you too much." he said.

"You've had me almost every night for the past few months minus a few notable exceptions. I am spending tonight with just my family. I'll see you tomorrow sometime." she said firmly.

"When are you leaving?" he asked.

"After breakfast." she said.

"Damn you woman." he growled once he realized that there wouldn't be enough time to have sex once more.

"Now eat up. And tell me you love it even if you hate it." she told him handing him a plate heaped with eggs and bacon with a glass of O neg.

"Oooh my favourite." he said as he sipped the blood.

"I know. You're always so eager to taste my blood because I'm O negative."she said.

After breakfast Damon walked Elena out to her car and kissed her goodbye.

"I suppose I'll survive one day and one night without you beside me." he said kissing her again.

"You should. You survived 170-ish years without me." she said.

"I barely survived." he noted.

"If I don't leave now, I'll never go. And I promised them I would be home." she said.

"Fine. Go. I'll just occupy myself today and tonight." he said still sulking.

"You do that. I love you." she said kissing him once more before getting in behind the wheel of her car and pulling out of the driveway.

Once Damon got back inside he could immediately tell the atmosphere had changed. Katherine and Stefan were sitting in the parlour silently.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Is Elena gone?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah. Why?" he asked.

"Because we need to talk to you, and we weren't sure if you'd want Elena to know." he said.

"Is it going to be a danger to Elena?" he asked.

"It's going to be dangerous to all of us." Stefan said as Katherine sat uncharacteristically silent beside him.

"You better start explaining now, before I start jumping to conclusions." Damon said.

"Okay, Katherine and I went out last night and apparently we have some new guests in town." Stefan explained.

"What kinds of guests. Judging by the looks on your faces, they're not friendly human guests." he said.

"Not exactly. They're only human sometimes and they are quite the opposite of friendly. And they want to rid the town of vampires." he said.

"What are they Stefan? You're kind of missing a crucial piece of information." he said.

"Werewolves. They are trying to recruit Tyler. They're apparently descendents of him and they know who the vampires in town are. They're going to try to pick us off one by one." he said.

"But why? It doesn't make any sense. I haven't pissed anyone off recently besides you." he said confused.

"They want to be the only supernatural entity in Mystic Falls." Stefan explained.

"And you know this how?" Damon demanded pacing the floor.

"We overheard them talking. They're going to pick us off one by one Damon." he said.

"Shit. Well they cant if we lay down the challenge." he said.

"What challenge?" Stefan asked wearily.

"Look if they start picking us off one by one its more likely that someone innocent will get hurt. Elena. We need to draw them away and slaughter them." he explained.

"Do keep in mind Damon that a werewolf bite can kill a vampire." Katherine shot in.

"Yeah, but Damon's right Kat. We need to challenge them." he said.

"I'll call Blondie and tell her what's going on. She needs to know especially if her boyfriend doesn't know where his allegiances lie." he said.

"Good idea." Stefan nodded. He took Katherine's hand and held it tightly, an air of doom hanging over the room.

After Damon got off the phone with Katherine, she promised to be there as soon as she could. Five minutes later she walked through the door with a worried expression on her face.

"Tyler is involved." she said.

"He is? I kinda thought he would be." Damon muttered.

"No, he's supposed to choose me over them. He said that he had to choose lineage over anything else. And then I asked him if he would be able to kill me. And he said he wouldn't let anything happen to me. But I don't trust him. I don't know what to do." she said panicking slightly.

"You have to help us fight. I'm going to call Tyler and tell him to pass on our message. Tonight at the quarry." he said. Caroline nodded, not liking the idea at all, but knowing it was the only option to keep everyone they loved safe. She didn't quite believe that Tyler would truly turn on them, but she also knew that she couldn't trust him not to kill her either. She listened to a particularly venomous Damon talk to Tyler before hanging up without a single pleasantry.

"Tonight at 8 at the quarry. I have to go see Elena." he said grabbing his leather jacket and shrugging it on.

"She's going to freak." Caroline noted as he walked out of the house.

"Yeah. She's not good at letting go." Stefan agreed.

Damon drove over to Elena's and just walked in the front door.

"Damon, what are you doing here?" Elena asked as she carried a bowl of chips into the living room. She stopped and leaned in to kiss him but stopped when he didn't reciprocate.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

"We need to talk." he said.

"Okay. Just a second." she said. She walked away and set the bowl down in the living room and told everyone that she would be right back,

"Lets talk upstairs." she said worried. All sorts of scenarios played throughout her mind and all of them involved Damon breaking up with her. She couldn't handle that right now, especially not two days after the almost incident in Richmond. She needed him to help her get through it. They walked into her bedroom and he sat on the edge of her bed. She took the seat beside him and took his hand.

"Look I need you to stay in this house and don't leave until I say so." he said.

"What's wrong Damon?" she asked.

"There's been a development and I need you to stay here. Do not leave the house. That's all I'm telling you Elena. Just please listen to me." he said.

"Damon what's going on?" she demanded.

"There are a pack of werewolves that want to rid Mystic Falls of vampires. Stefan, Katherine, Caroline and myself are going to take care of them." he admitted.

"Damon. No. A werewolf bite is fatal to a vampire. You could... I could... I cant live without you." she said teetering on the edge of control.

"They have to catch me first Elena. I'll be fine." he said.

"I have to come with you." she insisted.

"No. You have to stay here. I need to be able to focus on just the wolves. If I'm worried about your safety I wont be completely focused on killing. And we'll both end up dead." he said.

"You're right as usual. Fine. I'll promise to stay here if you promise to come back to me." she said laying her head on his shoulder.

"I promise." he vowed.

"I promise too." she agreed. He leaned in and kissed her softly at first before deepening it. She knew what he needed and she needed it too. She pulled away long enough to get up and shut the door and then returned to Damon pushing his jacket from his arms. He pulled her shirt over her head and released her from the confines of her bra before pulling his own shirt off. He quickly rid them both of their pants and her panties before nestling himself on top of her.

"I love you." he said kissing her as he slid into her warmth.

"I love you too. So much." she said as he slowly started rocking into her. They slowly and passionately rocked themselves to completion and finally climaxed together. Once he was recovered he rolled over and pulled her to his chest.

"I love you so much." he said kissing her hair. They got dressed and went back downstairs where she hugged him tightly at the door.

"I'll wait up for you." she said.

"I'll come back for you." he said before leaving. She watched his car pull away and wondered why everything bad had to happen in the course of a few days. First she got attacked in Richmond then two days later Damon's life in on the line. The only difference being that she cant save him like he saved her.


	25. Chapter 25

Hope you enjoy the chapter. it is unlike anything I have written in this story as of yet. not romantic at all, and it features more of the other characters than Delena. but hope you enjoy. let me know what you think.

PS i own nothing.

* * *

><p>After leaving Elena, Damon drove home to meet up with Stefan, Katherine and Caroline, his only two allies in this war. He had told Alaric to stay out of it as he had followed him out to his car demanding to know what was going on. Alaric had agreed only when Damon told him he needed him to keep an eye on Elena, make sure she didn't do anything stupid.<p>

"Are you ready?" Stefan asked when he walked in the front door.

"Almost. Just let me get some blood." he said walking downstairs to retrieve a bag of O negative. He tore into the bag and drained it before returning to the group.

"Now I'm ready." he said.

"Let's get this over with. How many are there?" Caroline asked, the worry evident in her voice. She had so much going on with this, her boyfriend was involved with the bad guys and she knew there was no way she could kill him. He was Tyler. The one she loved.

"About 20 or so. Give or take." Katherine answered not overly concerned.

"Let's go." Damon instructed as they walked out the door and into the woods. They were all vampires and could get to the quarry much faster on foot than by car.

"Figures the werewolves decide to be late. You'd think they'd have more honour." Damon muttered as he leaned against a tree noticing that their opponents were not there yet. As if on cue the army slowly walked onto the field. Damon moved forward to stand beside Stefan who's hand was laced tightly with Katherine's. Caroline caught Tyler's eye across the field and she tried to glare at him.

"Caroline go home. I don't want to hurt you." he whispered knowing she could hear.

"No. I can't believe you'd even suggest that. I am standing by my friends something you should be doing." Caroline said, her voice taking on an uncharacteristic coldness. Neither side made an immediate move, the vampires needed to be more careful than the wolves. Not only could one bite be fatal, but they were outnumbered. After the momentary stalemate the wolves rushed forward and the fight officially started. After a few moments the ground was littered with body parts and lots of blood. Damon watched Caroline tear the heart out of a wolf and was impressed by how far she had come since he shamefully used her in the past. She was strong and she was a good vampire. She was holding her own out here. Stefan and Katherine were staying together and fighting, not willing to leave each others side. Damon watched his own back, intent on keeping his promise to Elena and going back to her. He tore the heart out of two wolves simultaneously and seen their numbers dwindle before his eyes. If he wasn't careful he would start feeling optimistic. Just as he started feeling optimistic, he watched Caroline get double teamed and Tyler stand by with a overly confused expression on his face. It was as if he didn't know whether to attack the wolves or let them kill Caroline. Not willing to wait for Tyler to make a decision Damon disposed of his current attacker and went over to help Caroline. It would have been so much simpler if it hadn't been a full moon because then he would have been fighting glorified humans. He killed one of the wolves by ripping it heart out of its chest but didn't see Tyler behind him. Tyler bit into his arm and Damon fell to the ground.

"Tyler!" Caroline shouted as she beheaded a wolf. Tyler backed off and ran for the woods unclear whether it was out of remorse or fear. Katherine and Stefan finished the rest off them ran over to Damon and Caroline.

"What happened?" Stefan asked seeing his brother in agony on the ground.

"Tyler bit him." Caroline said in the midst of a panic talent.

"Oh my God." Stefan said as Katherine remained stoic at his side.

"Shit. It hurts." Damon yelled.

"Come on. We've got to get you home." Stefan said.

"No. I've got to go see Elena." Damon said standing up.

"No, you've got to rest. At least feed." Stefan insisted.

"Fine. I'll have some blood but then I have to go see Elena." he said.

"Why are you so insistent on seeing her?" Katherine demanded.

"I told her I would come back to her." he said, a passionate fire in his eyes. Katherine nodded in acquiescence before Stefan reached down and pulled Damon to his feet.

"We'll find a way to heal you." Stefan told his brother. Damon didn't dare let Stefan's words assure him, he knew it was unlikely.

Damon stumbled into the house and went downstairs to retrieve some blood. After drinking down two bags he was feeling a bit better and knew it wasn't going to get any better.

"I'm going to see Elena." Damon said walking outside and getting into his car.

"There has got to be someway to save him. There has to be." Stefan said.

"Whatever happened to not being overly fond of your brother?" Katherine asked.

"He's my brother Katherine. I have to save him, whatever happened between me, him and Elena, I have to try my best regardless of that. I owe it to him and Elena, they deserve each other just as much as you and I deserve and need each other." Stefan insisted.

"I can understand that. What if I told you I know how to save him, but I don't know if I can?" she asked.

Caroline stomped into her house intending on scrubbing the night clean from her body. She needed to wash the blood, the pain and the more recent tears from her eyes. Tyler biting Damon, felt like a betrayal right to her. He might as well have bitten her. Damon was her best friends boyfriend, the love of her life. And she couldn't bare to see Elena broken like that, and it was all Tyler's fault. She could see Damon just enduring it and going on with his life as best he could, not letting Elena know, and then just disappearing. Or maybe he would just disappear and she would never see him, in an attempt to save her from the pain. She didn't know.

"Are you okay Caroline?" her mom asked seeing her walking into the house covered in blood that was not her own.

"I'll be fine. I just need to go clean up." she said.

"What happened?" she asked worried sick about her daughter regardless or her status as a vampire.

"Damon, Stefan, Katherine and I had to rid Mystic Falls of some werewolves, they were trying to kill us all." she explained.

"Are you okay? Are they all gone?" she asked.

"I'll be fine. There is one that survived. Tyler. He bit Damon then ran off." she explained.

"Tyler Lockwood? Your boyfriend?" she asked.

"Yeah. Needless to say its over. He chose where his loyalties lie." she said standing still in front of her mom. Not sure of how to comfort her daughter she walked over and hugged her tightly.

"It's going to be okay. I'm just glad you're okay." she said softly.

"I love you mom." Caroline sobbed. Liz kissed her daughters cheek before releasing her.

"Go take a shower. I'll make some brownies and ice cream and we can talk about it if you want." she said.

"Thanks mom." Caroline said. She walked upstairs and took a shower, trying to wash everything away. Everything that was physically on her body but the scars ran deep. She knew she was never going to forget this night. She went back downstairs and seen her mom with a tray of ice cream and brownies in the living room.

"Do you want to talk or just watch a movie?" she asked.

"Let's watch a movie, I'm all talked out." Caroline admitted. Liz nodded and put a random disc in the DVD player and neither really watched it. About half way through there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Caroline said. She walked over and opened the door seeing Tyler on the other side.

"Caroline, I am so sorry." he said apologizing profusely.

"It's far too late for I'm sorry Tyler. You bit Damon." she said.

"I bit Damon because he was killing my family Caroline. You know how important family is. I would never have hurt you. Damon on the other hand deserves to die. He's hurt so many people." he insisted.

"I do know how important family is. Elena is my family and you bit her boyfriend. Elena loved Damon and I love Elena. So you hurt Elena and I hate you for it. You may not have physically harmed her, but this is worth, you probably just took the one person from her that makes her world go around. And by hurting her you hurt me. Damon may have been bad in the past but he's changed. He's a better man than you are." Caroline said bitterly.

"Caroline come on. I have serving my family. It's what I had to do." he insisted reaching for her. She slapped his hand away and glared at him.

"And I am serving my family. Aside from my mom, Elena is my family. Stefan and Damon took care of me when I became a vampire, they are my family too. You can leave now." she said.

"Caroline please. I love you." he said begging.

"I loved you so much Tyler, but then you ruined that. Goodbye." she said shutting the door and locking it. Knowing that if he really wanted to he could break down the door. Tyler collapsed on the front step, remorse for what he did radiating through him.

Elena glanced at the clock on her phone, every second he never showed up, the fear in the pit of her stomach growing better. She just wanted him to walk through her door or climb through her window. It didn't matter how he came in as long as he came in.

"Come on Damon." she said to herself. She wrapped her hand around her locket and held on tightly, hoping that he would just appear as he usually did.

"No sign from Damon yet?"Alaric said standing in the doorway.

"No. He'll be alright, right?" she asked.

"He's Damon. He'll be fine." Alaric assured her. She smiled feebly at him thankful for his attempt at making her feel better. She collapsed back on her pillows and covered her eyes with her arm. She felt tears creep out her the corner of her eyes and she let them fall.

Damon walked into the house and Alaric stopped him.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned.

"Not exactly. You have to promise that what I'm about to tell you, you will not repeat to Elena. She doesn't need to know. I got bit by Tyler Lockwood, so apparently I'm dying. I'm going to tell Elena that I have something to do and I'm going to be gone for a few days. But she cant know I'm dying. I don't want her to mourn for me." he said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Damon?" he asked.

"No, but its the only option. I've heard what happens, when a vampire is bitten by a werewolf and I don't want to put her through that. I don't want to put her at risk. I love her Ric." he said.

"Alright. I'll do whatever you want." he said. Damon nodded and walked upstairs. He paused momentarily at Elena's closed door and took an unnecessary breath to steady himself before opening the door. She snapped up when she heard the door open and barrelled into his arms. Her sobs took on an almost hysteric sound as she wound her arms around his neck hugging him as close to her as she could. He wrapped her arms around her and held her tightly knowing it was probably going to be the last time.

"I was so worried." she said, while the tears continued to flow from her eyes soaking his shirt.

"I'm here. I promised you I would come back." he said. She looked up at him and kissed him. He kissed her back softly until he pulled away.

"Listen Elena, we need to talk." he said backing them towards her bed. She sat down and looked at him concerned, she could only imagine what he could need to tell her.

"What's wrong? You are okay, aren't you?" she asked expecting the worst.

"I'm fine. I promise you Elena. But I do need to leave for a while." he said.

"What? Why? Where are you going?" she asked.

"Away. The problem is more deeply rooted than we thought. And I need to go and do some research." he lied.

"Is Stefan and Katherine going with you?" she asked.

"No. They're staying here." he said.

"Caroline?" she asked.

"No. I'm going alone." he said.

"Take me with you." she insisted.

"I cant. It would be too dangerous. You have to stay here where you're safe." he said kissing her temple.

"But you'll come back right?" she asked. The look on her face nearly broke his heart. He hated hurting her like this.

"I'll be back." he told her just needing to make her feel better this one last time.

"Okay. I'll wait for you." she said kissing his lips.

"But I should go. Just remember that no matter what happens I love you more than anything." he said. Then he was gone. She blinked and wondered why he said that. She prayed and prayed that nothing would happen on his little trip and that he would come home to her. She needed him.

"What do you mean there might be a way to save Damon, and that you can do it?" Stefan demanded following Katherine into the kitchen.

"I didn't say there might be a way to save him, I said there is a way to save him. But that doesn't change the fact that I cant do it." she said.

"What is it? You have to tell me." he said.

"i cant. I've been running for far too long." she said.

"What does that matter? Why does you running affect this cure for Damon?" he demanded.

"Because I've been running from the cure Stefan." she yelled.

"How do we save Damon?" he asked.

"I cant tell you." she sighed fearfully.

"Katherine, just tell me please. I need some hope, and maybe we can strike a deal with this person?" he suggested.

"You want to strike a deal? Stefan he's been searching for me since I turned. There is nothing he wants more than me." she said.

"Why does he want you?" he asked.

"Because I evaded him." she answered.

"What's his name? And how can he heal Damon?" he asked placing his hand on her shoulder.

"He's a hybrid, werewolf and a vampire- and his blood is the cure. His name is Klaus." she said unwillingly.


	26. Chapter 26

Another angsty chapter for you with some happy Jeremy. Hope you enjoy it. there are probably only 3 or 4 chapters left of this story unless I get another idea. I dont want to drag it out too long. Let me know what you think. this one again his mostly other characters. there is no delena interaction until the end. There will be more DElena interaction next chapter.

PS I own nothing.

* * *

><p>"Klaus. So how do we contact this Klaus?" Stefan asked.<p>

"We don't. I will not risk my life to save Damon's." Katherine told him firmly.

"Then don't. I'll give him myself. My life for Damon's. Now I just have to find a way to contact him since you refuse to help." he said.

"Stefan, he'll kill you. You cant risk your life for Damon." she said shocked he would come up with something like that.

"I don't care. If I don't try to save him no matter the risk then he'll die. He's my brother Katherine." he said.

"I'll call him. But I'm not making any promises. If he tries to kill me I'll run." she told him picking up the phone. She searched through her contacts until she reached Elijah's name. She dialled it taking a quick breath before he answered.

"Katerina, its a surprise to hear your voice." Elijah said.

"I'm sure it is. I have a question for you." she said.

"And what would that be?" he asked.

"Where is Niklaus. I need to ask him a favour and maybe make him a deal." she said reluctantly.

"You want to talk to Niklaus? What has changed in the past 500 years." he asked amused.

"I fell in love." she admitted.

"I've worked hard for the past 500 years to keep him away from you, and now you're willingly stepping into a dangerous territory." he mused.

"I have to. Just tell me how to get a hold of him." she insisted.

"I will send him to you, he wont talk to you on the phone. He doesn't have control that way." he said.

"Fine. I'm in Mystic Falls, it shouldn't be too hard to find me from there." she sighed, hating giving up her control to save Damon. When she hung up the phone she let out a deep breath and turned to Stefan.

"Klaus is coming." she said.

Damon stumbled into the house and went directly upstairs.

"How's Elena taking it?" Stefan asked following him upstairs.

"I don't know if she believes me or not. You have to keep her away from me." he said.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Stefan asked.

"It's the only way. I will not lose control around her. She's too important to me." he said leaning against the wall.

"Alright. Alright. I'll deflect her." Stefan said, needing to keep his brother calm.

"Good. I'm going to bed." he said slowly walking up the stairs.

"When can we expect this Klaus?" Stefan asked Katherine urged.

"Soon." Katherine replied.

Caroline left her house and seen Tyler still sitting out on the porch.

"Why in the hell are you still here?" she demanded.

"What if I said I'm sorry?" he asked.

"It's not me you have to apologize to. It's Elena." she said glaring at him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked confused.

"Do you not remember what I told you last night? If Damon dies a part of Elena will die. If Damon dies its your fault. You never did anything to me besides hurting Damon, which in turns hurts Elena which therefore hurts me because I cant bare to see Elena in pain." she explained slowly.

" Fine. I'll apologize to Elena." he said clearly for any sort of redemption.

"Good she should be at home right now." she said. Tyler rose from the porch and followed Caroline to her car since his wasn't there.

Jeremy and Claire were sitting at the Grill having lunch. It was a completely different experience being in a relationship with someone who knew nothing of the supernatural world they lived in. He seen Bonnie sitting across the Grill and sent her a tentative smile. He didn't know what they were, they're breakup was so painful for the both of them, that they're friendship/ relationship was in complete limbo. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that he would always care for her, and what he felt for Claire wasn't nearly as all consuming as what he felt for Bonnie.

"Do you maybe want to go to my parents lake house with me this weekend?" Jeremy found himself asking her.

"Alone?" she asked worried.

"It doesn't have to be. Worst case I can ask my sister and her boyfriend to come with us." he said smiling at her.

"That sounds nice. I've met your sisters boyfriend and he seems cool." she said.

"He kinda is. He's a bit weird but he's so in love with Elena, that'd he do anything for her, even spending the weekend with us." he said smirking.

"That's nice. There are so many relationships nowadays that are so one-sided. One person cares too much and the other doesn't care enough." she said.

"I know. Claire, I really like you." he told her needing to get that off his chest.

"I really like you too Jeremy. I met you just at the right time. I was so lonely and I just moved here. You saved me." she said smiling at him softly. Jeremy smiled back and felt his heart soar. This was the first time in his life that he had ever felt needed, and just like that his feelings for Claire grew and his feelings for Bonnie lessened. Maybe she was just what he needed. Elena had always wanted him distanced from the supernatural because she feared it could be dangerous to him later on in life, but he had never wanted to, because he was in love with Bonnie. Now that he wasn't, he had the potential to find true happiness. And maybe that happiness rested with this girl sitting across from him.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked placing her hand over his on the table.

"I was thinking that I'm finally over Bonnie." he said confidently.

"That's good. What made you decide that?" she asked happily. It hadn't been an easy couple months being in a relationship with someone who was still hung up on someone else.

"You. When you told me that I saved you. It made me so happy. And I realized that you saved me too. From all the drama going on in my life. You came to me at just the right time." he said smiling at her.

"I remember when I saw you for the first time. I walked into art class and seen the only empty seat in the room next to her. I was entranced with how good looking you were and how amazing at drawing you were. You're art inspired me. I wanted to start up a conversation to bad but you never even looked at me. You were so caught up in art that you never noticed me sit down. When Mr Miller called my name you snapped up and looked at me. I smiled and you smiled back. We never spoke but slowly grew closer. I was so happy the day you finally asked me to go to the carnival with you. That was the night I met Elena." she said.

"Yeah, that was one of the many times she was fighting with Damon. I swear to God that's all they do. They're either fighting or having sex." he said.

"They're passionate about each other." Claire said.

"They are. Things are good for me and Elena right now. She's in love with Damon, and I finally found someone I can be myself with all the way." he smiled at the girl across from him. He took her hand and laced their fingers together.

Bonnie watched them across the restaurant and sighed. Jeremy looked so happy. He was finally in his element. He wasn't worrying about being involved in the supernatural world they had going on. He was dating an artist and he looked so happy. They had so much in common. She had been keeping tabs on him through Elena. And the way Elena was talking, he was falling in love with Claire. Elena was adamant that Claire was the one for Jeremy right now. She brought back the Jeremy that was there before their parents died. She knew she had to try to let him go, but it was hard. Up until today Bonnie thought she had a chance, but she could see something tangible change in him today. It was like he was falling in love.

"How's it going Bonnie?" Matt came by to stand by the table.

"Jeremy's falling in love with Claire and I'm alone." she said dismally.

"You're never alone Bonnie. You have me, Caroline, Elena." he listed.

"I don't really have Elena, I burned that bridge the moment I freaked about her and Damon. Caroline is firmly team Damon and Elena. We're still friends but not like before. You and I don't speak much." she said.

"we can start. And you can always work on your relationships with Caroline and Elena. They're still around. Elena is nothing if not too forgiving. I mean look who she's dating." he said.

"That's true." Bonnie said.

"See you're not alone. And if you ever need anything you know where I am." he said covering her hand with his softly. She smiled at him and watched him walk away. Maybe he was right, maybe she still did have a chance to repair her friendships with Elena and Caroline, and maybe she could even be friends with Jeremy sometime too.

"So why are you hiding from this Klaus guy?" Stefan asked Katherine when he finally found her sitting outside the boarding house on the grass, which was something totally un-Katherine-like.

"I actually don't know. He saw me 500 years ago and then from them he's been trying to track me down. It's like I looked like someone he used to know or something. Klaus is considerably older than me, he is an original vampire. His brother Elijah has always somewhat protected me as if he doesn't want Klaus to have me. I thought that maybe if I turned into a vampire, he would stop hunting me. But according to Elijah it doesn't matter whether I'm human or a vampire, all that matters is that he has me. Once he told me I was what was called a Petrova Doppelganger but he said since they curse was lifted they didn't need a human doppelganger anymore. Klaus wants me for something different." she said.

"Do you have any hope that he will help us?" he asked.

"I don't have much hope for anything Stefan. He wants me and I cant give myself to him. It depends if Klaus is feeling charitable I guess." she said. Stefan nodded and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them hugging them close to her.

This was pitiful. Damon hated feeling weak, and he hated knowing he wasn't going to see Elena again. This was going much faster than he had heard it was supposed to. Maybe getting bit by a hybrid sped the dying process up a bit. He didn't know. All he knew was if he survived by some miracle, then he was going to track down Lockwood and tear his heart out of his chest. He had taken precious moments with Elena away from him and he couldn't forgive that. Through all his research he had never heard of a cure for a werewolf bite and new a miracle was highly unlikely. At this rate he knew he'd be dead within the next day or so. He already couldn't move and he was coughing up any blood he ingested.

Tyler and Caroline drove over to Elena's house. Caroline wondered how Elena was taking the news so far since she had gotten told. She hated putting her friend through this, but Tyler had to take the blame for this. It was his fault.

"Okay, lets get this over with." she said as she parked the car and walked up the front walk. She knocked on the door and Jenna opened it.

"Caroline, Tyler come on in. If you're looking for Elena, she's in her room. She hasn't come down much." she admitted.

"Okay. We'll go up and see her." Caroline said softly. Jenna looked at her curiously but let them pass. There was something different about Caroline, she seemed almost weathered and there was an air of hostility and pain between her and Tyler. They slowly walked up the stairs and towards Elena's room. She opened the door and seen Elena pacing her room with her phone in hand.

"Elena are you okay?" she asked her friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What are you doing here?" she asked glancing between her and Tyler.

"Tyler has to tell you something." she said going to sit her best friend. She took Elena's hand and Elena looked at her curiously. Caroline thought she was acting funny for knowing that her boyfriend was dying.

"Elena, I have to tell you something." he said.

"Caroline said that part. Just tell me whatever it is. I'm kinda busy this morning." she said shortly. She knew Tyler was involved in the fight against Damon, Stefan, Katherine and Caroline.

"Right. Uh before I start, I just want to say I'm sorry. What I'm about to say will hurt you. But when we were fighting, Damon came by to save Caroline and I reacted. I bit Damon. He's going to die." he said looking at the floor. Caroline felt Elena stiffen beside her. Caroline looked at her worried when she didn't say anything.

"Elena?" she asked worried.

"Damon..." she muttered before collapsing into Caroline. Caroline stared at Elena, not having thought that she'd take it like this. She'd thought she'd be mad at Tyler, maybe even hitting him in her anger. But she'd never thought she'd be broken like this.

"Elena, you did know that he got bit right?" she asked hoping she didn't overstep her boundaries by telling her something she wasn't supposed to know.

"No. He came by, he told me he was going away for a few days. He went home to die didn't he?" she asked her eyes puffy, red and full of tears.

"I'm so sorry honey." she said hugging her best friend closer to her.

"I'm so sorry Elena." Tyler said. She looked at him and glared before cringing back into Caroline's embrace.

"You should leave Tyler." Caroline said coldly.

"I did what you said. I told her and I apologized. What now?" he asked.

"You need to leave. As you can see I have bigger things on my mind than you." she said. Tyler winced at left the room before leaving the house.

"I cant lose him." she said.

"I know. I'm so sorry Elena. I thought they'd tell you." she said.

"I have to see him." she said sitting up. Caroline didn't know what to do. She knew she should take Elena to Damon, but there was obviously a reason Damon lied to her.

"Okay. Let's go." she said standing up and taking her friends hand. It seemed with that confession, all the strength and all the fight left Elena. She was so weak that Caroline had to help her walk down the stairs.

"what's wrong with her?" Jenna and Alaric asked simultaneously.

"I have to take her to see Damon." she said.

"Damon said I had to keep her here." Alaric said worried.

"Well I was kept out of the loop and didn't know she wasn't supposed to know. So I told Tyler that if he wanted redemption he had to come and apologize to Elena about what happened. He did that and this is what I'm left with. She needs to see him." Caroline insisted.

"What happened to Damon?" Jenna asked.

"He got hurt in the fight." she said.

"Oh." Jenna said not sure entirely what that meant but seeing the look and the tears running down Elena's face she knew it must be serious.

"Fine. Go. We don't really have a choice now." Alaric said. Caroline nodded and took Elena out to the car and began the drive over to the boarding house.

Stefan and Katherine were talking in the parlour knowing that Damon in his state couldn't hear them. He was going in and out so much that he couldn't make out what they were saying.

"I really hope this Klaus hurries. I don't want to lose my brother." he said.

"I know." she said soothingly. They both heard a car pull up and the front door open followed by a rapidly beating heartbeat. They both rushed out and seen Elena and Caroline.

"What is she doing here?" Stefan asked Caroline.

"I may have made a mistake. Even though its mostly all of your faults because I was unaware that Elena wasn't supposed to know about Damon." she argued.

"I need to see him." Elena said.

"Elena, he's dangerous. He could hurt you." Stefan insisted.

"I don't care. I cant let him be alone." she said.

"Elena." Stefan said.

"Stefan, I love him." she said. Stefan sighed and nodded his head.

"Fine." he said. Elena nodded and slowly began walking up the stairs.

"Well this just got interesting." Katherine mused.

Elena walked up the stairs and towards Damon's room having no idea what she was going to see or what to say to him. She made it to the door before taking a deep breath before opening it. She seen him laying in the bed and the usually white sheets were soaked in blood. There was a thick sheen of sweat on his face and he looked like he was struggling to keep going.

"Elena, what are you doing here?" he rasped out.

"I had to be here. I needed to see you." she said.

"You shouldn't be here. I could hurt you." he insisted weakly.

"You wont. I know you wont." she said curling up in the bed beside him with her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her head and settled in to let her hold him. He knew that no matter what she said he couldn't make her leave. She would fight and argue until he let her stay and he didn't have the energy for that. He could feel her tears soaking his shirt.

"This has been the worst week of my life. I almost get attacked in Richmond. But you were there to save me, you're always there to save me. I cant lose you. Please let me find a way to save you this time." she begged. He couldn't answer her, this is why he didn't want her there. He had no way to comfort her and he didn't want to see her cry over him. He knew it was selfish, but he wished she didn't have to cry over him until he was gone. He couldn't bare to see it. Instead he just held her as best as he could.

Stefan and Katherine heard another car pull up and the front door open again. Katherine and Stefan walked to the entrance way and seen two men that were strange to Stefan, but when he felt Katherine stiffen beside him he knew exactly who they were.

"Katerina its lovely to see you again." he said.

"You as well Elijah. Klaus I'm glad you're here." she said.

"You say you have a deal for me. Let's here it so we can get out of this God-forsaken town." he said firmly as he walked past them into the parlour.


	27. Chapter 27

Yay here we go finally a happy chapter. Hope you enjoy it. there are only a couple chapters left in this story and I'm really going to miss it. Unless I come up with another idea that will thicken the plot. I dont think I will. Keep posted for my next story that will be coming out sometime after this one is posted. I have more ideas that need to be told. Let me know what you think of this as always. Thank you so much for reviewing. the smut returns in fine fashion the next two chapters. ;)

PS I own nothing, but you already knew that. :(

* * *

><p>"Alright, so Stefan's brother Damon was bitten by a werewolf and we happen to know you're the cure. We want you to cure Damon." Katherine said.<p>

"And what do I get out of this little deal." he asked.

"You can have anything you want. I just want my brother back." Stefan interjected.

"Interesting. You must be Katerina's plaything." Klaus mentioned as Elijah stood stoically behind him.

"Boyfriend. But I will give you anything within my power to get my brothers life saved. For the first time in over a century he's happy and its all because of the girl up there with him" Stefan explained.

"I've searched for Katerina for over 500 years now. She's all I want." he said. Stefan saw Katherine swallow thickly, she was clearly terrified of this Klaus.

"I cant give you Katherine." Stefan said.

"And why not? Who do you love more? You're brother or Katerina?" he asked.

"I cant answer that question." Stefan said uncomfortably.

"Make a decision." he said.

"Take me instead." he said.

"I have no use for you. I need Katerina.

"Why do you need a Petrova doppelganger Klaus. I've never known why you're chasing me." Katherine interjected.

"Not a Petrova doppelganger. I need Katerina." he said pointing at Katherine.

"But why?" she asked.

"You have something that belongs to me." he said crossing his arms across his chest.

"No I don't." she said.

"Yes you do. You stole it 500 years ago when you were staying with my family. I want it back. You know just what we're talking about." he said.

"Save Damon." Katherine said stubbornly.

"You're bargaining here?" he questioned.

"That's what we're here for. Save Damon and then we'll talk." she said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Fine. I will save the wounded vampire. Then I want it back." he stared threateningly in her eyes. He knew he could attack and kill them, but then he knew he would probably never get it back. Klaus walked up the stairs and used his senses to locate Damon.

Elena could hear footsteps on the stairs and she stiffened. She laid in Damon's arms holding on tight, not wanting him to be alone. His arms rested lightly around her and he was asleep. Over the past couple hours all he did was sleep. He hadn't opened his eyes once and it worried her. The faint breathing was the only sign that he was still living. She snapped up when the door opened and a strange vampire walked in.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Klaus. " he said walking towards the couple.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"It does not concern you human." he said biting into his wrist and pressing the wound to Damon's mouth. Elena gasped and tried to pry his hand from Damon's mouth.

"Do you want him to die?" he asked as the blood trickled down Damon's face and down his throat.

"Of course not." she said.

"Then stop." he said. Elena sank back and laid her head on Damon's chest. Klaus pulled his arm from Damon's mouth and his eyes opened slightly as the wound healed itself in front of Elena's eyes.

"You healed him." she said slightly shocked.

"I healed him. Now I have something to discuss with Katerina." he said striding out of the room. Nothing else in the world mattered once Damon's blue eyes fixated on her. His eyes were clear and they weren't full of pain anymore, they were filled with what could only be described as love.

"Damon." she said just before she buried her face in his shirt and let the tears overflow. The tears of relief and the tears of gratitude towards Klaus, but most of all tears of love for this man that she almost lost.

"I'm never letting you leave my side again." she said sobbing into his shirt. He tightened his arms around her and held her close.

"He is going to be okay. Now where is it?" Klaus demanded.

"I'll get it." she said walking up the stairs.

"What is it?" Stefan asked.

"The only weapon out there that can kill me. I want it back." he said. Stefan nodded just flooded with relief that his brother was going to be okay. Katherine returned a minute or so later with a small oak box.

"Here. Now leave us alone." she said.

"I got what I wanted from you Katerina. You are free." he said

"Good. Running for 500 years was too much." she said. Klaus walked out of the house with so much as a goodbye while Elijah stayed rooted to the spot.

"I bid you adieu Katerina. Take care of yourself." he said before following his brother out the front door.

"Was that too easy?" Stefan asked still worried.

"No, that's Klaus. He wanted the dagger back and he got it. That's all he wanted." she said.

"Good." Stefan said.

"But Stefan. I need to leave again." she said staying rooted in her spot.

"Leave? Where?" he asked.

"I don't know. But I cant stay here. Even now I feel uncomfortable being somewhere that Klaus can find me. I need to move." she said.

"You're not being hunted anymore Kat. You can stay here. With me." he said.

"I cant Stefan. I love you so much and being with you this past while has only cemented that. But I cant stay." she said.

"Can I change your mind?" he asked.

"No. You can come with me though, if you wish?" she asked hopefully.

"I will. I'll come with you. When do we leave?" he asked.

"As soon as possible." she said.

"Just let me tell Damon." he said rushing up the stairs. Katherine followed behind him at a slower pace but instead of turning left at the top of the stairs with Stefan, she walked to Stefan's room in the other direction to pack her things.

Stefan knocked on his brothers bedroom door before going in. He saw Elena cuddled up to Damon's chest as he soothed her silently.

"Damon, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better. Whoever he was, he healed me." he said.

"Klaus. The original vampire. He's a hybrid." he said.

"Why did he save me?" he asked.

"Katherine made him a deal. He got his weapon back from her and we got you." he said.

"I'm not even going to ask. So what's up?" he asked.

"Katherine is leaving. And I'm going with her, at least temporarily." he said. Elena snapped up at this and got off the bed.

"You're leaving?" she asked.

"Yeah. I love Katherine and I want to be with her." he said.

"Alright. Take care of yourself." she said hugging him.

"You take care of my brother." he said.

"I will." she said. Stefan walked around her and shook his brothers hand.

"I'm sorry about everything that happened with Elena. I knew it was going to happen someday, it just happened sooner than I expected. I'm sorry for freaking out." he said.

"I'm sorry to. I think I might miss having you around little brother.' he said.

"You think?" he asked.

"Are you ready?" Katherine asked at the doorway carrying two suitcases.

"Yeah. We better head on out." he said standing up.

"I'll see you around Stefan." Damon said.

"You sure will. I'll be back." he said walking out of the room. He shut the door behind him and walked down the stairs with Katherine before walking out of the house.

Elena laid back down in Damon's arms and just let him hold her like she had held him.

"I'm so happy you're okay." she said.

"I'm just fine. In fact I feel about perfect." he said. She looked up at him through her eyelashes and reached up to kiss him. He wasn't lying because when she kissed him, she could feel his length twitch under her.

"You really are feeling better." she said.

"I bet you'd have that reaction on me even if I was dying." he said.

"I love you." she told him, feeling like she hadn't told him enough.

"I know that." he assured her.

"I just feel like I didn't tell you enough. The universe thought it'd be alright to take you from me, so I think they didn't know how I felt about you." she told him.

"I know you love me just like I love you. Don't worry about it. I'm here." he assured her cupping her cheek in his hand. He pulled her in for a kiss, her mouth opened to take his tongue into her mouth. It played with hers languidly. This was unlike most of the other kisses they shared, this was about love, not passion.

"I want you so bad." she whispered.

"Then take me. I always want you." he told her. He sat up and pulled his shirt from his body and she stood up to help him with his pants. His boxer briefs came off shortly after and she stripped off her clothes and settled her body over his hard penis. He helped her guide him into her and pulled her down closer to him. He captured her lips in his as her body started moving along his. It was slow and it was tender – everything making love should be. It was perfect for showing just what they meant to each other. When they came together, she rolled over and hid her face in his chest again.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned.

"I just still cant believe that you're still here." she said as she wiped a few stray tears from her eyes.

"I'm still here. It would take a lot more than Tyler Lockwood to kill me." he assured her.

"I know, but still you almost died." she said.

"And you almost got raped by four men in Richmond. But it still didn't happen. You didn't get assaulted and I didn't die. Let's just enjoy this." he said. She nodded her head and laid back into his chest. She could hear him breathing and the sound soothed her. In fact it lulled her to sleep, after a couple nights of having no sleep.

"Caroline?" Tyler called after Caroline who was walking into her house.

"What do you want Tyler?" she asked.

"Uh, am I forgiven?" he asked.

"I don't know Tyler. As far as I know Damon is still dying. So as of right now that would be a resounding no. I will not choose you over my best friend." she said opening her door.

"I did what you told me to. I apologized to Elena." he said.

"Yeah but the only problem with that now is that she didn't know he was dying. You didn't see how broken she was and you wont be the one holding her after he dies and part of her dies along with him. It wont affect you at all." she accused.

"Elena was my friend too. It will affect me." he said.

"Elena is my best friend. I'll see you at school tomorrow." she said shutting the door in his face.

The next day Elena woke up feeling rested and relaxed. Mainly because she woke up beside Damon and he was happy and healthy again.

"I have to get ready for school." she sighed, stretching in the big bed.

"No. You have to stay here with me." he said.

"I cant. Have to go to school. I cant miss anymore." she said.

"But you need to take care of me." he said.

"You steadily proved over and over last night that you were perfectly healed. It's going to be a miracle if I can walk." she said getting out of the bed and stretching again.

"That's so not fair. You're standing naked in my room and yet I cant do anything about it." he said.

"You're right. You cant. I cant be late to school. Caroline is probably worried sick." she said walking into the bathroom.

"Probably. And you can walk just fine." he said laying in the bed.

"I see that. I must be getting better at handling it when you fuck me rough. So are you driving me to school or can I borrow your car?" she asked.

"Do you promise not to crash it?" he asked pointedly.

"I vow not to put a mark on your precious baby." she said placing her hand over her chest.

"You better. Yes you can take it mainly because then I know you'll come back." he said.

"Works for me. Now I have to go shower. You stay there or else no sex for the vampire tonight." she said pointing her finger at him. He held hiss hands up in mock surrender as she walked into the bathroom. He settled into the pillows smiling. He wasn't sure why, but whenever she was around he felt happy. It was surreal. When she got out of the shower a little while later and was completely ready for school she walked into the bedroom to find Damon still in bed.

"Do you need anything before I leave?" she asked.

"Yeah." he said.

"What?" she asked.

"A kiss. Get your sexy ass over here." he instructed.

"Fine. Just one." she said.

"I'll take what I can get." he said kissing her quickly. She ended the kiss far too soon for his liking.

"I have to go. If I kiss you any longer then I wont be going to school." she panted.

"That's kinda the point." he corrected. She smacked his chest lightly and walked out of the room grabbing his keys on the way.

When she got to school she seen Caroline talking to Bonnie and Jeremy and they both had concerned looks on their faces. It was clear she was telling them about Damon. Bonnie looked a bit less upset than Jeremy but both had the sense to look worried.

" Elena, how is Damon?" Caroline asked immediately wrapping her in her arms and fearing the worst.

"I'm here aren't I?" she asked.

"You're here, driving his car. Is he alright?" she asked.

"He's fine. It's all good." she said smiling as she hugged her best friend back.

"He's fine? How is he fine? He got bit by a werewolf, how is he fine?" she asked glaring at Tyler.

"An original vampire named Klaus came to town at the insistence of Katherine. He saved Damon in return for getting something that Katherine stole from him a long time ago." she explained.

"Well it doesn't really matter how he got saved, it just matters that he's saved. And my best friend is happy again. Although I still wouldn't be adverse to Damon beating on Tyler a little bit." Caroline said glaring at Tyler.

"it's all good. I just want to forget about it all." she said.

"Okay. I guess Tyler's off the hook." Caroline said.

"He is. But just keep him away from Damon. He doesn't quite see it the way I do." she said.

"Deal." Caroline said pulling her over to the rest of the group. Jeremy hugged his sister.

"You know its funny. When my life is getting better yours was getting worse." he said.

"How is yours better?" she asked.

"I am firmly with Claire. I really really really like her, she's the one." he said grinning.

"I'm glad. I like Claire. She's perfect for you." Elena said.

"I know. And now that you agree, I was wondering if you would do me a favour this weekend?" he asked.

"What is it? Is it covering for you with Jenna while you go off gallivanting with Claire?" she asked.

"No. She's not like that. I was wondering if you and Damon would go to the lake house with us this weekend. She's cant go with just me. You and Damon could act as chaperones of sort." he said.

"Ha. Damon a chaperone? Jer, its going to me more like you and Claire chaperoning us." Elena said.

"True. So you'll come?" he asked.

"I think so. By this point both Damon and I need some time away from here with everything that happened." she said.

"Okay. Now I'm excited. Just let me tell Claire." he said running off towards the school.

"I'm glad Damon's alright." Bonnie said.

"He's more than fine. He demonstrated that really well." she said her eyes glinting in memory.

" I don't even want to know what that means, although I'm sure I already do. By the way, where is Stefan?" she asked.

"He left with Katherine." Elena said.

"Oh. Well good for him." Bonnie said smiling. Bonnie looked over her shoulder and seen Matt walking in.

"Are you and Matt...?" Caroline asked trailing off, seeing the way that Bonnie looked at him.

"Just friends mostly. He just told me that since Jeremy and I are completely over now, that if I needed anyone to talk to, he is always there." Bonnie said.

"If you want to date him that's fine. I am more than happy with Damon." Elena said.

"Yeah. Me and Matt are better off as friends." Caroline agreed.

"Thanks." Bonnie said smiling at her friends. When the school day was finally over Elena and Caroline walked out to their cars.

"I still cant believe Damon let you drive his car." she said disbelieving.

"Yeah. I don't think he wanted to leave the house yet. I think he's trying to stop himself from hurting Tyler. You know I have an idea, since we're going to the lake house this weekend with Jeremy and Claire, why don't you and Tyler and Bonnie and Matt come with. Maybe you and Tyler can work things out and Bonnie and Matt can start something." she suggested.

"I'm in. I've always loved the beach house." she said.

"Good. I'll talk to Bonnie tomorrow. It'll be fun." Elena said.

"Now you just have to run it by Damon." she said.

"Come on you said it best before the winter formal just after Damon and I got together for real. Elena bribes with sex, Damon comes." she said.

"Right, although I think you said that." Caroline said remembering.

"Maybe. It doesn't matter. I'll run it by him though." she said getting into the blue Camaro and pulling out of the parking lot. When she parked in front of the house and walked inside, she found Damon in the kitchen pulling something from the oven.

"What are you making?" she asked.

"Nothing. Just a cake. I'm bored as hell and I didn't have my car." he said snatching the keys out of her hand.

"You don't need a car, you run faster than it drives anyways." she said.

"Probably. How was school?" he asked.

"Good. What do you say we go away this weekend?" she asked.

"Where?" he asked.

"The lake house." she said.

"Alone?" he asked.

"Not quite. Initially we were going as chaperones for Jeremy and Claire, but now I invited Caroline and Tyler, Bonnie and Matt." she said softly.

"You invited the dog?" he asked.

"Sorry. I was hoping him and Caroline could work things out. Please Damon, we'll still get lots of alone time." she said.

"I'm going with you only because I'd severely miss the sex if you were to go alone." he said.

"That works for me, at least you're coming." she said.

"I plan on cumming a lot this weekend." he told her.


	28. Chapter 28

Not my favourite chapter, but I dont think its terrible. Smut returns next chapter. I thought we needed to finish off the whole Damon/Tyler issue before we move onto the truly happy stuff. Hope you enjoy, only two chapters left. Thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed this story so dedicatedly. Anyways, on with the show. enjoy. I'm going to have another two-shot coming out in the next day or so. hope you'll all tune in for it.

PS I own nothing

* * *

><p>"Does the dog have to come with us?" Damon asked Elena as he loaded her bag into the trunk of his car along with Jeremy's.<p>

"I already invited him." Elena said.

"I know that. I can handle your brother and his girlfriend. I can handle Blondie, and witchy and the boring human jock. But the dog? The ass tried to kill me." he said crossing his arms.

"But he didn't. You're still here. So can we just get along for this weekend. We're meeting them there and they wont be happy if they have to stay outside for too long. I want Caroline and Tyler to work through their issues this weekend." she said wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Fine. But if he tries to kill me again, I will repay the favour." he warned her.

"Fine. But he wont. But we have to hurry or else they will be waiting outside." she said.

"Exactly." Damon smirked. Elena rolled her eyes and waited as Jeremy came out of the house with his cell phone pressed up to his ear.

"Claire is ready, we just have to go get her."Jeremy said climbing into the backseat of the car.

"Alright lets go. We have to stop at a grocery store to get some groceries too. There is no food in the house." she said.

"Yay, we get to make the dog wait even longer now." Damon said gleefully. Elena rolled her eyes and sat down in the passenger seat beside Damon who pulled the car away from the curb.

Claire was waiting outside when they pulled up and Elena got out so Claire could get in beside Jeremy. Damn two door cars. When Claire was in, Elena got back in and they drove towards the store. When they parked in front of the store the three humans and one vampire strolled into the store. Elena seen Nancy manning the cash register as usual and smiled over at her.

"What's the plan today? Every time I see you two, you always have some sort of dirty, sexual game planned. Last time it was the sundae." she said.

"We're actually leaving town for the weekend with Jeremy and his girlfriend Claire, and a few other friends. We need groceries for the lake house." she said.

"Ah. Much more innocent this time around so far. How are you Jeremy?" she asked turning towards the younger boy.

"I'm fine. This is Claire. My girlfriend." he said.

"Nice to meet you. Treat that boy well. " she said smiling to the young girl. Elena and Jeremy both smiled at the older woman before walking towards the back of the store to grab some essentials. When they were done they went up and paid before returning to the car.

"By my calculations the others should be almost there by now, and the door to the house is locked. We haven't even left Mystic Falls yet." Damon smirked widely.

"Are you ever going to stop taking immense satisfaction out of making Tyler's life inconvenient?" she asked.

"Probably not. He almost made my life nonexistent." he said. After a temporary argument about radio stations that Elena inevitably won, they were on their way. The entire ride to the lake house they were stuck listening to pop music that made Damon want to slit his throat.

"Are you trying to annoy me?" he asked.

"No." she answered.

"well you're failing then. Your music is shit." he glared at the stereo in the car.

"I don't like yours either." she answered.

"My car. My radio." he said while making no move to change the station.

The other car wasn't any less awkward. Caroline and Bonnie were in the front seat while Tyler and Matt were in the back. Caroline still wanted nothing to do with Tyler and Bonnie wasn't too sure what was going on with her and Matt. It made for a short drive filled with awkward silence. When they pulled up in front of the house they didn't seen Damon's car.

"They're not here yet?" Caroline asked disbelieving.

"Apparently not. It's probably Damon's fault." Bonnie said immediately putting the blame on him.

"Probably." Tyler agreed.

"If they decided to have sex before leaving, I will personally kill them both." Caroline said going to sit on the front step.

"Let's just try to enjoy this. It's a nice day. And besides they invited us out here. We should be thankful that we don't have to spend the weekend in town." Matt said trying to ease the frustration.

"Still cant they keep their body parts to themselves?" Caroline asked rhetorically. She frowned when Tyler came to sit next to her on the step and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Don't touch me." she said softly.

"Damon's okay and Elena forgives me. Maybe you should too. That's why Elena invited us, its to get back to normal. We are normal. Us. That is normal." he said.

"I need time Tyler. You betrayed us." she said not wanting the human and witch to overhear them.

"I'm so sorry for that. I had to choose between family and friends. What was I supposed to choose?" he asked.

"I don't know." Caroline decided ending the conversation.

"Could you have possibly driven any slower?" Elena cursed when they finally pulled in front of the lake house.

"We had precious cargo in here, didn't want to damage the fragile humans." he said.

"You've driven much faster than that with me in the car." she argued.

"I already know you're not breakable. I was worried about the other two." he said as they climbed out of the back seat after Elena and Damon climbed out. Damon popped the trunk and they all grabbed their bags. Damon grabbed his bag and the groceries while Elena took her bag and unlocked the door.

"What took you so long?" Caroline insisted.

"Had to stop to get groceries and then Damon decided to embrace his inner senior citizen and drive way below the posted speed limit." she said.

"That makes sense." Caroline acquiesced. Damon quickly put the groceries away and then followed Elena upstairs to their bedroom. Her parents remained shut tightly and everyone knew not to touch that room. Damon pushed Elena into her room while Jeremy led Claire into his. Caroline and Bonnie opted to share the spare bedroom since both were technically single. And Tyler and Matt took the couches downstairs. The sleeping arrangements were perfect. Damon flopped down on the bed and patted the spot next to him.

"We are not spending the entire weekend in bed." she warned him.

"Maybe not the entire weekend. But most of it for sure." he said grinning like the devil.

"No. We are going out and doing fun things." she ordered.

"And sex isn't fun?" he challenged.

"It's very fun. But there are things other than sex." she told him.

"Fine fine. I'll do this your way." he told her.

"Good." she said leaning in to kiss his lips softy, but breaking it before he could deepen the kiss.

"I'll sleep on the floor. You can have the bed." Jeremy told Claire.

"It's fine. We can share the bed. I'm just not ready for anything beyond that." she told him.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah. It's fine. It'll be kind of nice being held at night." she admitted. He smiled at her and leaned in. She closed the distance between them and kissed him softly.

"We better go downstairs. I'll show you around the house." he told her taking her hand and leading her downstairs. When they got there, Tyler was in the living room alone and everyone else was nowhere to be found.

"Where is everyone?" he asked.

"Bonnie, Caroline and Matt went for a walk. Caroline made it clear that I was not welcome. Damon and Elena are upstairs." he answered.

"Oh. Well, this is Claire, my girlfriend. Tyler this is Claire." he said.

"Nice to meet you." Claire said offering him her hand to shake.

"You too." he said. Claire kissed Jeremy's cheek and went to get herself a drink from the kitchen.

"Just so I don't ruin this too, does she know about the supernatural stuff?" he asked.

"No. Let's keep that on the DL." he said.

"Okay." Tyler said. The three sat down on the couch to watch TV while waiting for the rest of the group to make an appearance.

"Come on Elena, we should christen the room. There's nothing better to do." he said as he followed her down the stairs.

"There's plenty to do. We are not having sex right now. If you're so desperate go back up there and take care of it yourself." she said.

"You are evil. I don't want to take care of it myself." he said following her past the three people in the living room that were openly listening to the conversation.

"Then be patient. I just want to enjoy the scenery. I'm going for a walk. Are you coming?" she asked.

"Apparently I'm not cumming. But I suppose I'll come on your stupid little walk." he pouted comically.

"Now that is what I have to live with." Jeremy interjected when they left the house.

When dinner was served that evening everyone sat down at the large table in the dining room. There was far to much awkwardness for it to be a comfortable dinner though. Claire didn't know about anything that was going on. Jeremy didn't want to tell her. Caroline and Tyler exuded awkward. It was all very tense. Tensions came to a high when while Damon was cleaning up the kitchen afterwards and Tyler walked in.

"Need a hand?" he asked.

"No." Damon answered shortly.  
>"I'm offering you my help. You should take it." he said.<p>

"If you wanted to help, maybe you shouldn't have sided with the wolves over us." he said turning to face the werewolf.

"That is over with. Maybe if you'd get over it, I'd have Caroline." he said.

"Just face it. I should kill you." Damon said through clenched teeth. He was trying but slowly failing to keep control.

"I'd like to see you try. One bite. And you're dead." he said cockily. Damon snapped and shoved Tyler up against the wall and everyone flooded in.

"Damon, stop." Elena shouted, a sense of panic immediately settled over her. She couldn't bare it if he got bit again, especially when Klaus being gone permanently. There would be no saving him this time. Damon either didn't hear her or wasn't listening to her and kept fighting with Tyler. Jeremy quickly got Claire out of there just in case Damon lost control. Not able to watch Elena left and rushed outside. She knew her heart couldn't take it if he got bit again. She rushed out to the dock and sat down hanging her feet over the water.

"Stop!" Caroline yelled but neither guy paid any attention. Tyler was fighting his way out of Damon's grasp.

"Bonnie, do something." Caroline said. Bonnie immediately did her brain aneurysm thing and Damon fell backwards clutching his head just as Tyler fell forward also clutching his head.

"Are you two done now?" Caroline demanded standing between them. Both nodded and Bonnie stopped her attack. Matt stood behind them and Jeremy and Claire stood off to the side in the other room. She looked confused and he understood her confusion. There would be no way to hide the supernatural side of it anymore.

"Now you go find Elena. She rushed out of here. And you go into the living room and do nothing." Caroline said enjoying this new sense of control. Immediately remembering his girlfriend he rushed out of the kitchen. He focused his hearing and didn't hear her inside so he walked outside into the dark. He could see her slight frame over by the dock and started walking over to her.

"Tyler why did you have to antagonize him again? If you are really intent on making this work between us you have to try. I still do love you but if you continue to attack my friends then nothing can come of us." she insisted taking a seat across from him. He felt like he was being lectured but he understood it. He had let his anger take him over again, and he knew he couldn't do that.

"I'm sorry Caroline." he said.

"I believe you. I really do. Just you need to try more. Damon hates you and we all understand that. And he has no reason to stop hating you. You need to leave him alone. Just ignore it." she said.

"Fine. I'll try. I really will. For you." he said.

"Alright. Even if you cant bring yourself to do it for Damon. Do it for Elena. She needs him." Caroline said firmly.

"What was all of that?" Claire asked from where she was standing on the porch.

"You don't live in the world that you think you do Claire." he said knowing she'd seen some inhuman things.

"Why was Damon attacking Tyler and why did his face go all wonky. And why the hell did they both collapse when Bonnie looked at them?" she demanded visibly shaking.

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to freak out." he said.

"I am already freaking out." she said.

"Alright. You live in a supernatural world. Mystic Falls is filled with supernatural entities. Vampire, witches and werewolves. Damon and Caroline are vampires. Tyler is a werewolf and Bonnie is a witch." he said.

"Okay. And what happened between Tyler and Damon?" she asked.

"A werewolf bite is fatal to a vampire. Tyler bit Damon during a battle and Damon almost died. Some super old original vampire saved his life. He holds a grudge now." he said.

"I see. Jeremy this is insane. I believe you. It's crazy but I do. What are you?" she asked.

"I am human. My sister is human and Matt is human." he assured her.

"Okay. Is it wrong that I still want to be with you even now?" she asked.

"No. My sister is in love with a vampire. Love can never be wrong." he told her. She nodded at his answer and faced the outside where they could see Damon standing beside a seated Elena in the dark.

"It's going to take some time. But I will be okay with this. What's wrong with Elena?" she asked.

"My guess would be that she seen Damon fighting Tyler and freaked. Last time they fought Damon almost died. She cant bare to lose him." Jeremy explained.

"That's possible." Claire said leaning her head on Jeremy's shoulder.

"Elena?" he asked placing his hand on her shoulder.

"You're still alive." she stated, her voice hoarse.

"I am. Are you alright?" he asked.

"No. Are you so reckless that you would willingly put yourself in harms way because he taunted you?" she demanded.

"He wasn't in transition. It was alright. I was stronger." he told her.

"That doesn't matter Damon. You still went ahead and attacked the one that tried to kill you last time. Are you that eager to take yourself away from me?" she asked the hurt showing through her voice.

"Elena, its nothing like that. It's my pride. I was wounded literally and figuratively when he bit me and I needed to get that back." he said kneeling beside her.

"Even at the risk of taking yourself from me forever." she muttered.

"No. I will never leave you again. I love you so much Elena. I would never take myself away from her." he said cupping her face in his hands to force her to look at him.

"I wouldn't survive it if you left me." she told him.

"I wont leave you. I'll be more careful." he told her kissing her forehead.

"Just think of me when you do something stupid. I cant lose you." she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You wont. I love you Elena." he said leaning down to kiss her softly. It was soft but oh so perfect. So passionate and gentle. She kissed him back equally as gently and for once his tongue stayed right where it was. He never tried to deepen the kiss, it was just perfect. All the love and affection between the two came out through that kiss.

"Know what's great about you being so mad at me?"he asked.

"I wasn't mad at you. I was worried." she corrected.

"Well whatever. But regardless even then, the makeup sex is so worth it." he said smirking.


	29. Chapter 29

Hope you enjoy. Dont forget to hit the little blue review button to let me know you think. Only one more chapter after this. *sniffles*

I own nothing but my story.

* * *

><p>"Take me inside." she said standing up from her spot on the dock. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly before kissing her again. This time his tongue did not stay idle, it roamed her mouth while her's battled his.<p>

"Come on." he said breaking apart from her and taking her hand. They walked up to the front door before kissing her again. He opened the door and backed them through the door not caring at all about the other people sitting in the living room of the house. He expertly backed her throughout the house and towards the stairs, ignoring all the impressed and the awkward stares from their friends.

"Oh God. That is my sister. I think I'm going outside." Jeremy said walking outside. Caroline laughed and nestled into Tyler's side who wrapped his arm around her shoulders. After a long discussion they had decided to give their relationship one more try and were starting over. No sex until they both felt ready after the past few days.

"Do you want to come outside with me?" Jeremy asked Claire who was standing off by herself with her arms wrapped around herself.

"I don't know Jeremy. I just want to be alone." she said.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"This whole vampire, werewolf, witch business. I'm not that girl. I live in a world where those things are actively not believed in. And then I come here and find out that not only do they exist but you have relationships with them." she said softly.

"It's my world Claire. If I could I would walk away from it with you. But these are my friends and I could never abandon my sister." he said.

"I know. I just don't know if I can endure this. I'm going to try for the next couple days but if I cant I might just throw in the towel Jer. I really like you and I could maybe love you. But I don't know if I can get past all of this. I'm just going up to bed." she whispered.

"Alright. I'll see you in the morning." he said kissing her forehead. When she got upstairs he sighed and sat down.

"I should have known better. Maybe I should have Damon compel her." he said.

"You have to be sure that's what you want first Jeremy. Compelling someone is like taking away their free will. Claire might get over it." Caroline explained.

"Might. Or she might decide to leave. I really like her, and I really liked having a girlfriend that wasn't all supernatural." he said.

"Yeah. But if you're going outside now would be the time. I think the torrid Damon and Elena show is starting. I'll be right behind you." she said getting up off the couch when the first sounds of moans from upstairs filled the air. Everyone in the room vacated the house and stood out on the porch.

He kissed a trail down her neck to her chest and sucked on her breasts for a moment before releasing the nipples with a pop.

"God I love you Elena." he said as me moved to the other breast. She moaned at his ministrations and arched her chest into his face further forcing him to take more of her breast into his mouth. He picked her up and laid her on the bed so he could pull her pants and panties from her. Her shirt and bra had been disposed of upon entering the room along with his shirt. He pulled her pants and panties from her body and tossed them over his shoulder, not caring in the least where they landed. She sat up so she could watch him remove his pants and boxer briefs.

"You're gorgeous." she whispered.

"So are you." he responded before leaning down to press a kiss to the side of her neck. His body pressed hers into the mattress and his erection laid atop the folds of her pussy.

"I want you inside me." she said. He leaned in and kissed her slow and deep before sliding into her silken warmth. He loved the initial feel of her around him. She felt so perfect, the most perfect woman he had ever had the privilege of making love to. She was all his. He moved inside her slowly and tenderly, silently earning her forgiveness for targeting Tyler again. He didn't need words or flowers and chocolate to show her how sorry he was, all he needed was actions. He made love to her tenderly, in a way that wouldn't usually be associated with him. With his arms wrapped tightly around her and hers around him he rocked them gently to completion. Once they had orgasmed together they laid on the bed wrapped up in each others arms and the post coital bubble they were ensconced in.

"I really am sorry." he said.

"I know you are. I really do love you." she said kissing him lightly.

"How are you doing Jeremy?" Bonnie asked coming to stand beside her ex boyfriend. They were waiting outside until it was deemed safe to go back in by Caroline and her super vampire hearing.

"Not sure yet. That depends on if my girlfriend decides she still wants to be with me after all she found out today.' he said.

"I'm sure she will. You are a great guy Jeremy Gilbert." she said kissing his cheek.

"Thanks Bonnie. Thank you for not being a bitch to her either." he said.

"She's a nice person. I find myself liking her. It's alright Jeremy. I think you and I can be good friends." she told him.

"Thanks. I'd like that." he said hugging her.

"And as your friend, make sure you really consider it before you have Damon or Caroline compel her. You've been compelled, do you remember how you felt towards Elena when it happened?" she asked.

"I know. I just don't want to lose her and I want to protect her." he said.

"Now you know how Elena felt when she had Damon compel you to forget about what you seen with Vickie." she said.

"I guess now I understand my sister more. About my sister, is it safe to go inside yet?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah. I don't hear anymore moaning and groaning. It should be safe. But those two go at it like two energizer bunnies, it could start up again." Caroline said.

"Oh God I hope not." he said opening the front door and going inside. He decided that it was late enough to go to bed, so he walked upstairs to the room he was sharing with Claire and shut the door behind him. He stayed in the clothes he was wearing and curled up on top of the blanket not wanting to push her.

"Do you remember when we were like Damon and Elena?" Tyler asked Caroline as they sat with Matt and Bonnie in the living room.

"Yeah. We could get there again Tyler. I'm just not there yet." she said.

"I know. I'll wait for you though." he said kissing her cheek. She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder while he wrapped his arm tighter around her waist.

"How is it going between you and Jeremy?" Matt asked.

"Fine. We're on our way to being friends." she said happily.

"That's good. What about us?" he asked.

"We're friends. I like you Matt a lot. But you're human, and I don't want to bring you into this. You have enough going on in your life." she said.

"I know. But what if I like being a part of the group. I'm sick of being left out of everything. I'm sick of being the only one not involved. I may be human but that doesn't mean that I'm not important." he said.

"I know. It's just dangerous. I want to keep you safe." she said.

"Bonnie we've been spending a lot of time together lately and I think you know that I am developing feelings for you. I have to know how you feel." he said uncertainly.

"I like you Matt. I already said that." she said getting up and walking upstairs.

"Well that went well." Caroline said getting up and following her friends upstairs.

The next day everyone woke up when they heard food cooking in the kitchen. No matter what they were the food still smelt delicious.

"Damon stop. You're supposed to be flipping pancakes not seducing me." Elena squealed as he sucked on the skin joining her neck and shoulder.

"I can multitask." he said as he looked over his shoulder to check the pancakes before going back to kissing a trail up to her lips.

"I see that. But I want food more than I want you at the moment. Get to cooking." she said pushing him towards the stove. How she wished he was still naked like he was for the past few hours, but when her stomach had growled that put all sexy time on hold and now they were fully clothed and in the kitchen.

"What smells so good." Jeremy came downstairs dressed in the same clothes as last night.

"Pancakes." Elena said happily.

"Oh good. Damon's cooking." he said relieved.

"I take offence to that." Elena said glaring at her little brother. Shortly behind Jeremy Matt and Tyler came in from the living room where they slept.

"ooh breakfast." Tyler said staying by the door. He didn't want to risk upsetting Caroline or Elena by fighting with Damon. It seemed Damon had the same idea in his head as he chose not to say anything.

"I want to go back to multitasking." Damon whined.

"No. You cook. I'll watch you." she said.

"I'm going to teach you to make pancakes." he decided.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yup." he answered. Moments later Claire came in and she stood next to Jeremy.

"Good morning." he said to her.

"Morning. Is the vampire making pancakes?" she asked focusing her sight on Damon making pancakes.

"Yeah. He is more human than you'd think." he said.

"They seem to be just like us." she agreed.

"Damon! I need your help. I need something." she said walking into the kitchen.

"What?" he asked turning to face her.

"I forgot something at home, and I need some. You always have some.' she said not wanting to freak out the human.

"Oh yeah. There are a few in the bottom of my suitcase." he said.

"Thank you. I owe you one." she said returning upstairs.

"What were they talking about?" Claire asked of the exchange. Everyone else looked perfectly fine with the exchange.

"They weren't talking about what you think." he said.

"She's not borrowing condoms from him?" she asked hoping that was what they were talking about.

"No. She's borrowing a blood bag." he said.

"Blood bag?" she asked.

"Yeah. They don't feed on people. They steal from the hospital and drink the bags." he explained.

"Oh. That's okay I guess." she said. Caroline came back downstairs a few minutes later looking rejuvenated.

"Thank you. I feel much better now." she said.

"You should really remember to pack blood Caroline. You're a vampire. You cant forget that." he said firmly.

"I know. Those pancakes smell really good." she said leaning against the counter beside Elena.

"I know they do. Now like I was saying Miss Gilbert I am going to teach you to make pancakes." he said.

"I'm busy." she said.

"I know you are. And I know I'm hot but you can stop staring at my ass now." he said.

"I wasn't." she said.  
>"Fine. Then stop imagining me naked. You can see that all you want, but right now is so not the time." he said smirking. She blushed furiously, letting everyone know that was exactly what she was thinking about.<p>

"I feel so violated." he said when he got the confirmation he needed to know that was what she was thinking about.

"You've corrupted me." she said moving to stand in front of him as he demonstrated the art of building the perfect pancake.

When the rest of the day went by and the evening came about Damon leaned over and whispered in Elena's ear.

"Hot tub. Now." he said. She nodded and went upstairs to change into her bikini. He sighed and put a bathing suit on as well before following her out there. She knew that once they got into the hot tub others were going to start filing in as well. As predicted the moment they were in the hot tub everyone else came out clad in bathing suits. Tyler brought a case of beer with him and put it on the edge of the hot tub. Everyone was more or less coupled up. Damon and Elena. Tyler and Caroline. Jeremy and Claire. And Bonnie and Matt. Tyler passed beers out to everyone and everyone opened them up.

"This has been awesome so far." Caroline said taking a sip of her beer.

"Yeah." Elena agreed.

"Next time we come here, its just going to be me and Elena." Damon said firmly. Grumpy because his plan of hot tub sex had been shot to hell. Elena looked at him and slipped her hand under the band of his swimming suit. He gasped softly as her hand encircled his length. He was glad the jets and the bubbles were on in the hot tub so no one else could see what her hand was doing to him.

"We're sorry for ruining your hot tub sex idea." Caroline said not sounding sorry at all. He rolled his eyes but most of his attention was feasted on what Elena's hand was doing under water. The evil little minx. How he adored her. His arm wrapped around her back and fiddled with her bikini strings. She shot him a look telling him to keep his hands to himself and he smirked. He contemplated snaking his hand under her bathing suit bottoms but wasn't sure if she could keep her voice down as he fingered her into submission. He had over a century of experience and could hold back if he had to. Elena had a innocent little smile on her face as she drank from the beer that Tyler handed her while her other hand played with him underneath the water. She snuck her hand out of his trunks and took his free hand bringing it under the water conspicuously and placing it over her heat. He glanced at her and she smirked at him. Her expression clearly said that until he started she wasn't finishing. She slid closer to him so it wouldn't be blatantly obvious where their hands were. She kept a serene expression on her face while he slid his hand inside her bottoms and slipped his finger inside her heat. She continued her work on his cock until he was painfully hard.

"Not here." he said. She nodded and he helped her out of the hot tub. He wanted to cum inside her. Everyone watched them leave with amused expressions on their faces except for Jeremy who looked disgusted.

"Cant they keep it in their pants for an evening?" he asked as they rushed into the house. Not waiting to get up to the bedroom, he pushed her against the door when they got inside and plunged his weeping dick inside her. He moved quick, enough to send them both over the edge in moments. When they both recovered and their breathing went back to normal they readjusted their swim suits and returned to the hot tub.

"That was quick." Caroline noted.

"That's probably because there was enough foreplay in the water. I never want to see that again. Don't think I don't know what you were doing under the water. And I cant even blame him, you started it." Jeremy said glaring at his sister.


	30. Chapter 30

*sniffles* its the end. I loved every single second of writing this story and I hope all of you did too. All your reviews and favourites and alerts inspired me to keep going on this little fic turned big. I hope all of you tune in for the sequel coming out soon, it is called "Eternally Right" if you're interested. It will be out in a few days or so. Depends on how much writing time I get. Thank you to all of you who reviewed:

darkkissesful, CaptainPeroxide, Angela76, wolverine99, hellobrother, beverlie4055, Cat'squill, DelenaxFantasy, vamplover2011, Bonesfanatic.0379, DamonIanforever, maggymoo21, RainbowRose2001, , Rose, vampsaywhat, TnshSlvtr15, Barbara SGB, alisamgen, XxKaiahMillsxX, sha smith, Drop of blood, ayna93, Tatas Bouncealot, xoceanic-writerx, hiddenfanggirl16, Gio-want-to-be, EmberSalvatore, onerepublicgirl, kat, Angels Blue eyed girl, princessrae91285,Jinx 456, Moviegirl46, LoveMeant2Be, Alyssa92, emmera01, delena13spuffy13ramy, badboysarebest, , Elle0731, hannah-lousie-xD, Cristi0819, trs,opalshine, Andy, Kelly, Shan, jacks-peapod, Lissa Salvatore, AprilViolet, Alaina Milla, socialitegirl, cherrprn4, missij01, Crimson-Kiss17. Thank you to all of you. Those who only reviewed once and those who reviewed every chapter. thank you so very much and I hope you all tune in for the sequel and dont forget to review the final chapter. I cant wait to see what you think of this.

PS I own nothing but my story. the characters belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

><p>The next day they drove back to Mystic Falls after the wonderful, peaceful weekend at the lakehouse. When they got back to the Gilbert house Damon carried Elena's bag up the stairs to her room.<p>

"Damon I wanted to talk to you." Elena said nervously.

"You can talk to me about anything Elena." he assured her.

"Yeah." she said still sounding overly nervous.

"What's wrong Elena?" he asked pulling her down onto the bed when they got to her room.

"I want to turn." she said.

"You what?" he asked not sure if he heard her correctly or not.

"I want to turn. Damon I want to be with you for eternity." she said.

"Oh." he replied unsure of how to respond to that.

"Oh? That's all you have to say?" she asked worried.

"Elena, this is something you have to be 100% sure about. It's not something you can take back in a few years because you're sic of eternal life." he told her.

"I know. And I've given this a lot of though. I want this Damon." she assured him.

"And how to you intend on telling Alaric, or Jenna, or Bonnie. Caroline will be happy most likely. But what about the rest of them. How about Jeremy?" he asked.

"Do you not want me to turn?" she asked a small amount of hurt coming through her voice.

"Of course I do. I just want you to think about it a little more." he told her.

"It sounds like you're trying to stop me from turning. It's almost like you don't want me around for eternity." she said.

"I do. God I want that more than anything in the entire world. I want that so much, so that I don't have to be alone anymore in the future. But I want you to be sure. I couldn't stand it if you resented me later on." he confessed.

"I would never resent you Damon. I want you and I love you and I could for an eternity. We don't need to change anything about us, we can be the same as we are right now. I just want forever with you." she explained.

"And I want that too. So much. But what about all those dreams that you had before. Having a family. That wont be an option anymore." he said.

"I know. But its a risk I'm willing to take in order to spend an eternity with you. And if it becomes an issue later on in life, we can adopt. There are always options Damon. But the only thing that's not optional is spending my entire existence with you. The first step towards that is becoming like you. I want to change for you." she told him. Never before had anyone been willing to go so far for him and it made him feel a little bit uncomfortable.

"If I could change for you Elena. You know I would." he told her kissing her forehead.

"I know you would. But since you cant I will. I want to do this for us." she said.

"Okay. As long as you're sure. How are you going to tell everyone?" he asked.

"I'm just going to tell them. I'm not going to sugarcoat it. It's just Jenna. She doesn't know about vampires. I wont tell her anything. She doesn't need to know any different." she said.

"I have one demand though." he told her.

"what is it? I would do anything for you." she said.

"I want you to move in with me. That's it. You just live in my house with me, sleep beside me every night. That's all I want." he told her.

"Done. I will move in with you. And it will protect those I love that are still human." she agreed.

"Good. When do you want to change?" he asked.

"As soon as possible" she responded.

"Tonight?" he asked.

"Tonight." she agreed. He kissed her before pulling her back to her feet.

"Let's go confess our news." he said pulling her down the stairs. Jenna and Alaric were sitting at the kitchen table talking lowly when Damon and Elena walked in the room.

"Hey." Jenna said when she seen them.

"Hi. We need to talk to you." Elena said sitting down across from them, Damon took the seat next to her.

"Oh my God. You're not pregnant are you?" she asked aghast.

"No. God no. It's not that bad. I hope." Elena assured her aunt. Damon and Alaric snickered at where Jenna's thoughts had immediately went to.

"What is it?" Jenna demanded, overly suspicious now.

"Damon and I have been talking and we think its time we took the next step. It's time we moved in together." she said.

"Elena, you're only 18. You're so young to be moving in with someone." Jenna said worried.

"I know I'm only 18. But is it so bad that I found the love of my life so young. I want to be with him. And I want to wake up next to him every morning. I don't want more than that at the moment. But I want to move in with him. I love him Jenna. I've never felt like this before." she explained. Damon sat by her side with a wide grin on his face as he listened to her explain how she felt about him.

"Are you sure about this Elena? It's a big decision." she said still worried but not as bad as she was.

Tyler and Caroline sitting at a table. They were all smiling so they walked over.

"are you going to tell them all at the same time?" he whispered in her ear. She nodded and Caroline's eyes snapped over to her.

"We were wondering how long it was going to take you to get out of bed and over here to join us." she said.

"You may find it hard to believe but we weren't having sex. We were talking about something extremely important and some of you are going to hate it." she said.

"Okay?" Bonnie said her eyes narrowing reflexively at Damon, already deciding that whatever it was, was his fault.

"What's up?" Jeremy asked his sister, confused by the expression on her face, she looked somewhere between nervous and blissfully happy.

"Okay, this comes in two parts, I'll tell you about the tamer side first. I am moving to the boarding house with Damon." she said.

"You're moving in with him. Oh my God this is so exciting." Caroline said the possibilities coursing through her head.

"Okay, what's the second part?" Jeremy asked wearily.

"Um, okay, now some of you are going to hate this and the rest of you are going to be concerned about my decision. But I am changing for Damon. I want to be like him." she said. At first all there was was silence as everyone took that information in.

"You're changing into a vampire?" Bonnie asked unhappily.

"Yes. I know you don't approve, but sometimes you need to change to get what you want. And I want Damon forever." she tried to explain.

" I just don't understand it." Bonnie admitted.

"None of us understand it." Caroline said.

"I'll explained again. I already had to do this twice so far today. Once with Damon and once with Alaric." she said.

"It's okay. I think I get it." Caroline mused.

" You do?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, she's in love and she wants to be with him forever, even if that means changing everything to be with him. It's so romantic." she said leaning into Tyler's side.

"Are you sure this is what you want Elena?" Jeremy asked.

"It is. I want this." Elena said.

"Okay. Then its cool with me." Jeremy said smiling.

"And me." Caroline shot in.

"Bonnie?" Elena asked.

"I'm not okay with it. But I can live with it I guess." Bonnie said agreeing. Elena smiled and stood up.

"We better get going." Elena said.

"You better not kill her." Caroline shot in.

"I kind of have to Blondie." he said uneasily.

" Right. But you know what I mean." she said awkwardly.

There was a tense silence in the car on the way back over to the boarding house.

"There is still time to back out." he said when they pulled up in front of the house.

"I'm not backing out. But I want you to make love to me once more before I turn" she begged.

"I can do that." he said kissing her. He backed them up the stairs and lifted her onto the bed. He took his time in caressing every inch of her body with his finger tips.

"Why are you teasing me?" she asked with her voice deeper than usual.

"I'm not trying to. I'm memorizing every inch of your skin while you're still human." he told her. After he traced every inch of skin with his fingers he repeated the path with his lips. He purposely ignored the neediest part of her body during his travels.

"Damon." she begged.

"What do you need?" he asked her. He listened intently to the beats of her heart, he was going to miss that sound so much. It had become the most important sound in his existence. Her beating heart became a sort of symbol for his humanity as well as hers.

"We're going to need to exchange blood." he told her.

"Okay." she said aching for him.

"Do you want me inside you?" he asked her teasingly.

"Yes." she begged. He slipped three fingers inside her and thrust them into her over and over again. She moaned appreciatively but he knew it wasn't what she wanted.

"Damon." she begged again.

"What do you need?" he asked.

"I need you inside me. Not your fingers." she begged.

"I'll give you what you want." he promised as he kissed his way back up her body. When he got back to her lips he kissed her hungrily as he slid into her wet heat. She was his nirvana. She felt heavenly, she felt perfect. But then she always did. He clasped their hands together on the pillow behind her hand as he moved slowly within her trying to prolong the togetherness for as long as possible.

"I love you so much Elena." he said feeling his release creep up. Knowing it was time, he bit into his wrist and she wrapped her lips around the bleeding wound. He sunk his teeth into her neck and drank deeply catapulting them both into orgasm. He knew if he killed her now she wouldn't feel as much pain since she was still lost to the sensations coursing through her body. He reached out and snapped her neck and she fell dead to the bed. He rolled off of her and laid beside her waiting impatiently for her to wake up. It took a little while and he started to get worried, he had never changed someone who he had wanted desperately to come back to him before. When she gasped and opened her eyes, he sagged with relief.

"Oh thank God." he said kissing her forehead.

"I came back." she told him kissing his lips.

"You need blood." he told her getting out of the bed and rushing downstairs to grab some blood bags. When he returned she was still lying in the bed. He handed he the bags and she drank them tentatively. When her fangs elongated and the veins appeared around her eyes, he knew she had completed the transition. When she was finished, she grinned at him.

"Now you're mine for eternity." she said.

"Yeah. But now if you're up for it, I would like to claim your new vampire body for my own." he said glancing down at her still naked body.

"I'm more than up for it." she said rolling over so she was hovering over him. She reached between them and started rubbing his dick up and down until he was fully hard. When he was hard she raised herself over him and sank down engulfing his entire length inside her.

"Oh God. This still feels the same." she moaned.

"God. Fuck yes." he said as she started rotating her hips on him as he thrust upwards. The way she moved over him made him see stars, it was incredible.

"Oh God. You fit so perfectly inside me." she groaned as she moved. She could feel her orgasm and could feel that he was close too.

"I'm so close." she said.

"Me too." he grunted. When they came together she collapsed against his chest and he wrapped his arms tight around her frame.

"I love you so much. I cant wait to do this with you for eternity." he whispered.

"Me either. I mean I don't think I could ever tire of your body." she said.

"I could tire of yours either." he told her.

"You feel so right to me baby." she whispered planting a kiss to the side of his neck.

"So do you, and you will for an eternity." he responded kissing her softly before she rolled off of him and cuddled into his side for the first of countless nights.


End file.
